A Twist In Fate
by darkiceone
Summary: After being tricked by Kikiyo into leaving the others Kagome finds herself working with her father at Kaleido stage But what happens when Inuyasha finds away to get back to her?will she leave her time and return to the feudal era or will she turn inu away
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~ Prolog

**A/N: Before you start reading the story I would like to tell those of you that had read this story in the past before I removed it that it has been rewritten so that it is a bit more…well interesting. I hope you like the revisions and to those of you who are only just reading it thank you for reading my story. **

It had been a week since they had destroyed Naraku and everything was alright. The village had been kept safe and most of their injuries were almost completely healed. Miroku and Sango were currently planning their wedding, Kaede was training Kagome how to use her miko powers properly, Kagome was looking after Shippo and Rin while learning how to improve her miko skills and Inuyasha was protecting the village they now lived in. Once they had returned everyone had welcomed the hanyou and the miko that had finally killed the great evil that had threaten them for so long.

It was mid afternoon, close to sunset, on the day of Sango's and Miroku's wedding and Kagome couldn't help but smile knowing that her close friends were going to together and happy without the worry of Miroku's wind tunnel killing him. Just as she had reached Kaede out in the field where they collected herbs, she froze as she felt a dark and powerful aura quickly approaching them.

"Child do ye feel that?" Kaede called as she reached for her arrows.

"I can Kaede stay where you are." Kagome called as she reached for her arrows. Her aim had improved and so had her control. All she needed to learn now was how to tap into her true miko powers that lay within her.

"Ye must be careful child." Kaede stated.

"I know and I will." Kagome called out to Kaede as she looked around before yelling out, "Show yourself!"

"Miko…give me the jewel." The demon growled as he appeared from the forest. He was large and ugly but that didn't matter to her, he was going to be nothing but ashes soon enough.

"Like hell I will." Kagome hissed as she aimed her arrow. "Leave or die."

"Foolish girl…die!" he demon roared as he charged at her with claws and fangs drawn.

Without a second thought, Kagome released her arrows and aimed another at the demon before her. But before the demon could even figure out if she was going to shot again or not, Kagome released her arrow just as he heard reached her. The two miko's watched as the demon that had been so closed to harming the young miko, turned to nothing but ash as Kagome's power filled arrow hit the demon on the chest. Once that was done and over with, Kagome lowered her barrier and turned to Kaede just as Inuyasha landed next to her asking, "Are you alright? What happened? Where's the demon?"

"Uh, sorry for worrying you, it was just a weak demon demanding for the shikon jewel." Kagome answered as if it were nothing before she turned to Kaede to ask, "Are you alright?"

"Ye have grown stronger child." Kaede stated.

"Thank you very much Kaede. I'm glad you think so." Kagome answered.

"Ye should believe in yourself more Kagome." Kaede replied.

Ignoring her statement, Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha and asked, "So, where is Miroku?"

"The runt is with him, he is nervous and Sango said she needed you." Inuyasha answered.

"Great, alright well I guess I'll just pick the herbs I need tomorrow." Kagome mumbled as she turned to leave.

"Inuyasha, ye must wait. I must speak with ye." Kaede called.

With a smile on her face, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "I'll be fine, I can take care of myself now…thanks to Sango's and Kaede's training."

It was true, not only has she begun to train under Kaede but she had also begun to learn how to fight like a demon slayer. Although Inuyasha had told her she didn't need to since she had him to protect her, a part of her didn't want to rely on him so much. She knew that he would chose Kikiyo in the end and she knew that she would have to stop relying on him for so much if she was to live her life without him at her side.

"Feh just get to the village as soon as you can." Inuyasha growled before walking up to Kaede.

"I will…don't worry." Kagome stated as she began to walk off.

Once she was out of hearing rang, Inuyasha turned to face Kaede as she asked, "Have ye talked with Kikiyo-nee-sama?"

"No, I haven't." Inuyasha growled out. He really didn't want to talk about this.

"Ye need to settle things and decided who it is that ye will choose to be with." Kaede added.

"I already chose Kagome, I just need to tell her…tell the both of them." Inuyasha answered as he turned to leave.

"Ye must tell Kagome first." Kaede called out.

"Feh, I'll tell her once I'm free to tell her; once I'm free to ask for her to stay at my side as my mate." Inuyasha growled before running off.

As she watched him run off, Kaede shook her head before she whispered, "Inuyasha ye are a fool, you will lose them both if ye does not do something."

Meanwhile, Kagome had just entered the village with a smile on her face. Everyone in the village was helping with Sango's and Miroku's wedding. While Kagome was practicing and making sure that she would be able to keep her barrier up all night for the wedding, Miroku was making sure that the last minute additions to the house he had build for Sango were done right. Just as she had reached Kaede's hut, Kagome walked in as she heard Sango ask, "Shippo can you please go and find Kagome? I need her help."

"My Oka is here…" Shippo answered in a happy voice as she heard him turn to face the reed door.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Kagome answered as she walked in. "What do you need?"

"I need you to start helping me with the kimono." Sango answered in a weak voice.

"I will, Shippo can you please go with Inuyasha so that he can go and get Miroku out of the hut and get him to change." Kagome replied.

"I will Oka…" Shippo stated before running off.

"Can I help?" Rin asked.

"Of course you can Rin." Sango answered with a smile on her face.

"Will Sesshomaru be joining us?" Kagome added.

"I hope so; he said that he would try." Rin answered.

Ever since she had been given to them, Rin had started to realize that it would make some of the other villagers uncomfortable when she was say, 'Rin will do it,' and such. Since then she had been taking lessons from Kagome. Kagome didn't really mind, she had even started teaching Shippo some of the studies she had learned in elementary school. Just as Rin and Kagome had started, Sango took in a deep breath and said, "I'm nervous."

"I'm sure you are; just remember that you love him and that he loves you." Kagome stated.

"Kagome-Oka-san…would you be there to help me get ready when I get married?" Rin asked.

"Rin I didn't know you liked anyone?" Sango stated. "Who do you like?"

"I hope that I can become Sesshomaru's bride some day." Rin answered in a low voice.

"I'm sure he will see you as such some day, but right now you need to grow up a bit more…ne?" Kagome replied in a gentle voice.

"I understand, so please Kagome-Oka-san, please teach me everything you can." Rin replied.

"I will, now can you hand me the bow?" Kagome asked.

After helping Sango with her Kimono, Kagome helped Rin get into the new Kimono that Sesshomaru had left her a few days ago. Once she was sure that there wasn't anything else for her to help with, Kagome took in a deep breath and ran into the hut to get changed herself. Just as she had finished getting dressed, she heard Inuyasha growl out, "Hurry up wench, everyone is waiting for you."

"I'm coming!" Kagome called out before running out in a priestess like dress.

As soon as he looked at her Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at the way she looked. Kagome had asked her mother to make her a dress that resembled the miko from that time since she was a miko in training. With a smile on her face, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked, "What do you think? Does it look good?"

"It looks great." He growled.

"Thank you." Kagome said before walking pass him and toward the coward where Sango and Miroku were waiting.

Once they had reached Sango's and Miroku's side, the ceremony began. While Kaede began, the entire village watched with smiles on their faces while secretly hoping that they would soon get a chance to see a wedding between the caring miko that had helped them all these years with the shy hanyou that she loved so much. Once the ceremony was done, everyone cheered before the party began. As the sun finally began to set, Kagome placed the barrier around the village without a problem. Once that was done, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; it's not that hard as when I was first learning how to do it." Kagome answered with a smile a on her face.

"Feh, if you start getting tired just let me know and I'll get you somewhere to rest." Inuyasha growled.

"I will…don't worry my protective hanyou…I'll call you…" Kagome whispered before running off to go and congratulate Sango and Miroku.

"Sneaky wench," Inuyasha growled before following after her.

"Thanks Kagome." Sango was heard as Inuyasha reached them.

"You better treat her right." Kagome stated in a joking voice as she turned to face Miroku.

"Of course I will Lady Kagome." Miroku replied. "You need not worry."

"Feh, that better be true monk." Inuyasha growled. "No one wants a lousy mate."

"Inuyasha." Kagome hissed.

"It's alright, thank you for your concern Inuyasha." Sango stated.

"Feh," was all he had to say.

"Shall we enjoy ourselves?" Miroku asked as he held out his hand for Sango to take.

"We shall." Sango stated while using Kagome's terms from her era.

As the whole village began to enjoy themselves, Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a concern look on her face. As soon as he understood what it was that she had felt, they excused themselves from the village and walked out to a small clearing at the south side of the village only to be met by Sesshomaru. Before they could greet the demon lord, Sesshomaru unleashed his poison whip and killed the demon that had been waiting for Kagome to lower her barrier. Once he had done so, Kagome looked at Lord Sesshomaru and said, "You didn't have to do that Lord Sesshomaru, you would have been able to walk through my barrier."

"Oh, have you been trained then miko." Sesshomaru replied as he walked in.

"Feh, what do you want now you bastard." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha…sit." Kagome hissed. "Please forgive him, he hasn't been able to fight since we defeated Naraku and he is just looking for a fight."

"I know this; it is why I will not give him what he wants." Sesshomaru replied as he turned to lock eyes with Kagome. "Where is Rin?"

"She is with the villagers and with Sango and Miroku, would you like to join us, Sango and Miroku were just married." Kagome answered.

"Feh, like if he would want to go and join them." Inuyasha growled.

"I will, it would not be said that I do not show my respects to those that have helped protect Rin…my ward." Sesshomaru growled.

"Alright, then, if you would, she's this way." Kagome stated before she began to lead the way.

Before they could even start making their way to the village, Rin came running from the clearing of the forest and ran at Sesshomaru. As soon as she had reached him, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm glad that you were able to come today."

"Rin." Sesshomaru stated in a slightly concerned voice since she wasn't talking the way she usually did.

"Kagome-Oka-san has been teaching me things, I am learning a lot." Rin added.

"Feh, she won't let Kagome breath after training." Inuyasha growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I hope you didn't leave your people unprotected just to show up here tonight." Sango was heard as she and Miroku appeared.

"What happened? You two should be enjoying your party." Kagome stated in a worried voice.

"Sango got worried when Rin wasn't found in the coward." Miroku stated.

"Kohaku said that he saw her follow after you guys." Sango added.

"I would like to wish you a good mating." Sesshomaru growled.

"Thank you." Sango stated.

"Would you like to join us?" Miroku asked.

'_Wait…what is this…who else is…Kikiyo.' _Kagome thought as she not only felt Kikiyo's spiritual power before Inuyasha could pick up on her but felt her soul answer to a silent call that the other half of her soul; the half that Kikiyo had.

"I have to go back, Rin you are welcome to come with me for a few days, I'm sure you will find lots to learn in my library." Sesshomaru stated.

"She's no bother at all, really." Kagome stated as she tried to ignore the pull. It wasn't until after Kikiyo had tried to kill her before Naraku's death that she had realized she could sense her, she didn't want to, she didn't want to know before Inuyasha when he was going to leave her.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome-Oka-san, I will be back." Rin stated as she stayed close to Sesshomaru.

"Alright but just be careful." Kagome stated with a smile on her face.

"Feh, come on, let's get back already." Inuyasha growled as he tried to get Kagome back in the village before he went off to look for Kikiyo.

'_Like always, he wants to make sure that I'm safe before he goes off to see her.' _Kagome thought as she tried not to show her sadness.

"Good night and I'll see you soon Rin." Kagome stated before making her way back to the village while making it look like if she was mad at his words.

"I hope your happy Inuyasha." Sango hissed before running after Kagome.

"Feh, Miroku look after Kagome while I'm gone, I have to go do something." Inuyasha growled.

.:Foolish pup:. Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru growl at him before Inuyasha was out of sight.

"Kagome-Oka-san is going to be sad again." Rin mumbled.

"Yes, once again she is going to be sad." Miroku stated.

"My foolish brother will only drive the miko away." Sesshomaru growled before he disappeared with Rin.

As soon as she had reached the party, all Kagome could think about was what Inuyasha was going to tell her. Were they even going to talk? _'Oh god…please…please tell me that you will at least let him say good bye.' _Kagome thought as she realized she could have come to claim him; to drag him to hell where she had wanted to go with him so long ago, before she decided to see if Naraku was still alive. After growing tired of trying to enjoy the party, Kagome made her way to Kaede's hut where she would grab her arrows so that she could go for a walk. She wouldn't leave the barrier but she was going to try to cool down before he came back. _'I don't want to sit him for nothing after all.' _

Just as she had reached the shrine where Kikiyo's remains had been buried, Kagome felt something pull at her soul. It was then that she realized that Kikiyo was trying to call her, to get her to go and see her. Thinking that Inuyasha was going to say good bye to her, Kagome took in a deep breath before running off to go and see her rival. Just as she had reached the well, where Kikiyo was waiting for her, Kagome looked around only to find that Kikiyo was the only one waiting for her.

Before she could say anything, Kikiyo looked at her and said, "You didn't call Inuyasha to come with you."

"No, I figured he would already be here." Kagome replied.

"So you can sense me now…you are proving to be a good miko." Kikiyo stated.

"Where is he? What did you do to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I did nothing to him, he has returned to the village." Kikiyo answered.

"You…what did he tell you?" Kagome asked.

"That is something you should be asking him." Kikiyo answered in a cold tone. _'Doesn't she know already? Didn't he tell her before giving me his answer?' _

"I just want to know if he chose you…please tell me if I should go back home and just forget about him, tell me that he chose to live…please just tell me something." Kagome pleaded as her tears began to fall.

"Are you asking me to tell you that he chose to stay with you? That he chose to live with you at his side?" Kikiyo asked in an emotionless voice. _'If I tell her the truth Inuyasha will only be angry with me and that is something that I do not wish to happen. I want us to part in peace and that is all.' _

Before Kagome could even say or do anything, Kagome and Kikiyo turned around when they heard Inuyasha's confused voice ask, "Kagome? What are you doing here? Why didn't you stay at the village?"

"Nothing, I just came to give Kikiyo something." Kagome answered as she kept her eyes down. Once she reached Kikiyo, she leaned in and toward Kikiyo while using her miko energy so that Inuyasha did not hear her tell Kikiyo, "If I find out that he didn't get to make his wish on the jewel so help me god I will find a way to drag you back from hell so that I can kill you myself."

"Kagome? Kagome why are you giving her the jewel?" Inuyasha asked in a confused voice.

"I understand already Inuyasha, I told you that I would stay at your side until you had the chance to be with Kikiyo….make your wish and be happy with her." Kagome whispered.

Before Inuyasha could even stop her, Kagome jumped into the well and closed her eyes as she felt the time strip that had once allowed her to travel through time, seal before she landed in a heartbroken ball. She did what was best; she made it easier for him. _'I saved him the guilt of having to tell me that he chose her…he chose to die with her…I knew that…I had always known that he would chose her…so why….why does it hurt so much.' _Kagome thought as she took in a deep breath before crying out in pain.

**A/N: Well there you have it, I hope you like the prolog. I have no idea if a lot of you would know about the anime I chose for this cross over but I do hope you would like the story I have come up with for you all. Please let me know what you all think….REIVEW! REIVEW, REIVEW, REIVEW!**

** Darkiceone**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kagome? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the village?"

"Nothing, I just came to give Kikiyo something." Kagome answered as she kept her eyes down. Once she reached Kikiyo, she leaned in and said, "If I find out that he didn't get to make his wish on the jewel so help me god I will find a way to drag you back from hell so that I can kill you myself."

To shocked and confused at her reincarnations words, Kikiyo looked up and watched Kagome as she pulled away from her before looking down into her hands where the jewel now rested.

"Kagome? Kagome why are you giving her the jewel?" Inuyasha asked in a confused voice.

"I understand already Inuyasha, I told you that I would stay at your side until you had the chance to be with Kikiyo….make your wish and be happy with her." Kagome whispered.

Before Inuyasha could even stop her, Kagome jumped into the well and closed her eyes as she felt the time strip that had once allowed her to travel through time, seal before she landed in a heartbroken ball. She did what was best; she made it easier for him. _'I saved him the guilt of having to tell me that he chose her…he chose to die with her…I knew that…I had always known that he would chose her…so why….why does it hurt so much,' _Kagome thought as she took in a deep breath before crying out in pain.

After trying countless of times to get through the well to go and get his Kagome back, Inuyasha jumped out of the well and turned enraged eyes at Kikiyo. As Kikiyo tried to stay calm, she watched as Inuyasha threw his sword from his side as he growled out, "What did you tell her? What did you tell her that it made my intended leave?"

"Inuyasha!" Sango's and Miroku's cries were heard as his demonic aura began to grow with the fuel of anger, rage and hurt that he now felt knowing that he would not see Kagome again.

"I told her what you had told me…that you chose to stay at her side, to live with her and have a family." Kikiyo answered in hopes of calming his inner demon. She had never seen this side of him before and to be honest it scared her. _'I can't tell him that I answered her question with another question, oh god…what have I done?' _

"Bitch!" Inuyasha roared as he lost all control. He had thrown his sword from his side for this reason and this reason alone. So that he could cover his pain and let out his anger by attacking the woman that had made his lover leave his side. Once he had lost complete control, Inuyasha charged at Kikiyo with claws ride to kill the woman that had made his intended leave.

Kagome sat at the bottom of the well, she knew that it wasn't fair to Sango, Rin, Shippo, or even Miroku to leave without a word on their wedding day but she had no choice. She had even left all of her modern day objects in Kaede's hut; not like she cared about those things at this point. If she stayed there and went to tell them that she was leaving they would only blame Inuyasha for loving someone that he had already loved to begin with and she could and would not allow that to happen. As she struggled to breath, Kagome felt her soul grow heavy, as if it was in fear. As she closed her eyes Kagome took in a deep breath and whispered, "Inuyasha…sit boy…sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy," for the last time.

Just as Sesshomaru and Rin had entered the clearing to try and help the others, they watched as Inuyasha fell face first into the ground just as he was about to claw Kikiyo. Kikiyo watched in shock as Inuyasha fell to the floor and passed out. She had not said a word nor had she tried to subdue him like her reincarnation. Kikiyo had been to terrified by Inuyasha's actions to even try to defend herself or those that were around her. Just as the shock began to wear off, Miroku walked over to look at Inuyasha with shock and amazement before saying, "Lady Kagome is truly amazing if she had been able to subdue him from her time…she truly was meant for this fool."

"Where is she?" Sango asked in a cold voice as she turned to lock eyes with the frightened miko before them.

"She handed me this and returned to her own time." Kikiyo answered in her same emotionless voice as she showed them the shikon jewel that now rested in her hands once more.

"It would seem my foolish brother was finally able to drive her away." Sesshomaru growled as he walked over to his brother and handed him his sword so that he would not turn again.

"Come on monk, help be carry him back to the village…Kikiyo I don't care if she gave it to you," Sango began to tell the undead miko in such a cold voice that it gave the demon lord shivers, "she meant for Inuyasha to make his wish on the jewel so you are not going anywhere."

"I understand, I shall be staying with my sister." Kikiyo stated before walking ahead of the small group that had stayed behind to help get Inuyasha out of the area. _'Inuyasha…please forgive me…I did not mean for this to happen.' _

"Well, will you help us Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"I will, however if he cannot be controlled I will take him with me back to the western lands." Sesshomaru growled before he lifted his brother up without any effort at all and began to make his way to the village.

Sango turned to her husband and whispered, "What am I going to do now? Kagome…she was like a sister to me…what now? What about Shippo?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Inuyasha will find a way to get her back, do not worry." Miroku stated in an unsure voice.

With a simple nod of her head, Sango took her husband's hand and began to make her way back to the village. It was not only her wedding night but the night that her best friend had been driven back to her own time because of the careless mouth of the undead miko that had now taken her place. If it had been any other night she would have attack the dead miko until she answered her question but since this was not the time to do such a thing, she would spend the night with her husband.

As she cried herself to sleep, Kagome tried to keep all of her feelings locked up. She didn't want her family to worry about her, she didn't want her mother to think that she was depressed and had to go and see or talk with someone just so that she would smile again. After all who would she talk to when she had traveled through time and fallen in love with a hanyou that was now in hell with his dead lover? No one would believe her and most if not all the people that would listen to what she had to say would send her straight to a mental institution for sure. That morning, Kagome woke up and without a word to anyone she made her way to her room. It wasn't until she had been stopped by her mother that she turned around and said, "I'm alright…I'm fine…" in a calm and distant voice.

"Kagome…Kagome what happened?" her worried mother asked as she took hold of her daughter. It was then that she realized that her daughter was slowly going into shock.

"Oh my god…Kagome! Kagome snap out of it!" her mother yelled as her father and her son came running into the room.

"Mom what's going on…" Sota asked as he turned to look at his sister as she was slowly but surely starting to fall asleep.

"I'll call the ambulance, Sota come with me." Jii-chan was heard as he pulled the boy back and way from Kagome.

"Kagome…Kagome…Kagome stay with me…what happened?" her mother questioned as she tried to figure out if it was poison from some demon or if this was just because something terrible had happened and Inuyasha had forced her back to her own time once more.

"Mama…he…he's gone…he…hell." Kagome whispered before completely passing out in her mother's arms.

"Jii-chan hurry!" she called out as she laid her daughter out before looking for any wounds. Once she was certain that her daughter did not have any wounds that were or would have been unexplainable, Ms. Higurashi lifted her daughter as she tried to get her to wake up.

After a while of trying to get her daughter to wake up, Ms. Higurashi stepped aside and watched as the men from the ambulance came in and began to look over her daughter. Once they had arrived at the hospital, Mama Higurashi began to tell the doctors how her daughter had gotten home. While she turned them down and said that nothing had been done to her, she asked the doctor to keep an eye on her and to make sure that she didn't go further into shock while she was asleep. After making sure that her daughter would wake up the next morning, mama Higurashi took in a deep breath and tried to figure out what it was that could have happened to her daughter or what could have happened that would have made Inuyasha send her daughter back to her in such a state.

Just as she was about to figure something out, she turned to face her sleeping daughter as she heard her daughter whisper out, "Please…no…don't go…stay…stay with me…" in her sleep.

"Kagome…Kagome it's just a dream." She whispered gently to her daughter in hopes of pulling her out of the nightmare she was having.

Once she had calmed her daughter, she turned to find her son and father standing in the door way with worried eyes. After greeting them with a smile she said, "Don't worry, she is alright now, she just needs to get some rest."

"Mom, what happened to her?" Sota asked.

"She just went into shock." She answered.

"When will she be allowed to go home?" Jii-chan asked.

"They said that she would be able to leave tomorrow morning and that's if she appears to be fine in the morning." She answered. "I need to go home and get her room ready; I want to make sure that there isn't anything that will trigger this again."

"We'll stay with her mom, you don't have to worry." Sota stated as he walked over to the side of his sisters bed and sat down.

"Thank you Sota…I'll try to be as quick as I can." She replied.

As he walked his daughter to the door, Jii-chan leaned in and whispered, "Are you going to call him?"

"He has a right to know." She whispered back before she left the room.

Just as she had walked out, Sota and Jii-chan turned to face Kagome as she whispered, "Inuyasha…Inuyasha…" in such a sad voice that it made things very clear for them.

"I'm worried Jii-chan." Sota whispered as he stayed by his sister's side.

"As am I but don't worry, your sister is a strong girl and a powerful miko…believe in her and she will be alright. You'll see." Jii-chan answered.

All Sota could do was nod as he turned to face his sister. _'Wake up soon…Inuyasha…where are you?' _

Meanwhile, it had been two days since she had left and Inuyasha had yet to wake up. While Kikiyo continued to help her sister with the villagers and caring for them, Sango and Miroku tried to look after a depressed Shippo while making sure that Inuyasha was not going to get sick. It was the morning of the third day when Inuyasha began to wake up, he let out a low growl but grip Tetsusiga as if he would die if he did not do so. Just as he began to sit up, Miroku closed his eyes and let out a long sigh of relief before saying, "You gave us quiet a scare my friend. Are you alright? Sango will be back shortly with some food."

"Uh…" Inuyasha growled as he struggle to get up.

"Still sore? Well that is to be expected from her sits" Miroku added before asking, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Feh, where is she?" Inuyasha growled in anger as he tried to force himself to stand up.

"Lady Kagome is gone." Miroku stated.

"Not her…where the fuck is Kikiyo. That bitch has something that belongs to me." Inuyasha growled as he turned around only to be met by a pissed off Sango.

Before Sango could even say a thing, Shippo jumped out of his arms and yelled out, "Otu! Otu!"

"What's up runt?" Inuyasha growled as he caught the crying kit.

"You're going to get her back right? You're going to bring Oka back to us?" Shippo asked as little tears ran down the side of his face.

"Feh, of course runt, she can't get rid of us that easily, come one; we need the jewel if we want her back." Inuyasha growled as he walked up to Sango and said, "I'm wishing for her."

"Wait a minute Inuyasha…you can't do that…what if that wish kills Kikiyo?" Miroku asked.

"Then all the dead souls in that clay pot will be freed and I'll have my intended back." Inuyasha growled back in anger as his eyes flashed red and gold for a brief moment.

"Ye are awake Inuyasha." Kaede spoke from outside the hut.

"Feh, where's that sister of your Kaede, I want my jewel." Inuyasha growled as he walked out with Shippo on his shoulder.

"Do you really believe that your wish will not be corrupted Inuyasha?" Kikiyo asked in an emotionless voice as she walked in to join them.

"I have nothing to lose." Inuyasha growled out as he stretched out his hand. "Now give me the jewel."

"I will keep my promise to my reincarnation but I will not do so now when you are not aware that you have yet to control your inner demon." Kikiyo answered in a cold voice as she took a step away from the hanyou before her. She had lost her trust in him the night he had attacked her and there was no way in hell she would allow him close to the jewel.

"Just give him the jewel." Sango hissed.

"If I did I would have however I have placed it in the shrine so that his demon blood does not taint the jewel." Kikiyo stated as she realized that she was not meant to be with him. It had been three days ago that she had realized that her reincarnation was the one that was meant to be at his side.

"You have no right to do that." Miroku stated in a cold voice.

"I'm sorry but I agree." Sango was heard as she turned to face Inuyasha before adding, "She is nothing like Kagome, and she cannot keep the jewel pure while trying to subdue you like Kagome did before. She is not that strong…she is not as strong as Kagome."

"Sango." Miroku stated.

"No, it is true, and I don't' care if you get mad." Sango hissed as she turned to lock eyes with the undead miko. "Kagome never once feared Inuyasha when he lost it, she welcomed him with open arms and an understanding heart, and you have no right to protect that jewel in her place and you know it is true."

Having nothing more to say, Sango walked off with her husband close behind to calm her down. Meanwhile, Shippo looked at Inuyasha as he stayed quiet. He knew that his father understood what Kikiyo had been trying to tell him and he knew that he was After figuring out what he had to do, Inuyasha turned away from the two miko's and asking, "Oi, runt where the hell is that uncle of yours?"

"He said he would return once he got Rin to read some of the books in your fathers study." Shippo answered.

"Wait, where are your Oka's books? Where are you things?" Inuyasha asked as he began to look around for the big yellow bag that was left behind.

"Sango and Miroku moved it to their house. They knew it was best if they kept it from view since it would change things. That's what they said so they have it hidden in their hut." Shippo answered his father.

"Feh, come on, let's go." Inuyasha growled as he began to make his way to the well. _'She was always fond of the runt…maybe he'll be able to go through in my place.' _

"Where are we going Otu?" Shippo asked.

"We're going to the well to go and try to get your mother." Inuyasha answered. "You are going to try jumping in the well."

"What? I thought that only you and Oka could do that." Shippo stated.

"We can but right now she doesn't want to see me, try to get her to unseal the well." Inuyasha growled as they reached the well.

"What if she forgot about me?" Shippo asked in a scared voice.

"She didn't, she could never forget you." Inuyasha stated as they reached the side of the well.

"But what if I can't get back?" Shippo asked.

"You will, she wouldn't want for you to feel unsafe." Inuyasha stated. "Just make sure to bring her back."

"I'll try." Shippo stated before jumping into the well.

She had been in a painless sleep when she felt someone trying to get through the well. She had no idea how long she had been asleep but she figured that it would be time to wake up since she would need to be closer to the well to keep it sealed. It had been her seal that reacted that had woken her from her sleep and now she was wide awake and well aware of the fact that she was in a hospital. Just as she sat up, Kagome turned around only to find her grandfather sleeping and her brother watching TV as he slowly fell asleep. Just as she was about to try going back to sleep, Kagome turned to the door only to find her mother walking in with a nurse.

The nurse smiled at her before turning to her mother and saying, "It would seem that she has already woken up, I'll go and get the doctor."

"Thank you."

"Mama…just what is going on here? Why am I in the hospital?" Kagome asked knowing that she would get the same answer she had come up with herself. _'Please let it all have been a dream…let me be in a dream.' _

"Kagome dear, now is not the time, how are you feeling. Are you alright?" her mother replied in a very worried voice.

"Wait…how long have I been asleep?" Kagome whispered loud enough to be hard.

"You've been asleep for about five day honey…how are you feeling?" her mother answered.

"I'm fine…now answer my question…mama what is going on? Why didn't you just let me sleep at home?" Kagome replied. "All I needed was rest," as she tried to lie to her mother. She didn't want to worry her. She was sure that she would have been fine if she would have just been left alone for a while.

"Never mind that Kagome, once you are released you are going to go live with your father in the states." Mrs. Higurashi stated. "I've already spoken to him, he doesn't know why; other than that you want to go look at colleges over there."

"What? Why?" Kagome asked in a worried voice. _'What if I feel like going back to visit them…to see how my son is doing…or…Sango and Miroku,' _since she was already starting to regret her actions.

"Kagome…you're going to go live with Otu?" Sota asked in an excited voice.

"It is best for your health." Jii-chan was heard.

Before her mother could say a word or try to explain to her daughter why she had decided to send her away, the doctor walked in and said, "You are going because I recommended that you leave and went to go stay somewhere where you will not be reminded of whatever it is that caused you to go to shock Ms. Higurashi."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome looked at the doctor and her mother before closing her eyes to try to think about things. Not only had she not seen her father since she was ten but she had no idea if she would even fit in with that world again. Then again she would have a chance to use the training that she had not only gone through as a child but the fights she had learned and been through in the feudal era to help her find a new career. It wasn't a bad idea, if it weren't for her heavy heart and the thought of not begin able to return to the feudal era when she was ready. Just as her mother was going to add on, Kagome turned to the two of them and said, "I understand, I agree that would be the best thing to do."

"Kagome?" her mother asked in a confused voice.

"Do you really understand?" the doctor asked as he locked eyes with the young girl before her.

"Yes, I have taken and looked up some information on medical conditions. I wanted to be a doctor at some point but things changed. I want to go see my father and spend some time with him." Kagome explained. _'Well I wanted to be a trained miko…but I guess that's not going to happen.' _

"Sis?" Sota asked in a worried voice.

"But it will only be for half an year, after that I'll be coming back." Kagome stated.

"Young lady do you know how long this kind of metal shock takes to heal?" the doctor asked in a stern voice.

"Yes, if I'm not mistaken it takes about three to six months if not a year or more, depending on the situation the person is in. However since you were told that I act older then what I really am, I would have to say you would give me a year to recover; at the least six months." Kagome answered as if it were the simples answer in the world.

To speechless to say a word, the doctor handed her mother the release forms and took his leave. Once he was out of the room, her mother turned to her and asked, "Now, what happened that you went into shock? Why isn't Inuyasha with you?"

"Inuyasha….Inuyasha chose to go with Kikiyo to hell, I didn't want to…well couldn't stay there for now, to many memories so I left." Kagome explained in a soft and sad voice as she tried to ignore the pain that came from her heart and soul.

"Kagome, maybe you should stay there for a whole year." Mrs. Higurashi suggested. "I don't want you trying to go back when it is only going to hurt you."

"Yeah, I think you should too." Sota stated. "It would be good for you."

"Kagome you have to stay there for an year." Jii-chan added.

"It's my choice; I am no longer a child." Kagome snapped at them before saying, "Sorry, I'm just so confused right now."

"It's alright dear; just promise me that you will think about it." Her mother replied.

"I'll think about it." Kagome answered as she looked at the needles and pulled them out with one swift moment. "But right now I just want to go home."

"Alright, I'll let the nurses know that you don't need any help. Sota why don't you gone on ahead of us. You and Jii-chan and go and get the house ready for her." She stated.

"Alright…see you later." Sota was heard as he and Jii-chan began to walk out only to stop at the sound of Kagome's voice.

"I'll be fine." Kagome hissed before walking to the bath room to change into the clothing she had been wearing.

"Go ahead and go, I'm sure she'll understand that we are just worried for her." Ms. Higurashi replied.

"Are you sure?" Jii-chan asked.

"We could always wait for the two of you." Sota added.

"I'm sure, now go." She told them with a smile on her face.

Just as she had finished getting dressed, Kagome realized that she had been given something from her closet rather than the miko outfit she had been wearing when she had returned to her time. While a part of her wanted to demand for the miko clothing to be returned to her, another part of her was thankful that she would not be reminded of the heart ache that lurked deep within her broken heart. After taking in a calm breath, Kagome walked out of the room only to find that her mother was waiting for her. With a smile on her face, she looked at her mother and said, "I'm ready to go and you should have just allowed Jii-chan and Sota to wait with you."

"Kagome, we really need to talk about this, it's why I send them off." Ms. Higurashi stated.

"No, we don't, I'll be fine mama…please just give me some time." Kagome stated before walking out of the room and into the world she was born in; a world without Inuyasha at her side.

Once she had reached her house, Kagome had acted as if nothing had happened. She had walked into her room and looked around only to be disappointed that her mother had removed everything that would remind her of the feudal era and the friends she had left behind gone. However, she was not surprised; her mother would do anything to protect her and Sota, even if it meant that it would only upset her. With a sad smile on her face, Kagome gathered her things to take a bath as she couldn't help but think, _'I'd do the same thing if I ever had to protect Shippo in the same way you have to protect me now Oka…so don't worry…because I completely understand.' _Just as she had finished getting her things together, Kagome turned around to face her brother with a smile on her face as she heard him say, "Mama wants to know if you want anything specific to eat tonight."

"Not really, tell her she can surprise me." Kagome answered as she walked over to him.

"You are going to eat…right?" Sota asked in a worried voice.

"Don't worry, I'll eat, I'm not going to ignore my health." Kagome answered with a grin on her face before ruffling his hair to add; "Besides I'm the older sister so I should be the one worrying. Not you my dear little brother."

Unable to hold himself back, Sota wrapped his arms around his sister and held her tightly as he whispered, "I'll always worry about you nee-chan…I love you and I don't want to see you hurt or sad."

As she wrapped her arms around her brother, Kagome allowed a few tears to escape her as she said, "I'm fine Sota…I promise…I just need time…my heart needs time to heal but I'll be alright…because I have you, mama, and Jii-chan…ne?"

As he pulled away from her with a smile on his face, Sota nodded his head and said, "You'll always have us…so hurry up and take a bath that way we can all eat together."

"Alright, jez, when did you get so pushy?" Kagome teased before running pass her brother and into the bath room where she would be free to cry silently as her family worried over her silently.

Inuyasha pulled a crying Shippo out of the well; they had tried it only to fail. Although a part of him knew that it had been for him to ask such a thing from him, another part of him could not believe that Kagome had got through the trouble of sealing the well so that even Shippo, her own son, could not reach her. Had he hurt her that much? Had he done so much damage to the point he would be unable to do a thing? It wasn't that he hadn't been let through, the blue light had taken over him and had been ready to take him to Kagome's time but it had been the seal that Kagome had placed on the well that kept the two of them in the feudal era. Just as they had reached Kaede's hut, Inuyasha found Sango and Miroku sitting in the hut waiting for the two of them to return. Once he was inside, Sango took Shippo into her arms and asked, "What happened?"

'_I know…I know what I did wrong…please don't remind me…what I've done to my son.' _Was all Inuyasha could think at the moment.

"I tried to go get Oka but the well…it didn't let me through…Oka put a seal on it." Shippo cried.

"Inuyasha did you really allow him to try it?" Miroku asked in shock.

"I did, I need to get her back, and since Shippo can't get through I'm just going to take the jewel." Inuyasha growled out in anger and hurt. He wanted, he needed Kagome back at his side and he would do anything to make it true. "So where is she? Where is Kikiyo and my jewel?"

"About that, Kikiyo figured this would happen so she is with the jewel, she has a barrier around the shrine in order to keep you out." Miroku explained.

"Why don't you wait until tonight the night of the new moon. It's not too far away." Sango suggested.

"Sango is right, at least then she won't be able to harm you." Miroku added.

"Feh, I'll wait but that doesn't mean I'm just going to be sitting around." Inuyasha growled. _'The night of the new moon, the night I become human isn't until a few days away…what am I going to do until then?' _he couldn't help but think.

After a small moment of silence, Sango cleared her throat and asked, "What are you going to be doing until then? I'm sure you'll be able to go and visit your brother until its time."

"I'm going to be training my pup, come on Shippo; it's about time you learn how to hunt." Inuyasha stated as he began to walk out of the hut.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Miroku was heard. "It's about time he began to learn how to fight."

"Kagome isn't going to like that." Sango called.

"It's her fault for leaving." Inuyasha growled back as Shippo ran after his father.

"Do you think the jewel will grant his wish?" Sango asked once the two were out of hearing range.

"I hope so; if it cannot then I am afraid that he will not be subdued so easily." Miroku answered.

"So what now love?" Sango asked.

"Now we just hope that Kagome will return to us soon so that she can keep him in place." Miroku answered as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "It is the only thing we can do for now."

As he taught his pup how to hunt and how to clean the meat that he had just killed, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the sight of Shippo. _'You'd be proud of him if you saw him now…hurry and come back to use wench, because if I have to go for you…it will only make him feel as if he has done something to upset you as well when I was the only fool that upset you…Kio come back to us.' _Once had had finished doing what his father had told him to do, Shippo turned to face Inuyasha and asked, "What that right? Did I do it right Otu?"

"Yeah, that's good runt, come on, let's catch something bigger for those weak humans." Inuyasha growled in a teasing way.

"Feh," Shippo stated as he mimicked his father, "They can have the stew Kaede made if they don't want to wait for us…right Otu?"

With a grin on his face, Inuyasha nodded and said, "That's right pup…that's right."

Once they had caught something bigger, something that would be enough for everyone, Inuyasha and made their way back to the village only to find Sango and Miroku getting ready to go look for them. As soon as they had seen their friends, Shippo ran up to Sango and said, "Look, look what I caught. Otu taught me how to hunt. I got us all enough food to eat."

"That's great Shippo…thank you…" Sango replied with a smile on her face as she reached for the larger animal so that he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Feh, the runts fine, he can carry it on his own…right?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Yeah, I can do it…where do I put it for you to cook?" Shippo answered in a voice that sounded much like his fathers.

"Well if that's the case, you can just follow me Shippo, I'll show you where to put it and if you want you can help me get the meat ready to be cook." Sango replied as she began to lead the way knowing that husband would have a word with their hanyou friend.

"I'll be there late pup…listen to her…:listen to pack female.:" Inuyasha growled out.

With a nod of the head, Shippo ran after Sango with a smile on his face. He knew that he would see his Oka soon, how soon he had no idea but he knew that his father would get her back. he knew that he would not go back on his word. Once Shippo was out of hearing range, Miroku took in a deep breath and said, "He is starting to act more like you."

"Feh, its only cause the wench isn't here. Once she gets back she is going to sit me for teaching him how to be so rude and then she is going to teach him how to be a proper man." Inuyasha growled out.

With a grin on his face, Miroku shook his head and said, "You may not be a perfect man my friend but I will always consider you a man of your word. An honorable man that is a in all aspects a proper man."

Before Inuyasha could growl out at Miroku and tell him how wrong he was, he let out a long sigh as he watched his friend run away before he could be told a thing. As he looked up at the setting sun, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. He had friends, friends that cared for him, friends that worried for him and it was all thanks to the wench that had left him. It was all thanks to her that he was able to live peacefully in a village where he was accepted for who and what he was. AS he closed his eyes to take in a deep breath, Inuyasha let out a low growl as he whispered, "Damn it Kagome…where ever you are you better be safe. Just stay safe until I can go and get you," so low that not even his fool blooded demon brother would have been able to hear him.

She sat in the tub filled with warm water. She knew that she couldn't stay there for long but it was the only place she could let her tears fall without having to worry about making anyone worry over her; without having them asking questions. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, she knew she could trust her family with the secrets she held deep within her heart but she just didn't want to let them out. In truth she was depressed, hurting, and for a very good reason angry. She was angry at the one person she couldn't yell at, she was angry at the one person that she could never see again and it hurt her so much to know all of them.

As she began to get a hold of herself and as she began to stop her tears, Kagome couldn't help but think, _'Damn you Inuyasha….why did you have to chose her? Why couldn't you choose to live. You didn't have to be with me. I would understand. But why didn't you choose to live? Why did you choose to be with me even if it was for a bit longer?' _Although she made no sound that could be heard, inside, in her mind, body, and soul she was screaming out in pure pain and anger.

But soon those cries were no longer heard; soon they were no longer reminding her of the pain, of the whole that had been left behind in her hurt. Instead, they had been shoved to the furthest and darkest part of her mind the moment she had heard her brothers worried voice say, "Kagome, Kagome dinner is almost ready? Are you almost out?"

After taking in a calm and steady breath, Kagome closed her eyes as she forced herself to answer, "Yeah, I'm just finishing up, I'll be out in two minutes to set the table so no one else better do it. Tell mama and Jii-chan too."

"Alright, but just don't take too long, you know how mama get when the food gets cold." Sota answered.

With a smile on her face, she nodded even though her brother could not see her and said, "Yeah, I know, be down in two minutes. I promise."

Once she could no longer hear her brothers footsteps, Kagome let out the breath she didn't know she had held in and opened her eyes so that she could get out of the bath without falling or hurting herself. Once she was out of the bath room, Kagome left her wet towel in her room and placed her dirty laundry in the hamper in her room before making her way downstairs to set the table. Just as she had walked into the dining room with a smile on her face, Kagome covered her eyes as her mother yelled out, "Kagome Higurashi get down here now before the food gets cold!"

"I'm right here; you didn't have to yell mama." Kagome replied once her mother had stopped yelling.

"Sorry dear, I didn't know you were behind me already, just set the table while I call your brother and grandfather."

"I will mama…do you want me to serve the drinks also?" Kagome offered.

"If you don't mind dear." She answered as she walked out of the room to go and get her son to keep his sister busy while she spoke briefly with her father about Kagome's trip.

Just as she had walked into her bedroom, she smiled when she heard her father saying, "I'm glad that you are doing alright, oh here is my daughter, I'll hand her the phone now."

"Thank you Jii-chan. Please start eating without me."

"I can't promise anything. Don't take long." Jii-chan answered before walking out of the room.

After taking in a deep and calming breath, much like her daughter had done earlier, Mrs. Higurashi, let out a long sigh and said, "Hello James…please tell me that you have a moment to speak."

Just a she had finished serving both the drinking and the plates for her family, Kagome turned around only to find that it was just her grandfather and brother sitting down and getting ready to eat. After waiting for a little bit, Kagome turned to her grandfather and asked, "Jii-chan…where is Oka?"

"She had to go to the bath room. She said for us to start without her." Jii-chan answered.

"Come one sis, Oka will join us in a minute…ne?" Sota pushed.

As she took her seat, Kagome nodded her head before saying, "I guess your right…" in an unsure voice.

After a short while, Kagome smiled at her mother as she watched her walk in and join them. Once everyone had had their fill, Kagome began to pick up only to stop when she noticed her grandfather pulling Sota out of the room. Before she could even ask what was going on, Kagome turned to face her mother when she heard her say, "Kagome dear, come and have a seat will you. There is something I must with you about."

"About what? And why are Sota and Jii-chan leaving?" Kagome replied.

"Just take a seat dear, this won't take long." Ms. Higurashi stated.

As she took in a deep breath to calm herself, Kagome faced her mother and said, "I get it, it's not that we're going to talk, you are going to tell me my options and make me chose…right?"

"It's not options dear; we are going to talk about your only option at this point." She told her daughter.

"Mama…I really am going to be alright." Kagome whispered.

"No, you're not and the fact that you can keep on telling me that is what worries me so much Kagome. You need to understand that this will be for the best." Her mother explained.

"I haven't been keeping up with the training I went through. He is going to drill me and make me train again." Kagome replied. "And I'm not really sure if I want to enter that world. I chose to end it the day he left."

"Yes but you are still going to go and live with your father. Now I have talked to him. I can't give you a number since it was by chance that he was still at work, so I am going to give you an address to his job and you can find him there."

Realizing that everything had already been set n stone, short to speak, Kagome let out a long sigh before she asked, "When do I leave?"

"You leave tomorrow afternoon so I suggest you wake up early and pack only what you want and what is of most importance." Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"Then I guess you're sending me up to my room to pack instead of letting me do the dishes…right?" Kagome replied.

"I'm glad I have such a bright girl. Oh and just so that you know. I did not tell your father a thing. He doesn't know about any of what happened and what you have gone through. It is your choice to tell him or not." Mrs. Higurashi replied before she stood up to go and take care of the dirty kitchen.

"Thanks mama…I'll go pack now." Kagome stated before making her way up to her room so that she could go and pack. Although she had no idea what was in store for her, she would face it with her head held high since she was stronger. She was a miko from the feudal era and she would not fear a thing, not after fighting Naraku, not after all the demons she'd face while in the feudal era.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That morning, Kagome work up and finished packing what she could afford to take with her. She didn't want so many bags so she hoped that she would be able to take everything with her in her carryon on the plane. After all, she had spent so much time in the feudal era that she never got a chance to shop like most of the girls in her time. She didn't have clothing so she didn't have to worry about it. If she packed it the right way she would be able to take everything with her. Just as she had finished packing the last of her belongings, Kagome turned around when she heard her brother ask, "Are you really going to be alright?"

With a smile on her face, Kagome nodded her head and said, "Yeah, I will be alright. I promise and I promise that I will be back before you now it."

"Can you do me a favor?" Sota asked.

"Anything." Kagome answered.

"Can you show Otu a picture of me…that way he knows what I look like right now?" Sota asked.

"I will, and I'll try to send you a picture of Otu once I've gotten a hold of a camera that why he know what he looks like now." Kagome explained. "Deal?"

"Deal." Sota said before running off with his soccer ball in hand.

After making sure that she had everything that she wanted, Kagome walked down stairs and place the bag by the door. She had to get to the airport early enough so that she could be through security and find her gate. Just as she had turned around to go back and double check her room, Kagome smiles at her mother and grandfather and took her leave. As soon as she had reached her room, Kagome closed the door and locked it as she let out a long sigh.

"Miroku, Sango, Shipp…my son…please forgive me…but I promise…I won't be long…I will go back. I can't stay here…not want all I can think about is you guys…" Kagome whispered as she walked around her room.

Just as she was about to go downstairs so that her mother could drive her to the airport, Kagome noticed that she still had a piece of one of the left over's of Inuyasha's attack. The Adamants Borage, as she looked at it, Kagome couldn't help but thank god that her mother had not found it. That her mother had no taken the last things she had to remember him. After making sure that she would not be walked in on, Kagome reached for the piece and quickly made it into a necklace.

Not wanting to be asked questions when she got to the airport, Kagome closed her eyes and began to focus her miko energy so that it would stay hidden. So that no one could see it, so that no one would be able to sense the last thing that helped her keep a piece f her mind in place. That would allow her to think of Inuyasha no matter how much it made her hurt, no matter how much she would feel the pain, she would keep it with her. She would never love anyone the way she had loved him, when he left to hell with Kikiyo, he had taken a part of her heart as well as the part of her soul that Kikiyo had kept.

Once she had reached the bottom of the stairs, Kagome found her mother waiting and her grandfather and brother waiting to say goodbye to her. Once she had hugged them all and smiled, Kagome and her mother took their leave so that she could start her trip to the states. She knew that it would be wrong of her to not tell any of her friends but a part of her didn't care. If they found out why she was leaving, why she was going then they would never let her drop it. She just didn't want to give them that chance. As she boarded the plane, Kagome took in a deep breath as she took her seat as she thought, _'I can do this…I will do this…it will only be for six months…just six months.' _

Soon days, passed by and the village was as it should be. While some of the children asked for Kagome, there were some that understood what it meant to have Lady Kikiyo back in the village and Kagome, the miko they had grown to love, gone. While some of the villagers grew disappointed with the young hanyou, others tried to understand where he came from, he was only fulfilling a promise he had made long ago. He was after all a man of his word and would not back down or dishonor himself by not keeping his word, Inuyasha was just not that kind of man.

The night that Inuyasha had planned to take the jewel from Kikiyo had not gone the way he had hoped for it go. Kikiyo had found out about his plan and had not only made sure to increase the power in her barrier she had made it so that her barrier would react with the beaded necklace that Kagome had placed on Inuyasha would also keep him from entering the barrier and reached the jewel. _'Kami…forgive me but I will not make the same mistake twice in one life.' _Was the only thing running through her head the whole night when Inuyasha could not stop trying to break through her barrier.

After he had gone through hell to break through it, Inuyasha had given up and had left the village only to be brought back by his brother. Of course it wasn't that he had planned to be brought back, Sesshomaru had been on his way to leave Rin when he was found. It was just about noon when Inuyasha had just come back with some fish and land birds that he and Shippo had caught when Miroku came running toward him. Just as he looked down at Shippo, Inuyasha heard Miroku say, "Inuyasha, Inuyasha we have a problem."

"What is it now monk?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'll take the catch back to Kaede." Shippo stated before leaving the two adults to talk. As they days passed he began to close himself off, he was no longer the little happy boy that loved to make fun of his father, now he was becoming more and more like his father and the others were starting to get worried.

"Feh, just go play with the village kids…they've been asking about you…now go." Inuyasha growled as he took hold of his son's catch.

With a smile on his face, Shippo ran off and did what his father told him to do with a smile on his face. Miroku turned to Inuyasha and said, "You always know how to make him smile."

"Feh, it would be better if that wench would just come back to us." Inuyasha growled as he turned to lock eyes with Miroku. "Now what is it?"

"We're heard that there were some near by villages attacked and Sango went to go look for it but only Kirara came back, we need to go and look for her." Miroku answered.

"Why didn't you go with her and when the hell did she leave?" Inuyasha growled.

"She left really early this morning when you were gone and in the forest. Sango didn't want to call for you so she said she could do it." Miroku answered.

"But why didn't you go with your mate?" Inuyasha growled out.

"She asked me to do something for her so I agreed." Miroku stated as he avoided the angry hanyou's gaze.

"What did she need you to do?" Inuyasha growled. "Have you finished?"

"Well…um…she asked me to look after you. She was worried since you have been closed off like Shippo only more so. You only come to eat and make sure we are doing alright. Otherwise you're off in the forest alone all the time…it's not right." Miroku explained.

It was only then that Inuyasha had realized just how much he was making his friends worry. Just how much he was causing Shippo to close himself off as much if not more so then what he was doing. Knowing that it was too late and knowing that he would not be allow to apologize, Inuyasha let out a low growl and lifted the monk up as he growled out, "We're going to go and find her, and when we get back…I promise things will change. I promise."

"I'm glad, because we really are worried about you my friend." Miroku whispered knowing that Inuyasha would be able to hear him perfectly fine.

"Feh," was all Inuyasha had to say before he made his way to go and look for Sango. He would and think about Kagome when he could, right now he needed to go and help find Sango. She was one of his closest friends and he would not allow him to worry her to the point where it would kill her, in a matter of speaking.

Kagome had waited two hours before her plan was ready to leave, and she had traveled for about a total of fourteen hours just to get to where she was. **(A/N: I would put the name of a state or city if I knew where it was…sorry. If anyone knows please let me know so that I can fix it…now on with the story.) **As she walked out of the airport Kagome looked around for a way to get to her father. Her mother had handed her a letter that would explain everything that her father needed to know as to why she was there. In her other hand was a piece of paper that had the address of her father's work and house. As she looked around the streets, Kagome couldn't help but smile, even while others couldn't see, she could see some demons hiding amongst the humans that believe demons were nothing but myths and legends.

But what made her smile the most was the fact that even the demon were unable to feel her aura or even see the small piece of memory she had brought with her. _'And they'll never be able to see it.' _Kagome thought as she continued to walk down the streets. Just as she had begun to walk down the streets, Kagome found a small stand and a map. _'Mind as well walk…I won't be walking much after I meet up with my father, I'm sure he has a car since you can't really go anywhere without a car…with that said…well thought…I need to learn how to drive too.' _Kagome thought as she began to look for a map or someone that would be able to tell her which way she could go.

Just as she had reached a hill where she could see the full view of Kaleido Stage, Kagome noticed a small little shop that was run by demons in hiding. With a smile on her face, Kagome took in a deep breath and walked in only to find that it was a sports store. After looking around for a while, Kagome walked up to the clerk and said, "I'll like to get some weights, can I have those ones?" as she pointed to the weights that were boxed and on display in the counter as she noticed the demon markings on the box of the weights before her. _'They're demon weights; they should help me build up muscle faster and by the looks of it help build up my miko energy also.' _She thought.

"I'm sorry miss, but these are for professionals, perhaps you would like some that aren't that heavy for you." He answered a she moved to go and show her the weights for humans.

After making sure that there was no one else in the stores, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I know what you are, I'm not blind, I'm a miko, I want those weights, and I need to train hard for the Kaleido Stage and I don't have time. Just please, sale me the weights."

After making sure that there were really no other customers in the store, the demon jumped over Kagome, switched the sign on the door from open to closed, before taking a calming breath after showing the young miko before him his speed. As he turned to face her, Kagome turned to face him and added, "I don't want them for free if that is what you are thinking; I just want to buy them."

"You'd be surprised with how miko young miko's I get telling me the same thing you just told me little one." He growled out.

"I'm serious, I will pay for them. I am not that young and you can feel for yourself, my training is almost complete." Kagome replied as she allowed some of the aura out so that he could see that she was not lying to him in any way.

After sensing her aura and realizing that she spoke the truth, he took in a deep breath and said, "I can tell that you are not a regular miko of this time, therefore I will help you and explain to you the dangers of these weights."

"Thank you…if you like I can bless your store so that any miko that has bad intentions cannot use their miko energy in your store." Kagome offered with a smile on her face.

"Who are you? How can a miko of this time be so pure?" he asked as he walked back to the counter and pulled out the weights for her.

"I guess you can say that in a small way I am not from this time." Kagome whispered as she made it clear that she did not want to talk about it.

"Every well then, here are the weights you wished for miko. But you will have to make sure that you do not take them with you should you ever go into the ocean. It will end badly." The demon began as he began to put the weights in place.

"I understand…just place help me get stronger faster." Kagome whispered as she unknowingly held onto the necklace she had hidden.

After helping her put on the weights on her wrist, ankles, neck, and around her waist the demon began to explain everything and anything that she needed to know about the weights she now had on her. Once he had done so, Kagome placed the spell around his shop and made sure that it would not harm any other demons that might walk into the store. Just as she had finished, the demon turned to Kagome and asked, "Is there anything else I can help you with? You look like you are trying to find someone."

"Actually I just came here from Japan, I'm trying to look for my father, and I only have his work address for right now. Can you tell me the quietest way to get to Kaleido Stage?" Kagome replied.

"Oh, are you going to be working there?" he asked. "My children love that place, I'm always taking them there."

"Oh, I'm not sure, I just came to live with my father for some time, I had an incident back in Japan and my mother wanted me to come live with him for just a while." Kagome explained with a sad look in her eye. _'Yeah, I lost the love of my life to some undead bitch and instead of staying with friends and my son I ran like a coward.' _

"I see, well then how about I take you." He offered.

"I'm alright but thank you, I just need to know if I continue going straight and if I will be able to reach the stage without much time passing." Kagome stated.

"Of course, it would be the main entrance to the place; I hope everything goes well for you little one." He answered.

"Thank you, well I have to get going, my father should know that I'm on my way but I don't think he remembered the time or day since he wasn't here to pick me up." Kagome stated.

"Well at least this gave you the chance to get the weights you need." He replied.

"I suppose your right. Thank you." Kagome replied.

"If you have any problems with those weights please come and see me, I will help you, if not me than anyone that works for me will gladly help you." He stated.

"Thank you, bye." Kagome stated before running out of the stores so that she could test out her new weights.

To her amazement the weights began to get heavier until she it had felt that she was near her limit. She would reach her limit at some other time but since it was her day with them she was not surprised when they did not get too heavy for her. Just as she had reached the front of the building, Kagome could feel herself starting to feel the pain of her training; in such a short while, the weights were already starting to make her ache. _'There are very good, it will not take me long to reach the point I use to be at.' _Kagome thought as she continued to walk. Just as she had let go of her bag, Kagome took in a deep breath as she heard a voice ask, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, hello, I'm here looking for a Mr. Higurashi." Kagome stated in English as she stood up straight while trying to ignore the weights. _'Well no pain no gain.'_

"We don't have anyone by that last name, are you lost?" he replied in a worried voice.

"Oh, sorry, well I guess you would know him as James." Kagome added as she lifted her bag up so that she could start walking again.

"Oh, he's one of our stage crews, just follow me." He stated as he began to lead the way, "I'm Ken by the way."

"Oh, I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"Higurashi…are you…are you related to James?" Ken asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, I just need to speak with him." Kagome answered in a low voice.

Not wanting to upset her again, Ken led Kagome to the stage where her father along with the other stage crew members, were going over the next plans with Mia for the next show. Just as she had walked in, Kagome dropped her bags and couldn't help but walk toward the stage while they continued to talk. Thinking that she had stayed by the door, Ken walked up to the man and said, "Sorry Mia but I need James, there is a girl looking for him."

"Finally you get a girl." The others replied.

"Did she give a name?" James replied in a confused voice. "I don't remember inviting a girl over."

"I believe she said her name was Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." Ken answered.

"Is she Japanese?" Mia asked.

Before James could answer the question, Kagome appeared by Ken and said, "Yeah it is, hi dad."

"Dad?" everyone that surrounded them repeated in a confused voice.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" James asked.

"I'm here because mom said I could come live with you for a while." Kagome answered. "She told me that she had spoken with you about me arriving soon. Did you forget that I got in today?"

"Sorry but I got caught up here. Did you find your way here alright? Where are your other bags?" her father replied.

"I only bought one, mama said that you would give me money to buy some and that if it was a problem that I would just get a job." Kagome answered.

"Uh…would you mind giving us some time to talk?" James asked as he turned to face everyone.

"No problem, we're all done here, just make sure that she is out of the way before its time for the show." Ken was heard as everyone began to clear out.

"Can I watch?" Kagome asked as she stopped Mia from leaving.

"I'll see what I can do." Mia replied with a smile on her face.

Once they were alone, Kagome handed her father the note as she dropped her things so that she could take a step toward the stage and said, "Everything you need to know is in this."

"Kagome, what are you doing here? I thought you just wanted to be a doctor. I don't mind that you came but it worries me." James replied as he took the note from his daughter.

"I did, but things change, anyway can I give it a shot?" Kagome asked as she pointed to the stage.

"The safety net isn't up." James replied as he began to open the letter.

"Since when has that stopped me?" Kagome asked as she took off her shoes.

"You are going to try it in a skirt?" her father slightly growled.

"I have shorts under, anyway just read the note." Kagome replied as she began to walk over to the stage.

Before he could even stop his daughter, he watched as Kagome did a flip onto the stage without a single problem. It wasn't until she had begun to work the trapeze and the stage effortlessly that he realized her training had been stopped but she had not stopped practicing what he had already taught her long ago. He watched with interest as she spin and twisted her body with ease while jumping higher and higher never knowing that she could go higher without the weights she was wearing now. Just as she had reached the highest of the trapeze, Kagome looked down to find that her father was about to finish reading the later.

'_Please don't let him ask any more questions.' _She thought as she dropped down.

Just as she had jumped off the trapeze she was currently holding, Kagome twisted her body as she moved her body so that she waved in between the wirers so that she could land on the lowest on. Just as she had landed, she landed with her arms up and parallel to the floor as she landed with one foot on the wire while saying, "So, now you know why I'm here, but I'm still not sure I want to work here."

"Well, it is oblivious that you were still meant for the stage." James replied. "If you need time to rest I'm sure you'll have time for training and for rest."

"It's not that, I want to train but I don't' think I should appear in this upcoming performance, oh and just to let you know, you need to check the A6 trapeze, something doesn't feel right." Kagome answered.

"I'll go let the guys know, just please stay out of trouble, I'll leave your things in my car and then I'll go ahead get you after the show alright?" James stated as he moved to pick her bag up.

"Alright, thanks dad." Kagome stated before walking out of the stage room so that she could look around the building before the show began.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome had just finished walking around the whole building. She had made a mental note of everything thing and every turn she had taken and where it had led her to. As Kagome walked down the halls, she knew that she had to get to her father before the show started otherwise she wouldn't know where to meet him or how to get to the top of the trapeze without having to use the stage. Just as she had reached the main door to the stage, Kagome froze as she heard her father's voice say, "Luis I need you to look at trapeze A6, something is off, can you just take a look at it."

"Why, I have done this before, I am sure that nothing is wrong." He replied as he turned to face James.

Knowing that if he told him how he knew that it was off would only cause problems, James took in a deep breath and said, "Will you please just look at it, I just feel that it should be checked."

"No, I have other things to do, just don't worry about it, it'll be fine." Luis stated before he walked off.

Before he could walk after the youngest of the crew members, James turned around as he heard his daughter say, "Don't worry about it, I'll wait for you up in the top of the trapeze that way I can jump in incase something goes wrong. I just need to know how to get there without using the stage and where I can get something to wear for tonight's show."

"Are you sure?" James asked in a worried voice.

"I'm sure." Kagome answered.

"Alright then, but you better make sure that you look out for yourself as well as those you are going to try to help out of danger." James replied.

"I will, but for the record, Sora was able to perform the mystical act and the angles act, two acts that I was trained to do but never got a chance to." Kagome stated with a grin on her face before adding, "All you have to do is announce to the audience that the show was slightly changed to add a new character."

"Alright, but since I am risking my job for you, you have to promise me that you will accept the job offer if one is offered to you." James stated.

"Alright, I promise. Now where can I find something to wear and how to get to the top of the trapeze?" Kagome asked.

"Come on, I'll show you to the dressing room but I will have to draw you a map to the top of the stage." James stated.

"Good enough for me." Kagome replied.

After showing her to the dressing room where only a single person was left. While Kagome began to look around to make it look as if James was just showing her around, he began to draw a map of how to get to the top of the stage without being seen. Once he had done so, he turned to his daughter and hugged her before whispering, "Just make sure that you take care of yourself before saving whoever gets caught up there?"

"I will don't worry, see you after the show." Kagome whispered as she wrapped her arms around him to make it look like if she was hugging him back. "Oh, and try to make sure that that guy is watching. I want to see the look on his face before I jump in to help."

"I'll see what I can do." He told her before pulling away from her and taking his leave.

Once her father had taken his leave, Kagome walked out of the dressing room and ran toward the hall that would lead her to the top of the stage to place some seal that would keep her from being seen. Once she had done so, Kagome turned around and began to make her way back to the dressing room. As she ran down the halls she could feel the weights pulling her down and making her work harder. It was then that she realized that she would have to find something that would be able to cover her weights from view.

As she slowed down to a walking pace, Kagome hoped that the girl that she had seen in the dressing room was still in there since she wanted to meet her to see if she had to worry about the lead performer. She had been able to tell that she was the lead performer because of the girls dress. _'If she is a demon she'll be able to ad-bi with me, but if she's not then I'm going to have to tell her everything and anything I can the moment I catch her.' _Kagome thought as she walked through the halls. Not paying attention as to where she was going, Kagome fell to the floor as she ran into someone. As she rubbed her butt she said, "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?" the male's voice asked with confusion.

Quickly looking up to see who it was that knew her name, Kagome found herself looking at an inu demon that looked a lot like Sesshomaru. He was a hanyou, with long white hair, and the same cold eyes as his father. With a grin on her face, Kagome picked herself up and said, "Well, I never thought he would actually do it, to think that he really did choose Rin as his mate. I'm happy."

"What are you doing here?" he growled. _'Isn't she supposed to be in the feudal era with uncle right now? No, she is supposed to be at home, resting…why is she here?' _he thought. He knew the truth, knew that Kagome had left his uncle for some time before returning to the feudal era. What he couldn't understand was what had changed, why she was here when she should be back in Japan.

"I'm going to be staying here with my father for a while; I'm allowed to look around since I'm his daughter." Kagome explained as she looked him up and down.

"What?" he growled.

"I can tell that you don't want to hide your silver hair, its only thing that isn't concealed." Kagome replied. "But still, there's something off about you."

"Think what you want, if you excuse me I have to go and get ready." He stated before walking off.

"Wait," Kagome called as she placed him in a barrier to stop him. "One you haven't told me your name and secondly you better be careful on stage today."

"My name is Leon, and my performances are always perfect." He growled before storming off as he forced her to lower her barrier since he knew that she would not hurt him.

"Just like his father." Kagome mumbled before continuing her way toward the changing rooms. "But still, funny that we ended up in the same profession."

Just as she had walked into the changing room, Kagome found that there was only one girl there and she was already getting up to go to the stage. Granted it wasn't the same girl from before but she would have to make do. She needed help and she didn't have the time to be looking on her. _'Shit, I don't think I'll have much time.' _Kagome thought as she said, "Um excuse me but can you tell me where I can find the customs? My father said I can look at them."

"Oh, your James daughter, well I'm Mia, they're behind that door, sorry but I have to go." She replied before running out.

After watching the door close, Kagome turned back around to find a weird doll sitting on the table. It had long white hair, weird clothing and half a mask on. As she walked by the table, Kagome looked at it closely while saying, "What a weird doll, why would they have it here."

As she turned her back to it, Kagome froze as she heard it say, "So you can see me?"

"Of course I can, but then I guess you are just used to play tricks on people, and I don't have time for this." Kagome mumbled as she looked through the customs. After a while of searching, Kagome found the perfect one that she could use. It was black, with neon blue and a violet color. It had the pattern of a jester and looked great on her.

After getting dressed and making sure that she would be able to move with it freely by testing it out in the changing room, Kagome made her way to the top of the trapeze where she would look down and make sure that everything would be alright. As she walked out, Kagome turned around only to find the doll missing. After brushing it off, Kagome ran off to go and take her place.

Meanwhile Sora and the others were starting to get ready for the last showing of Swan Lake. Sora liked it and couldn't help but feel sad knowing that this was the last time for the year they would be performing Swan Lake. Just as he got ready to get on stage, Rosetta stood by her with a smile on her face. Before either one of them could say a word, Fool appeared next to Sora and said, "I think I just found you a new partner; one that can see me as well."

"Rosetta can you see anything?" Sora asked in an annoyed voice as she took hold of fool and began to squeeze him.

"No, I'm going to go and tell Mia that we're ready." She said before running off.

"Sora, if you get on stage tonight you will be hurt. I have seen it." He stated.

"Just give it a rest, I trust Leon, he is my partner now so please just leave me alone." Sora stated before throwing him away like a rag doll.

Before Sora could even take a calming breath, Leon took to her side and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go." Sora answered with a smile on her face as the show began.

Kagome watched from the top as with a smile on her face, she couldn't believe that they had put this show together, it was so beautiful. The stage matched everyone and everyone did their best for the audience. Just it got closer to the end, Kagome could recognize what was going on, and this girl knew how to do the angles act as well. With a grin on her face, Kagome could only hope that she would get a chance to see the girl perform it before having to jump in and help them ad-bi.

However, Kagome could only grunt in annoyance as she watched one side of the trapeze that Leon was on getting ready to break. Knowing that it was now or never, Kagome jumped in and began to spin and twist in the air as she began to sense to see which trapeze she should land on so that she could stay close by Leon. Just as the trapeze had broken, Kagome wrapped her legs on the bar and stretched her arms out and caught Leon before the lights could be shut off. As she held on to him, Kagome slightly lifted him up so that he could hear her say, "I'm going to save her don't worry, just stay on stage if you want and ad-bi. I already know what I'm going to do with her."

"How are you going to catch her?" he growled. "The trapeze is broken."

"You let me worry about that." Kagome stated before tossing him over to the next trapeze.

Having no other choice but to trust her, Leon let her go and began to make his way down to the lower part of the stage. Once she saw him work his way down so that he could work with the lower trapeze and the ling ropes, Kagome jumped up and to the next trapeze. Just as she had gotten to the highest once, she let herself go and began to do a smaller version of the angels act as she slowly fell down and to the broken trapeze. Sensing that it was time for her to come down, Sora looked down only to find Leon on the lower stage and a girl wrapped around the trapeze waiting for her with a smile on her face.

Sora watched as she had her hand held out and waiting for her to join her. As Sora let herself fall, she could hear Fool's voice say, "Do the mystical act with her."

Trusting what Fool had told her, Sora showed the girl a smile of her own and extended her left arm out and toward the girl. Once Kagome and her had locked arms, the stage fell silent as they watched the two girl in confusion, no one knew what they were going to do know, especially with the trapeze starting to rip from the other side. Once she had caught her, Kagome looked at Sora and said, "I take it you already know what I was planning."

"Yeah, Fool told me." Sora answered.

"Fool?" Kagome asked.

"I'll explain after the show, I don't want to scare the children." Sora replied.

"Neither do I, don't worry, my father will get the set up for the mystical act somehow, but for now how about you just ad-bi with me alright?" Kagome stated.

"Alright, but we need to be higher." Sora stated.

"I know, that is why you are going to do the angles act for a second time, I'll get to you just in time so make sure you are ready." Kagome said.

"Lady's and gentlemen, tonight, our final show will end with a twist with the newest member of Kaleido Stage, the Jester." James was heard as he fixed the lights so that they could be seen while the trapeze were left in the dark.

After helping her swing so that they had enough speed to go up high, Kagome pushed Sora up and into the air before jumping off the trapeze just as it completely broke. While Sora did her best to use different moves in their own version of the Angles Act, Kagome made her way up the trapeze and to her side. Everyone one watched in amazement as Kagome not only reached Sora in one jumped but pulled her up as she went up higher. Once they were at the right height, Kagome allowed the two to fall before they took hold of each other's hands and froze once more.

Layla watched in shock as Sora performed the mystical act with some girl that wasn't even a part of Kaleido stage. As they held onto each other's hands, Kagome began to lead the way by twisting her body and spinning in the air to make a show of it. As they did so, Kagome locked eyes with Sora and asked, "You're going to have to trust me soon."

"Trust you? What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to let you go once we're done, you have to fall down but don't worry I'll catch you at the end and then we'll both finish with Leon down on the tight rope." Kagome explained.

"Who are you?" Sora asked as she finally realized that this girl was not someone that worked with her.

"I'll answer that question once we're done, but will you trust me or do you just want me to help you up and onto the roof so that you can be off stage?" Kagome answered.

"I'll trust you, just tell me when to let go and I'll ad-bi with you until the end." Sora answered with a smile on her face. After training with Leon for so long, she was able to ad-bi when she had to.

"Great, once we've done the last move I'll let you go, you have to fall down, once you're falling, I'll let myself fall as well, when I tell you to, do the angles act one more time just so that I can get a hold of you." Kagome stated. "After that you'll lead the way down, I'll follow your lead, you are after all the main role here."

And just as she had said, Kagome gave her word and the two finished the show. While Sora jumped off of the ling rope and into Leon's arms, Kagome landed on the tight rope on her left leg and bowed down as if she had just finished a show to her king and queen. As soon as the stage went black, Kagome jumped off the stage and landed next to Leon and Sora. Before she could answer Sora's question, Kagome was pulled back from the two as she heard her father say, "Don't you dare ever scare me like that again; do you have any idea how worried you just made me? I swear I got white hair now."

"Sorry dad, but I just had to do it, I just thought about it and I had fun." Kagome answered with a grin on her face. "Isn't that what you taught me to do?"

"James what is the meaning of this?" Karlos was heard as he and the other crew members walked up to them.

"I can explain." Kagome stated as she stepped toward Karlos in order to protect her father's job.

"Can you?" he asked.

Before Kagome could even say anything, Sora ran at them and said, "Boss, why didn't you tell us you got someone new?"

"He didn't, she got on stage without permission." Leon stated.

"I told my father that there was something wrong with the trapeze before the show, he in turn told Luis who did nothing therefore I decided that I would help if something went wrong." Kagome explained. "Which is a good thing my father allowed me to do this."

"Luis?" Karlos called.

"Yes boss?" he answered while glaring at the two.

"You're fired." He stated before turning to her father and asking, "How did she know?"

"While I wasn't looking she got on the stage while I was reading the letter her mother sent me." James answered.

"It was my choice to get on without a safety net, not that I need one." Kagome stated. "So do not blame my father."

"I wasn't, I would just like to know if it is true?" Karlos stated.

"What is true?" everyone repeated.

"About my working here?" Kagome added.

"Yes." Karlos answered.

"If that is what you want than I won't mind, it's not like if I'm in college or anything." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

With a grin on his face, Karlos turned to James and said, "I know you were probably the one to train her so continue her training until the next show."

"Alright, but she won't be left alone, I'm also sure that she will benefit from the lessons everyone goes to everyday." James stated.

"I'll go but if I'm going to be a part I want a room here, I don't want to have to wake up earlier than usual and have to make it here just barely on time." Kagome stated.

"Alright, Sarah will give you a room. Sora will take you to Sarah." Karlos stated before walking away.

Once he was gone, Kagome turned to face Sora and said, "I believe I own you some answers."

"First she and I need to continue our talk." James was heard.

"Dad" Kagome hissed out in a low voice.

"It's alright; we'll get a chance to talk later on." Sora replied before they were left alone.

Once they were completely alone, Kagome turned to her father and asked, "What is it?"

"You promised and since you kept your promise you are going to be training under me again. I hope you haven't forgotten what to do as a warm up. you start tomorrow after your classes at Kaleido Stage." Her father stated.

"I know and I haven't forgotten. I'll make sure to run my full hour before classes and do my warm up act on the trapeze before going to see you." Kagome replied as she took in a deep breath to add, "Can I go now? I want to get settled into my room now."

With a nod of his head, he dismissed his daughter to go and do what she wanted her to do. In the meanwhile he was going to go and make a call to make sure that he would not be caught until he had a chance to explain things to his daughter. _'I just hope she still loves me more than her mother, otherwise I have no idea how she is going to take it.' _James thought as he made his way to his car to go home.

After following Sara to the dorms and after receiving a room, Kagome thanked her and locked herself up. She didn't feel like talking with anyone at the moment and she didn't feel like she could. It was weird being so far from the well house and she didn't like it. She just wanted to go home and sit in the well house hoping that it would let her through, hoping that she would be able to undo whatever she had done to seal the well. _'Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha…I feel so alone…help me.' _Kagome thought as she slowly but surely cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Kagome had done as she was told to do. After running her hour and making sure to warm up on the trapeze and the tight rope, Kagome made her way to class only to be met by glares and ugly looks. As she looked around the room and realized that no one other then Sora, May, Mia, and Anna no one was happy to see her. She only knew the girls names because she had met them briefly this morning when she had left the dorms to go and do what her father had told her to do. If she could focus on this, if she could put all of her heart and soul into working for the stage and working with her father then maybe, just maybe the hurt of losing the only man she loved would go away.

After taking a calming breath, Kagome lined up and began to stretch. They all watched with open mouths as Kagome lifted her leg up in the air and stretched it so far up that her knee was about to touch her face. Just as she had finished stretching both her legs, Kagome turned around and found that everyone had started stretching as well. Just as she was about to start stretching her arms, Kagome lined up as the teacher walked in. Just as he had entered the room, he looked at Kagome and asked, "You there, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I was just hired by Karlos." Kagome answered. "I'm new and they asked me to take these classes."

"I see, well then class, line up and let's get started with our warm ups…now please do try to keep up." He told her as everyone couldn't help but grin.

"Don't worry about it sensei, I'll have no problem what so ever." Kagome hissed in a cold tone as she got in the front of the line.

"Wait, you don't know the routine." A girl was heard.

"I'll do fine, I'm sure I know it." Kagome answered as she got everyone that was in her line to shut up. Once she had done so, Kagome turned to her teacher and said, "Count it off if you please."

As soon as he had count it off, those who were still waiting in line, watched with open mouths yet again as Kagome not only was able to keep up with everyone else, but it would seem as if she had already learned the routines. Just as she had finished, she turned to the teacher and asked, "Was that alright sensei?"

"Yes, yes it was, where did you learn how to dance and move so elegantly?" he asked as he came up to her with a smile on her face.

"I learned it as soon as I was able to walk as a child. I started training for the stage at the age of three." Kagome answered with a grin on her face. "I'm glad I still remember it, I got sick and haven't been able to keep up until recently.

"If you would like you can join our advance class which are only on days when there is no production going on." He offered her.

"Thank you, I would like that, would you mind if I left?" Kagome asked. It wasn't that she didn't trust in what her father thought it was best for her, she just wanted to get back on the trapeze. She just wanted forget about the other life she had lived.

"Of course, I'm sure you have lots to work on, just come to me if there is something you are having trouble with." He told her.

With a smile on her face, Kagome walked out of the room and toward the practice room. She could tell that not everyone was in that class and didn't think that she should be there when not everyone was there. Just as she had walked into the room, Kagome found that no one was waiting for her. The room was alone and cold and seemed as if no one had used it in a while. Just as she had reached the top of the trapeze, Kagome closed her eyes as she began to warm up.

Just as she had jumped off the trapeze and to the new one, a memory of the past came flooding back to her. Before she knew it, she had missed the trapeze and was following to the floor. Just as she was about to hit the floor, Kagome was caught as she heard a low growl say, "You should be more careful. I'll put the safety net for you."

As she opened her eyes to see who had saved her, Kagome was met by a pair of green eyes and blood red hair. With a smile on her face, she said, "Thank you but I don't use nets. I'll just take it down if you put it up."

"You just fell and your telling me that you don't use nets…you sure are crazy for a…" he began only to stop.

"For a human? I know but I can't help it. It was the way I was trained." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"How can you see me?" he asked in a very protective voice.

"I'm a miko, a well trained miko but I don't really care. I'll keep your secret." Kagome answered.

"Who trained you?" he asked.

"I did, why are you standing so close to my daughter Mike?" James was heard as he entered the room.

"He was helping me with something. Right Mike?" Kagome answered.

"Yes, well I will be going now, we need to start work on the stage for the next show." Mike was heard.

"So, what am I starting with?" Kagome asked.

"Just do as much as you remember. If I see that you don't remember much I'll start you from the top." James answered.

"I already did. I used all of my use warm ups." Kagome answered.

"I see, then I guess we will have to start on the stuff I was never given a chance to teach you." James stated as he took off his shoes.

"So I get to continue where we left off?" Kagome asked with a hopeful voice as she did what her father did and removed her shoes.

"Yeah, so keep up and don't fall, the last thing I need is for you to get hurt when the boss wants you in one of the upcoming minor shows." James explained.

"I guess, I'll try not to fall but I can't promise anything." Kagome hissed back as she jumped up and landed on the tight rope without a problem.

"Good, now keep up." was all her father stated before he began to work the trapeze. No one but his daughter knew what he could really do, what he had been trained to do but chose to no longer do and no one would ever know since she would never tell on her father.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had sat with his friends and a sleeping Shippo in his arms. He knew that they would not like it; he knew that they didn't want him to leave but he had to. If he stayed here in the village filled with memories he would lose it before he had a chance to try to get Kagome back. After a few minutes of silence, Sango took in a deep breath and she closed her eyes and asked, "Well I guess this would be healthier for you than staying here without eating."

"Sango, you can't be serious?" Miroku was heard.

"I am, I care for Inuyasha as well, and I do not want to see him like this. If this will help you clear your head then fine, but you better not be gone for that long of a while." Sango hissed as the hanyou.

"What about the jewel and Kikiyo? What about them?" Miroku asked.

"They'll still be there, I know it." Inuyasha growled. "I know I can trust you two to make sure the wench stay here."

"Feh, I won't, I'll just be gone until the next new moon. I need to speak with my brother about some things." Inuyasha growled.

"What about Shippo?" Miroku asked, "Are we going to be looking after him?"

"No, I wouldn't leave him behind. I'm taking him with me. He can learn a few more things from me." Inuyasha growled.

"Alright, be sure to stay safe then." Sango stated with a grin on her face.

"We will." Inuyasha stated.

"Have you told Kaede that you will be leaving for a while?" Miroku asked.

"No, I was hoping if you would tell her, I plan to leave tonight before it gets any later." Inuyasha growled.

"I see, very well then, we will speak with her and you don't need to worry about a thing, we'll be able to take care of the village with Kohaku here to help now." Miroku explained.

"Feh, you weak humans always need someone to protect you." Inuyasha teased.

"Get going before this weak human knocks you out and locks up you." Sango hissed out as she fought back her tears.

With a nod of his head, Inuyasha took off into the night with a sleeping pup in his arms. He had to get to his brother and he had to get to him soon. He knew that he was the only one that would be able to help him and knew that he would be able to find something in his father's study that would help him get to Kagome, to get her back at his side.

As she landed on the lower tight rope, Kagome could hear her father's voice telling her what to correct. She knew what she had to do but every time she would try to do what she was told she would hear his voice at the back of her head telling her to stop it, to get out of danger and not to be stupid. After taking in a calming breath, Kagome turned to her father as she heard him ask, "Did you hear me? You need to jump higher and with more force otherwise you won't make it next time. Quite holding back."

"I know!" Kagome yelled back as she jumped up to the waiting trapeze so that she could try it again.

"Watch it girl, I'm still your father." He told her in a cold voice.

"Yeah, well you need to learn to cool it, I know, I just need to get use to the idea." Kagome replied. _'And I need to block out his voice.' _

"Again, I want to see you get it right at least once before I have to go back to work." James stated in a strained voice.

"I'll get it this time." Kagome whispered as she took in a deep breath and began to focus more on what she was doing.

'_Damn it wench…stop this.' _She heard his voice again as she stood on one leg on the moving and spinning trapeze.

"That's it, faster." Her father was heard.

'_I can do this, I know I can…I have to do this.' _Kagome thought as she tried to move the trapeze faster so that she could be able to do it. It was similar to the devils act that one of the girls had come up with it but it was also different in its own way. She didn't need a partner to catch her. If she fell it would be because she was not fast enough or strong enough to do it. Just as she had gotten ready to jump off, Kagome ignored his voice as she used all of her strength to jump off and spin in the air so that she could touch the wall to slide down and land on the floor. The trapeze had been in the middle of the large room and if she didn't put enough force she was going to hurt.

Just as she had sensed the wall within reach, Kagome couldn't help but smile when she heard her father say, "Good job…now make sure you make it look like you are rolling down."

"Got it." She called back as she began to do some kart wheels down the wall.

As soon as she landed and looked up, Kagome found her father making his way down. As she let herself fall to the floor so that she could take a bit of rest, she let out a long sigh as she waited for her heart to stop racing. Just as her father landed next to her, he nodded his head and said, "Good, now you have to practice that a bit more before we have you try it with the bag you will be using for the show?"

"Show? What show? I just started my training." Kagome pointed out as she slowly stood up again.

"Karlos wants you in one of the minor shows. It's manly for kids so you will have to attend, you will do this move and hand out toys to everyone in the audience, and you will have fifteen minutes to do this." Her father explained.

"Uh…you could have told me before I woke up so late this morning." Kagome hissed out as she jumped up and onto the tight rope again.

"You are going to do it again?" her father asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine; if I fall I'll be fine." Kagome answered as she began to jump on the tight rope so that she could reach the trapeze again.

"You have practice tomorrow for the show. Don't be late." her father stated.

"I won't, well, not as long as you tell me where I'm supposed to be and what time I'm supposed to be there." Kagome answered.

"Kaleido Stage, at nine in the morning." He answered before making his way out of the room to let her practice on her own.

Once she was alone, Kagome took in a deep breath and began to work on her act for the show. She had no idea if this was the only thing she would have to learn but if it wasn't she wanted to make sure she had it down before she was given her new act. Meanwhile, Sora, Mia and Rosetta all sat in the dining hall together. They had no idea where the new girl was but they knew that she would be working with them soon. Just as they had all finished eating, Mia turned to Sora and asked, "Are you nervous about working with that new girl?"

"Yeah she was really good at class this morning." Rosetta added.

"Only a little bit, since Leon doesn't do children's shows." Sora answered.

"I still don't see why he won't." Mia stated. "If he would agree then it would make things better."

"From what I here, that girl is suppose to do some kind of act before the ending of the show." Mia was heard.

"Oh, what is her character, I thought all of the characters for your show were already chosen." Rosetta added.

"They are, she is going to be the new mascot for Kaleido Stage, the Fool." Mia answered.

But before Rosetta could say another word, they were stopped when Anna approached them with Ken at her side. The two looked short of worried but said nothing, at least not until they had sat down. Sora looked at her two friends only to notice Fool standing behind Anna with a calm, yet emotionless face. Before she could ask a thing, she listened as she heard Anna ask, "Have you guys seen Kagome?"

"Who?" Mia asked.

"Kagome, the new girl." Ken added.

"No, she hasn't come to eat." Rosetta answered.

"This is not good." Ken stated.

"Is she missing?" Sora asked in a worried voice.

"No, but it's bad for her health if she doesn't eat." Ken answered.

"That's true; do you need help finding her?" Rosetta offered.

"Please, we need to make sure that she doesn't get herself sick, she just got out of the hospital so she mustn't push herself so much." Anna answered.

"Alright, why don't we start looking." Mia was heard as she stood up to help.

She has just reached the wall for the tenth time when she heard the door open. Knowing that she would have actually land the jump instead of jumping back onto the tight rope, Kagome allowed her muscles to relax a bit so that she would be able to face whoever it was that had walked in. Just as she turned to face the door, Kagome wished she would have ignored the person as she heard the familiar voice growl out, "You should take better care of yourself."

"What I chose to do and what I chose not to do is not something for you to say." Kagome hissed.

"You will be useless on stage if you do not have the strength to keep up." Leon growled back.

"Please, I will have the strength; you will know when I do not have the strength." Kagome replied as she sat down before asking, "What do you want?"

"There are people looking for you, Karlos and your father have also asked me to look after you to make sure that you do not push yourself to much." Leon answered.

"Those fools, I am more than capable of taking care of myself." Kagome hissed out in anger, "If only they had seen me kill Naraku."

"Would they really believe that?" Leon asked.

"No, since no one that knows what I've been through is here." Kagome answered. "And you don't count since you were not born yet."

"You need to get something to eat." Leon added.

"I will once I try something, when you were walking in I thought of something so just let me try it, whether I make it or not I'll stop practicing and go eat…deal?" Kagome replied as she got ready to jump onto the tight rope.

"You get one chance." He growled at her.

"That's all I'll need." Kagome answered as she took in a calming breath before starting from the top.

Just as she had reached the top of the trapeze and began to spin with it on one leg, Kagome noticed a blur of people walking into the room. Knowing that she would have to show this to someone eventually, Kagome took in a deep breath before she jumped off the still spinning trapeze and did a kart wheel down the wall only to jump on the tight rope and toward the still spinning trapeze. Just as she had caught the trapeze, Kagome moved with the trapeze before hanging off of it with one legs while making it seem as if she was handing out toys. _'This would be perfect for the kids.' _Kagome thought. _'I'll just have to use my miko powers so that they don't hit anyone and so that it's easier for the kids to catch.' _

"Wow, what is she doing?" Rosetta was heard.

"Looks like she is making a new move." Mai answered.

"And a good one for the kids too." Anna joined in.

"Kagome, you need to take a rest and get something to eat." Ken called out to her.

Knowing that she was making others worry and not wanting them to worry about her, Kagome let go of the trapeze, spin on her way down and landed on the tight rope just in a pose that reminded her of Inuyasha whenever he would get upset. She had unknowingly done and would have not realized it if it hadn't been for Leon's grinning face. As soon as she had landed in front of all of them, Kagome smiled and said, "Sorry for worrying you all, I guess I just got carried away."

"You need to take better care of yourself. We still need to create your diet plan." Ken was heard.

"Diet plan? What are you talking about? I'm not fat." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"This diet is to make sure your body gains back everything that you lose while working for us here in Kaleido Stage." Sora explained.

"Oh, well I guess that's true…um…where do I go?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Ken, I'll be helping you."

With a smile on her face, Kagome followed after everyone knowing that it would not end well if she were to try to fight them on this. She was after all still recovering, even I they didn't know it. After eating and getting the information that Ken had given her to follow, Kagome made her way to her dorm so that she would be able to take a bath and relax. As she relaxed in the bath tub, Kagome closed her eyes and couldn't help but wonder what the others were doing right now. If Sango and Miroku were happy, if her son Shippo was doing alright and if Rin was happily with Sesshomaru since she was no longer there to look after her. _'Please, let them all be alright, let them be safe and happy.' _Kagome thought.

People had allowed him through while the inu demon guards had led the way. It was then that he realized that his brother had spread the word that they were now on good terms and that the hanyou son of the great Lord Inutaisho was now welcomed as the second heir to the western lands. Just as he entered the castle walls, Inuyasha around when he heard a familiar voice say, "Lord Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru is in a meeting is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, take me to my father's study and have my brother meet me there once he is done." Inuyasha answered.

"What of the pup?" Jaken asked.

"Shippo stays with me." Inuyasha answered.

"Yes my lord, I'll make sure that your brother goes to you straight away." Jaken answered as he began to lead the way. "Now if you would follow me and I'll show you to your fathers study."

He knew that he would only cause trouble for his brother but what better way for them to get to know each other better. That and Sesshomaru had probably already gone through all of their fathers books. If that was the case, then he would be able to tell him if his father had anything that would help him get Kagome back.

**A/N: Well there you have it, that's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you all think and how you think Kagome and her father's relationship should develop or if they should just have a fall out. I would really like to know what you all think. **

** Darkiceone**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

While Shippo had stayed asleep at the chair he had placed him at, Inuyasha continued to look through the books that his father had. He knew and could only hope that there was something here in his father's study that would help him get Kagome back no matter what the cost. Just as he had finished looking through another one of his father's book, Inuyasha looked up when he heard his brothers voice say, "I mean no disrespect but I had no idea that you had been taught how to read…can you write as well?"

"My mother was the daughter of a noble man, she made sure that I knew how to read and write. Kagome taught me as well, some things from her time that she taught I should know." Inuyasha growled.

"She hasn't returned I gather?" Sesshomaru stated as he took note of the sleeping pup by Inuyasha's side.

"No, I need your help." Inuyasha growled.

"What is it you need of this Sesshomaru?"

"I know you have probably read all of fathers book in here, did you ever read or do you ever remember reading about a way to get a mate back." Inuyasha growled.

"I have, but the method was if she had left you for abuse, I have no idea how it would work since your miko is not an ordinary mate." Sesshomaru explained.

"Do you remember which book it was in?" Inuyasha asked as he ignored his last comment.

"I do, but what do you think this will do?" Sesshomaru asked as he jumped up and reached for the book that he had read a century ago. "She is of a different time; this call will not affect her."

"I have to try something, I need her back." Inuyasha growled. "My pup needs his mother."

"So you recognize this fox kit as yours?" Sesshomaru questions as he handed the book to his brother.

"I do." Inuyasha answered without a second thought.

With a grin on his face, Sesshomaru turned around and began to look for another book for his brother to look over as he said, "Well then it would seem that you will also be needing the ritual to adopt him in demon terms."

"There's a way to do that?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up from the open book in hand to lock eyes with his brother.

"There is, however once the ritual has been completed you must present him to the lands as your first heir." Sesshomaru answered.

"I'm not doing the ritual until I have made Kagome my mate." Inuyasha stated in a stern voice.

"Very well then, a room has been prepared for you and your pup, you may take the books with you so that your son can have a proper bed to sleep in. I'll see you in the morning brother." Sesshomaru stated as he stood up to leave.

Knowing that he would need his rest so that he could go and get Kagome back without having to worry about resting, Inuyasha picked up Shippo and the two books his brother had given him to read and began to make his way to the bed room that had been prepared for. Inuyasha was not surprised when the room that had been prepared for him was the old room his mother and him stayed at when he was younger; Inuyasha placed Shippo on the bed before walking over to the desk to start looking for a way to get Kagome back. _'Damn it wench, you better not be doing anything reckless while I'm not with you.' _Inuyasha thought as he began to read the first book.

Kagome had just arrived at the stage when she found everyone running around. Just as she had reached Mia and Sora, she took a step back as she tried to avoid their strange looks as she asked, "What's going on?"

"Well you see, Anna just got hurt and we need someone to fill in her part." Sora began.

"Kagome can you fill in for Anna?" Mia asked. "It would mean a lot to me and I'm sure you could do it."

"Um…but I don't even know the story you're putting on. How did Anna get hurt…maybe I could help her get better." Kagome answered. _'I'm not ready yet…I'm not sure if I could do this.' _

"She shot herself on the shoulder while practicing shooting an arrow on the tight rope." Sora answered.

"Leon is Robin Hood and Sora here is Maid Marian." Mia added. "Do you know the story?"

"Not really…um…where is Anna?"

"They took her to the hospital since they had to remove the arrow." Sora answered.

"So will you help us?" Mia answered.

"She just started her training, if Anna couldn't do it what makes you think that she can?" Leon was heard as he landed next to Sora.

"Leon, just give her a chance, I'm sure she'll be able to do something." Sora hissed.

Not liking his silent challenge, Kagome locked eyes with Leon and said, "Alright, I'll take over but I'll use my own bow and arrow."

"You have a bow? Since when and why?" Sora asked.

"I was in the archery club back in high school. I brought it with since I have a lot of good memories with it." Kagome answered in a calm and even voice.

"Alright, now all we need to do is get Karlos to agree." Mia stated.

"How about you all go talk to him while I run and go and get my bow and arrow from my room. I won't take long." Kagome offered.

"Alright, we'll meet back here." Mia said as she turned to face everyone and said, "Alright everyone we're taking a ten minute break so that I can go and talk to Karlos about getting Kagome to fill in. We'll start again in ten."

Before Leon could offer to go with her, Kagome ran out of there like a bat out of hell and toward her room. She knew that her mother would kill her if she found out that she brought her bow and some of her arrows with her but she couldn't help it. A part of her just left safer knowing that she had a weapon to defend herself and her friends if it ever came down to it. Just as she had reached the beach on her way back, Kagome quickly and easily took aim as she hissed out, "Come out or get hurt."

"Kagome, what are you doing with that? Where did you get that from?" her father's voice was heard as he made himself known.

"Dad, jeez, don't scare me like that, I could have seriously hurt you." Kagome stated as she lowered her bow while placing the arrow back in its quiver. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I didn't see you at practice, now answer me." James answered. "Where did you get that from and what are you doing with it?"

"Of, I brought it with me since I was in the archery club back home. Mia asked me to fill in for Anna since she shot herself during practice." Kagome explained as she began to walk up ahead.

"Are you sure you'll be able to do this?" James asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, I know I can do this. Please just trust me and let me do this." Kagome stated in a confident voice.

"Alright, if you're sure you want to do this." James said. "But the moment you almost get hit and the moment you get cut you are going to hand over the part to someone else."

"Fine, but that's not going to happen, feel free to watch since I might have to show Karlos and Mia that I can do this just fine." Kagome stated.

"Have you read over your part and your lines?" James asked as he walked along his daughter.

"Not yet since they haven't given it to me. But I'm sure I'll be fine with the line." Kagome stated with a smile on her face.

After a while of walking in silence, James turned to his daughter with a grin on his face and said, "You do know that you will have to practice with them with a safety net since no one is that confidant to practice with you without a net."

"I know, I'm sure I'll be able to block the net out somehow." Kagome stated before running up ahead when she noticed Leon's figure walking out. _'I'd be damned if I give him the chance to come and rush me.' _

Once James and Leon walked in with Kagome at her side, she was not surprised when an upset Karlos walked up to them with a disappointed Mia at her side. Before Mia could say a word and before Karlos could say anything as well, Kagome took in a calming breath before she said, "I know that this is going to be tricky but I just ask that you give me a chance to prove to you that I can do this. Even if I do get hurt I will still do the part that you give me if you do not allow me to take Anna's place or if you wish to remove this part from the show but please just give me the chance to prove myself."

"James, she is your daughter and under your care…do you want her to go through with this?" Karlos asked as he turned to face his friend.

But before James could say a word, Kagome took in another deep breath and said, "I'm eighteen and legally I can do what I think is right without the permission of a parent."

"I'll allow it, only because I trust her when she says that she will not get hurt." James answered either way.

"Alright, but I'm not going to have anyone else up there with you until you prove that you can do this." Karlos stated.

"The mark where you're going to hit is already set up, all you have to do is make sure you hit the area by it, don't worry you don't have to hit it right on."

"Don't worry; I'll hit the bull's eye." Kagome whispered before she jumped up and onto the stage.

"Leon, I want you up there in case she does get hurt, make sure to catch her before she can hit the net like Anna did with the arrow." Mia was heard.

Knowing that it was just as a safety measure, Kagome waited for Leon to take his place so that she could know where he would be and so that she wouldn't let her miko energy near him. It wasn't until she noticed that he had decided to set himself up so close to her that she realized that she didn't know how to shot an arrow without putting miko energy into it. After taking in a deep breath and focusing so that her miko energy so that it would see Leon as a friend and not a target, Kagome began to move around on the tight ropes as she continued to jump higher while spinning. Before Mia could call out to her and tell her that she didn't have to be moving when she was firing since Anna had gotten hurt while trying to fire the arrow while on the tight rope, they watched with open mouths as Kagome hit her mark as she twisted in the air before making her way back to the tight rope.

Just as she had landed, Kagome turned to face Leon one to have her heart stopped when she noticed the look on his face. As she turned to look at everyone at the ground Kagome realized that she had been so focused on protecting Leon from her miko energy that he put a little bit too much into her arrow. What she didn't know was that she had put enough energy into her arrow so that her miko energy took the form of a small dragon that surrounded her arrow.

Just as she had landed at the bottom of the stage, Kagome was not surprised when Leon landed behind her with a protect aura around him. Before anyone could start asking questions, Kagome was not surprised when her father reached her and asked, "Kagome how did you do that?"

"Do what, I was spinning, it was either I focused on my target or I risked hitting someone and I sure as hell didn't want to hit anyone." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"I think what your father is trying to ask you is what was that pink glow around your arrow?" Karlos was heard as everyone stood behind him while looking at her funny.

Knowing that there was no way around it, Kagome turned to her father and answered in Japanese, **"I was in the archery club back in my high school but I found out that I was a miko during middle school, the glow light around the arrow was my miko energy." **

**(A/N: For the record the bold will be what is side in Japanese…now on with the story and I hope you are enjoying it so far. **** ) **

"What did she say?" a girl was heard.

After clearing his throat and turning to face Karlos, James was heard say, "She said that she is a priestess, that the aura around the arrow was her energy."

"Priestess?" everyone was heard.

"Wow." Sora and May were heard.

Realizing that they weren't going to believe her father, Kagome turned to Leon and asked him, **"Can I show them that my father is not lying? I won't hurt you, but I want them to see that I'm telling them the truth." **

Leong glared at Kagome before letting out a low growling sound that only she would hear before he answered, **"I do not want them to know what I am, we are in hiding for a reason. I will not help you." **

After taking a calm breath and understanding where he was coming from, Kagome turned to everyone and said, "I really am a **miko**, what my father says is no lie. If you don't believe him then I can prove it to you all."

"How?" Karlos asked before anyone else could say a word.

"I can heal Anna of the wound she gives herself. Whether you want her in the show or not I can heal her, I'm not going to fight for the part but if Anna really wants to do this then I can heal her every time she gets hurt until she gets it right."

"Wait a minute; you don't have to prove anything to anyone." James was heard.

"She already said that she would prove herself!" some girls were heard.

"Yeah, prove it!" some of the guys were heard while those that were all demons in hiding just locked eyes with her.

"I'm sorry James but she is the one that offered to prove herself. I cannot let her get away with this." Karlos was heard before he turned to Sora, and Mia to added, "Go and get Anna. Bring the Kate with you in case she proves that she was just lying."

Knowing that they had no choice but to do what they were told the two girls ran off with their friends close behind. While others sat down to wait for this lying girl to 'prove' herself as a priestess, Kagome took in a deep breath as she placed her bow down and close to Leon knowing that he would keep watch over it. As she began to mediate so that she would have complete control over her powers, Kagome was not surprised when she heard her father say, **"You don't have to do this you know, you don't have to waken yourself just to prove to them that you are a miko." **

After taking another calming breath, Kagome kept her eyes closed as she said, **"I know I don't have to but I want to, I know that they won't believe if I don't do this. I don't think I can stand the whispering behind my back or the rumors that this would start if I don't do this…besides I'm a well trained miko, I'll be fine." **

Realizing that they were just being looked at funny, James took a step back and said, "Alright, if it's what you want to do and if you're sure that this will not drain you then I won't stop you."

"Thank you." Kagome whispered as she kept her eyes closed. _'Since I've never tried this I just hope to god that this works. I'm sure I can do this, Kaede explained it to me once, I just never got the chance to try it…but I know I can do this…I have to do this.' _

Once her father was far enough away, Leong let out a long sigh and said, "He's right, you don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to do this, since this is my first time doing this just stay way so that I don't risk exposing you. Tell the rest that are in hiding to do the same. I have already been told the process but it's my first time trying it so just to be safe stand clear of me." Kagome answered.

Knowing that he would only be worrying her if he stayed close by, Leon placed her bow right next to her before he began to make his way up to the top of the sitting area where he would watch. If she was left drained then he would go home and speak with his mother so that he would be able to bring her back some herbs that would help her recover. _'Mother would want to know and I'm sure that father knows what's going on…at least I hope he knows what's going on.' _Leon couldn't help but think as the other few demons that were hiding alongside the humans that were employed by Karlos sat down by him.

By the time she had been done mediating, Kagome opened her eyes only to watch as Anna walked in with Sora and Mia at her side. Behind them was a blond woman whom she figured was Kate, the doctor that was employed by Karlos. After taking another calming breath, Kagome smiled at Anna and asked, "Did they explain to you what's going on here?"

"Yeah, do I need to remove the sling?" Anna asked as she referred to the cloth that held her arms against her chest.

"Yeah, but don't worry, you won't feel a thing." Kagome told her as she placed her now glowing hand on over the wound so that Anna could carefully but quickly remove the sling.

Sora looked at Kagome and said, **"You really are a priestess aren't you?" **

"**Yeah, so don't worry about your friend, I promise that she'll be fine." **Kagome answered.

Once the sling was off, Kagome closed her eyes and began to heal Anna. The wound wasn't as serious as most wounds she had been taught to heal and since it was a simple healing, Kagome knew that she would do it right. Just as she had finished healing her, Kagome pulled away and said, "It wasn't that serious of a wound so you don't have to worry about it leaving a scar."

"I was never worried about that." Anna whispered with a smile on her face before she said, "Thank you."

"Anna, show us." Karlos was heard.

"Not yet, I need look over the area first." Kate was heard as she walked over to the two girls.

"I was able to tell that it didn't hit anything major so she should be able to start on the stage after a good night's rest." Kagome told Kate with a smile on her face.

After looking over the wound, Kate nodded her head in agreement and said, "You're right, she just needs to relax her muscle for the night and she'll be able to start on the stage tomorrow."

"Anna show us your wound." Karlos was heard again.

With a smile on her face, Anna removed her shirt and showed them all that she no longer had her wound. Once they had all seen the proof, Anna looked at everyone and said, "She wasn't lying, she really is a priestess."

While everyone just started at her with an open mouth, the demons in the back that sat with Leon all turned to look at each other and whispered, "It would seem she wasn't lying when she said that she was a well trained miko."

"So it seems, but can we trust her enough to know that she will not reveal us." Another was heard.

"I think we can trust her, in fact I'm not worried about anything." The girl cat demon hissed in Kagome's defense before making her way down to greet Kagome properly.

"What do you think Leon?" the others were heard.

"I agree with the cat…we'll be able to trust her." Leon growled before he made his way down.

With a smile on his face, James turned to Karlos and asked, "So, are you going to allow her to fill in?"

"Actually, if Anna still wants the part I'll step down." Kagome was heard before Karlos could say a word.

"Are you kidding me, there is no way I'm doing something that painful again, you go ahead and take the part, I'll cover you." Anna stated with a grin on her face.

"Anna are you sure about this?" Mia was heard.

"Yes, Karlos I want to give Kagome my spot." Anna stated as she locked eyes with the boss.

"Alright, Mia start the practice, I think you all have had a long enough break." Karlos stated before he took his leave.

"Yes sir, alright guys let's start from the top." Mia was heard as she began to make her way to the front of the stage.

With a smile on her face, Kagome turned to Mia while everyone took their place and asked, "Um…for the performance are you going to want me to use my miko energy or are you going to want me to shot an arrow without it glowing?"

"Well I don't know, I'll think about it and then we'll see how it looks with your glowing arrow and without." Mia answered. "I guess for now the important thing for you to do right now would be for you to go and learn your lines and you're routine. I'm sure Anna can help you."

"Alright, but when do I start to practice with the rest of you?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"Um…how about two days." Mia was heard.

"The show will be put up soon. She has one day." Leon was heard before he jumped up and onto the stage.

"Please try as best as you can." Sora added. "We need to all practice together."

"I'll have it ready by the end of the day…come on Anna, if you want I can show you what I was doing." Kagome was heard as she began to lead the way to the practice room.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to have to practice a lot or change it?" Anna mumbled.

With a smile on her face, Kagome turned to face Anna and answered, "Because you're probably right…come on its not that bad."

"Sure and getting hit with an arrow doesn't hurt at all." Anna stated.

"Not really." Kagome whispered as she walked up ahead. _'After you've been hit with demon attacks and poisoned, tricked, and shot with an arrow you learn how to deal with pain…at least I did.' _

**A/N: Well there you have it, please let me know what you all think. I know that Leon really doesn't do kids shows for those of you who have watched Kaleido Stage but I just couldn't help it. That and you all know that Sora has softened him up a bit. **** Please let me know what you all think of the story so far…REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Soon a week flew by and it was the last run through before their first performance, Kagome and the others were starting to feel a bit nervous since Karlos would be sitting in and making any last minute adjustments to whatever he didn't like. No matter what her father had told her, Kagome had refused to take off her weights, the only time during the day that she actually took them off was when she was going to take a bath since she had been warned about getting them wet. Just as Kagome had taken in a deep and calming breath, she jumped onto the start alongside Leon knowing that she would not have to worry about a thing. Just as she had landed on the tight rope, she began to jump high and higher while making it look like she was looking out for any enemies. Just as Leon had jumped up to reach Sora's side, Kagome began to twist as she got ready to fire her arrow.

But just as she was about to let go of her arrow she left an aura enter the stage around the area that she would have to shot. Not wanting to get any chances or risk hurting however had fallen onto the stage; Kagome took in a deep breath as she allowed herself to fall to the lowest tight rope before taking her aim and firing her arrow. Once she had fired Kagome couldn't help but smile as she watched her arrow hit its mark while avoiding the first year that had fallen onto the stage. Just as she had jumped up to take her place, Kagome stopped and held onto the tight rope much like Inuyasha when he would get on his hands and knees as she heard Karlos call out "Stop!"

"Uh…its fine, no one got hurt." Kagome called back as she stood up straight to look down at the boss.

"Jessica you need to be more careful!" Mia was heard as she called out to the first year that was too scared to move from the stop she had fallen on.

"Kagome!" her father called her.

"Yeah, I got it." Kagome was heard as she jumped up to reach the girl before anyone could or would move to help her.

"I'm fine…I just need some time…please don't make me move." The girl whispered to Kagome as she held on.

"If you don't hurry up Karlos might remove you from the show, come on, show you that you aren't scare and can ad-bi…just take my hand and I'll take you down." Kagome whispered back with a gentle voice.

"Kagome, do you need any help?" Sora called out to her as she stayed by Leon's side.

"No, we're alright…come on…we need to finish the last practice…I got you." Kagome whispered.

Realizing that she had nothing to be afraid of and that she could trust Kagome to keep her safe, Jessica took Kagome's hand before she was led down and to the stage floor. Once they had landed Kagome was not surprised when she heard Mia ask, "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, can we finish up here soon? I need to go and call my mother." Kagome stated.

"You haven't called her since you got here?" James was heard.

"I have, but it's been a few days since the last time I talk to her since I've been busy practicing for the show." Kagome explained.

"Jessica, I trust that this will not happen again." Karlos was heard.

"Of course not…I promise this will not happen at the show." Jessica quickly answered.

"Alright, everyone get home and get some rest, we have our first show tomorrow and I don't want anyone tired." Karlos announced before he turned around to talk his leave.

With a smile on her face, Kagome smiled at her father before she ran off to go and speak with her mother. She wanted to make sure that they were doing alright and that her mother knew about everything that she was going through while she was away from home. Just as she had reached the beach, Kagome froze when she felt a large and dark aura surround her. After taking a calming breath and looking around to make sure that no one would see her, Kagome took hold of an arrow and got ready to defend herself. She was not surprised in the least when she heard a low growl say, "You're in my way bitch."

"I'm not an inu demon so I'm not a bitch." Kagome hissed out in anger. "Secondly I'm a miko, a priestess in case you're too stupid to know what that means."

"You think you're strong enough to defeat me…I have killed a lot of your kind, another child will be nothing." The growl was heard as the tie began to rise.

"I promise you that I'm not a child so why don't you just go back to your deep sleep and make sure not to come around my lands while I'm here." Kagome hissed out in a calm and even tone.

"I'll just make a meal out of you before I start looking for another mate, the last one I found was human but she didn't satisfy me so I need a new one…unless you want to take the place and protect those around you." He growled out as he finally showed himself.

From what Kagome could tell he was some short of ocean demon. He had long light blue hair, brilliant green eyes and some markings on his upper arms. With a smile on her face, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Sorry, the one hanyou I would ever take as a mate is gone, I'll never belong to anyone but myself."

"I'll just take you by force before I eat you up." He growled as he took a step toward her.

"Big mistake." Kagome whispered as she let go of her arrow and put as much miko energy as she had to make sure that he would be completely purified.

As she watched the ashes of the demon that had threaten her be blown by the wind, Kagome dropped herself to the ground as she tried to fight off her tears. This was not the first time she had been attack and she knew that it would not be the last. But every time she was attacked a part of her made her wait till the last minute, hoping, waiting for Inuyasha so that he would come and save her like he always did. As she looked out at the sunset before her, Kagome took in a deep and much need breath as she lowered her head to rest on her knees before she whispered, "I should stop this…I need to stop this…he's gone, in hell with Kikiyo and nothing I do will ever chance that. Inuyasha…I'll always love you…you always had my heart."

It had been almost a month since he had come to get his brothers help and so far he hadn't found anything. Sesshomaru had been right when the ritual that his father had would not work since she was from a different time and for a different reason. After sending Shippo to make sure that he wasn't leaving anything behind, Inuyasha walked into the room his brother had been waiting for him. It reminded him of the room Kagome had in her time, if he remembered correctly it remind him of her living room. Once the door had been close behind him, Inuyasha faced his brother and said, "Shippo and I will be leaving. We need to get back to the other and I'm not sure what Kikiyo has done with the jewel."

"Do you not trust the woman you us to love?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, she is the reason Kagome is gone…I know part of the blame rest in me but she should have not answered Kagome's question. That was something that should have been left to me." Inuyasha growled out.

"I see, will you be returning once you have gotten your mate back so that you can present your son as your heir?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, I'll also be presenting Kagome as my mate when I return with Shippo." Inuyasha answered.

"And the human friends that travel with you? Will they be expected as well?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm sure Kagome will want them here so yeah. Have rooms ready for them." Inuyasha answered as he turned to leave.

"Am I to understand that you will send word of your arrival before you arrive?" Sesshomaru added.

"Yes, I'll make sure to send you a letter before we leave." Inuyasha growled. "So I'll see you soon, hopefully."

"Very well then, but should you need anything all you have to do is ask little brother." Sesshomaru whispered.

Knowing that what his brother told him was the truth, Inuyasha nodded his head before saying, "Yeah, I know and I'll go ahead and get a hold of you if I need anything. I'll be back with the rest of my pack with me."

"And I'll be here waiting for your return." Sesshomaru answered.

By the time she had reached the dorm, Kagome had walked into her room, left her things drop to the ground before she made her way to Sarah's room so that she could ask for the phone. Just as she was about to knock on the door, Kagome froze when Sarah opened the door and said, "Oh, Kagome its good you are here, you're mother is on the phone for you."

"Thanks," Kagome stated as she took the found and said, **"Hello?" **

"**Kagome dear how are you doing?" **

"**I'm doing fine mama…what about you and Sota. How is Jii-chan?" **

"**Everyone is doing fine, you're friends are upset that you left without telling them a thing but when I explained to them that it was what the doctor recommended they let it go. But you should really call them soon dear." **

"**I'll try mama, I've been getting for my first show." **

"**Oh, what are you doing in the show?" **

"**Don't get mad but I'm shooting an arrow while mid air." **

"**Kagome, please tell me that you didn't use your miko power, I don't want them taking advantage of you." **

"**They won't mama; if it's one thing I learn it's how to protect myself." **

"**I'm sure, are you going to get paid?" **

"**Of course mama, I'm eighteen so Otu can't keep my money." **

"**Alright, then you take care. I have to start on breakfast since your bother is going to be up soon." **

"**Alright mama and I'll try to call more often, I promise." **

"**Don't worry about it dear, I understand that you'll be busy. Just make sure to take care of yourself and I'll be happy with that." **

"**Alright, night mama." **

"**Good night Kagome, sweet dreams." **

After hanging up the phone with her mother, Kagome took in a deep breath and turned to Sarah and said, "Thank you,"

"It's not problem, was everything alright?" Sarah asked after noticing the sad look in her eye.

"Yes, I didn't get a chance to talk with my brother since he was still asleep but I guess that is to be expected." Kagome answered.

"Well, if you ever need anything feel free to ask." Sarah told her.

"I will, thank you and good night." Kagome stated before she made her way to her room.

After walking into her room and putting up a barrier that no one would be able to see or feel, Kagome took in a deep breath as she began to get undressed. Just as she had finished removing her shirt, Kagome turned around to look toward her bed only to find Leon there with his eyes closed. Realizing that something must have happened or that it was something important that he wanted to talk to her about, Kagome let out a long sigh and said, "Let me just get into my sleeping clothing."

"Aren't you going to take a bath?" Leon asked.

"I don't want to keep you waiting." Kagome answered.

"I don't mind the wait; it will give me the chance to phrase myself so that I don't say anything that you might take the wrong way." Leon stated.

"If you're sure, I'll be out in a bit." Kagome told Leon before she walked into her bath room and sealed the door.

It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but a part of her just didn't feel right. The only one that would ever wait for her to get out of the bath room was Inuyasha and when he waited for her she never had a seal in place. After relaxing and allowing the hot water to relax her muscles, Kagome took in a deep breath and began to sign, "Father once said me, many moons ago, demon hand will defend…Mother said one day, there is more that you must know, mortal hand will sustain. Two hands together, in complete harmony. Balance is yin and yang and the gate will open. Go my children go, go to crimson flames to save our children."

**(A/N: For those of you that don't know the song that Kagome just sang comes out in 'Inuyasha the fourth movie: Fire on the Mystic Island. It's Asgai's song…now on with the story.) **

As he listened to her sign he knew that he had to tell her, that he had to get her back to his uncle's side before she changed the feature any more then what it had already been changed. But as he tried to think of a way he couldn't help but notice the sadness in her voice as she sang. He knew that they would be the only one to hear her sign, only his family were unaffected by her miko powers. _'If only you were here sister…you would love our aunt.' _Leong couldn't help but think.

Leon was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Kagome asked, "Is everything alright? That sad look is starting to make me really worry."

"Are you dressed?" Leon asked as he kept his head down.

"Yeah, you can look up now." Kagome answered with a smile on her face before she added, "I'm glad that you aren't that much like your father. You must have taken after your mother after a while."

"Yeah, my sister was more like mother. Father hated it but there was nothing that could be done." Leong whispered.

"So, what is it that you needed to tell me?" Kagome asked.

"That song…mother sang it to me when I was little, she doesn't sign it anymore…not since sister died." Leon added.

"I'm sorry to hear that…is Rin alright?" Kagome asked as she moved to sit by him.

"She's doing better…I wouldn't know since I haven't been home in a long time." Leon answered truthfully.

"But that's not why you're here is it?" Kagome asked as she caught on.

"No, I wanted to ask you a question but only now do I see that it would only cause more harm than good…I only ask that you leave some, you shouldn't stay…you know where you belong and you can't keep fighting it any longer." Leon stated as he stood up to leave.

With a sad smile on her face, Kagome locked eyes with Leon and said, "I know, and I want to be there when you're born. So you don't have to worry. I'm just going to stay for three out of the six months that I was told to be here. I'm going to talk to my father, not like he could make me stay anyway."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. I trust that my scent and my aura will not be felt here." Leon added as he walked over to the balcony.

"You won't be seen leaving either, so if you want you can use the front door." Kagome pointed out with a grin on her face.

"I'll go through the back, you've used you miko energy enough by the feel of it. I'll be fine, get your rest, we have a long day tomorrow and you need to recover your miko energy." Leon stated before jumping out and into the moonless night.

As she walked over to the balcony to close the door, Kagome couldn't help but just stare up and into the sky. The moonless night, the night Inuyasha became a human…yet he wasn't here anymore. She wouldn't see him anymore, she wouldn't see him as a hanyou, as a man or even as the uncontrolled demon he was when Tetsusiga was not at his side. After taking in a calming breath, Kagome walked back into her room, closed the door and turned around only to find the spirit of the stage sitting on her bed. With a small smile on her face, Kagome walked over to the her desk and began to put her weight back on as she said, "I don't need this from you at the moment, can't you just let me sleep."

"You're meant to come up with a true fool's act…will you do it?" the Fool was heard.

"If it'll make you happy then sure, but I'll do it alone." Kagome answered as she turned to lock eyes with the spirit before her. "I will never with anyone."

As he drew a tarot card from the deck, Kagome look away to finish what she was doing as she heard him say, "You're heart is still morning the loss of a loved one. But if you can't move on it will only cause great misfortune"

"I know…and I'm working on it so please just leave me alone and go stay by Sora's side…she is the true Kaleido Star so she needs you more then what I do…I can take care of myself." Kagome pointed out as she stood up with her weights back in place before adding, "So leave."

But when the Fool made no move to leave, Kagome turned off the light and used her miko energy to push him out of her room and to keep him from going back in. The only thing she wanted to do right now was rest since she had to wake up two hours earlier so that she could go to the weight shop and ask the demon that had helped her if it would be alright if she wore them during the whole show. _'I can almost last the whole thing…so if I do one show with them on and the other with them off I'll be able to learn control on my new height and powers,' _were Kagome's last thoughts before she fell asleep.

Inuyasha and had just reached a nearby village when they heard the screams of woman and children yelling in fear. Shippo turned to his father with teary eyes and said, "Please don't, please don't go…the sun is almost down and you're going to turn human soon."

"We're still in the western lands. Go and get a guard from the city we just left…go." Inuyasha growled as he drew his sword.

"What about you're secret…everyone is going to know…" Shippo pointed out as he held onto his father. "I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't lose you're Otu pup…I'll make sure of that." A cold voice was heard.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled. "Don't tell me that you were following us."

"Rin never got a chance to say good bye." Rin was heard as she appeared from behind Sesshomaru.

"Uncle." Shippo greeted.

"Feh, I would have been fine." Inuyasha growled.

"I suggest you continue your travels, I'll take care of these weaklings." Sesshomaru growled back.

"Fine, but you have to make sure to visit the village with Rin every one in a while. That girl needs to be around other humans a bit more." Inuyasha growled as he turned to leave.

"But I like it at the west, I'm not scared." Rin pointed out.

"Feh, than you have to at least come visit after Kagome gets back." Inuyasha stated.

"I will take Rin to see her Oka once she has returned. Now leave before you are caught." Sesshomaru growled.

"What about Rin? Don't you need us to look after her?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, now go." Sesshomaru ordered before he began to walk up ahead.

"Lord Sesshomaru is going to teach Rin how to fight." Rin stated with a smile on her face as she showed them the sword that was now in her hand.

"When do I get to learn how to fight?" Shippo was heard.

"When I get you a sword and when you're Oka say's that you can." Inuyasha answered.

"But Rin is learning and she doesn't have Oka's permission." Shippo pointed out.

"I'm with Lord Sesshomaru…I don't need Oka's permission." Rin stated with a smile on her face before she ran off and after Lord Sesshomaru.

"I want to learn how to fight." Shippo added.

"Feh, I'll teach you how to use your attacks once we get back to the village. While I'm teaching you that I'll teach you how to hunt." Inuyasha offered. "Is that good enough for you pup?"

After nodding his head, Shippo waited for Inuyasha to lead the way before the two stopped at a nearby cave that was abandoned and left alone so that they could rest for the night and so that Inuyasha didn't have to travel on the night of the new moon. As he watched his son sleep, Inuyasha took hold of the necklace Kagome had put on him long ago and held on to it as he tried to calm his nervous. Even as a human he couldn't help but worry about her when in truth he had nothing to worry about. In her time there were no demons so he didn't have to worry about her being attacked. All he had to do was bring her back and prove to her that she was the one he loved and not Kikiyo.

**A/N: Please let me know what you all think. I've been trying my best and I hope you all like the edited version, for those of you who have already read it when I first posted the story. Please let me know what you all think either way. Flames are welcomed. REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Just as she had planned on doing, Kagome woke up hours before she had to be at the stage and made her way into town and toward the weight shop that had given her the demon weights that she now wore. Just as she had walked into the store, Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the young and tainted miko's that had just tried to force the demon into giving them free weight. Before her demon friend could say a word, Kagome stopped her laughing and said, "I suggest you girls take your leave. You are years from catching up to me," as she began to glow a bright pink color.

When both girls realized that they would not win, they ran out of the store knowing that they would not be able to do a thing to remove the spell that the elder miko had placed. With a smile on his face, the demon greeted Kagome before asking, "What can I do for you today?"

"I was wondering if you had any seals that would hide the weights from view. I have a show today but I'm not done training and I don't want to risk not wearing them for a long period of time since we are doing three shows today." Kagome answered.

"Ah, well there is a method but you will be unable to remove it until you are done with your training or unless you will be taking a break and leaving them off for a whole day." The demon answered.

"Um…I guess I'll remove them for a day once I'm don't with the shows." Kagome answered.

"Alright, well all you have to do is place these seals on the weights and focus your energy over them. The seals should make it so that the weights fuse with your skin. But I warn you…if you get wet during this process it will be very painful and can rip your muscles apart." He explained.

"I understand. I'll be wearing them on and off from now on so you don't have to worry." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Good…humans shouldn't be using demon weights anyway…I could get in a lot of trouble so place don't let anyone that you don't trust know that these are demon weights."

"You have my word, I will not get you into any trouble…I'll see you around…oh and these are for your family, I got some tickets for your kids. Hope to see you at the show." Kagome answered as she handed him the tickets and ran out of the store so that she could place the seals before going to the stage to warm up and get ready for the noon show.

Soon a month and a half passed by and the village was as it should be. While some of the children asked for Kagome, there were some that understood what it meant to have Lady Kikiyo back in the village while others just tried to forget about the kind hearted miko that they had grown to love and care for. While some of the villagers grew disappointed with the young hanyou, others tried to understand where he came from, he was only fulfilling a promise he had made long ago. He was a man of his word and would not back down or dishonor himself but not keeping his word, Inuyasha was just not that kind of man.

Inuyasha and Shippo had arrived back to the village days ago and began to get settled. While Shippo and Inuyasha wet out in the mornings to go and hunt for most of the village, some of the villagers couldn't help but smile when the saw their hanyou protector raising the child alone. Although the young fox kit still missed his mother, he didn't show it as much since Inuyasha was teaching him how to hunt and use his attacks properly. Inuyasha had just come back with some fish and land birds that he and Shippo had caught and were going to skin when Miroku came running toward him. Just as he looked down at Shippo, Inuyasha heard Miroku say, "Inuyasha, Inuyasha we have a problem."

"What is it now monk?" Inuyasha growled. "If there is another village asking for our help then you and Kikiyo can go this time, I'm going to show Shippo how to skin his catch properly."

"I'll take the catch back to Kaede and wait for you there." Shippo stated before leaving the two adults to talk. As they days passed he began to close himself off, he was no longer the little happy boy that loved to make fun of his father, now he was becoming more and more like his father and the others were starting to get worried.

"Feh, just go play with the village kids…they've been asking about you…now go." Inuyasha growled as he took hold of his son's catch once he realized that he would not get a chance to show Shippo what he had hoped to teach him.

With a smile on his face, Shippo ran off and did what his father told him to do with a smile on his face. Miroku turned to Inuyasha and said, "You always know how to make him smile."

"Feh, it would be better if that wench would just come back to us." Inuyasha growled as he turned to lock eyes with Miroku. "Now what is it?"

"Oh, Kikiyo and Kaede were attacked, however it was weird, Kikiyo did not do a thing to protect herself or her sister, it was as if she was possessed by the jewel it's self and purified the demon without an arrow." Miroku explained.

"And that is something bad?" Inuyasha growled in anger.

"No, the fact that Kikiyo later fell and lost all the souls, expect for Lady Kagome's soul is bad." Miroku answered. "She has yet to wake up and neither Kaede nor I can get the jewel away from her."

"Feh, the bitch should just stay as she is until I am able to make my wish." Inuyasha growled in anger as he began to follow after Miroku to see if there was anything he would be able to do.

"Inuyasha, what if we can't get Kagome's part of the soul to let go…what are we going to do?" Miroku asked in a worried voice. "It would only be easier for demons to take the jewel."

"Feh, if it really is my intended then no demon is getting near that jewel." Inuyasha stated in a proud voice.

"You mean Kagome?" Miroku asked in a gentle yet calm voice.

"Feh, who else would I be taking about monk." Inuyasha growled as he led Miroku to Kaede's hut.

Without another word, Miroku followed after Inuyasha toward Kaede's hut and left the catch they would have for dinner in Kaede's hut. After walking in and telling one of the younger girls that was being trained by them that the catch was for dinner and some was for some of the villagers, Miroku and Inuyasha began to make their way to the shrine. The shrine that once held Kikiyo's full remains and the shrine that had once been used to keep the jewel safe. As they grew closer to the shrine the village headman and some of the man that helped Miroku were waiting for the two of them. Once they reached the two, Inuyasha looked at them and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We heard that Priestess Kaede, and Kikiyo were attacked but we haven't been able to reach them. They are within the barrier." He answered.

"Miroku, can you get in?" Inuyasha asked as he looked over the barrier.

"I can try but I might not be able to." Miroku answered before turning to the village headmen to say, "for now you should all go back to the village, I'll place a barrier around the village but you don't have to worry yourselves, I'm sure that they are just making sure that everything is clear before lowering the barrier."

"As you wish monk, Inuyasha I'll have Shippo with my daughter until you are finished here, take your time." The headmen stated before the three took their leave.

Inuyasha nodded his head at them before turning to Miroku and saying, "Well hurry up, I have to go and make sure that my pup is alright, I don't want him to worry."

"Alright, but you better catch me if I get thrown back." Miroku said.

Just as he was about to try to go through the barrier, they heard Sango's voice call out, "Would you two hurry up, if I got in then you two should be able to do so with no problem."

"Sango? Sango what are you doing in there?" Miroku asked in a worried voice as he looked at the top of the shrine steps only to find his wife waiting for him.

"I came after Kirara and then I was let in, I take it Kagome left us something if it's her soul that is doing all of this." Sango explained as she watched the two walk into the barrier without a problem.

"Feh, that's if it really is Kagome doing all of this." Inuyasha growled as he began to walk ahead of them.

"What do you mean by that?" Sango asked.

"He means that it could be that Kikiyo's powers have become to decrease once more and she has really been possessed by the jewel." Miroku explained.

"Ye is wrong Inuyasha." Kaede was heard as she came into view. "My sister is being controlled by Midoriku."

"Midoriku…so I finally get to tell the priestess what I want." Inuyasha growled as he got closer to the jewel.

"Inuyasha wait, what if you can't make your wish yet. The jewel isn't truly being purified since Kikiyo is out cold. Just look at the jewel yourself." Sango called as she tried to stop him only to be stopped by Miroku.

"Sango look, the jewel grows in purity as Inuyasha gets closer to it." Miroku told her.

"Well, you got my attention Midoriku, what do ya want." Inuyasha growled as he crossed his arms.

Suddenly a bright light was emitted from Kikiyo as Midoriku began to appear. Once she was fully visible, Midoriku stepped away from Kikiyo so that she could be closer to the four that stood before her. Once he was sure that she was not going to attack anyone, Inuyasha slightly relaxed and waited for her to say something, anything as to why she was there with them now. When she didn't say anything, all eyes were turned to Kirara who had joined the powerful miko's side.

"Kirara?" Sango called.

"It is alright demon slayer, she only feels like she must protect her first care taker." Midoriku replied.

"Kirara was your protector?" Sango asked.

"Indeed she was, however this is not why I am here." Midoriku spoke as she turned to face Inuyasha with a gentle yet sad smile on her face.

"Feh, about time, am I able to ask for my wish now?" Inuyasha growled.

"What did ye do to my nee-sama?" Kaede asked in worry.

"Do not fear Priestess Kaede, your sister is well, however she does not have the souls she needs to move, she will be unable to move until Inuyasha has made his wish." Midoriku explained.

"I thought he had to be gripping the jewel to make his wish or at least holding it." Miroku stated.

"Customary yes, he should have however since he has been worrying over no one but his intended the demons in the jewel decided to take it upon themselves to get him to the jewel." Midoriku answered. "They understand what it is like to be a part form their mates and they wish to help you since they can hear your inner demons growls."

"So then Inuyasha can make his wish now?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, so long as he is ready." Midoriku answered.

"Wait," Sango was heard. "If the demons are the ones that are helping you do all of this wouldn't it mean that his wish might get tainted."

"No, they will not taint a wish if it involves a demons might. That would break the laws that they follow." Midoriku answered.

"Alright then, I wish Kagome was back at my side as my mate." Inuyasha growled.

"We cannot do that." Midoriku answered in a sad voice.

"Why not?" Sango asked. "I thought you could grant any wish."

"And didn't you just imply that you would help him get his mate back?" Miroku added.

"That is why this jewel is tainted; most believe that we can grant anything when in truth we cannot." Midoriku explained.

"Feh then what good are you to me." Inuyasha growled as he turned to leave.

"I did not say that there was nothing I could do." Midoriku growled in a demon like voice as the demons that were within the jewel alongside her made themselves known.

"What do ye mean?" Kaede asked in a worried voice.

"Do not fear Kaede, I will not switch the souls or their bodies." Midoriku explained.

"Feh then what can you do?" Inuyasha growled. "If you can't bring my mate back what good are you?" Inuyasha yelled in anger as his strips and demon markings began to appear with the help of the jewels power.

With a smile on her face, Midoriku closed her eyes as she was surrounded by the demons that lay within the jewel and answered, "I can break her seal, allow you to go to her time so long as you bring her back here. Once you two are in the feudal era the rest of your wish will be granted. You both will leave together as mates; she will live through the five hundred years to see her family again and more."

"Are you saying that they will stop aging?" Sango asked.

"Yes, since the demons are going to be giving their power to the miko so that she becomes an inu hanyou like her mate, I will be giving her the last of my miko energy that resides in the jewel. The jewel will stay within your body and will not disappear until you and your mate have returned to this time." Midoriku explained.

And just as she had appeared, Inuyasha covered his eyes as they were all blinded by the bright light and began to emit from her before she and the demons that surrounded her disappeared from sight. Once they were all able to see again, Inuyasha opened his eyes only to find the shikon jewel in his hands as it began to glow in a pure with light before it slowly fused with his hand and within him. Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha in shock as they stared at the jewel with mouths open as it disappeared from sight. With a grin on his face, Inuyasha looked at his two friends and said, "I'll be back with Kagome."

"What about Shippo, he will worry if you don't go and tell him anything that just happened?" Sango pointed out.

"We'll look after your son; you just go and get Kagome back." Miroku stated with a smile on his face. "We all do miss her."

"Feh, you don't have to tell me that monk…I'll be back soon." Inuyasha growled before he ran off.

Without waiting for them so say another word, Inuyasha ran off and made his way to the well knowing that he would finally be able to see Kagome after a week of waiting for her to come back to the feudal era on her own. He would explain everything and he would tell her how he felt so that she could come back with him and live with him until they reached her time once more. He would soon be by her side and nothing was going to stop him, and no one was going to get in his way, if they did he was going to move them or kill them, whatever it took to get her back to his side. _'Just you wait wench, I'm coming to get you.' _Inuyasha thought as he jumped into the well.

She took in calm and even breaths as she tried to ignore the pain that were running throughout her entire body. Since she had placed the seals she could not remove them until she would have a full day to recover from the stress that they were putting on her body and from the energy that she was using to keep them in place. Just as the light had been caught, Kagome allowed herself to drop down to the lower tight rope where she usually sat and waited for the lights to come back on before she took her bow with the rest of the crew. Just as she had landed and just as the light were going to be turned on, Kagome fell of the tight rope only to be caught and help in place as Leon landed next to Sora with her at his left side.

"That was a great show everyone!" Sora cried as she couldn't to smile and wave at the children around them.

"You should have taken those off after the first three days miko." Leon whispered into Kagome's ear once he realized that he was the only thing that was keeping her from falling to the ground.

"I'm fine…I just need to caught my breath, besides we have one more day of shows before we get our breaks." Kagome whispered in a soft tone so that only Leon would hear her clearly. Yes, almost half a month had already passed and even the adults were coming to see their show when they heard about the new effects they were using. _'They don't know that I'm the one using up my energy.' _Kagome thought as she tried to stand on her own only to have Leon keep his hold on her.

"I said I was fine." Kagome hissed when he wouldn't let her go.

"Very well then, fall." Leon growled as he roughly let her go so that she would fall only to watch with amazement as she forced herself to stand still even as her body ached in pain. _'She truly is my uncles' mate.' _

Once they had been led off the stage, Kagome made her way to the dressing room so that she could go and get changed before going to bed. Karlos had noticed the raise in the audience that he had added an extra week of the show just to make sure that everyone got a chance to see their show. Just as she was about to sneak away, Kagome was stopped when she heard her father call out to her. After forcing a smile onto her face, Kagome turned around to face her father and asked, "Yes father?"

"Karlos wants to talk to you. I think you'll get a chance at a lead role next show." James stated.

"I already told you that I don't want lead roles since I'll be gone in a month and a half." Kagome replied.

"Kagome, you're mother said that you would be here for six months, you are not going anywhere." James stated.

"I am because I'm eighteen and I don't need your permission. I'll be fine and I'll talk to Oka after I'm done with these shows." Kagome hissed.

"**Kagome I am your father and you will do as I say. You are under my care and you will listen to me when I tell you to do something. That includes if I tell you to stay." **James told her.

"**You may be my father but you were never there so I will do what I want since I am no longer your little girl." **Kagome hissed before turning around and greeting Karlos with a cold smile.

"Would you be willing to put on a small show for an upcoming event? We have been asked to provide entertainment and they asked for you." Karlos stated.

"I'd love to, I just need a heads up on what I'll be allowed to us." Kagome answered.

"You'll be working with Rosetta, Sora, May, Leon, and Jessica." Karlos told her.

"When do we start working on our routine?" Kagome asked. _'Shit…I won't get a chance to rest.' _

"You'll have a week of rest after tomorrows show before the event." Karlos answered. "Meet with Sora the day after tomorrow."

"Is that all?" Kagome asked in a calm voice as she tried to not to make it noticeable that she was about ready to pass out.

"Yes, you can go." Karlos answered before he took his leave.

"We're not done here young lady." James stated as he reached over and took hold of her arm.

After pulling herself free from her father's hold, Kagome glared at him and said, "I have nothing more to say to you," before she ran off to go find somewhere where she would be able to just let herself fall to the ground in pure exhaustion and pain.

'_I need to get a hold of Oka…I need to tell her that I'm not staying for six but for three months.' _Kagome thought as she reached the back of the building and fell to the floor in pure pain and exhaustion. The last thing Kagome remembered seeing was a grinning Leon before the world around her went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

He had reached the well without a problem, after leaving a note with Shippo to give to his brother so that Sesshomaru would know that he had already gone to go and get Kagome back. He had to get Kagome back no matter what it took and if it meant that he had to go to her time and drag her back kicking and scramming than he would do it. Once he reached it, he could feel the jewel begin to pulse within him as it slowly began to remove the seal. After taking a calming breath, Inuyasha let out a low growl and jumped into the well. As if she had never sealed it, Inuyasha found himself in her time; he was in the well house in Kagome's time. Now all he needed to do was stormed in, tell her the truth and ask her, beg her to return to the feudal era with him.

After taking in a deep breath to calm him self, Inuyasha walked out of the well house. But just as he had walked out of the well house, Inuyasha turned toward the shrine steps only to find Kagome's mother and her brother walking up the steps with some bags in hand. Knowing what Kagome would have told them what had happened and knowing that he would have to explain things properly before Ms. Higurashi would allow him to see Kagome again, he walked up to them with a smile on his face and asked, "Where is she? Where is Kagome? I need to talk to her."

"Inuyasha?" Mama Higurashi asked in a confused voice. _'Kagome said that he had gone to hell with that Kikiyo woman, what is he doing here? Please don't tell me that I sent my daughter away by mistake…' _

"Mama are we seeing a ghost or is he really here?" Sota asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Feh, you wish kid, your sister was tricked by Kikiyo. Kikiyo got mad when I told her that I had chosen Kagome over her, so she tricked Kagome into coming back here." Inuyasha growled in anger as he looked around while trying to pick up on Kagome's scent so that he could find her faster. "It took me this long to find a way back to come and explain things to her."

"Oh my." Mama Higurashi stated as she tried to think of a way to tell the hanyou boy that was in love with her daughter that she was no longer here; that she had left the country almost two months ago to go and live with her father.

"I'm not going to tell him." was all Sota had to say before running into the house to start putting the groceries away in their proper place.

"Tell me what? Where is she?" Inuyasha asked in a confused and slightly worried voice.

"Inuyasha, I'm afraid that Kagome left to go live with her father in the states. She has been gone for almost two months now. We're not expecting her to return until the end of the sixth month that she is away." Mama Higurashi stated.

"I thought he was dead, he was never here whenever I stopped by, and I've never seen or picked up on his scent." Inuyasha stated in a confused voice. "Where are the states? How can I get there?"

"No, Kagome's father is very much alive, he just lives somewhere else…he has a job that keeps him away." Mama Higurashi stated.

"What? Why? Didn't she know that I would come back for her?" Inuyasha asked in a hurt voice.

"Come on dear, let's go into the house." Mama Higurashi stated. "I'll explain everything that happened when she got back to you and then you can tell me what it is you want to do."

"Yeah." was all Inuyasha said as he realized that her scent was no longer on the shrine grounds and hadn't been for a while.

"But before I explain anything to you, you are going to explain to me why my daughter came home crying and in shock." Ms. Higurashi added in a very stern and calm voice that left no room for argument.

Once they were in the house, Ms. Higurashi had Inuyasha take a seat while she helped Sota finish putting the groceries away. Once that was done, she took in a deep breath and began to explain to Inuyasha what had happened to her daughter when she had returned and what she had been forced to send her way. She had also told him how Kagome refused to say a word about Kikiyo and what she had been told before she had left. After she had finished explaining to Inuyasha what had happened to her daughter, Ms. Higurashi sat in silence as Inuyasha explained to her what had happened and what had caused her daughters terrible heart ache. After taking in a calming breath, Ms. Higurashi took a sip of her tea and said, "I had no idea that all that had happened and I'm sorry that you were tricked by someone you loved but you do realize that I sent her way for the good of her health."

Inuyasha sat with an empty cup of ramen in front of him as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. He had heard her words but at the moment that didn't matter, he was serious about getting her back but he had no idea that it would be this hard to get her back. He had, after all, expected her to stay at the shrine with her family. Because of her health and the shock she had been sent away, far away and there was no way he could go and get her until he learned what he needed to know in order to find her and bring her back. Not only was Kagome far away, but she was really far away, he would have to take a plane to get to her. Just as he had finished thinking, Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said, "I know that you will probably go looking for my daughter but I have to tell you, I will not allow you to go until you can fit into this time. I'm sure that the jewel can help you hide yourself but you will have to learn how to speak English and you will have to learn how to blend in with the people here."

"Feh, that's not what I'm worried my appearance." Inuyasha growled as he looked up to face her, "I'm worried about how long it will take me to master this, I not only have to learn how to fit in to this time but I have to learn how to speak properly so that she knows that I'm serious about her…about us."

"This isn't training to fight Inuyasha; you just need to understand our time a bit more, why don't you just learn how to fit in and I'm sure Sota will be able to teach you some English."

Before Inuyasha could say or do anything, Sota walked in and said, "I'll help him."

"Sota, what are you doing?" Ms. Higurashi asked. "You should know better than to listen in."

"Feh, alright kid, just make sure it doesn't take too long." Inuyasha growled. "I want her back just as much as you do."

"But I'll only do it if I can go with you; I want to meet my dad." Sota stated. "I've never really met him since he's been away all this time."

"Sota." Mrs. Higurashi whispered in a sad and understanding voice. It was only natural that her son would want to meet his father.

"I'll look after him, you don't have to worry." Inuyasha stated as he gave his word to her that he would not let anything happen to that kid.

"It's you I'm worried about." She teased with a small smile on her face.

"Feh, so when are we going to start?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to face Sota.

"Well first we need to get you some new clothing. Come on…we'll be back mom." Sota called.

"Sorry Sota but I think Inuyasha should start learning some English since it will be hard for him. How about you two head shopping tomorrow that way you can leave the house a lot earlier so that you won't have to worry about any stores closing." She stated.

"Alright, come on Inuyasha, you can sleep in Kagome's room for tonight." Sota stated as he began to lead the way.

"I'll be there in a minute; I just need to get some air." Inuyasha growled before turning around to leave. All he really wanted to do was just sit in the god tree hoping that Kagome would return before he would have to do anything.

She had no idea how long she had been asleep and didn't really care. She knew that she could use more rest and knew that she would need it if she was going to pull off the days last three shows. Just as she had managed to force her eyes to open, Kagome heard a familiar voice calling out to her asking if they could come into her dorm. As she slowly sat up in bed, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Come in…its open."

"You really shouldn't sleep with your door unlocked…come on we're all going to grab something to eat before we go to the meeting." May was heard as she walked in.

"Uh…what meeting?" Kagome asked.

"Leon wants to meet with everyone and talk about the routine we're going to do after we're done with the show today." May stated. "I think he wants to start right after the show."

"He's crazy…wait what time is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's ten in the morning. We only have an hour." May answered. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a bit. I'm just going to take a quick shower and meet you all in the dining hall in a few minutes." Kagome stated as she stood up.

"You didn't over use your miko powers did?" May asked in a worried voice.

"No, I'm fine…I'm just really tried. I couldn't sleep last night." Kagome answered. _'Note to self, thank Leon for bringing me back to my room instead of leaving me…wait…why am I changed…oh go he got me out of my costume.' _

"Are you sure, I can wait for you." May offered.

"I'm sure, just give me ten minutes at the most and I'll meet you guys. Just save me a seat at the table." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Alright…see you soon." May said before she let herself out to go and meet with the others.

Once she was alone, Kagome removed the covers only to find herself in a baggy shirt that she had never seen before or remember owning. Realizing that it was probably Leon's shirt, Kagome removed the shirt and took in a deep breath as she took a quick shower. She had placed an extra seal and had used extra energy so that the water wouldn't do anything to her with the weights on during her shower. Just as she had finished getting ready, Kagome walked out of her room and ran toward the dining hall. Just as she was about to walk in, Kagome froze when she heard a voice say, "To think you would have removed those things for today."

"If I remove them now I would have to take the whole day to rest and since we still have three shows to do I will not remove them until I have finished what I start." Kagome stated as she turned around to face Leon only to find Mike, the neko demon she had met before alongside him.

"This only means that you will have to make sure you are near me when you faint again." Leon pointed out to her.

"Mike, how are you, I haven't gotten a chance to see you in a while." Kagome greeted as she ignored Leon's comment.

"I've been fine; I'm more worried about your health." Mike stated.

"Before you accuse me of saying a word, he saw me taking you to your room in nothing but my shirt. He misunderstood the situation." Leon stated in a cold voice.

"I know, I wasn't going to accuse of such a thing." Kagome stated with a smile on her face. "I trust you and I know that what you did for me was only to help me."

"Are you feeling alright…do you want me to help you get your food?" Miko offered with a smile on his face.

"No, thank you but I'd rather just be friends. I know some basic things about demons and I know enough to realize that that was an offer to counter me." Kagome answered.

"You will remove the weights right?" Leon growled. "I don't think it would wise if you fainted again."

"Oh, well you don't have to worry about me anymore, I'm not going to faint. Now if you both will excuse me I need to go and eat something." Kagome stated with a smile on her face before locking eyes with Leon to add, "I'll return your shirt tonight if you would place come to pick it up. Also thank you for your help."

Once she had left, Mike turned to Leon and asked, "Why did you help her, she's only being foolish."

"She's family…in a small way and my parents and uncle would have my head if anything were to happen to her. I trust that you understand." Leon growled as he glared at the cat demon.

"Perfectly." Mike stated before he followed after Kagome.

Once she had reached the table, Kagome smiled at everyone and said, "Sorry for being late, I woke up late."

"Yeah, May told us. Are you feeling ok?" Sora asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine, where's Jessica?" Kagome answered as she took her seat.

"Karlos said that they reduced the space we were given so it's only Rosetta, May, Leon, you, and me." Sora answered.

"Well that sucks…so where is Leon?" Kagome asked. It wasn't that she didn't want them to know that she was somewhat friend with the inu demon but she didn't think it would look well since he was looking after her in a small way.

"Is everyone here?" Leon was heard as he appeared behind Sora.

"Yup, you heard that Jessica was removed right?" Sora answered as she looked up to face him.

'_How sweet, he loves her…I wonder if he'll tell her the truth before he asks her to be his mate…if he asks her at all.' _Kagome couldn't help but think with a smile on her face.

"We'll start practice in two days. Everyone is to rest for the routine I will be teaching you all." Leon stated.

"That's it?" May asked.

"Yes, unless you all had suggestions." Leon answered.

"I was hoping for a chance to get on the trapeze with Sora, I've been practicing." Rosetta was heard.

"Sorry Rosetta but Leon and I will be doing a small version of the Angle's Act." Sora was heard.

"I'll do something with you." May offered.

"Wait, what about Kagome?" Sora asked.

"Its fine, I'll think of something. I just need to watch and see what you guys will be doing so that I know what to add that would make it look like it's a part of your act." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"If you say so, well Leon and I will be going to go and warm up together before the show, see you all later." Sora stated as she stood up to follow after Leon.

"See you." May and Rosetta called.

"Bye." Kagome stated before she began to eat her meal.

Once they were close the door, Rosetta turned to May and said, "Thanks, I know I'm not that good but I will try my best."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something." Kagome stated.

"Can you help us?" May asked.

"Sure, if you guys want we can start practicing tomorrow." Kagome offered.

"But Leon said to rest." May pointed out.

"I know, but that's if you girls want to. We can at least meet so that we can all come up with ideas and share them with one another." Kagome stated.

"Yeah, maybe we can also add in the Diablo into our act." Rosetta stated.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kagome stated with a smile on her face. _'Rosetta reminds me of Shippo and May reminds me of Rin…my children…I hope they are doing alright.' _

By the time she was done eating, Kagome and May ran toward the dressing room so that they could start getting ready and so that they would get a chance to warm up. Just as she had finished warming up with May, Kagome couldn't help but glare at her father when she heard him say, "May could you give us a minute, I need to talk to my daughter."

"Sure, see you on the stage Kagome." May stated before she walked off and left the two alone in the dressing room.

"I'm not changing my mind. I'm leaving at the end of my third month. I'm going to talk to my Oka after today's last show." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"I didn't come to talk to you about that. I've found a good trainer for you. She'll help you come up with something knew, something that will prepare you for your last show. You'll have to work hard and explain to Leon that you'll need some time to meet with her." James explained.

"How do you know her?" Kagome asked. "Has she worked with Karlos before?"

Realizing that if he wasn't careful Kagome would find out about his love a fair, James took in a deep breath and said, "Yes, she has worked with Karlos before. She's good so I don't have to worry about you while I start on the new set."

"You shouldn't be worrying about me to being with." Kagome pointed out before she made her way out and toward the stage.

"I'll always worry about my little girl, you'll meet with her tomorrow during your day off since you will start working with Leon the day after that." James stated.

"Wait, how did you know that Leon gave us a day to rest?" Kagome asked as he narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "Were you spying on me?"

"I've noticed that you have gotten close to him, I don't want you to mess things up between him and Sora. They are a good pair and will become Kaleido Stages' true star someday." James answered with a calm yet stern voice.

"**For your information nothing is going on between the two of us. The only reason he speaks to me in privet so much is because he thinks I'll give him away as a demon. To think that you of all people would trust me." **Kagome yelled out in anger before storming out and toward the stage.

'_Thank god he never knew about Inuyasha, about what I went through, in a way it's for the best. Inuyasha I will never forget and I'll never love again. You took the rest of my soul when you went to hell with Kikiyo.' _Kagome thought sadly as she took in a calming breath before joining the other backstage.

By the time she knew it the day had flown by and Kagome had forced herself to make it to her room. She had reached her room, placed Leon's shirt by the balcony and had gotten ready for bed. Just as she had claimed into bed, Kagome was not surprised when she heard his voice say, "You best not wear those weight anymore, they will harm you."

"I've already removed them…I'll leave them off the whole day but my father wants me to meet with a trainer tomorrow so I'll still be practicing. Hopefully…I'll learn some…control without…the…weights." Kagome answered as she slowly drifted to sleep.

"Foolish girl needs to get back." Leon growled as he covered her with the sheets before he grabbed his shirt and took his leave. He would go and meet with his parents tomorrow and hopefully they would know what had changed, what had made his aunt to leave his uncles side and come to the states with her father.

He had let himself into her room only to find her scent almost completely gone and after realizing that he was unable to sleep, Inuyasha jumped out of the window and onto the shrine grounds knowing that he could need time to think. Not only did he have to learn how to fit in but he had to learn a strange new langue so that he would be able to find Kagome and talk to her without making himself look like a fool. Just as he had jumped into the god tree, Inuyasha felt relaxed, calm as if he tree was helping him relax. _'Kagome…please be safe, stay safe until I can get to you.' _Were his last thoughts before he slowly drifted to sleep in the god tree.

**A/N: Well there you have it, that's it for this chapter. Please let me know what you all think of it so far. Flames are welcome but please just review, my first cross-over fic. **** REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She had woken up that morning to her father's voice telling her not to be late. After slowly getting out of bed and allowing her now rested muscles to stretch out before she took a bath, Kagome noticed that she had a lot more miko energy than what she remembered. With a smile on her face she jumped up and off the bed only to fall back down into her bed after hitting her head on the ceiling of her dorm. As she held onto her head, Kagome mumbled, **"Piece of shit…I really need to learn control…I wonder how he did it all those times…how he managed to control his strength around me all the time." **

"**Kagome…get up…did you say something?" **James was heard before he let himself into the room.

"I was asking you if you could tell May and Rosetta that I'll talk to them later about our plans since I have to go and meet the trainer. I had told them that we would get together to work on a small act for the three of us." Kagome answered as she watched her father let himself in. "Where am I supposed to meet her anyway?"

"You need to meet her in the training room. Everyone is still asleep and she has already started to warm up so that you girls can start right away." James explained.

"Alright, I'll try to get there on time…I just need to take a shower." Kagome stated as she began to get her clothing together.

"Alright, I'll go and let her know before I get to work. Be careful, don't argue with her if she wants the net up and please don't be rude." James told her before he left Kagome.

Once he was out of her room, Kagome shook her head, took in a deep breath and got into the shower so that she could go and meet the trainer that her father had gotten for her. She had no idea what kind of acts she would have to learn but could only hope that it would be something that she would enjoy and something that would also challenge her. After getting dressed and picking her hair up into a high pony tail, Kagome ran out of her dorm room and enjoyed the new demon like speed she was now able to use.

'_Just a bit more and I won't have to use the damn weights anymore…maybe I should get some higher ones…' _Kagome thought as she ran all the way to the training room. Just as she had entered the training room with the trapeze in it, Kagome looked up to find that there was already someone using it, realizing that was probably just the trainer her father had talked about, took in a deep breath and closed the door behind her. Just as she had finished closing the door, Kagome was not surprised when she heard the woman ask, "Are you James daughter?"

"Yes I am, are you the trainer he told me that could help me?" Kagome answered as she made her way toward the trapeze.

"Yeah, did you get enough rest or do you need to slowly warm up?" she asked as she jumped down to stand alongside Kagome.

"No, I'm fine; I'll warm up as we work." Kagome answered with a smile on her face. "What are we working on?"

"Well, your father doesn't want you to just work on the trapeze until you come up with something crazier so he told me to offer you a class." She answered.

"What kind of class?" Kagome asked in a confused voice.

"Well how do you feel about learning how to play an instrument?" she replied.

"What kind?" Kagome asked.

"I would teach how to play a traditional Japanese bamboo flute so that you can later train yourself to move on the trapeze while playing the instrument. Or will you only work on the same thing for the rest of your life?" she answered with a grin on her face.

With a grin of her own, Kagome looked at her new trainer and said, "I'll learn, but I want to start off on a professional instrument, not some beginner one."

"Very well then, let us go; we'll go and find you the right one." She stated.

"First I would like the name of my teacher." Kagome stated.

"My name is Emily now come on we don't have all day since you'll be starting practice with Leon and Sora for that event thing…right?" She stated.

"Yeah." Kagome answered as she followed the women out of the room knowing that they first had to go and get what she would need in order to train. _'Well…at least I don't have to worry about freaking her out by jumping to high…I'm pretty sure I'll be able to reach the roof now.' _

Sota looked Inuyasha over and couldn't help but shake his head. He knew that he had to help Inuyasha get to his sister as soon as possible but he had to convince his mother that he was ready and that the hanyou he now saw as a brother knew enough English to get by without his help. Not only that but he also wanted to go with, he wanted to go and see his father for the first time in his life and he was just so excited. Although he remembered the smell his father had before he had left them, he wanted to see him just so that he could remember what he looked like. Just as he began to go back, deep into his memories, Sota shook his head as she heard Inuyasha growl out, "What is it now runt?"

"I'm not a runt; secondly you just don't look your age. You still look too much like a demon." Sota stated as he shook his head side to side.

"Well what do you want me to do about it? I can't help that kid." Inuyasha growled back.

"That's enough you too, Inuyasha, Sota, come help me with these bags." Ms. Higurashi was heard as she walked in with the groceries.

"Coming mom." Sota called.

"Feh, I can handle it." Inuyasha growled as he walked up to her and took hold of all the bags in both arms.

"Show off." Sota stated as he turned to his mother and asked, "Has she called yet?"

"No, I'm afraid not, I'm starting to worry." She answered. "But then she did say that she had gotten a job and had a lot of work to do so I'm sure once she has the chance she'll call."

"That's true; I just hope she doesn't over do it." Sota stated.

"Feh, she's alright, what trouble can she get herself into there anyway, there are no demons here." Inuyasha growled. "Even then she is a strong miko; she can take care of herself if she has to."

"Inuyasha, I had no idea you thought so highly of my daughter." Ms. Higurashi stated.

"Feh," was all he said before walked into the kitchen to help them put away the groceries.

Although he had just started living with them two days ago, Inuyasha knew that he would not be going to get Kagome anything soon. He could only hope that he would make it in time before she found someone else that would treat her how she should have treated her long ago; before she would forget about him. _'Damn it Kagome, you better wait for me.' _

While in town, Kagome allowed Emily to lead the way toward the shops that they were going go to and visit. As they looked around for the shops to find the right instruments that would work well with her, Kagome began to realize that it was as if she had already planed everything. Not liking the feeling, Kagome took in a deep breath as Emily began to talk with the shop keeper and said, "I'm going to a nearby store, I'll be back."

"Alright, but don't take long, you need to chose which bamboo flute you will be taking up and learning." Emily answered.

"Alright, I'll be back in ten minutes." Kagome answered. _'That should be more than enough time to go to the weight store.' _

Once she had left the store, Emily turned to the shop keeper and said, "I'm glad you were able to get them in by today, you have no idea how happy I am."

"Yes, but I have a feeling that that girl knows that you planned this all out." He pointed out.

"Don't worry; I'll be fine, besides she is very trusting. From what her father told me she will start to like me and then it will make it easier to tell her about the relationship I have with her father." Emily explained.

"I tell you this only because you I worry for you, you must be careful. I know what I am telling you young one." He growled out before he made his way to the back to bring out the order that she had placed a week ago. Even if she couldn't see him for what he was, even if she didn't know that he was a demon that had been put in her life to protect her by her mother, he would do everything he could to protect her from harm and from heart ache.

Just as she had reached the shop, Kagome smiled and hugged all the children that ran toward her with a smile on their face. Not wanting to hurt them, Kagome lightly held them as she smiled at all of them and said, "Hello there, are you all being good."

"We are…play with us." They all answered.

"Come on kids, I'm sure she came here for a reason." A women's voice was heard.

"Thank you." Kagome answered as she faced the woman.

"My husband is just checking the new inventory in the back. He'll be with you shortly." She stated as she led her children out of the store and onto the streets.

After watching the small family take their leave, Kagome turned around and made her way to the front counter that held the demon weights under lock and key. Just as she had finished looking over them, Kagome was not heard when she heard a familiar voice say, "It would be wise for you and your health if you just stay with the weight that I have already sold to you."

"Thank you for your concern but I'll be fine. I need some weights that will allow me to reach the speed and strength of a strong demon." Kagome answered.

"How strong of a demon…the once I gave you should have you running as fast as a wolf demon and jumping the same height." He answered her as he locked eyes with the young girl.

"You're a demon from Japan aren't you?" Kagome asked after she had looked over his demon markings.

"Yes, but I moved my family here after the war. We've stayed here ever since." He answered.

"Than if I told you a specific name would you recognize it and help me without asking how I know this name." Kagome answered in a calm yet serious tone.

"Of course you have not given me a reason to not trust you and you are a very caring girl and well trained miko. You remind me of the miko's back in the feudal era." He answered.

Knowing that he would not go back to on his word, Kagome took in a deep breath locked eyes with the demon before her before she said, "I want…no I need weights that **WILL** help me reach the height, speed, and strength of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands."

Realizing that she was very serious about this and not wanting her to good look at weights that would probably destroy her legs and arms, he nodded his head before walking to the back. After getting what she needed, he looked up to lock eyes with her and said, "You can no put these weights on until you have mastered the ones I have given you. Since you are barely taking a day to rest, you must restart your training with the other weights and finish it. Once you have mastered the other weights the color on this weight will change. They will become the exact same color as your skin so that they will be unnoticeable."

"**Thank you very much…" **Kagome stated as she looked over the weights and noticed their black color.

After a small while of silence, the demon looked up to lock eyes with Kagome before she could start to pull out her money and said, **"Girl…I gave you my word and I will give these to you for free if you answer my question." **

With a smile on her face, Kagome nodded her head and said, **"One question…it is all you will get." **

"**How do you know of Lord Sesshomaru…the way you spoke his name…you've met him before…how?" **

"**I once looked after his mate…Rin…I'm not sure if her name is the same now but she is like a daughter to me…in a way I guess you can say they are like family to me." **Kagome answered with a sad smile on her face before taking the weights and taking her leave.

By the time she had returned to the shop, Kagome was met by a very worried Emily as she walked out of the shop looking like she was about ready to start looking for her. With a smile on her face, Kagome walked passed Emily and into the shop to look at the instruments. Just as she had finished looking over them, Kagome turned to Emily and asked, "Did my father pay for these already or do I have to pay for them?"

"These have already been paid for." The shop keeper answered before Emily could say a word.

"How?" Kagome asked as she turned to face Emily to add, "Was this planned before hand?"

"No, I just wanted to get you something. You're father did say that you would have a birthday soon and I thought I could get you this as a gift from the two of us."

Not liking the way she had answered her question, Kagome nodded her head as she prepared to buy her lie and said, "Oh, alright, than I guess I'll just be using these for the man show, I'll use the longest once as a practice instrument."

"Great, now there are two of each since one is made out of wood and the other is made out of metal." Emily answered.

"The metal ones are for practice so it doesn't matter which one you us." Emily explained with a smile on her face.

"Alright…" Kagome whispered as he turned to the shop keeper and said, "Thank"

After gathering the rest of the materials that she would need to keep the bamboo flute in good shape, Kagome and Emily went to the book store where Kagome bought some music books and had asked for a book that would help her learn what kind of demons could be found in the states and which were the ones most commonly seen and which were the ones in hiding. Just as they had reached the front of Kaleido Stage, Emily turned to Kagome and said, "Well I have to get going now, please take care and I'll be seeing you the day after tomorrow so that you have time to get your practice schedule from Leon."

"Alright, I'll speak with the others and make sure that I'll have time for both things…for the mean time I'll start working on some of my old song." Kagome answered as she turned to leave.

"Take your time; you still have some time before you're next show." Emily answered.

Before she could even ask her what she had meant by that and if she knew something about the castings Kagome was forced to watch as the girl with long, curly red hair ran off and toward her car. After shaking her head and realizing that she would finally get another chance to call her mother again, Kagome took in a deep and calming breath as she began to make her way to the dorms so that she could put her bags away before asking Sarah for the phone to call her mother. _'I wonder if mama kept all my old music…hopefully whatever she kept she'll be able to send it to me.' _Kagome thought with a smile on her face.

For the first time since she had been pulled into the feudal era, she wasn't just happy with what she was doing but she wasn't worried about getting hurt because she knew that she would be alright and that nothing could touch her here. She was safe and knowing that she was safe that helped her forget the pain in her hurt that had yet to leave her. It wasn't that she had hated her time there, she just couldn't think about the fun, the memories she had created with everyone without it hurting her so much. Just as Kagome had reached the gates to walk into the dorm grounds, she stopped walking what she heard her father's voice say, "I'm glad you agreed, I had no idea what I was going to do with you if you didn't like the idea."

"Thanks dad, I finally found a good challenge other than having to find deadly tricks to try. Besides I already know how to play so knowing that I'll be able to try it on stage is a challenge in its self." Kagome stated with a grin on her face as she tried to think of a way to ask her question.

"Since when could you play?" he asked in confusion.

"It was the instrument I chose when I was in elementary, I learned how to play pretty good at it, but I didn't make it into the music school for junior high so I stopped playing." Kagome as she took in a calm breath.

"So does that mean you're going to start with a song already?" James asked.

"Yeah, oh and I got a practice set and the bamboo one so don't worry about having to order more in case I break it or anything." Kagome answered as she turned to look at the setting sun.

"Well then I guess I'll let you practice go so that you can start on your songs." James stated as he turned to leave.

"Um…dad." Kagome called out after a small pause.

"Yes?" he answered with a smile.

After taking in a deep breath and knowing that this was not something she wanted others to hear at all, Kagome locked eyes with her father once again and asked, **"How do you know my trainer?" **

"**What are you talking about? I told you that Karlos suggested her to me." **

"**Then why did she say that the instruments were an early birth day gift from the **_**TWO**_** of you." **

"**Kagome just go and start practicing we'll talk about this later." **

"**No, I want to talk about this now…are you seeing her?" **

"**We are just friends and nothing more; you know that I'm still married to your mother. Now go to your room and start working on what you were told to work on." **

Before she could even say a word, Kagome watched as her father left her all lone to watch the last bit of the sitting sun. She knew that she would get her answers, how soon she had no idea but one way or another she and her father were going to finish their talk and she was going to get the answers she wanted to have. After leaving her bags in her and after taking a shower, Kagome sat down on her bed and began to put her weights back on with the seals in place. She knew that Leon would only get angry at her but she was older, in a small way and she was going to shut him up about.

After making sure that it was around them time her mother would be up, Kagome walked out of her room and toward Sarah's room. Just as Sarah was about to leave, Kagome ran up ahead as she called out, "Sarah, Sarah wait."

"Kagome, what the matter?" Sarah asked as she stopped walking and waited for Kagome to reach her.

"I'm sorry but I just wanted to know if I could use the phone. I need to call him before my mom worries too much." Kagome stated.

"Sure." Sarah answered as she smiled at Kagome before walking back toward her room with Kagome at her side.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you." Kagome whispered.

"Don't worry dear just make sure to put the phone back and lock up before you leave." Sarah told her before she let Kagome in.

"Thank you." Kagome stated before she walked in and reached for the phone.

After in a deep and calming breath, Kagome looked around for a place to sit down in Sarah's room as she began to dial her house number. Just as she thought that no one was going to pick up, Kagome heard a familiar voice say, **"Higurashi residents."**

"**Hello?"** Kagome asked in a dazed voice as she tried to keep herself from going into shock. She knew this voice better than anyone else; the only problem was that she shouldn't be hearing his voice coming from the house. He was gone; he had made his choice so the only thing that she could think of that she was just wishing she was hearing things. That her mind was playing tricks with her and making her hear his voice.

Even as she tried to convince herself that it was all in her head that she just wanted to hear the sound of his voice, after so long of being away from him, of not hearing his voice, of not seeing him and of not holding him. But no matter what she told herself it didn't change the face and didn't help her any as she felt herself go deeper and deeper into the same type of shock she had first gone into when her mother had found her in the well house.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger. Please let me know what you all think…review! **

** Darkiceone**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

**A/N: Once again, the stuff that is in bold is what is being said in Japanese. Please let me know what you all think of the story so far. Flames are welcomed, and with that being said, now on with the story. ****  
**

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,' _Inuyasha thought as he quickly got began to look around for Kagome's brother so that he could quickly talk to Kagome before she got worst. Just as he found Sota walking into the kitchen, Inuyasha ran over to the boy, gave him the phone and urged to say something anything. After taking the phone from the worried and stressed out hanyou Sota shook his head as he pushed Inuyasha back so that he could have some room to breath before he turned to his attention to the phone to say, **"Hello?"**

"**Sota? Did you recently get sick…for a minute there you sounded like someone I once knew," **Kagome whispered as she began to pull herself together before she went into full out shock.

"**No, it's called hitting puberty and growing up…but anyway how have you been?" **Sota said once he realized why it was that Inuyasha had ran to get him and shoving the phone into his hands.

"**I've been good, where's mom, I was hoping of getting a chance to talk to her since I needed to ask her for something."** Kagome replied as she took in a calming breath to get her heart to stop racing. _'For a minute there he sounded like Inuyasha.' _

"**Sorry, she went out with Jii-chan; he had a doctor's appointment that he had to go to. She'll be back later through." ** Sota explained as turned to look at Inuyasha only to find that he was listening very closing to what she was saying. **"Do you want me to tell her anything?" **

"**Um…sure can you ask her to send me my old music from elementary? I've been given a new act and I have to play the flute while on the trapeze and on the tight ropes." **Kagome answered.

"**That's so cool, I wish I could go and see you do that." **Sota stated with an excited voice. **"Is dad the one training you?" **

"**No, he has to start working on the stage set up to get it ready…the show won't be for another half a month so I'll see if I can save up enough money to bring you, mom and Jii-chan to come and watch the show." **Kagome answered as she couldn't help but smile.

"**That would be so cool…thanks sis…I'll go ahead and tell mom to send you the music…is there anything else you needed?" **Sota replied once he noticed the look in Inuyasha's eye.

"**No just that…are you going to meet with a friend this early in the morning or do you just don't want to talk to me?" **Kagome teased knowing that her brother probably had some plans.

"**No, yeah, sorry…I'm going to meet with a friend. We're going to go shopping and then I'm going to help him with his English. It's a hard subject for him so I'm helping him during the summer." **Sota explained so that his sister didn't feel hurt.

"**Alright, than I guess I'll let you go since I have practice in the morning. Tell Oka I'll try to call more often." **Kagome said with a smile while making a point to show him that she was only joking.

"**I will…you take care sis." **Sota stated.

"**I will, bye." **Kagome stated before waiting for his reply as she moved to hang up the phone.

"**Bye." **Sota stated before he hung up the phone.

After hanging up with her brother, Kagome placed the phone back where she got it from, locked the door and made her way to her room to go to sleep since she had a long day tomorrow. She not only had to start on her new routine with the other but she had to help Rosetta and May and she had to continue her training so that she could move up to the next weights. Remembering about the weights and that she needed to master them as soon as possible so that she would have the new weights she was given on her way back home, Kagome sat down and began to put the weights back on before going to bed. After putting the phone back in its place. Sota turned to Inuyasha and said, "Well she's doing alright, I figured you would know since you were listening in."

"I could tell by her voice, what music was she talking about? I didn't know that she could play an instrument." Inuyasha answered; he had already been here for a good while and was picking things up rather quickly.

"Come on, I'm sure mom won't mind if I showed you some pictures of Kagome when she was younger. While we're at it I can teach you some more English words." Sota offered.

"Feh, it's not that hard anymore." Inuyasha growled. "But I do think that I have to learn a bit more."

"Right, now come one, we can go shopping after Oka gets back with Jii-chan." Sota stated as he began to lead him up and to the attic.

After following Sota up to the attic of the house, Inuyasha realized that he didn't know all that much about Kagome's past and what she was like as a child as Sota began to show him picture of her childhood. With a sad smile on his face, Inuyasha realized that he would also have to share some stories with Kagome about his past. She was the only one that he could and would share his past with and there was nothing that would or could change that.

By the time they had finished looking over all the pictures and moving the two boxes of Kagome's music, Inuyasha and Sota turned toward the door when they heard Jii-chan and Ms. Higurashi walking in. With a smile on his face, Sota went to go and greet them while Inuyasha began to clean up the couch so that Jii-chan could sit down and rest. Just as he had turned around, he smiled when he heard Ms. Higurashi say, "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Feh, are you alright old man?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll be fine…I just need a couple of days of bed rest." He answered as he took a seat.

"What about the shrine?" Sota asked as he turned to face his mother. "Who's going to run it?"

"I'll be running it…Inuyasha Jii-chan found you a job…I hope you don't mind but it will be at a different shrine." Ms. Higurashi was heard.

"I don't mind…I fit in better at a shrine." Inuyasha answered.

"Good, so why did you boys move Kagome's old boxes down here?" she asked as he noticed the two boxes by the door.

"Oh Kagome call…she asked for them." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh, how is she?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she turned to face Inuyasha to see how he was doing since it was very noticeable that he hadn't been the one to talk with her.

"She's doing alright…she said that she was going to try to send us tickets for her next show in half a month…can we go?" Sota answered.

"Inuyasha can have my ticket…I don't think I could handle the travel." Jii-chan was heard.

"Alright, I guess I'll go ahead and give Kagome a call later to let her know." Ms. Higurashi was heard. "Sota are you going to take Inuyasha shopping again?"

"No, we're just going to work on his English, besides he has enough cloth." Sota answered.

"I'll pay you back." Inuyasha stated.

"Don't worry about the money dear, you're a part of our family…it fine." Ms. Higurashi stated before she rushed the boys to go and start Inuyasha's lessons on how to speak and read English.

Kagome walked into the training with a weird feeling. After she had heard Inuyasha's voice she had nothing but dreams of the past and of a future she would have loved to have with Inuyasha. Just as she had dropped her things, Kagome looked around to make sure that no one was in there and jumped up. Once on leap Kagome had managed to make it to the second tight rope that was set up for them to us. Just as she was about to jump up and into the trapeze, Kagome jumped up and twisted her body in the air as she reduced her speed so that she wouldn't hurt herself as she heard Mike's voice say, "You're early, what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Sora, Leon, May, and Rosetta…what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I was told to put up the safety net here since you weren't going to be practicing alone…sorry." Mike answered as he walked over to her.

"Oh, well I guess…do you mind if I just work with the trapeze, I promise to stay out of your way." Kagome answered as he turned her back so that she wouldn't face him anymore.

"I don't mind…just as long as you promise to be careful." Mike answered once he was standing right behind her.

"Take a step back." Kagome whispered once she felt that he was too close to her.

"Why?" he whispered into her ear as he began to wrap his arms around her.

But just as she was about to blast him off of her, Kagome thanked god as she was pulled behind Leon when she heard his enraged growl say, "She said to back away."

"I was only teasing." Mike hissed as he began to put up the net.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked as he turned to find Kagome with dazed eyes.

But when Kagome didn't answer him and when her eyes began to glaze over some more, Leon realized that she was going to into a slight shock. Before she could go any further, Kagome began to gather her thoughts and forget about her heart ache once again as she felt herself moving. After refocusing her eyes, Kagome realized that Leon had jumped up and placed her on the trapeze. After a while of moving with her on the trapeze, Leon took in a deep breath and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…sorry about that." Kagome whispered before she jumped off the trapeze and toward the wall. Just as he was about to go after her, he watched as Kagome began to do a cartwheel down and along side of the wall. But just as he thought that she didn't know how to stop, Leon watched with a grin on his face as she pushed herself off of the wall before landing on the lowest tight rope.

"Wow, are you going to do that at the event?" Rosetta was heard as he walked in with May at her said.

"No, since we'll be in the center of the room I won't be able to do it." Kagome answered before jumping down and greeting the two of them.

"Where is Sora?" Leon was heard as he began to make his way down.

"She was running late, she'll be here in a bit." May answered as she turned to face Kagome and asked, "Did you eat anything this morning."

"I couldn't sleep so I bought something before coming here." Kagome answered as she became aware of Mike's figure standing behind her while Rosetta began to make her way up to the trapeze.

"Go out with me." Mike whispered as he took hold of her hand.

This time since she was ready and knew that Inuyasha wasn't going to magically show up and help her, Kagome allowed her miko energy to burn the neko demon as she growled out, "I refuse to be with a cat. I have a pet cat but what can I say…I prefer dogs…touch me again and you'll end up with more than just a burn."

"Kagome are you coming?" May was heard as she began to make her way up and toward Rosetta.

Not giving a chance to say a word, Kagome jumped on to the first tight rope and began to make her way up. Just as she had reached the trapeze, Kagome flipped over Rosetta and May and landed on the top part of the trapeze as she held on to noting but the chains.

"Sorry I'm late." Sora was heard as she ran in and jumped up only to do the same thing Kagome had just done.

"Alright, so are we going to do something similar to what we did last year?" Rosetta asked.

"No, we're going to do something new, the boss said that we had to do something new and we're allowed to wear what we want from the costumes." Sora answered.

"I want to be the jester." Kagome was heard.

"For now let's come up with something." Sora was heard.

"I'll work the tight ropes." Kagome was heard as he let herself drop only to land on the highest tight rope on one leg.

"Then it would be too many of us on the trapeze." Leon pointed out.

"I could do my Diablo act…" Rosetta was heard in a soft whisper.

"Actually…Rosetta, May…you guys want to help me with something?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face as she was hit with an idea.

"I do not like the look on that girls face." Leon pointed out.

"Let's just see what she comes up with." Sora whispered with a smile on her face.

"As you wish." Leon whispered in her ear before jumping to the other trapeze that May and Rosetta had been on.

By the time they had finished working on the act that they were going to be doing, Rosetta and May were smiling with Sora while Kagome stayed sitting on the lowest tight rope. Just as she was about to take in a deep breath, Kagome turned to her side as she felt Leon land near her and smiled at her. Before he could say a word she said, **"thank you for worrying but I'm fine…really…I just had some nightmare last night…no big deal." **

"**You have to stop using the weights; you will not be able to fit in if you master them." **was his reply as he sat down next to her.

"**that's the point, I'm going back, I'm going to have to be stronger in other to help protect those that I love and the village that trust me…I don't have anyone to protect me but myself." **Kagome stated.

"**You have my father." **Leon pointed out before he jumped down and took his leave.

Once he was out of the room, Rosetta turned to Kagome and asked, "Aren't you going to come and eat with us?"

"I'll be there in a while…I just need to work on my other routine that my trainer has me doing." Kagome answered.

"Can we watch?" Sora asked.

"Sure, you can tell me what you think." Kagome answered before she jumped back up and onto the trapeze.

But just as she was about to start, Kagome looked down when Mia and Anna ran into the room with excited looks on their faces. Before she could even ask what was going on, Kagome heard Mia say, "He approved it, he approved of the next story we're going to be casting."

"Only we have to try out soon." Anna pointed out.

"What part and what are we going to be trying out?" May answered.

"It's mostly trapeze work and tight rope." Anna answered as she looked up at Kagome and yelled, "You've already been cast. Mia has to add you into the story since the boss wants you to be the jester again in this play."

"Wow, when do we try out?" Rosetta asked.

"In three days." Mia answered. "I'm sure you'll get a part so don't worry Rosetta, you've gotten a lot better on the trapeze."

With a smile on her face and knowing that she would have to go and eat something since the weighs were starting to hurt her a bit, Kagome let herself fall before landing on the safety next as she yelled out, "Well I guess we all better go and get something to eat since we're all going to need our strength."

"Yeah, come on." Rosetta was heard before she and May ran out and toward the dining hall.

"Sora?" Mia called.

"I'm fine…I just want to go over my role for the upcoming event. Leon told me that I needed to work on it." Sora stated as she stood up and began to make her way to the trapeze.

"I'll stay with you if you want. I can do Leon's part." Kagome offered as she walked over to Sora.

"Come on Mia let's let these two practice…we'll have Ken bring you some lunch." Anna called as the two made their way to the trapeze.

Once the two were gone, Kagome turned to Sora and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous…that and I want to see what it's like to work with you." Sora answered.

With a smile on her face, Kagome jumped over to the next trapeze and said, "We can practice together and if you want I can teach you a few things….that way you'll be able to surprise Leon one of these days."

With a smile of her own, Sora began to move and work with trapeze without thinking about what she was going to do; she just closed her eyes and let her body have full control. Just as she had finally started to let lose, Kagome jumped down and landed on the tight rope and caught Sora so that she was held straight up in the air. With a grin of her own, Kagome faced Sora and whispered, "Just follow my lead."

"I trust you." Sora replied.

As soon as Sora had said that, Kagome took in a deep breath, bend her knees before jumped up and into the air as hard and fast as she could. Just as Sora had taken hold of the trapeze with her feet, she lifted Kagome up and into the air and opened her eyes just in time to see Kagome hold herself in the air as if she was going to do the angles act before allowing herself to drop down at an incredible speed. Sora watched in amazement as Kagome twisted herself between the tight ropes and watched as she easily gained speed. But just as she thought that Kagome was going to hit the tight rope, Kagome caught the lowest tight rope with her legs, pulled herself and jumped up onto the middle tight rope only to land like a crouching jester on a wire looking down at his king.

"Ken, we'll be down in a minute." Sora was heard as she let herself fall while twisting her body at a much slower rate so that she would be able to grab a hold of the first tight rope she could get her hands on.

"Nice, it gets easier once you just use your senses to know when to reach out. Once you learn how to rely on them you'll be able to move faster." Kagome was heard as she waited for Sora to get down safely before she joined the two.

"Come on you two you need to eat." Ken was heard.

"Thanks, what did you bring?" Kagome as she got ready to jump off and land behind the two.

"I got Sora what she usually eats; I didn't know what you usually have so I just brought something that was on your diet plan." Ken answered.

"Thanks." Kagome answered before jumping off the tight rope and landing behind the too.

"Are we going to go again after we eat?" Sora asked.

"If you want to, I can help you get your speed up." Kagome answered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea. You should be doing this with Leon." Ken was heard.

"Leon may be her partner but she doesn't have to train with him always, besides I'm helping her keep up with him." Kagome hissed out in a calm voice.

"Thanks Kagome." Sora whispered as the two of them sat down and began to eat.

"I guess I'll just be going than." Ken stated before he took his leave.

Once he was gone, Kagome turned to Sora and asked, **"You don't think that I was too hard on him do you?" **

"**No, I think he deserved it this time, besides…he needs to realize that I know what I'm doing." **Sora answered.

"**So you do know that he has a thing for you." **Kagome stated.

"**Of course…I just don't want to act like if I know because then he would really ask me out and then I would have to turn him down." **Sora explained.

"**So you're just saving yourself for when Leon ask you out right?" **Kagome asked with a grin on her face knowing that she would get a chance to trick Sora into answering her.

"**Yes…no…that was not fair." **Sora answered.

"**I now but I just had to know…it was killing me and I just wanted to see if you really did like him or not." **Kagome stated.

"**Well I do like him, I just wish that he wasn't so cold…but then if he was more caring he wouldn't be Leon." **Sora explained.

"**No, but I'm sure there will come a time when he tells you the truth…trust me…he just need to feel like he won't have anything to lose." **Kagome stated with a grin on her face before she began to eat her meal.

Realizing that it would be for the best if she just followed after Kagome's example and knowing that what Kagome had told her was probably true; Sora smiled before she picked up her meal and began to eat knowing that everything would be alright. She would become Kaleido Stage true star and it would be all thanks to Kagome's help. Once the two girls were done eating, Sora offered to go and throw away their trash while Kagome began to warm up on her own so that she would be able to work on her own routine, the routine that she had been told to come up with that would be added at the end if not during the next show they were going to be working on. As she jumped on the tight ropes, Kagome could feel her muscles tensing and relaxing with the more she worked on her control. If she could hold herself back with this weights so that she only jumped and moved like an average human then she would be able to master them faster before moving on to the next weights she would be using.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"No! Not like that, you have got to get it together, you need to throw your flute up in the air before you can jump off of your trapeze, and you need to make sure you don't throw it to high but not so softly either! Again!" Emily yelled as Kagome landed on the lower tight rope with her instrument just barely in her hand.

They had finished the event that Karlos had asked to do two days ago and Kagome had began to work more with her trainer so that she could get better. She knew that she would need a lot a practice with this since she had just changed out and into her new weights this morning. She had found that she had mastered her pervious weights the day of the event that they were to perform in and she had just changed them today. She was still struggling to get a hold of her new strength and it didn't help any with Emily yelling at her.

"I'd like to see you do this! It's not that easy you know!" Kagome yelled back as she got ready to start from the very beginning of the routine. _'Maybe I should have just used my skills of a bow and arrow since I got that perfectly already...that probably would have been easier.' _

"I know that it's not easy, that is why you are learning this." Emily called back in a pissed off voice.

"Sorry ladies but we need to get started on work." James was heard as he and the rest of the crew walked in to get started with the new production.

Kagome jumped off the tight rope and landed next to her father while saying, "Alright, I'll just go and work on my song then."

"Don't work too hard; I don't want you getting sick." James stated as he turned to Emily and smiled at her.

"What song? I thought I told you that you weren't going to be playing anything other than those scales until you get it right." Emily was heard.

"Sorry to disappoint but since the practice area isn't always free, I like to go and work on my own piece, it's a song I'm making myself." Kagome shot back as she began to put her flute away. _'Granted it's not one that is original, more like taught by Asagi…no one knows her song here anyway.' _**(A/N: to those of you who might not know who Asagi is, she is the little girl that plays the small ocarina in the fourth movie of Inuyasha) **

"So you're going to play this song at the opening of this next production." Karlos was heard as he walked in with Layla and Yuri. "Only if it fits the story line of course."

She hated the story line, they had had a meeting a few days ago, in fact it had been a day before their performance that they had been told the story line of the next show they were going to be doing. This story was about a couple that fell in love after having to fight so much and struggle through life. Her part, the jester, was a role that was used to help bring the two that were so deeply in love together. And in the final act it would be the fools act where Sora and Leon would start off with her before pulling back to show the audience that even if the two had found love, the jester, that had grown to love the prince, would never find love, that the fools were always left behind since only wished to see their loved ones happy, even if their happiness was not with them.

"I'm not sure if I'll have it ready by then but I'll try my best if it's what you want boss." Kagome stated as she walked pass them.

"She'll be able to do it." Emily added. "I'll make sure of it."

"Make sure of what? I'm the one coming up with the song for the opening of the show so you have nothing but to make sure that I finish my training." Kagome replied as she couldn't help but glare at the girl.

"Kagome, that is not polite." Her father was heard.

"**Like I care if I hurt her feelings…she's just the girl that is helping you have an affair." **Kagome stated.

"I'll be going with you." Layla was heard before James could add on to his daughters comment.

"What?" Kagome repeated as she turned to face the two.

"We both are." Yuri added.

"Karlos? What is all of this about?" Kagome asked in a cold voice.

"We will be over looking your training just to make sure that you do not hurt yourself. After all the endding act of our next production is called The Fool's Act." Yuri explained.

"Karlos?" James was heard as he turned to face his boss.

"I wanted to make sure that she does not push herself to much, if she tries to do too much on her own I will only appoint Yuri as her partner. Layla will be with them to see if they will be able to work well together." Karlos stated.

Before her father could say or do a thing, Kagome dropped her bags and turned around to glare at Karlos. Once she had locked eyes with him, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "Do not think for one minute that you have the right to do such a thing. I alone can choose a partner if I wished it, I had a partner but he is not longer with me, I will never take another partner again and if you so much as try to make me, I can promise you that you will regret it."

Before anyone could say or do a thing, Yuri turned to Karlos and said, "Well that is definitely some girl you got there, are you sure she should be working here?"

"Watch it." James warned before he left to go and help the rest of the crew. Kagome had already told him what she would need for the ending and knew that he would have to get it right if he wanted to keep her safe.

"It's alright dad, I can take care of myself." Kagome stated in a cold voice as she walked away and out of the stage. _'I've fought demons, and I have helped kill Naraku, one man is not going to get to me.' _

"I have something else to add." Karlos was heard.

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked as she turned around to face her boss.

"You will have to make sure that your act will fit in perfectly with the show, otherwise The Fool's Act will be cut from the show." Karlos explained.

"Alright, but you cannot stop me from talking to the fool himself." Kagome hissed before storming off and out of the room hoping that she would not be followed by Layla or Yuri.

"I'll go after her; it's obvious that you need to keep that girl in check somehow Karlos." Layla was heard before she walked out and after Kagome.

As she walked out of the room, Layla could see the small path that fool had taken to go after Kagome. Realizing that there was a chance of that girl being able to see the spirit of the stage, Layla began to run after Kagome. Just as she had reached the beach, she found Kagome at the edge of the ocean as she began to play a slow, sad song on the flute she held. Just as she was about to say something, she heard Kagome say, "I don't care if I can see you are not, you are going to spend some time with me so that I can figure out what kind of routine to make."

"So you can see him." Layla was heard as she got closer to the two.

"I can, but what does that got to do with you?" Kagome asked in a cold voice.

"I use to be able to see him." Layla replied. "After I got injured I stopped seeing him."

"Not use to, you still can, otherwise it would have taken you longer to find me, not that it would be that hard to find me here by the beach." Kagome replied.

"Layla." The fool greeted.

"Fool, why can I still see you?" Layla replied.

"I don't care if you were told to watch me, but if you tell anyone about what I am going to be working on I will make sure that you will never be able to see Fool again." Kagome warned before getting out of the water and making her way to the practice rooms.

Just as she had reached the trapeze rooms again, Kagome found May, Sora, Leon, and Mia working on their part of the show. Before she could even ask them how long they were going to take, Layla cleared her throat and said, "I'm sorry but we're going to need the trapeze room now."

"Layla-san." Sora yelled with joy as she jumped down and landed next to her old partner before hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" May asked as she did the same thing.

"We're going to be going to be working together on something for now, sorry but we kind of need the practice trapeze now since it was a last minute thing." Kagome stated.

"Alright, we'll just take a break and work on the second part instead." Mia was heard as she and Leon jumped down.

"Are you going to take long?" Anna added.

"I don't think so…I'm still working on the act…sorry that I don't have it ready for you to see yet Mia." Kagome answered.

"It's alright just try not to over work yourself." Mia answered with a smile on her face.

Without saying a word, Leon walked out of the room as the others began to follow after him. After making sure that no one would be able to go into the room, Kagome removed her shoes, and grabbed her instrument. Just as she had jumped up and landed on the tight rope with her flute in hand, Kagome turned look for Layla only to find the woman already at the top of the trapeze to oversee her opening act for the show. With a grin on her face, Kagome looked at her and said, "I take it that you want to hear the son so that you can tell Karlos that the song I'm working on will be perfect for the opening of the show."

"If you know that than I guess you are not as naive as they think you are." Layla stated.

"I know I'm not…anyway if you think something is missing, since I feel like there is something missing, let me know." Kagome answered.

And before Layla could say a word or ask Kagome what she had meant, Layla watched with amazement as Kagome jumped from tight rope to tight rope while playing a slow, sad song. AS she listened to the music and watched her moments Layla realized that Kagome was using this moves to catch everyone's attention so that they could realize that this was what the prince left like whenever he would watch the jester from a distance. It was as if she was untouchable and unapproachable.

Just as Kagome had landed on the trapeze as the last of the song died down, Kagome landed on the trapeze where Leon would have been standing from watching her as if she had landed right next to him to greet him. After taking in a much needed breath, Kagome turned to look at Layla only to grin at the expersion she had on her face. Before Layla could say a word, Kagome sat down on the trapeze and asked, "Well? What do you think? I still feel like its missing something."

"As do I…it sounds like a song..are there lyrics to it?" Layal asked.

"There are, but it doesn't fit in if you don't us Japanese." Kagome explained.

"I'll talk to Karlos, he might just allow Sarah to join you and Leon on stage so that she could fill in the missing part." Layla answered with a smile on her face.

"Thank you…now if you would place stand at the bottom of the practice area…I would like to know what my act looks like from down there." Kagome answered as she turned around and placed her flute on the holder they had installed at the top of the trapeze so that she wouldn't have to be jumping down to put it away.

But when Layla only looked down and then back at her again, Kagome grin and said, "As you can see I like to practice without a practice net, it helps me get inspired for my act."

"I was just noticing that and I must say that it is rather reckless of you." Layla replied as she moved so that she could get down from the trapeze.

"Think what you want, but right now you'll see why it's not reckless for me." Kagome shot back as she got ready to do her routine.

Sora walked down the shore with her hands behind her back. She knew that it had been Karlos that had probably ordered Kagome to work with Layla but she couldn't help but feel sad. She still saw Layla as her partner even when she knew that she had Leon as her partner now. No matter what she would always see Layla as her partner and nothing would or could ever change that fact. Just as she had sat down, Sora jumped up about ten feet in the air when she heard Leon's voice say, "Come on, we still need to practice."

"What are you talking about? We don't have a trapeze to practice with." Sora answered as she turned to look at him while trying to hide the sadness from her eyes.

"I do, now let's go." Leon ordered.

"Alright, but what about May, Anna, and Mia?" Sora asked.

"They will practice later on." Leon stated.

"Leon…what's wrong? You seem upset." Sora replied as she reached his side.

"I just don't like it when you are sad; you are a better partner when you are happy." Leon growled before opening his car door for her.

Having no idea how to reply to his statement, Sora got in the car and quietly waited for him to drive. As she looked out of the window Sora couldn't help but feel safe, as if she was with the right person. Just as they had reached his house, Sora looked at him in confusion. It didn't look like he was living alone; no it looked like he was living with other people. As she got out of the car, Sora asked, "Do you have any roommates?"

"No, I live with my parents." Leon answered after had had taken in a deep and calming breath.

"Parents? I thought that you and your sister were orphaned when you were younger." Sora replied as she remembered the story she had heard while she had been in Frence.

"Sora I'm sorry but we are not here to practice like I told you we would." Leon said before adding, "Please, will you trust me?"

Sora looked at his out stretched hand and couldn't help but stare at it. Although a part of her wanted to just run away and try to figure out just what was going on, another part of her knew that she was safe, that she could trust him with her heart and soul. Knowing that he would protect her always Sora nodded her head with a smile on her face. After taking a calming breath, Sora took his hand and said, "I wouldn't be your partner if I didn't trust you…Leon."

With a smile of his own, Leon took hold of Sora's hand and led her toward the house. To be honest he hadn't been here since he had left home when he was much younger. He had finally met his father's conditions and not a moment too soon. For once he was able to see his father he would have to ask about his aunt and uncle, if something had changed then something might have happened to the present Kagome and Inuyasha for all he knew.

Layla watched with an opened mouth as Kagome completed her routine before her. Not only had she been able to come up with something that no one had ever thought of, but she was able to make it so that no one would be able to copy it. Just as Kagome had landed on the tight rope blow, she let out a slow breath and said, "Is this alright? It's not too dangerous for him is it?"

"No, but I think it would be better if you had a partner." Layla answered.

"A partner like Sora?" Kagome asked as she caught on to her hidden meaning.

"Yes, if you were just to help her reach your level, I'm sure that she would be a great partner for you. The two of you would be able to do so much." Layla explained.

With a sad smile on her face, Kagome turned to face Layla and said, "Since you seem to be very concerned about this matter, I'll try to teach both Leon and Sora to be the best so that they can be untouchable, however I am not going to be staying, I'm only here for the remainder of the month, maybe less. I left people that truly cared about me, I left my son behind only to think that I didn't love him anymore just because the man I fell in love with chose another so don't you dare tell me what I can become when in my hearts of heart all I want to do is get back to them and tell my son that everything will be alright…that I still love him…that I'll always love him."

'_Great, just great, I just hope she doesn't tell anyone about my son part.' _Kagome thought. _'That would be a very hard thing to explain to James.' _

Realizing that she had gone to fair, Layla gave Kagome a huge as Kagome tried to control her tears. It wasn't until she had said all of this that Fool had been able to really see why it was that she was able to see him. It was just as she had said when they had first really talked; he could be seen by her because of her miko blood, because of her big heart and her well trained eyes.

Inuyasha had just finished checking the grounds for any sign of anyone. He had been picking up on a weird scent lately and he was starting to worry if he was starting to draw evil demons toward the shrine since he still had the jewels power with him. After all, it wasn't like if he was trying to hide the jewels power, even if it was in side of him, hell he had never really thought about trying to do so until he started picking up on the weird scent around that shrine. It was a mixture of his brothers' scent but then again it wasn't, he had no idea how to describe it but he was sure that the demon that was hanging around had something to do with his brother.

Just as she had turned around to start heading to the house, Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusiga and growled out, "I know your there, I got your scent now so if you don't want to die I suggest you come on out now."

"I'm Shippo's son…grandpa…something happened you're mate…" she whispered in a sad voice.

Wanting to know what the hell was going on, Inuyasha took in a deep breath and said, "Lead the way pup," knowing that he would have to explain to Ms. Higurashi and Sota as to why he had left without saying a word.

After following after the small kit for what seemed like almost an hour, Inuyasha jumped over and into a clearing where he found a rather large house. Just as he landed he couldn't help but grin when he saw Shippo waiting for him alongside his mate and four other kids.

Once he was a few feet away from them, Inuyasha grin and said, "You've known I've been here for two and a half months and only now you come looking for me. Pup you better start explaining yourself."

"Nice to see you to Out, but I had some surprise of my own also." Shippo stated with a grin that resembled that of his fathers.

"Otu." Shippo's mate greeted him with a smile before adding, "Would you like to come in, we have lots to tell you about."

"Feh, I don't have that much time." Inuyasha growled since had things to do and money to save up to go and get Kagome back.

Shippo looked at his father and said, "Not even if it has to do with my Oka?"

"What the hell are you going on about runt, I know where she is and that she is doing alright, I'm going to go see her soon." Inuyasha growled in anger.

"Yeah, but there is just one things you got wrong…my Oka isn't alright." Shippo stated.

"What the hell do you mean? You better start explaining now." Inuyasha growled in anger as he griped tried to control the demons that were within him with the jewels power.

"What he means Otu-san is that while your Kagome that has yet to return to you is healthy and well, our mother is not." His mate explained as she glared at her mate.

"Feh, then where the hell am I?" Inuyasha growled not liking the thought that in the future would be leaving Kagome alone while she was sick. _'Note to self, never, NEVER, leave Kagome alone.' _

"If you would just follow me and let me show you…you're with Oka, you never left her…but because you didn't, you got sick too." Shippo answered in a sad voice.

"Feh, what the hell are you talking about? Demon's don't get sick." Inuyasha growled.

Having nothing more to say to his father, Shippo led the way to the room where he and Kagome slept. Just as his mate and gathered all the children up so that they would not be followed, Shippo took in a deep breath and opened the door before moving out of the way. Inuyasha walked into the room with jaw dropped as he couldn't believe what lay before him. There in front of him lay Kagome and himself of the future, side by side, unmoving and hardly breathing. As he took a step forward, Shippo took in a deep breath and said, "I'm not supposed to be here. I don't know what changed…but Oka is changing the future…if she continues to…you both may end up dying."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled.

Shippo turned to lock eyes with his father before answering, "I was suppose to die while you and Oka were away."

Inuyasha looked over his son and could tell that what he was saying was true. Some part of Kagome was able to figure this out and was able to save them but in doing so she had condemned them both in the future. After taking in a deep breath, Inuyasha turned to his son and said, "Give me all of my ID's and my accounts. I'm going to go and get Kagome right now. I am not going to let this go on any more. I'm going to bring her back."

"I'm sorry Otu…but I don't know where you keep all those things…the only one that does is uncle Sesshomaru." Shippo answered.

For the first time, since he had been born, Inuyasha took in a deep breath and growled out through grinned teeth, "Call your uncle…tell him I need to speak with him."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: I would just like to note that this story is my first cross over fic. So please, please let me know what you all think of it so far. **** Review! And now on with the story.  
**

It had been about two days since that day and Kagome had refused to see Layla what so ever. If she was going to be watched she wanted her father, Yuri, or Karlos himself. It wasn't that she hated Layla for what she had said, and for causing her to cry like that but she just felt like she couldn't face her anymore. A part of her felt that it was too risky with Layla knowing so much as to way she was here and what had caused her to come here in the first place and the true reason as to why she refused to have a partner.

Kagome had also started teaching Sarah the lyrics to the son yesterday since Layla had gotten the approval from the boss. She had just woken up when she felt her heart wench in pain. For the past few days she couldn't help but feel as if she was going to see him again, to be by his side like if nothing ever happened and the feeling was driving her insane. Just as she pushed that feeling aside, Kagome turned to the door as she heard a Sarah say, "Kagome, you have a phone call."

"Thank you, I'll get it." Kagome called as she jumped out of bed, over the tight ropes she had been using last night for practice and landed in front of the door.

Just as she had opened the door, Kagome heard Sarah add, "Kagome your mother said that she needs to speak with you."

After opening the phone, Kagome took the phone and said, "Thanks, I think I know what it's about already."

"I hope everything is alright." Sarah whispered before taking her leave.

After closing the door behind her, Kagome took in a calming breath and said, **"Sorry mama that I haven't called but how in the world did you get this number?" **

"**You're brother convinced me to get a caller ID so I just called back after your last call. I hope I'm not interrupting you or anything." **Ms. Higurashi explained.

"**Oh, alright…well I was going to call you soon, I got you some tickets for you, Sota, and Jii-chan…you should be getting them at the end of the week since I'll get them tomorrow and have them sent to you." **Kagome stated.

"**Alright, I'll go ahead and let your brother know, he'll be so happy…but I also had a question for you dear." **

"**Is everything alright mama? Do you need me to come home?" **Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"**Oh, everything is alright, I would just like to know if you are ever going to tell your father the truth?" **she asked.

"**No, I don't think I would have to since he has been out of my life for I don't know the most part of my life."** Kagome stated as she turned around and got on the tight rope. **"That and I don't think he would take it well knowing that you let me go to the feudal era to fight demons." **

"**What if you were forced to tell him the truth?"** she asked. _'I need to know what to tell her father once he sees them together again.' _

"**Mama, who came looking for me that you are asking me all of these questions, was it a man named Sesshomaru?"** Kagome asked in a worried voice. **"Because if he did I'll come back and set him straight and deal with him." **

"**Oh no it's nothing like that dear, I was just wondering…what did you tell him about your abilities with a bow? I had heard of your part in your last show, you used your archery skills right?"** She reassured her daughter as that she wouldn't leave just yet.

"**I told him that I was in the archery team in jr. high…he knows I'm a miko so it explained as to why the arrow was glowing…that's as much as I told him and that is as much as I want him to know." **Kagome answered as she took in a calming breath while preparing to get on the tight rope.

"**I see…well then I guess it would be your decision in the end." **Ms. Higurashi stated before she grew very quiet.

"**What's wrong mama? Did something happen to the well?"** Kagome asked as she began to balance on the tight rope. **"Why are you bring this up all of a sudden, I've been here for almost three months and you haven't said a word about telling my Otu about the truth until now." **

"**Nothing, but I was just wondering…Kagome Higurashi you better sit down and not train while you are talking with me."** She warned as she heard the tight rope that her daughter was using. She had seen her husband train their daughter and had learned to grow use to the noise it made when someone was working on it.

"**Alright, but seriously, why do you think I should tell him, he would probably think I'm crazy and he would probably get angry with you since you let me go all the time." **Kagome stated.

"**I suppose you are right dear…when would you like us to make our way to go and see you? I'm sure you'll be busy." **

"**It doesn't matter…but mama…do you think I can leave with you and Sota. I promise that I'm fine now…besides the son of one of the people I knew in the feudal era works with me…he reminds me of what I left behind and I want to go back…I adopted the fox kit and I don't want him to think that he lost another set of parents." **Kagome explained in a calm and sad voice.

"**Only if you are really sure that you'll be able to handle this. I don't want you to go into shock again…I never want to see you like that again." **her mother answered with a smile on her face. **"Besides we all want you back home and I do trust you when you say that you'll be alright." **

"**Good…because Otu said that he won't let me go until the six months are up and said that I had no say in it…Oka I want to go home…can you talk to him when you get here?" **Kagome stated as she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"**I'll talk to your father but I'm sure he was just trying to look out for your health. I'll speak to him when we get there…is he that busy that he hasn't called?" **Ms. Higurashi asked in a slightly calm yet hurt voice.

"**Yeah, I came up with a great idea as to how to improve my act but he needs to change the set for the show…I need the trapeze to be further apart." **Kagome explained as she tried to think of a way to prepare her mother for what was to come.

"**Kagome dear, please don't tell me that you are doing something dangerous." **Ms. Higurashi stated. If her daughter was doing anything that would put her in harm's way there was a very high chance that Inuyasha could jump onto the stage and take her away before she could able to finish her performance.

"**Alright but let me just put it to you this way,"** Kagome replied a she took in a calming breath before saying, **"fighting demons in the feudal era was a easy compared to what I'm training to do." **

"**I'm not even going to ask you what you are doing young lady I'll just wait for the show." **

"**Thanks for understanding mama." **Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"**Oh and Kagome, please call your friends; they are very hurt that you left without letting them know." **Her mother stated.

"**I'll call them as soon as I'm done with my training today."** Kagome promised.

"**Alright dear, I'll talk to you soon." **

"**Hold on mama, let me talk to Sota."** Kagome called before her mother could hang up the phone. **"I haven't talked to him since the other day…I want to know how he is doing and Jii-chan?"**

"**Jii-chan is doing alright, he was just put on some best rest so he is resting right now. Sota is out with some friends right now; I'll have him call you tomorrow around this same time if you have nothing to do."** She replied.

"**That will be fine mama, have him call me this time tomorrow…bye mama."** Kagome replied in a sad voice as the feeling came back to her even stronger.

After hanging up with her mother, Kagome took in a deep breath and turned to take the phone back to Sarah and to see if Sarah needed some more help with the lyrics. Just as she had opened the door, Kagome was surprised to find Mia and Anna at her door getting ready to knock. With a smile on her face, Kagome looked at the two and asked, "Hello, can I help you?"

"We were just wondering if you have seen Sora around. We haven't seen her since that day we let you and Layla use the training room." Mia answered in a serious and worried voice.

"I haven't seen her but if you'd like I can help find her." Kagome offered as she closed her door.

"If you're not training again with Ms. Layla than that would be great." Anna answered.

"Oh, I'm not performing with her, she was just making sure that it didn't get hurt while practicing since I don't like to use a net when I practice or when I go on stage." Kagome explained as she tried to use her miko energy to sense if Sora was nearby. "She was forced on me by the boss and my father."

"Have you ever gotten hurt?" Mia asked after a small moment of silence.

"No, but I think we should start looking for Sora rather than talking. I'm just going to go and give this back to Sarah and then I'll look for her in the city." Kagome replied as she referred to the phone in her hand.

"I'll go check the training areas." Anna stated.

"I'll check the stage before I call Leon and ask him if he has seen her." Mia replied.

"Where and what time should we meet?" Mia asked.

"I'll be looking around until I find her, if you guys find her just don't worry about it; I'll have my way of finding out of you guys got a hold of her." Kagome stated before walking over to Sarah's room to leave the phone before helping the others. _'Well…I guess there is a first time for everything…let's just hope I can do this…it's like looking for the jewel shards…only instead I need to focus on Sora's aura.' _

After dropping off the phone and explaining a few things to Sarah, Kagome opened the door and walked out hoping that she would find Sora soon or that she would be found soon. Just as she was about to take leave through the front gate, Kagome was stopped when she heard May say, "I'm going with you."

"I'm not going to go meet with Layla I'm going to go and look for Sora." Kagome stated.

"I know, and I want to help." May replied.

"I heard that you hated her." Kagome stated as she allowed the girl to follow her. "Not like I listen to rumors but it seemed like it since you rarely talked to her kindly

"I use to but I don't anymore." May answered in a soft voice. "I just don't want anyone else to find out."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Kagome stated with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." May stated.

Just as they had walked out of the property, Kagome and May began to make their way to the beach hoping that they would find Sora there. Just as they were getting ready to leave the beach to go to another the city, Kagome turned back to the ocean only to find a small boy trying to swim. Before May could call for help, Kagome removed her shoes and her shirt before jumping into the water. She knew how the weights were going to react with the water but she had to try to save the boy and she didn't have time to remove them.

Before May could go after the two, she turned around when she heard the police man ask, "Have you seen Sora? I heard she was missing so I started a search."

"No, we're looking for her too. But can you help me…that girl just jumped into the ocean to try to save a drowning kid!" May yelled in worry as she turned back around to look for Kagome.

"Who is she?" the police man asked as he approached May.

"She's the one that played the jester; she's the one that saved Sora on stage on a few months ago performance." May explained.

"I'll call Kate." Police man stated as he pulled out his cell phone once he realized that she would be alright but that the boy would need to be looked after.

As Kagome continued to make her way to the drowning child, Kagome could hear his small whimpers as he tried to stay up and a float. After looking around and making sure that there was no one else that needed help, Kagome began to make some growling noises to comfort him and make him feel safe. The books she had bought in town that had were not paying off and she couldn't but feel glad know that she knew how to calm the small pup that needed her help. Once she had him holding on to her, Kagome let out a small smile and said, "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright. Just hang on and I'll get you to dry land."

".:thank you.:" the small boy growled in inu demon langue.

With a smile on her face, Kagome growled back, ".:pup safe.:"

Just as they had reached the shore, Kagome placed the small child down and before looking over him. Once she was sure that he was not hurt and that he did not have any water in his lungs, Kagome turned to May and said, "I think he's going to be alright."

"Kagome, what about you?" May asked in a worried voice as she noticed the bruises that were forming.

"What about me?" Kagome asked as she continued to catch her breath. _'Damn, that was a lot harder then what I thought it would be…and the weights did not help any.' _

"Just hold on my girlfriend is on the way." The police man stated as he reached over to pick the small boy up.

"No! My mommy is a doctor." The little boy stated in a low growl as he moved away from him.

"Now, now, how about I drive you home and then if you're still worried I'll let your mommy look me over…K?" Kagome replied as she picked the child up and into her arms before standing up. _'Oh my god…this hurts!' _

"Are you crazy! Look at your legs and your arms! Aren't' you in pain?" May shouted at her in worry. Not only had the weights reacted badly with the water just like the demon had told her but they had also caused her to hurt herself very badly.

Even though she could feel her muscles ripping apart, Kagome glared at May as she stood up and smiled sweetly at the two before saying, "I don't know what you're talking about but I'm fine, my legs just got bruised since I was swimming with my weights. Now if you would kindly move out of my way I'm going to go and get the car from my father."

Before May could continue, the police man, Jerry, stopped her before saying, "Alright, just make sure you get yourself checked. You don't want to have to be taken off the stage."

"I know, I'll see you all later, I'm sure that you'll be able to find Sora at a park or something." Kagome replied. "Just ask Rosetta to go with you."

After she was out of hearing range, Kagome looked down at the child in her arms and asked, "Now, what's your name little one?"

"I'm Shippo." He answered with a smile on his face.

"Well Shippo, I'm sure your parents must be really worried about you. What were you doing?" Kagome asked as she made her way to Kaleido stage.

"No, they are just worried about him, they don't care about me. All they talk about is him." He growled out in anger. "I wanted to learn how to swim…they promised to bring me to the beach but they never do."

"I don't think so, come on how about I take you home and if you tell me what is troubling you I promise I won't tell them where and how I found you…deal?" Kagome stated with a grin on her face.

"You mean like a secret?" he asked.

"Just like a secret." Kagome repeated.

After getting the car from her father and stopping by her dorm to change into some dry clothing, Kagome made her way toward the little boy's house as she listened to everything he had to say. She could tell that he looked young but was not, he was probably about the same age her son was, her Shippo. As she reached a red light, Kagome took in a deep breath as she kept her hiss of pain within herself. _'Shit…I need to get to that shop after this.' _Kagome thought.

"And since he left all mommy has been worried about is him while father still blames him for my sister's death. But my twin sister isn't like that; she trains with father and wants to be just like father." Shippo finished.

"Well, just don't worry about it. I know that you're at an age where you need your parents but right now your brother is lost and he needs their help now more than ever. Just find something that makes you happy, that makes you want to continue it all day without a worry in the world." Kagome explained.

"That's my house!" he exclaimed as he pointed to the rather large house.

"Alright, don't worry; if they try to hit you I'll protect you." Kagome whispered thinking that she was talking to her Shippo.

"They won't hurt me…mommy is just going to huge me to death and then father is going to punish me." Shippo stated in a calm tone.

"Well it's a good think you know what you did wrong." Kagome stated.

With a smile on his face, Shippo held onto Kagome as she got out of the car and began to make her way to the front door. After taking in a deep breath to try to ignore the pain from all over her body and the strain she was putting herself through, Kagome opened her eyes and knocked on the door. Just as it was opened a maid greeted her with a smile and asked, "Hello, can I help you Miss?"

"Oh, yes I'm here to speak with the Lord and Lady of the house, I believe I found someone that ran away from them." Kagome answered with a grin as she looked down at Shippo so that he could face the maid so that she would be let in.

"Oh may, yes, please do come in, I'll go and get them from the study, please make yourself at home." She instructed as she closed the door behind her.

"Thank you." Kagome replied as she walked in and toward the living room. _'Why am I sensing his aura? Is he here speaking with this boy's father? I don't want to see him…and I really need to sit down…and soon.' _

Before Shippo could say or do a thing, they heard a woman's gentle voice say, "I'm sorry if he troubled you really, I don't know how he got out of the house."

With a grin on her face, Kagome turned to face the woman while putting Shippo down to say, "I know how, Jaken was never really one to babysit."

"Kagome?" Rin whispered in shock.

Before she could even reply, Rin watched in shock as Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head before she fell to the floor. Without a second thought, Rin threw herself to the floor as she began to undress Kagome to see if she had any wounds on her. Just as she had finished removing her shirt, she heard her worried son ask, "Is she dead?"

"No, Shippo we'll talk about this later…just…I need you to go and get your father now." Rin instructed as she tried to find the demon weights that were causing her so much pain.

Without a second thought, Shippo ran off to find his father in hopes of getting the girl that had saved him some help.

"Uh…Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled in her pain filled sleep.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Rin asked as she removed the shirt and looked her over.

What little baby fat and fat Kagome had while she had been in the feudal era was gone. Kagome now had a flat stomach and a lot of muscles. Finally after stopping her muscles from tearing, Rin found the first of the weights and quickly removed it. Just as she had down so, she was blasted back and away from Kagome as a part of her miko energy was released. Just as she was sure that she was going to be slammed against the nearest wall, Rin was caught as she heard her very upset mate growl out, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything; I just started to treat her when I was thrown back by her miko energy. It's like she not only gained some more muscle but like if she has gained more miko energy because of the demon weights, and the weights are very well sealed." Rin explained.

"These are illegal…where did this girl get them from? And what does she have to do with this Sesshomaru."

"I've told you that, that gets tiring after a while, secondly, it's Kagome." Rin hissed as she struggled to get free in order to go and remove the rest of the weights.

Before he could even reply and tell her that this could not be Kagome because as their memory serves right, she would have to be in the feudal era right now with his brother. There was no way the future could be changed unless the present Kagome had come to her past self to change something, he was shocked when he heard Kagome moan out Inuyasha's name again.

Rin turned to her mate and said, "See, I told you so. Now put me down, she needs our help."

"Indeed, Rin stay back and keep the pups back." Sesshomaru growled as he walked through her barrier and began to remove the rest of the weights.

Because of his bond with his brother, and the protection that Kagome had placed on him long ago, he was not hurt by her miko energy when he had reached her side. Once he had removed all of the weights Kagome's miko energy died done and gave Rin the chance she needed to treat her wounds.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Shippo started as his father and waited to see if he was speaking the truth. Never in his whole life had he asked for Sesshomaru, his uncle, for some help and he couldn't help but feel shock that he was asking for it now. The only time he had seen Sesshomaru was before had left to go and find of a way to get his Oka back and from what he could gather from his new memories of the feudal era, when he had gone to look for a spell and the ritual to officially make him his son. Before he could get over the shock, Inuyasha looked at Shippo and growled out, "I said now runt…"

"Yes Otu." Shippo answered as he pulled out this cell phone and began to dial Sesshomaru's privet line.

As Shippo waited for Sesshomaru to pick up the phone, he watched as Inuyasha walked around the two that lay before them. He could only imagine the fear he was feeling and the anger he his father felt at the mere thought of something happening to his mate in the future. Just as he thought that he was not going to pick up, Shippo heard his Uncles cold voice say, "As happy as I may be to find that you are now live, what is it that you wish from me, I am rather busy."

"Fluffy! Sorry about that Shippo honey…what's wrong? And I am so happy that you are doing alright and that you are alive." Rin's cheerful voice was heard.

Before Shippo could explain or even answer them, Inuyasha busted out laughing before saying, "Fluffy? The mightily lord of the west allows his mate to call him fluffy? Now that is something I cannot wait to witness."

"Inuyasha? I thought you and Kagome got ill, how did you? Are you two alright? Do you need me to come down and run some blood work?" Rin asked in a relieved voice.

"Feh, I need my papers." Inuyasha growled.

"What do you think you are doing half breed?" Sesshomaru growled as he noticed the slight difference in the two voices. "I know that you are not the one that belongs in this time…now tell me what it is you plan to change?"

"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled in anger.

"I want to go and get my mate; I need to take her back before we both die here." Inuyasha growled out his answer.

"I see, I'll send the paper work and the money you will need. You'll have it in three days. That is the fastest I can get it to you." Sesshomaru stated as he began to make the proper arrangements.

"Feh just pay for the tickets now and the hotel where we'll be staying. I'll need a large room that will fit three." Inuyasha stated as he began to walk out of the room.

"Who else are you going with?" Rin asked with curiosity.

"I'm going to be taking Kagome's mother and brother with me. They want to see her and the kid has never met his father." Inuyasha explained.

"I will have it done, you will have first class seats and your plane will leave in four days." Sesshomaru answered. "Will you be watching the show your soon to be mate will be putting on?"

"Yeah, Kagome is already sending us the tickets so you don't need to get us some. The only things we need are the tickets and a place to stay." Inuyasha growled.

"Will you be going to the first show then?" Rin asked as she took the phone from her mate.

"No, I'm going to be waiting for the last show." Inuyasha answered.

"Why would you want to do that? I thought you would want to make this quick like usual." Rin was heard.

"I want to do it so that she can't feel my aura on my human night. I want to surprise her. But make sure that the show will end just as day break is coming up, I want to be able to jump on that damn stage to get her once she's done." Inuyasha growled.

"Is that all dear brother?" Sesshomaru growled back after getting the phone back from his brother.

"No, I have one more request." Inuyasha answered as he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his pups' family running around at the back of the house.

"Which would be?" Sesshomaru replied.

"I want to meet with you and your family the moment I get there. I want to introduce you to my mate's family." Inuyasha growled. "Since you're not a part of their lives I was able to tell that you haven't met them yet."

"Well then why don't you just stay here while you wait to get Kagome back? You are family after all and I'm sure it would be better than a hotel." Rin stated after getting the phone from her mates hands again. "Isn't that right Sesshomaru?"

"Very well then, I will be the one to pick you all up, just let me know if you all will want a separate room or if the kid and the mother will be sharing a room." Sesshomaru growled. "Now if you excuse me I have much to prepare to meet your requests."

"Feh, I have things to do myself to…see you later Anki." Inuyasha growled before hanging up on his brother.

After glaring at the phone, Sesshomaru turned to face his mate when he heard her ask, "Do you think we should have told him that Kagome was with us and that she was hurt?"

"No, it would only drive him to over react and come storming in here and making things worse, for now he will just have to remain as he is." Sesshomaru answered.

"I hope you're right." Rin whispered before leaving her mate to his work so that she could go and check on her son before checking in on Kagome.

After taking in a deep and calming breath, Inuyasha turned to Shippo and said, "I don't care what you do or how you do it but no one other then you and I will ever know that I asked for that bastards help…you got that runt?" Inuyasha growled out as he tried to clear his head. Never had he ever dreamed that he and Sesshomaru would ever be on good terms and knowing that they would end up on good terms in the future kind of scared him a bit.

"I understand Otu…I will not tell a soul." Shippo promised.

"Well I have to go and let Kagome's mother know, and the kid that he will be able to see his father sooner." Inuyasha growled.

"See you soon Otu." Shippo stated as he watched his father leave.

After making his way back to the shrine, Inuyasha found Sota and Kim in the kitchen getting ready to eat. After taking a deep breath and telling them that he would need to speak to them after they ate, Inuyasha sat down with the family and enjoyed the meal. The only problem they had now as trying to explain to Kagome that they got the money but without telling her how or from who they had got the money from.

Once they were done eating and clearing the table, Sota sat in front of Inuyasha, while Inuyasha sat in front of Ms. Higurashi and next to Jii-chan. Once he had all of their attention, Inuyasha cleared his throat and said, "We don't need to ask Kagome for money to get to the her. It's all been taken care of."

"Cool." Sota was heard.

"Inuyasha dear, how did you get the money for this…please don't tell me you stole it." Ms. Higurashi was heard with a worried voice.

"I didn't steal it, I got a hold of my brother today, and he is going to be paying for our flight and will be offering us his house to stay at while we're there." Inuyasha explained.

"Cool." Sota was heard. "Wait, isn't he the demon that Kagome told us about…the one that tried to kill her once."

"He's changed; he has a human for a mate so he won't try to kill any of you." Inuyasha answered, "You'll be completely safe."

"So he stayed with that Rin girl did he?" Ms. Higurashi was heard.

"How do you know about Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha you have to understand, I daughter tells her mother everything." She answered with a smile on her face.

"Feh, now all we need to worry about is what we are going to tell Kagome's father." Inuyasha was heard.

"Well I spoke with Kagome a while ago…she said that she didn't want to tell her father the truth…so we'll have to think of something." Ms. Higurashi stated. "She also said that we should be getting our tickets soon."

"The tickets should get here in three days…" Sota was heard once he noticed the question that the hanyou was dying to ask.

"That's good; we'll have our plane tickets in four." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh may, that's rather soon." Ms. Higurashi was heard. "Oh and Sota your sister wanted to speak with you. Make sure you call her later on today since she should be at home and waiting for your call by then."

"Alright mama." Sota answered with a smile on his face. "I've been wanting to talk to her anyway."

"I know but the soon the better." Inuyasha was heard as he ignored the topic they were discussing. It was easier for him if he just ignored it, if he didn't than he would have gone after Kagome long ago and would have probably messed up his only chance in getting her back.

"That's great, I'm going to go and start packing." Sota was heard before he ran off and up to his room.

Once Sota was gone, Jii-chan turned to Inuyasha and asked, "What aren't you telling us?"

"Inuyasha?" Ms. Higurashi was heard with a confused voice.

"Uh…I'll need your help convincing Kagome on coming back before the end of her six months…my son found me and showed me the present time of ourselves…we're sick…if I can't get Kagome back to the past we'll die in the future." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh my." Jii-chan was heard.

"Well than it's a good thing that my daughter already wants to come back…we'll just have to take her by force since her father wants her to stay and work there since he believes she was meant for the stage." Ms. Higurashi was head.

"Well than that is a good thing." Jii-chan was heard.

"Yeah…I think I'll go pack too…I have a feeling my brother will be able to get us the tickets faster then what I expect." Inuyasha stated before he moved to get up.

"Are we going to get a chance to meet this brother of yours?" Ms. Higurashi couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, good night." Inuyasha answered before making his way up to Kagome's room. He had no idea what he was going to do or how he was going to get Kagome to forgive him but he had to do it. He would try to watch her from afar and on the day that he would finally get a chance to see her he would know just want to say to win her back. To have her at his side once more.

May and the police man quickly left to find Rosetta after they had seen Kagome drive off with a calm look on her face. Once they had found her, they questioned her about a park and if she knew of a park that Sora might have gone to. After telling them the only park she had ever been to with Sora was the one that she had gone to swing with them before teaching some of Marion's friends how to do some tricks. After telling them that she would go with them, Rosetta stopped what she was doing and left with the three of them.

Just as they had reached the park, they found Sora on the swing going up really high. Just as she had swung as high as she could go, Sora timed it and jumped off of the swing when it was at its highest. They all watched as she twisted her body in a similar manner as Kagome had done for the jester's act. But every now and then she was slow down and used the same elegant movements she used for the angles act. Just as she had landed, Sora took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"Sora!" Rosetta called out in relief.

"Oh, hi guys what are you all doing here?" Sora answered with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean what are you doing here? We were worried so we started looking for you! You never came back after you left the training room with us two days again." May yelled out.

"Oh, sorry about that, I guess I lost track of time, I was training with Leon and the next thing I knew he woke me up, took me to breakfast and left me here." Sora explained. _'There is no way I can tell them the truth.' _

"You mean you were with Leon the whole time?" Rosetta repeated.

"We were training, but I guess I got a little carried away after hearing that Kagome would be Layla's next partner." Sora lied knowing that it was the only thing that they would believe so that they would stop asking her questions as to what she and Leon were doing. _'I can't very well tell them that I was meeting his demons parents because he's a demon…wow…I think I should have a talk with Kagome…maybe she could explain what a mate is better than what they could.' _

"Come on Sora lets go home." Rosetta stated with a gentle voice. "It's getting late."

"She isn't her partner, Layla is only suppose to watch Kagome practice, nothing else." May said in a cold voice before running off.

"Come on let's get back." Rosetta stated as he ignored May while Sora just watched her run off.

'_I know that…I know that they weren't partners but I have to protect him…I love Leon and would do anything to protect him.' _Sora thought sadly as she followed after Rosetta and the police man.

Once they were in the police man's car, Sora and Rosetta began to talk while May made her way back home on her own. Just as she had reached the Kaleido stage, they found that Mia and Anna were waiting for her. What surprised them though, was that May looked really worried and wanted to see if anyone knew about a little kid that been near Kaleido stage that day. After realizing that it was the same kid that had been caught a few days ago of trying to get in without paying, May realized that he had probably ran away from home.

"Wait so you're saying that she dove into the water and came out only to have bruises all over her?" Rosetta repeated.

"That is exactly what happened." May answered.

"It's true, I saw it." The police men stated once he had reached them.

"I still don't see why you didn't just hold them until I got there." Kate was heard mumbling in slight anger.

"That would only have happened if she was wearing weights that are not supposed to use in water when she dove in to save the child." Kate explained. "She needs to be looked over by a doctor immediately otherwise she won't be able to get on stage again, depending where she had the weights."

"The little kid said that his mother was a doctor, that he was going to have his mother look after her." May replied. "And from what I saw she had them on both her legs and arms."

"Well, I guess now all we can do is wait and hope for the best." Anna stated in a worried voice.

"Wait for what and who?" James was heard as he approached them with Emily at his side.

"Ummm…." They all looked around unsure of how to tell him that not only was his daughter hurt but she was also at some child's home and they had no idea how or where they could find her.

"I have a feeling you will need to deal with this…I'll see you tomorrow and remind Kagome that I at least have to make sure the pitch on her flute has not moved." Emily was heard before leaving James to the others.

"I will…see you tomorrow Emily." James stated before turning back to the others and repeating his question." Wait for what and for whom?"

"Kagome is missing after she saved a drowning child." May was heard when no one would say a word.

"How long as she been gone?" James asked with a worried voice. _'That's why she wanted the car.' _

"She's been gone for a good while…its almost dark and we still haven't heard from her." Rosetta explained.

"She was hurt since she went to save the child with training weights on." Anna added.

"But the kid said that his mother was a doctor so I don't think we'll have anything to worry about." Mia added.

"If you'd like I could get your license plate number and track it down." The police officer offered.

"No…I think we'll just wait a while…if she doesn't return by tomorrow afternoon I think we'll start a search party." James was heard. "Not only would she have to be missing for twenty four hours before you're allowed to do something but I trust my daughter and I trust that she is safe."

"So you're just going to leave things as they are?" a shocked and slightly upset Sora was heard.

"Of course not…I am her father, I'm going to go and look in her room. I'm sure she might have had something in there that will help me get a hold of her. She does have a work phone and if she has it with her I'll be able to call her." James stated.

"We'll help you look for it." Mia offered.

"I want to help also." May was heard.

"Thank you…I just hope she doesn't get upset for letting you all help me look through her things." James stated before he began to make their way to her dorm.

After checking to see if she had left her room unlocked, James and the others made their way down to go and see if Sarah was in so that she could let them into his daughters room. Just as they had finished knocking, they finished the last of the song she and Kagome had been working on. Although Kagome wouldn't tell them what the lyrics said, Sora and May knew and Sora now had a better understanding of the song after her little talk with Leon and his parents.

Just as Sarah had opened her door she smiled at everyone and said, "Hello everyone, can I help you with something?"

"Actually we were hoping if you could open Kagome's room for me. She's missing and I need to see if there is anything in her room that can help me find her." James explained.

"What do you mean she is missing?" Sarah asked with a worry filled voice as she let everyone so that she could go and grab the keys she needed.

"She saved a drowning boy and got hurt but she insisted on taking the boy home. She hasn't been back for a few hours now." May explained.

"Oh my, I hope it wasn't anything serious, was she bleeding?" Sarah was heard as she threw her katana and other martial arts equipment so that she could find the box that held all the dorm keys.

"She wasn't bleeding; she just had a lot of bruising on her legs and arms." Rosetta answered.

"She'll still be able to preform right?" Sarah asked as she turned to look at James.

"We can only hope so…have you found the keys?" James answered.

"Oh, right." Sarah stated as she turned around and pulled out the little box that held all of the keys to the dorms. But just as she had found the keys she had been looking for, Sarah reached for the phone as it began to ring. And before James could even ask for the keys that held in her hand, Sarah smiled and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, I'd like to speak with Kagome Higurashi." Sota stated as he turned around only to freeze when he found Inuyasha standing in the door way.

"I'm sorry but may I ask who is speaking?" Sarah replied.

As Inuyasha took a step toward Sota, Sota took one back and answered, "I'm Sota, her brother."

"Oh dear." She stated in a worried voice.

"What?" Sota asked in a worried voice as he ignored the approaching hanyou.

"I'm sorry but she isn't in right now. I wonder, would your mother be home?" Sarah asked as she got everyone to quiet down.

"Yeah, hold on." Sota answered as he took in a calming breath while pressing the hold button on the phone. Something told him that this was not good.

**A/N: Well what do you think of the story so far? Sorry to have ended it on a cliff hanger but I just had to **** Please let me know what you think of the story and REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**A/N: Just a quick remind you to all, what I have in bold will be what is said in Japanese so that there is no confusion. I want to make it as realistic as possible and well let's face it…not everyone is going to know how to speak Japanese. Anyway now on with the story ****  
**

After turning around to tell something to Inuyasha, Inuyasha let out a low growl and said, "I know that they're asking for your mother…they sounded worried…what's going on?"

"I don't know…and good job on your English by the way." Sota stated.

"Let me talk to them." Inuyasha growled out as his protective instincts began to kick in.

Before Sota could say or do a thing, Inuyasha and Sota both turned around when they heard Ms. Higurashi ask, "What's going on?"

"I just called sis but some lady picked up…she wants to talk to you." Sota answered before Inuyasha could tell her what he had told him.

"Who is it?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she made her way over to the phone.

"I think it's that lady you told me would pick up." Sota answered before pressing the hold button again so that his mother would be able to talk.

After noticing the very worried look in on the hanyou's face, Ms. Higurashi nodded her head as she took in a deep and calming breath before taking the phone from her son and saying, "Hello?"

"Is this Kagome's mother?" Sarah asked so that everyone would realize who she was talking to so that they would let James get closer to her so that he would be able to take the phone once she was ready to hand it over to him.

"Yes, can I ask what this is about and why my son isn't talking with his sister?" Ms. Higurashi answered in a calm yet stern voice that left no room for discussion.

"Well of course but I'm not the one that is going to be explaining things, just a moment." Sarah stated before handing the phone over to James.

Everyone watched as James took in a calming breath so that he could slow down his racing heart. He hadn't spoken to her in years, and now that he had lost their daughter and now that there was a chance that she would need to fly down to help Kagome he was speaking to her again. Before they could even try to listen, they heard James say, **"Hello Kim…how are you?"**

"**James? James what is going on? What happened to Kagome, why isn't she the one I'm talking to right now? Sota wanted to speak with her."** Kim stated in a worried voice while trying to hold back the smile that wanted to appear on her face just after hearing his voice.

After hearing the man's voice on the other side of the phone and making a mental note not to forget it, Inuyasha turned to Sota and asked, **"Is that your father on the phone."**

"**I wouldn't know,"** Sota answered in a sad voice, **"I've never heard his voice before. He left before I was born." **

"**So I do have a son…why didn't you tell me?"** James requested as he tried to hide the guilt that threaten to overwhelm him. He was having an affair and had left his wife to raise two children on her own.

"**I don't think that's what we should be talking about right now. James…please, let me talk to my little girl."** Kim stated as she signaled Inuyasha and Sota to be quiet so that they would allow her to speak with James.

"**We haven't talked in a while Kim, can't we just talk?" **James asked with a charming voice as he hoped to get her to forget about Kagome before he would have to explain to her what had happened to their daughter.

"**I would love to talk to you love, but right now our son wants to talk to his sister since it was his sister that asked me to make sure that he called her back." **Kim stated in a sweet and gentle voice as she tried to get him to do as she asks.

"**Well Kim don't get upset but I don't know where she is right now. The last I heard she was saving a child from drowning in the ocean and she took him home. She hasn't returned and it's been a few hours since then."** James explained once he had realized that he would be unable to hold her off.

Before Kim could reply to her husband's words, Inuyasha's loud enraged growl was heard before he yelled out, **"I knew it! I should have just gone after her! I'm going to go get her!"**

"**Who was that?"** James asked in a serious voice. He didn't like the fact that his daughter was or had been seeing someone and that he was still at his house with his wife and son. Even if he was not faithful to her anymore, it did not mean that he didn't expect her to stay faithful to him.

"**Inuyasha…James please tell me that you have tried looking for her."** Kim stated already fearing that she would have to go there with her son and her daughter's lover to get her back safely a head of time.

"**We have, we even have the police looking for her but I think that child's mother took her to the hospital since Kagome got hurt after saving the child."** James explained as he tried to calm himself down.

"**What? What kind of Otu is he!"** Inuyasha's enraged voice was heard.

"**What the…who the hell do you think you are!"** James yelled back.

"I don't think it's going good." Sarah stated.

"Sora can you understand what they are saying or what has gotten James so upset?" Ken asked.

"Uh…yeah…but it's not good." Sora answered as she tried to hold back her blush.

"What do you mean it's not good?" Mai asked with a curious voice.

"She means it's not something we should repeat." May answered in a tone that got the two to drop it.

"**James! This is not his fault, he cares about Kagome very much, now I along with Inuyasha and Sota will arriving soon and I can assure you that if my daughter has not been found by the time I get there I will not…" **Kim began to say only to hear her son say.

"**Uh mama…stay still."** Sota's scared voice was heard.

"**Sota…Inuyasha."** Kim whispered before going perfectly still.

It was the first time that she had ever seen what her daughter had descried to her and she did not like it. She and Sota watched in shock as Inuyasha began to transform to his pure demon from as the demons within the jewel and within him began to give him the power to express his anger to the fullest. Just as they were about to run for it, they watched as Inuyasha was slammed down as if Kagome had the subduing spell that was still firmly around his neck. Once she was sure that he was not going to be waking up, Kim turned to the phone and said **"I'll be seeing you soon and you better have my daughter safe and sound." **

Not giving him a chance to say a word, Ms. Higurashi hung up the phone and took in a calming breath. After calming herself, she turned to her son and said, "Come on now dear, let's get him to Kagome's room."

"Yeah, I just hope that this doesn't happen again. I really don't want to see that again." Sota stated.

"I would agree, but I'm glad that Kagome still holds him close to her heart." She stated.

"What do you mean mama?" Sota asked as he helped his mother lift Inuyasha up and off the floor.

"If she didn't love him so much, she wouldn't be so in tune with him. A part of her felt him losing control and automatically subdued him so that he wouldn't hurt himself or others." She explained. "I wouldn't be surprised if he had been subdued by her when he was still in the feudal era."

"Am I really going to meet my father?" Sota asked in a serious voice.

"Of course dear, but I'm not going to let you live with him. The only reason Kagome left to go and live with him is because she needed to get away from the shrine for the good of her health." Kim explained.

"Did dad really train her to be on a stage like he was?" Sota asked, he wanted to know as much as he could about his father before he met him.

"Yes, now help me get him upstairs. He is going to need his rest so that he will be fine and calm when he wakes up. After words I'll show you both the pictures I took during her training since those are the only once I don't have boxed away in the attic so for now just go and lay him down." Kim stated as she turned toward the kitchen to go and make a pot of tea of herself and for Inuyasha.

"Alright, I just really hope he doesn't go all crazy on us again." Sota replied.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine when he wakes up…just go lay him down." Kim stated before entering the kitchen to hide her tears from her son. Although she had gotten her chance to talk to her husband again, Kim had been able to tell that something within him had changed. And while her heart told her that she had nothing to worry about, her mind and soul told her that it was not a change that would be good for her family.

After staring at the phone for a while in disbelief, James took in a deep and calming breath and mumbled, **"I have a feeling that this is not going to end well for anyone," **to himself before he give the phone back to Sarah and said, "Thank but it looks like I won't be needing the key to her dorm room after all."

"What are you going to do then?" Ken asked.

"I'm going to ask the police man if he can help me try to track her down. Its dark out now so everyone should be getting home, I guess we'll just drive by nearby house and look for my car. Hopefully the little boy lived close enough to the stage that it will be easier to find that way." James explained.

"I suppose you are right, well I guess that means the rest of you better go and get your dinner so that you can go and get your rest."

"We can help." May offered.

"No, you have a show soon and the last thing I need is for you all to lose any sleep. I'm sure she'll show up soon." James stated before he took his leave.

Before anyone could say a word, Sarah ran after him and caught up to him just as he began to pull away from Emily. After clearing her throat, Sarah turned to James and asked, "Are you going to tell Karlos about this? He needs to know if we will have to move the opening of the show back a few days."

"No, I don't plan on, my daughter takes after me…she will be fine." James answered before he left a shocked and speechless Sarah behind.

From what she had understood Kagome's mother and father were still married yet James had just clearly shown her otherwise. _'Oh Kagome, no wonder you no longer see eye to eye with your father…I just hope you'll be able to speak with him soon before your mother arrives.' _Sarah couldn't help but think before she made her way to her room where Sora and May waited for her.

She could feel different auras all around her. Some were human that had a stronger feeling that implied that they were miko's or the mates of demons and others a mixture of demon and hanyou's. She could feel her aura and she most defiantly felt his aura. Who couldn't after all, he was probably still the lord of the west, if they even had that hidden from humans. As she tried to sit up, Kagome let out a loud hiss of pain as she snapped up with wide eyes when she felt the pain on her legs and arms come to life. As she tried to catch her breath, the door to the room she was in was thrown open as Rin and Sesshomaru ran in. Before anything could be said or done, Kagome gave off a small smile and said, "Sorry about the scare…I'm alright…just need to catch my breath."

"Miko, what are you doing with demon weights?" Sesshomaru enraged growl was heard.

"Training what else? Rin…please tell me you have some herbs in this house so that I can make myself something." Kagome was heard as she slowly began to force her arms and legs to move so that she was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I'll go make it; I think I know which one you're talking about." Rin offered with a smile on her face.

"Sorry but I don't think you know this one, I haven't tried it on anyone but him and no one knows what I used…please can I go and make it myself?" Kagome asked as she tried to hide the pain from her voice.

"Otu?" a familiar voice was heard.

"Leon, I should have known." Kagome stated with a grin on her face as she looked up to face the Lord of the west that stood before her. "Please don't call me miko Sesshomaru; I have a name you know."

"Very well, but you will stay in bed while my mate brings you something that she has learned how to make." Sesshomaru replied as he pulled up a chair to sit by the bed. The way he sat reminded her of a demon looking over his wounded pup or something of the short but the moment she didn't really care that much. She was in too much pain to argue with him.

"I'm sorry but I really can't stay, I have to get back to my father and my co-workers, they're all probably worried since it's probably already dark out and I was only supposed to be gone for a short while." Kagome replied as she tried to stand up on her own.

"Leon." Sesshomaru growled as if to have reminded him of the plan they had already come up with.

"I'll go and make something up, should I bring her father here?" Leon was heard as he stood up straight to leave.

"No!" Kagome yelled as she shot up only to fall back in pure pain as she felt her leg muscles getting ripped apart once more.

"Miko you must not move so much. You're not done healing yet, your muscles were ripped apart." Sesshomaru growled as he stood up to help back into the bed and sit up so that she wouldn't hurt herself any more.

"I already told you its Kagome." Kagome hissed through the pain. "And I do not want my father here; I do not want to go to the hospital when I can completely heal myself in an hour."

"Father?" Leon asked to see if it really was alright to leave things as they were.

With a grin on his face, Sesshomaru turned to his son and barked out, ".: listen to female pack member.:"

"I can understand that you now you know. And yeah, just listen to him, technically I'm older then you." Kagome stated in a cold voice as she locked eyes with Leon before adding, ".:listen to pack female.:"

Before Leon could continue his growl of anger that was directed at Kagome, Sesshomaru let out a growl of his own before glaring at his son. Realizing what he had done, Leon apologized to Kagome and walked out of the room to go do what he wished. Once they were alone, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Nice kid, reminds me of you back in the day."

"You aren't that old yet miko." He growled.

"I am, I'm going to be twenty soon, anyway what are you doing here? Aren't you still the lord of the western lands? And if you call me miko one more time you are going to regret it." Kagome replied with a sweet smile on her face.

"I am, however my daughter is taking care of things until Rin has finished studying this century medicine." Sesshomaru answered.

"I'm glad, at least she is getting an education, I should probably do the same but I just want to work with my father for now anyway." Kagome explained with a sad smile on her face.

"You still can." Sesshomaru growled.

"I know…but I just want to go back to the time I feel most at home now." Kagome whispered.

After a smell moment of silence, Sesshomaru locked eyes with Kagome and asked, "Why were you wearing those demon weights to begin with? They are against the law here."

"I want to be more like a demon for when I go back." Kagome answered as she opened her eyes to lock eyes with the demon lord before her. "I want to be able to fight like a demon and move like demon so that I can protect those I care about when I go back to the feudal era."

"So you do plan on returning to that era?" Sesshomaru asked in a calm voice.

With a sad smile on her face, Kagome closed her eyes as she began to push her miko energy forward so that she could heal faster before saying, "I've always planned on returning to the feudal era. I feel more at home. It's just that…I just need to think, to get over things."

"Get over what?" Rin asked as she walked in with a tray of tea and some crackers for Kagome. She had given her some medication that would help her heal faster but the medication did not allow her to eat much so she would not be able to give any dinner to Kagome.

As her whole body began to glow, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I just need time to get over Inuyasha's death."

Before Rin could ever say that he was not dead, Sesshomaru stopped her by saying, "I see, well whatever the reason may be, you must stay the night here. It is already late, after you have had some breakfast I'm sure that you and my son can ride to work together."

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind but I'm going to be stretching out a bit before I go to bed. Sorry if any of your family or yourself hear me." Kagome stated as she moved to get up once her glow had died down.

"You need to get some rest." Rin stated as she handed Kagome the tea.

"You are going to need it once since your body needs the rest for tomorrow." Sesshomaru stated as he stood up.

After taking a big gulp of the tea, Kagome turned to Rin and said, "I…damn it…that is no…way to treat…your…Oka." Before she fell back into sleep as the herbs that Rin had mixed into her tea began to take effect.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Just as she had passed out, Sesshomaru reached over Kagome and laid her down properly as her miko energy quickly did work on the first layer of his skin. Once he was sure that she was not going to hurt herself and that she was properly covered with the sheets, Sesshomaru turned to Rin and said, "She doesn't need to know, my brother will be coming for her soon, soon she will be where she belongs and Shippo will be saved."

"Yes well, I just hope that that is the only thing we changed in the past and in our still changing future." Rin replied before walking out of the room.

"Trust me, that will be the only thing that will change, Kagome told me herself before she and Inuyasha went into hiding." Sesshomaru whispered before he closed the door behind him to leave the sleeping miko to get her rest.

That morning, Kagome woke up and felt as good as new. After stretching for a while and making a note what she could now do with just the little time she had with the advanced weights, Kagome got out of bed and looked around only to find that they had some clothing laid out for her. After getting dressed and folding her clothing, Kagome walked out of the room and began to look for Rin and Sesshomaru. Just as she had entered the kitchen, Kagome found Leon and Sesshomaru in an eye match and Rin trying to get control over them. Before anyone could say or do a thing, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "If you two don't stop it and answer what little questions I have I will sit you both."

"Please do." Rin stated in a tired voice as she finished serving the two.

"I need to speak with you later young lady, don't think you'll get off the hook for drugging me just to keep me still…I was your Oka." Kagome stated in a sweet yet stern voice as she briefly looked at Rin.

"Yes Oka-san." Rin whispered in a defeated voice.

"There will be no need for that aunt." Leon answered as he moved to leave.

"Good, now Sesshomaru I know you have the answer to my questions and I will not allow for you to keep anything from me." Kagome stated as she walked over and stood by Rin. "Therefore, you will answer all of my questions…demon."

"Kagome, really, can't we just eat first?" Rin replied as she began to serve a plate for Kagome.

"You will not address me as such miko." Sesshomaru growled.

"And you will not disrespect me; therefore I would like to know why it is you hid from me since I arrived. It's almost been three months since I've been here so why not try looking for me if you are this worried about me." Kagome replied.

"I'm sorry about that Kagome; I just figured that you still needed some time." Rin answered as she defended her mate.

"I can understand that but what about your son? How can you ignore Shippo like that…he was drowning when I found him." Kagome replied as she turned to look at the two like two children that had done something wrong.

"I didn't know that he felt like that. I will make it up to him you can be assured about that." Rin explained in a calm and sad voice.

"I do not have to answer that. For that is a family matter." Sesshomaru bit back in a low growl.

"I am family; I was Rin's mother even if it was for a short while, or have you forgotten about that little bit?" Kagome hissed as her miko aura began to come forward.

"Will you be going back with me or on your own?" Leon growled as he stood up to leave.

"I'll be going on my own, I have to stop by somewhere and I have to be the one to drive my dad's car back so just let them know that I'm alright and will be back soon. Just tell them that you ran into me in town" Kagome answered as turned to smile at Rin before adding, "Thank you for your help."

"No problem Oka." Rin stated with a smile on her face.

"You and I have yet to finish speaking." Sesshomaru growled as he turned to glare at Leon.

Kagome looked at Leon and could tell that he was not ready to hear what his father had to say or what he had to be told. Knowing what it was like, Kagome turned to Leon and said, "Just go ahead and go, I'll handle him."

"Handle whom miko?" Sesshomaru growled in anger.

"You," Kagome hissed in a low voice as she shocked him with her miko energy.

"Oka!" Rin cried in worry as her instincts to protect her mate began to overwhelm her.

Once Leon was gone, Kagome let go of Sesshomaru and said, "I'm sorry really but I need to get some answers, if you're not going to be answering them then just let me know. I have to go and buy new weights before I can go back to the stage."

"Oka you can't really be serious. What if you really hurt yourself?" Rin asked in a worried voice.

"I'll be alright; I'm a very strong miko and can heal myself if needed be." Kagome explained.

"You will only weaken yourself if you do so." Sesshomaru growled. "And you will only be putting yourself in danger since those things you so insist on using are against the law."

"No, I can't afford to let that happen. That's why I'm using weights. I use my miko powers to trick the demon weights. It not only helps me gain muscle strength but I can higher my miko powers as well." Kagome explained. "And you can trust me when I say that the seals I put on will not allow any demon to see them. I will stop training with the weights once I have mastered them…which won't be that much longer."

"Oka you need to take care of yourself." Rin whispered. "I'm worried about you."

"I will and I don't mean to worry you but it's what I want to do; now if you excuse me, I have to get going. I also have to go and call my mother and brother. I don't want them to worry." Kagome explained as she stood up to leave.

"Why don't you call them from here? I'm sure if your father told them anything then they would be happy to hear from you as soon as possible." Rin offered.

"Thanks, umm…where's the phone?" Kagome asked after she remembered what she had told her mother to tell her brother.

"In my study." Sesshomaru growled as he locked eyes with his mate.

"Here, just use my cell phone." Rin stated while handing her the phone.

Before Sesshomaru could stop her, Kagome took the phone and dialed the number. After a while of waiting, Kagome took in a deep breath and slowly began to relax. Just as she thought no one was going to pick up, she heard her grandfather say, **"Hello, Higurashi residents how can I help you?" **

"**Jii-chan…is Sota home?"** Kagome asked in a hopeful voice as she glared at Sesshomaru.

"**My Kagome, it is good to hear from you. How are you?"** he asked.

"**I'm fine, can I please just talk to mom or Sota."** Kagome answered. **"I just want to let them know that I'm alright." **

"**Oh, I'm sorry dear they went out for the day. Your mother did say that if you called that she would call you back to the number you dialed from. She said that she didn't think you would go back so soon if you were in the hospital."** Jii-chan explained in a relived voice once he had heard her say that she was doing alright.

"**So father did tell. No I'm not in the hospital, I'm at a friend's house, and can you just tell her that I will call her back later."** Kagome replied. **"Just make sure that she doesn't call me back…ok?" **

"**I will be sure to do that."** He stated in a slightly stressed voice.

"**Is everything alright?"** Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"**Miko are you done now?"** Sesshomaru growled out in anger as he tried to get her to hang up already.

"**Yes, Kagome who was that?"** he asked in a worried voice since Inuyasha was standing right next to him and against the phone.

"**Oh, he is a friend. I just met up with him. I have to go but I will call back later on…I'm sure you will still be up…I'll call around six at night in your time alright?"** Kagome stated as she glared at Sesshomaru before slapping him across the face.

"**I will be sure to tell your mother, good bye and take care."** He stated.

"**I will."** Kagome replied before hanging up the phone.

After handing the phone back to Rin, Kagome glared at Sesshomaru and finished her meal before leaving the house. After driving to a nearby store to get something to drink, Kagome stopped by the weight store where she was glad to see that the spell she had placed was still working since she found two young miko's falling to their knees. After the first time she had caught some of the young miko's in the act she had added some more power to her spell and made sure that it would weaken them before they would be allowed to leave. Before her demon friend could say a word, Kagome looked at the two and said, "If you're going to be harming people instead of helping them you will never grow as miko's."

"Well how can I help you today little one…I've already given you the strongest ones that you could have found anywhere." The demon asked as the miko's left the store in pain.

"Actually I came to see about buying a new pair. I kind of went swimming with them yesterday and they got damaged." Kagome explained.

After looking her over and taking notice that she was not hurt, he looked her straight in the eye and said, "I don't see any wounds on you. What really happened?"

"That is the truth. I saved a child from drowning and then he took me to his mother who is a doctor. But I just ended up healing myself over night." Kagome answered once more.

"I have one pair left, if you are to take this seriously you must make sure to think ahead this time. How long had you been wearing them before you chose to harm yourself?" He demon was heard as he took in a deep breath while trying to remember where he had left them.

"I will make sure to take care of the weights and myself this time…you have my word on that since I do not want to go through that again. The next production is coming up soon and I need to make sure I can jump higher than a regular demon can. I have to perfect my act and once I have these weights mastered I'll be able to do just that." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Then I'll be sure to take my pups to see you." He stated as he began to pull out the weights while she jumped up and sat on the counter.

"I can't wait." Kagome answered with a grin on her face. "And I have to say thank you once again but I would also like to warn you about something since I'm not sure it will work on the person that helped me heal from these weights."

"You were caught with the last ones?" he asked in a worried voice just as he stopped himself from putting the weights on the girl before him.

"I was caught by an old friend of mine, I saved his child and I have yet to ask for a favor, my favor will keep you safe so you have no need to worry. I just felt that I had to tell you since he might come looking for you." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Before I help put these on you, I would like to know who it was that caught you and why you are certain that he will not do any harm against me or my family for endangering you." He growled out as he realized that his family was in danger.

With a smile on her face, Kagome placed her hands on the demon before her and said, "You have nothing to worry about. My friend has more honor and pride then most of this time…but since you wish to know and since I do owe you an explanation…I saved a child named Shippo, the youngest of Lord Sesshomaru's children."

"Lord Sesshomaru…how can you be sure that he will not seek me out to harm me?" he snapped at the girl as he stood up straight, "Why are you so sure that he will not go behind your back?"

"I'm sure because I have earned his respect and I saved his mate a few times." Kagome answered with a grin on her face. "He will not harm you under my order which I have already made sure of…but then that is if he can find you to begin with…"

Are you certain?" He asked in a much calmer tone of voice.

"I give you my word…he will not find you." Kagome stated. "Now could you please let me get these on, I have to get back to perfect my act for my last show."

"Las show? What do you mean by that?" he asked as he bent down to start putting the weights on her legs.

With a said smile on her face, Kagome closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before answering, "I have something to do back home and it can no longer wait. I have to get back to my family and to my son…things turned out to be a mess but I will help but everything back as it should be…"

"You are a very brave girl and a strong willed one at that…I am sure that everything will work out for you and for your family." he told her as he stood up to start putting the waits on her arms.

"Thank." Kagome stated.

Once he had made sure that the weights would work fine and that she would be alright the demon watched as Kagome took her leave to go and do what she needed to do. Kagome had just stopped by the store where she had bought her instruments and had smiled at the demon she had once met before asking for a special flute…once that would play Asagai's song perfectly. The demon looked at her before he closed the door and asked, "You are a miko…am I correct?"

"I am…but why didn't you ask me that the first time we had met?" Kagome asked in a confused voice.

"I was not sure if my ward would believe it. She had never believe in demons, even when she has been protected by them her whole life." He answered.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, a miko…what is your name?"

"I am currently named Jonathan. I will not give you my demon name." he answered.

"Very well than, but why did you ask if I was a miko or not Jonathan?" Kagome asked. "What does that have to do with the instrument that I am requesting?"

"I have a special instrument you see, if you tie your miko powers to it you will be able to summon it from wherever it is you have left it to wherever it is you have gone." Jonathan answered her.

"I see, how old is this instrument?" Kagome asked.

"I will not answer, will you buy it or will you not?" he asked her in a calm and even tone.

"I will…I'm sure it will prove to be useful once I get back home." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Very well then." He answered before going to the back before she could ask how much it would cost her.

After waiting for a short while for the demon to come back to her, Kagome smiled as she pulled it out of a silky cloth. The instrument was a deep blue color, almost black with silver designs all around it. After taking hold of the instrument that was offered to her, Kagome smiled and said, "It is beautiful…how much will this cost?"

"It will cost you noting so long as you give me your word that no harm shall come to my ward when the truth has been revealed." He answered her as he locked eyes with her.

"So you know it as well as I do…she is my father's lover." Kagome stated in a low voice as she placed the instrument down.

"You must know that it was not her that seduced him, it merely happened." Jonathan added.

"Just happened? I guess I could believe that…but why didn't you stop it if you knew that she was falling for the wrong man?" Kagome asked.

"I cannot stop her from loving that man, just as I can not stop you from loving some one that is no longer with you." Jonathan answered.

"How did you know that?" Kagome hissed out as she took a step back.

"Relax child, my gift as a demon is but a gentle one, I can feel what those around me are trying so hard to hide from the world…in your case there is a great lose that you are trying to forget and it has not faded since the last I saw you." Jonathan explained.

"I guess you're right…you have my word than, no **REAL** harm will come to your ward, but I must warn you I cannot be blamed for whatever it is my mother chose to once she sees them both together." Kagome answered. "Would that be good enough?"

"That is all I ask for…I know she will fight to stay at his side and I know that she will not think secondly about hurting others…should she harm you or your family in any way I will know and I will not hold you accountable." Jonathan was heard.

"Then I guess you have yourself a deal." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Very well than, go and live in peace." He told her before removing the seal that held the door closed.

With a smile on her face Kagome bowed down and said, "And may you live in peace as well…" before she walked out and made her way to the car.

She had parked it a good ways from the weight store in case Sesshomaru had chosen to follow her. Although she was not able to hide herself while in such a large car she had been able to make sure that she was be untraceable once she was out of the car. Just as she had turned on the car, Kagome noticed the time and realized that it was almost time for her turn on the stage to work on her act before she would have to present it to Karlos to make sure that it was something that he would allow on his stage. After making sure that her new instrument would not roll off of the seat, Kagome drove off toward Kaleido stage knowing that she still had work to do.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 12

As she drove into the gates, Kagome turned toward the door, only to find her father glaring at her and a very worried May standing by him. Alongside the two of them stood a relief looking Sora and a calm Leon to her right. Realizing that Leon was probably there to make sure that she had gotten back safe so that he could tell his father and mother that she had made it, Kagome couldn't help but smile. Even after all this time and even if she wasn't related to them by blood they still saw her as a part of their pack and as a beta female. After taking in a deep breath, Kagome got out of the car and tossed the keys over to her father before saying, "Thank you for lending me the car, sorry I wasn't back last night."

"Kagome are you alright? You had bruises all over your arms and legs the last time I saw you at the beach…is the little boy alright?" May asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah I'm fine and the little boy was fine also. He was just very scared after the whole thing that happened." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"That's good to hear, I'm sorry about you having to worry about looking for me at the same time…I hope that didn't cause you any trouble." Sora added.

"None at all…hello Leon." Kagome greeted.

Not caring that the three that were there to greet his daughter knew how to speak Japanese, James looked at her and said, **"You are going to tell me the real reason you are here otherwise I will not let you practice." **

Kagome glared at her father and answered, **"You already know why I'm here I don't see why you are asking me this again after I've been here for almost three months…besides I've already talked with Oka and she said that I could go home with her." **

"**We'll talk about that later, first I want you to answer my question." **James told her as he took hold of her arm.

"**There is nothing to talk about, I wanted to come and look at some colleges but figured that I could just work here. I don't see what you are so mad about since you got what you want…I started working and appearing on stage." **Kagome hissed out in anger as she pulled her arm free before adding, **"Now if you excuse me I have to get to practice. I'm suppose to meet Emily." **

"**I already told her not to show up." **James stated in a cold voice. **"Now answer my question. I am not letting this go. I want some answers." **

"Sora, May…lets go." Leon whispered as he tried to get them out of here.

"I don't think we should just leave without saying good bye." Sora was heard.

"I'm leaving, they need to speak in privet…Leon is right…lets go Sora." May stated as she turned around and took off.

"**This coming from the man that refuses to answer my question about you're little affair? And don't tell me that there is nothing going on because I'm not as naïve as you have hoped for me to be, besides where the hell did this come from?" **Kagome asked in a cold voice of her own as she tried to keep calm.

"**Who is Inuyasha?" **James asked in a calm voice.

The moment he had said that name, Leon quickly turned around only to watch Kagome as she accidently blasted her father with her miko energy. Realizing that he and Sora shouldn't be there to listen to what she had to say or to see what would happen after his question, he heard Kagome's cold voice hiss out as he walked away, "Don't you ever say that name again. You have no right nor do you know him. Just leave me alone and let me do what I want. I am no longer your little girl…James."

"Kagome!" May yelled out in worry when she heard Kagome screaming at her father.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Kagome called back as she began to run toward the stage. The stage was her only cure; the stage was going to help her forget all the pain.

Just a she had burst through the doors, Kagome found Sora and Leon on the trapeze before her. Not even bothering to tell them anything, Kagome ran and flipped onto the stage and began to use the tight rope while Leon and Sora remained on the trapeze. As Mia and Anna watched this, Mia was struck with a great idea. It wasn't that she didn't want her best friend to be the lead role but as she watched how Kagome moved, she realized that that was what she had been missing all along. This story was about a couple that fell in love after having to fight so much and struggle through life. While the jester was used to bring them together she had yet to think of a good ending…until now. The final act it would be the fools act where Sora and Leon would start off with her before pulling back to show the audience that even if the two had found love, the jester would never find love, that the fools were always left behind but the fools would give up their own happiness if it meant that those they cared about found be truly happy.

Just as Mia was about to call out to them, Kagome jumped up as high as she could and landed on the same trapeze that Sora had been on. Sora looked at Kagome and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…can I please just use the stage now." Kagome whispered as she kept her eyes hidden with her bangs.

"Sure, we just need to finish this act." Sora stated before jumping away from Kagome and toward Leon.

Kagome turned to look at the two and couldn't help but smile with a single tear going down the side of her face. She watched as Sora jumped toward Leon while seeming as if she was walking through the air. Once she and Leon had finished, they jumped down only to find Mia gone. While Sora and Leon made their way toward Anna, Kagome began to warm up before she started on her opening act. After looking around, Sora turned sad eyes to Anna and asked, "Did she hate it?"

"No, you guys actually gave her a great idea, she said she had to go and talk to the boss about the last change in the last act of the show." Anna answered.

"Sora…we still need to practice." Leon stated before walking off.

"I know, Anna if you guys need us can you let Mia know that we moved to the practice room." Sora replied.

"Alright but I think May is using it. She said something about needing to perfect her act." Anna answered.

"Alright, well we'll see what we'll do if May is there." Sora stated before catching up to Leon.

"I think I'll go with you. I want to see what you guys are doing for your act. That and I don't think it would be fair if I watched her act when she can't even watch ours." Anna stated as she followed after the two of them.

As she jumped from rope to rope, Kagome could feel all of her stress, anger, and pain leave her with each jump. As she tried to get higher and higher into the air she could feel the stress of the weights fighting with her, forcing her to use more effort than what she needed. Kagome tried to imagine what her movements would be if she had her flute, it had been then that she had remembered about the new flute she had just gotten. Just as she was about to land on the trapeze that had just passed her by, Kagome threw herself off of it, and caught her flute before landing on one leg on the tight rope. Just as she had caught it, she was surprised when she heard Emily's voice say, "I'm glad that you have gotten at least a bit faster but where in the world did you get that flute? I don't remember ever getting that one."

"I just got it today on my way back to the stage. I thought my father told you that I wouldn't be training today?" Kagome stated as she jumped off the tight rope, did a back flip before landing on one of the higher tight ropes.

"He did, but I figured you wouldn't listen to him since he just wants an answer to a question that you have every right to chose not to answer." Emily answered.

"Wait a minute; how in the seven hells do you know what we were talking about." Kagome stated in a cold voice as she jumped down and onto the lowest tight rope.

"You're father likes to talk to me about his problems. He trusts me and I help them through them, but in this case I think you have every right not to answer his question." Emily explained.

"Holy shit…the two of you are really going out…do you know about my mother? About the son that he has never once seen or talked to? Did he tell you about that?" Kagome growled out as she landed on the stage as she allowed her pain and bitterness to come out and to the surface.

"I guess you could say that, but that has nothing to do as to why I'm here. And to answer your questions yes, he has told me about that as well." Emily answered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome roared before jumping up and landing on the second highest tight rope. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to help you. I want you to know that I'm here for you and that I can and will help you any way I can if you just give me a chance." Emily explained.

"I'm sorry but if you're dating my father then I do not want your help and certainly am not going to trust you. I don't want my mother to think that I like the women that now has her lovers heart. I will not hurt her like I have been hurt. Just leave me alone." Kagome replied in a much colder voice as she jumped even higher before doing the something like the angles act while playing the flute in mid air. As she continued to play her flue, Kagome could feel Emily's aura flare up.

"I have nothing to do with his choices. Nor do I want you to see me as a second mother; all I want from you is to take me seriously as your trainer." Emily hissed.

"I'll be fine on my own; besides, I already came up with something to show them by tomorrow. So don't you worry." Kagome stated before jumping down, bouncing off the highest tight rope and landing next to her.

"Kagome that is no way to talk to her." Her father was heard as he walked in with a wrap around his head.

"Oh my god, James what happened to you?" Emily was heard as she ran to his side.

"I'll talk to her how I please since she is **NOT MY MOTHER.** Secondly what do you want? You've done enough damage." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"I want to talk to you about all of this…I want you to understand where I'm coming from and why it is that I have done all of this." James answered. "I'm just worried about my little girl."

"Like I told you before, I'm not you're fucking little girl anymore." Kagome hissed out in anger.

Just as he had moved to slap her, Kagome had down a back flip onto the closest tight rope. Just as she had locked eyes with her father, Kagome heard him say, "Get down here young lady, we are going to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about James…now get the fuck out of here I have to practice and I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back from blasting you against another wall if you don't just leave me the hell alone." Kagome yelled out before jumping up and higher up onto the stage.

Realizing that she had not been joking, James took Emily by the hand and led her out of the stage room since he didn't want to risk his daughter blasting Emily when he was the one she was made at. After spending most of her day in the stage practicing, Kagome made her way to the dorms so that she could go and take a long and much needed shower. Just as she had reached her door, she was stopped when she heard Sarah calling out to her. After taking in a deep breath, Kagome turned to face Sarah just as she heard Sarah say, "Kagome, I'm glad you are alright…but while you were missing you're mother called. She asked me to make sure that you called her the moment you got back."

"Thank you for worrying but I really am fine. I'll call my mother right now if I use the phone now?" Kagome asked as she began to follow Sarah. _'So much for my bath.' _

"Of course dear, here you go just go ahead and take it back once you're done with it." Sarah answered with a smile on her face as she pulled the phone from behind her back.

Once she had the phone with her, Kagome walked to her dorm as she began to dial the number. Just as she had closed the door to her dorm, Kagome heard her mother's voice say, **"Higurashi residents." **

With a smile on her face, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, **"Hi Oka…sorry I worried you but I'm fine and I didn't have to go to the hospital." **

"**Kagome, may you give me a scare, I already got tickets to go see you." **Her mother greeted with a smile on her face.

"**Well at least now you'll be able to convince my father that I can go home now…when do you get here?" **Kagome asked with a smile on her face.

"**Oh I haven't been told yet; I booked a flight and won't be on my way until another two days." **Kim answered.

"**Alright, just go ahead and let me know as soon as you can when you're plan lands and I'll try to go see you." **Kagome replied.

"**I will dear, now can you explain to me what exactly happened?" **Kim asked once she saw Inuyasha and Sota walking back into the house.

"**Oh, yeah…I forgot that my father told you." **Kagome mumbled.

"**Kagome…I want an explanation right now." **Kim stated just as Sota and Inuyasha had walked into the kitchen.

"**Alright, it all began when Mia and Anna asked me if I could help look for Sora since she was missing. I said I would help and figured it wouldn't take long since I'd be able to use my miko powers but then I found a drowning child by the beach and I couldn't exactly leave him like that so I jumped into the water and saved him." **Kagome explained as she walked over to her bed and took a seat.

"**I get it so far but you're father said something about you being hurt…about some bruises on your legs and arms? How did that happen?" **Kim asked once she saw the proud look on Inuyasha's face.

"**Oh, well I've been training with demon weights instead of the regular weights Otu use to have me work with…they didn't react well with the water so it caused my muscles to rip. But when I had the pup in my arms he told me that his mother was a doctor so she looked over me over night before I came back." **Kagome finished the story as she removed her shoes and realized that she had left her cloth at Rin's and Sesshomaru's house.

"**I hope you thanked this women for her help." **Kim stated.

"**Don't worry Oka, I did…oh is Sota around?" **Kagome asked as she remembered that she had been wanted to talk to her brother.

"**He is, he just walked in actually. Would you like to talk to him?" **Kim asked as she got ready to hand the phone over to her son.

"**If it's not too much to ask, I know that he just got back but I want to know how he is doing." **Kagome answered.

"**Alright dear, here he is." **

As she waited for her brother to get on the phone, Kagome turned to her balcony where she could hear someone tapping on her window. After taking in a calming breath and making sure that she had enough energy to protect herself in case it came down to it, Kagome turned around only to glare at Leon as she heard her brother say, **"Hey sis, how you been?" **

"**Good, I take it you've been out a lot since summer started?" **Kagome teased as she stood up and walked over to the balcony to let Leon in. _'I wonder what he wants.' _

"**You can say that, I've been working on my English with a friend so I can't wait to go and see you and dad." **Sota stated.

Realizing how excited her brother was to see her father, Kagome took in a deep breath as she let Leon in and said, **"I wouldn't get my hopes up kid…just try to stay as calm as possible alright…for me?" **

"**Sure…but what did you mean by that?" **Sota asked in a confused voice.

"**Nothing, listen tell mom that you guys should be getting you're tickets by tomorrow afternoon. I have to go one of my friends needs to call their folks also." **Kagome stated as she closed the door.

"**Alright, but just try to be careful sis…no more playing hero." **Sota whispered in a worried voice.

"**Don't worry squirt…I'll be fine…see you soon." **Kagome stated before hanging up the phone.

But before she could even ask Leon what it was that he was doing here, he offered her a bag a and said, "My mother wanted me to bring this to you."

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she took the bag from him.

"It is the clothing that you left at my parents house…I believe my mother had it washed for you so there is no need to worry about that." Leon answered.

"Ah, well thank you…tell your mother that I'm thankful." Kagome stated as she sat down on her bed.

"I will pass the message…I was also wondering…are you alright?" Leon asked as he stayed standing up.

With a smile on her face Kagome answered, "Yeah, I just lost it for a bit…sorry if I hurt you since you were nearby."

"You didn't hurt me. I was just wondering." Leon answered as he turned to leave.

"Thanks for caring…I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome stated as he walked out, well toward her balcony.

Once they had reached it and once they were standing outside of the balcony, Leon kissed Kagome at the side of her face before whispering, "Good luck tomorrow."

Before she could even say a word, Kagome watched as Leon jumped down and made his way toward his car. With a smile on her face Kagome walked back into her room to get her rest since she would need to come tomorrow. As she got ready for bed, Kagome couldn't help but think, _'defiantly takes after both of his parents…I'm glad…' _

**A/N: Well there you have it; it's getting close to the end. Please let me know what you all think by reviewing this story! Please, please review! **

** Darkiceone **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was the day that she had to present her act to the boss and the others and a part of her was nervous. She knew that she was not going to mess up; in fact that wasn't why she was worried. She was worried that if the boss didn't like what she had to show him that she would be either removed from the show or forced to work with a partner, Yuri. She had after all been warned that she would pair up with Yuri against her will should the act seem too dangerous or if her act did not fit with the story line of the show. After walking out of her room, Kagome jumped off the second floor and landed as if nothing with a smile on her face.

'_I can do this, I know I can, if this doesn't work I'll just take any part that they would give me…I want Sota and mom to be able to see me…besides I'd rather be given a different part then to have to work with a partner when I don't want one.' _Kagome thought before running toward the stage. Just as she had arrived, Kagome found that everyone was already seated and waiting for her and Karlos to show up so that they could watch Kagome's Fool's act. Just as she had jumped on the stage, Kagome turned to her father and asked, "Was everything completed in time?"

"Yeah, just like you asked." He answered in a cold voice as he turned around to make sure that everything was working probably.

'_Sorry dad, but I'm not that open anymore. Not unless it was with one person that I will never see again.' _Kagome thought sadly as she made sure that the seal on her weights were still in place. She wasn't missing much to master them and would not remove them until she had mastered them, even if it meant that she would have to wear them for the upcoming show. Just as she had done so, Sora, Leon, Layla, Yuri and Karlos walked in, once they were seated, Kagome turned to Karlos and said, "I'm ready."

"Good, but know that if you don't meet what I had asked for, I'll making Yuri your partner for the final act of the show." He stated.

"I understand boss." Kagome answered as she got ready to start.

"Alright, let's see your Fool's act." Karlos stated after getting everyone to quiet down.

"Alright…James, can you get everything ready by the time I jump?" Kagome asked as she turned to her father.

"I will, you just be careful." James answered.

"I will…I hope you all enjoy my Fool's act." Kagome called out before jumping on to the highest tight rope in one leap.

'_Since when has she been able to go that high in one jump?' _Emily and James thought as they looked at each other thinking that the other had done something.

Once she was sure that she had everyone's attention and that her father was ready for her to start her act, Kagome took in a deep breath and began. After starting off on the tight rope and showing them how she made it look as if she was dragging the two lovers together, Kagome jumped up and onto the trapeze to start on her main routine. Just as she had gotten a hold of the first trapeze that she had asked her father to prepare, Kagome took in another calming breath as she made it look like she had slipped. Just as they were about to stop it, Kagome couldn't help but smile as she began to slowly twist her body and spin it as she slowly began her way down to the first tight rope within her reach.

Just as she had gotten everyone to think that she was going to land on the tight rope, Kagome allowed her weight to make her go down after as she began to twist faster before landing on the lower tight rope as she slightly bow to both the prince and the princess. While the others watched her act, Kagome found herself imagining Inuyasha and Kikiyo as the prince and princess that she was helping bring together. After straightening herself out, Kagome took in a deep breath before jumping up and reaching for the trapeze that was in the shape of a circle.

Realizing that the ending of her act would look a lot better with the prince and princess there on the stage, Sora and Leon looked at one another before jumping up and starting their act from where Kagome was. With a smile on her face, Kagome once again gave a low before spinning the trapeze that looked similar to the cork screw trapeze at an incredible fast speed. It was then that she realized that she had created a true Fool's act since the fool had joined her said.

With a sad smile on her face, Kagome took in another deep breath as she got ready to finish off her act to end at the same time that Sora and Leon would end. After closing her eyes and hoping that she would get it right, Kagome jumped off the spinning trapeze and toward a thin piece of clear wire. As she heard the gasps of those at the audience that thought she had just jumped off of the stage, Kagome couldn't help but grin like an actual jesters as she reached the wire and bounced it as she began to flip, twist and turn in the air as she reached for the trapeze that had been set up a great distance away from where she was.

Everyone watched with excitement and amazement as Kagome had taken hold of the trapeze a few seconds before Sora and Leon had reached their final spot for the ending of the show, they watched as she did one full circle around the trapeze before jumping up and landing on the center of the trapeze in a crouching position as a single miko power filled tears escaped her eye. _'I hope their happy…I really hope they always be happy.' _Kagome thought as she couldn't help but think of Inuyasha and Kikiyo and think of herself as the foolish jester that had helped keep them together.

As her father dimmed down the light, Kagome couldn't help but smile when she heard Karlos call out, "Come on down."

"Coming." Sora was heard as and Leon jumped down to long on the first tight rope before they made their way down.

"Kagome don't you dare!" her father was heard.

Not caring that her father didn't want her to try such a dangerous thing when she had just guaranteed her part in the show, Kagome grinned as she let herself fall from the trapeze. Everyone watched while some of the first years yelled out in terror as they watched Kagome fall only to watch with relief as she took hold of the last tight rope and slowing herself down before landing next to Leon and Sora on the stage. Just as she had landed next to the two she wasn't surprised when she heard Emily yell out, "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

As she ignored her comment, Kagome turned to face Karlos and asked, "Well what do you think boss?"

"I approve, it will be left alone and remain as the last Act of the show…the true Fool's act." Karlos answered after a small moment of silence.

"Karlos you can't be serious? What if it doesn't go well in the actual show? What if the wire breaks? All the children will only be scared." Layla stated as she and Yuri walked over to the three that stood on the stage.

"I have to agree, it is a rather risky maneuver." Yuri added.

"I like it." Sora was heard as she couldn't help but grin.

"Are we still going to be leading up to this act?" Leon added.

"Yes, but you two will have to come up with something that will make the audiences for get her show, you both are the leads and it will not be good if she ends the show instead of the two of you." Karlos explained.

"Layla and I can help them. We have worked with them before so we should be able to come up with something a lot faster." Yuri was heard.

"I'll help them." Kagome was heard as Leon, Sora, and herself got off of the stage. "After all I know what will top my act."

"Are you going to turn them into fools as well?" Yuri asked in a much colder voice. He didn't want to see Sora or Leon hurt, mostly Sora, but he did not want to see them hurt never the less.

Before he could even defend his aunt, Leon watched with an open mouth as Kagome took a step toward him and said, "It should not matter to you what I do or do not do so long as they are not harmed so I suggest you keep your pretty face shut unless you want to end up in a body bag," in such a cold voice that it reviled that of his fathers.

'_Defiantly a part of the family.' _Leon thought as he tried to hold back his grin.

"Kagome…when would you like to start?" Sora asked as she slightly tried to get Kagome away from Yuri and Layla. Leon had told her after she had met his parents a part of the truth about Kagome and had told her that she could and should trust her mother then anyone other than himself.

"Sora, you can't take her seriously…I don't want to see you get hurt." A very upset Layla was heard.

"I trust Kagome, I know that she will and can keep use safe during our training." Sora answered with a smile on her face.

"Just like you were and had to be her devil…I must now have to be the king that will create be best Fool's that will allow all to see the Spirit of the Stage." Kagome hissed before storming off.

"Sora." Leon called as he followed after his aunt.

Karlos turned to James and asked, "Will she be able to pull this off? Will she be able to turn them into fool's that will never be forgotten?"

"If anyone can, she can." James answered as he and the crew began to put the stage back to the way it was.

Just as she had reached the beach, Kagome took in a deep breath before she let out a long sigh as she let herself fall to the ground. After a while of relaxing, Kagome opened her eyes and began to sat up when she heard Leon say, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Kagome answered with a sad smile on her face.

"My Otu…has ordered me to protect you and to make sure that you are not in any danger." Leon answered truthfully.

"I don't need protecting…not anymore." Kagome answered in a low whisper before she dropped herself back onto the sand.

"That is not what he believes, please Kagome…will you just take care of yourself." Sora was heard as she appeared from behind Leon.

With a smile on her face, Kagome looked at Sora and said, "I hope you know what you just got yourself into."

"I know, and I completely understand." Sora answered with a smile of her own. "I even have a few questions for you that I didn't completely understand when Leon here explained them to me."

"I'll be happy to answer them." Kagome answered as she once again sat up to look at the two.

"That will have to wait; I believe that we have some practice and training to get to." Leon growled out.

"I guess my questions will have to wait till later than." Sora teased.

"Well, shall we get started? I have a feeling we only have three days until Karlos ask to see the act I have you two put together." Kagome stated with a grin on her own as she took hold of the hand that Leon had offered her to help her up and off of the sand.

"We can handle the training." Leon growled as he pulled Kagome up to her face.

But before they could start to make their way to the practice area so that they could start, Kagome froze when she heard her father say, "You're training will start tomorrow at eight in the morning, Karlos has allowed the three of you to use up the actual stage from eight till noon."

"Kagome, we need to talk dear." Emily stated.

"**Tell her that the only person that can call me that is my Oka." **Kagome hissed out in anger as she glared at Emily.

"Kagome?" Sora asked in a worried voice.

"Come Sora, I believe they need to be left alone." Leon was heard before he leaned into Kagome's ear and whispered, "Call for me if you need any help…we will be within hearing range."

Once Leon and Sora were gone from sight, James took in a deep breath and said, "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"If you want to talk then we can talk here…the ocean helps keep me calm and by the looks of it I'll need to have a clear head for all of this." Kagome answered.

"I still want an answer from you." James stated after a short while of silence.

"So do I, actually I want an answer for a lot of things but then we don't always get what we want." Kagome answered.

"Kagome please try to be reasonable you're father is only trying to look out for you." Emily was heard.

"I'm fine, I'm a big girl now and I can take care of myself." Kagome hissed out. "Besides I don't see what you are doing here when you are not my family…you are nothing but my father's mistress."

"That is enough, you will respect her and you will answer my question." James was heard.

"I don't have to answer your question and secondly I don't have to respect her." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"Kagome I'm worried about you, please…at least tell me you'll stay for the full six months." James was heard in a tired out voice.

"No, I know what I want to do and what I have to do…I am leaving after my last show here…Oka said that she would buy me a ticket so that I would be able to go back with them. I'm leaving and there is nothing you could do or say that will change my mind." Kagome stated.

"Kagome please, let us help you." Emily tried as she reached to gentle take hold of her hand.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome roared as some of her pent up anger at Kikiyo began to leek out. "I don't need to be touched by you of all people!"

"Kagome!" James roared.

"No! I'm going home with Oka and that is final. I'm not going to answer any of you're fucking question no matter how many times you ask them and I'm sure as hell not going to fucking respect you're fucking whore! You're a married man for the love of god and yet you are still cheating on my mother! I'm not going to do a damn thing she tells me to do and I'm sure as hell not going to listen to a word you have to say until you can explain to me why the fuck you are fucking around with some whore!" Kagome roared out in anger, hate, and pain as she allowed her bitter tears to run down the side of her face.

However she was soon shocked and hurt once more as she felt the painful sting as her father slapped her across the face. Never had he laid a hand on her, never since she could remember had he ever hit her, not once. As she looked up to glare at the now crying girl and at her father, Kagome took a step back and said, **"You are not my father, I will never see you as my father again…but I can promise you this…if you don't tell my mother about you're whore I will and you can be sure that if you hurt my mother you will regret it…you and your little fucking whore." **

After slapping his daughter across the face for the second time, James let out a long sigh and watched her take another step back as he said, "What I chose to tell your mother and when I chose to tell her is between me and her…no one else. You are my daughter but you need to learn to respect me. We'll finish our talk when you are down acting like the spoiled brat you're mother had turned you into."

As she watched her father and a now grinning Emily walk way, Kagome fell to the floor as she couldn't help but let her tears fall. She wanted to go home; she wanted to go back to the feudal era, but most of all she wished that she could save her mother the same heart ache she had gone through. Just as she had finished letting out a heart breaking scream, Kagome looked up as she felt something wrap around her. It wasn't until she saw Leon standing in front of her in his true from with his tail wrapped around her that she had realized that he had heard everything. Wanting nothing more than to be held as she let her tears out, as she cried away her sorrow, Kagome fell into his arms and cried her heart out for the first time since she had gotten back to the modern era.

And as she cried into his arms, all she could say was, "It's not fair, it's not fair…"

"Shhh…" Leon whispered as he began to let out low growling noises in hopes of getting her to fall asleep faster.

After allowing her to cry herself to sleep, Leon picked her up and made his way to her room to drop her off before he went home to tell his father. He could only hope that his uncle had yet to arrive so that he wouldn't do anything rash. As he tried to calm his demon blood to keep him from attacking Kagome's father, Leon remembered that he had told Sora that he would get a hold of her before he went home. _'I will have to call her since I have to go and speak with father…he will have to be the one to tell uncle…not I.' _Leon thought as he broke into her room through the balcony.

Once he had laid her in bed and covered her up, Leon leaned down and kissed her for head and whispered, "Sweet dreams aunty."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Once had had left her room and after he had told Sora that he would see her tomorrow for their training, Leon had made his way home only to find that his mother was reading to his younger brother while his father was up in his study making sure that everything Inuyasha had needed to travel had been sent along with the plane tickets that had been sent to his uncle. After taking in a calming breath Leon knocked on his father's study door and waited. After a small moment, Leon opened the door as he heard his father say, "Come in."

"Father." Leon greeted as he closed the door behind him.

"Leon, what is wrong…why do you have Kagome's scent and tears on you?" Sesshomaru growled as he dropped the papers he had been looking through to lock eyes with that of his son.

"I am not stupid enough to harm a member of our pack…I merely held her as she cried before I placed her to sleep." Leon explained.

"What is it that you need to tell me than?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I came to tell you that you will have to speak with my uncle about his mate's father." Leon answered before adding, "It would seem that he has gotten violent with her and wishes to force her to do what he wishes for her to do and noting else."

"When you say violent…how violent?" Sesshomaru growled as his eyes flashed red for a brief moment.

"He slapped her across the face twice and so loud that it sounded as if I had been standing next to her. I'm sure she will bruise in the morning but I will be nothing she can't hide or heal." Leon answered.

After a small moment of silence, Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and said, "I'll speak with your uncle but from now on try not to leave her alone with that bastard…he will be your uncles prey but you must not let him harm her again."

"When does my uncle arrive?" Leon asked.

"You're uncle and your aunts family will arrive the day after tomorrow. Kagome will not be informed of their arrival until the end of the day of her first show since he wishes to go and see her on the night of the new moon." Sesshomaru answered. "I trust you will be able to keep her from him that long."

"I will…I just hope that uncle does not kill him…it would be rather hard to keep him from jail since that bitch around her father seems to know a lot of important people." Leon growled.

"I'll handle this, just go and get you're rest, you look like you need it." Sesshomaru growled before turning his attention back to the work that sat in front of him.

Taking that as his single to leave, Leon nodded his head before walking out of the room and making his way to his room so that he could get his rest before going to go and start his training. He had no idea what kind of training he was going to be put through but he would not be tired out by some human, even if that human was his uncle's mate.

It had been two days since she had started their training and two days since she had began to stay away her father and Emily. She knew that she couldn't make Leon and Sora work without a net but had explained that they would come up with great things if they just had no net to worry about or to depend on. If Sora were to fall than Leon was to catch her while making it look as if it as all a part of the act, and if Leon was to make a mistake, Sora was to cover it up but drawing the attention to her. Just as Kagome had jumped up and in between the two, she was happy to see that Sora did not hesitate to jump off of her trapeze, start spinning before landing next to Leon on his trapeze, which wasn't that fair away.

With a smile on her face, Kagome looked at the two and said, "Alright, now we have to work on making the distance between Leon and you further."

"Alright, how much further do we have to move them?" Sora asked in a tired voice. She was using the same weights that Kagome had used before she had gotten a hold of the advance weights to help her reach the jumps she could now make..

"I'll fix them right now, just get on the trampoline and try to jump as high as you can in one jump. Leon you need to start relaxing with your movements, therefore you need to get on the tight rope and stand as if you were the one getting ready to do the angles act." Kagome explained as she jumped up and on to the trapeze.

"If you continue to work with those weights you'll soon be able to jump like a higher than that of a full demon Kagome." Leon stated as he walked pass her to do what he had been told to do.

"It's exactly what I'm trying to do. I want to be able to protect those that I love when I go back home." Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"Silly girl, no human will ever be as strong as a demon." Leon teased. _'Uncle will arrive today…I'm sure of it…I just hope that my father will be able to keep him from coming.' _

"I'm no human pup…I'm a miko from the feudal era." Kagome shot back with a grin on her face as she twisted around the trapeze before hanging off it with just one legs holding on to it. She would have never guessed that he was this nice, considering who his father was but then if she thought about his mother she knew where his kindness came from. Over all she was just happy that he was doing something he loved.

"So you're not going to be staying?" Sora asked in a sad voice as she tried to go even higher than her last jump.

"No, sorry but the last performance I'm going to be giving is the third one, I've already told Karlos. I promised him that I would make the last performance I give one that no one will ever forget, that is why I'm training with you guys." Kagome explained with a sad smile on her face.

Leon looked at his aunt knowing that he would see her once again once she was gone. He was sure that she would come and see him the moment she and Inuyasha were better. Just as he had landed on the tight rope, his leg gave out as he cursed, "Shit."

"Leon!" Sora stated as she jumped off of the trampoline and reached for him.

Kagome easily caught Sora, pushed her up as if she were going to do the angles act before using a barrier to stop Leon from hurting himself. Once they were both safe, Kagome flipped in the air to catch the trapeze only to find that it had gotten stuck. Realizing that she could get hurt or maybe even killed, Kagome began to slowly twist her body as she began to adjust her weight. Just as Leon and Sora thought they were going to have to call for Kate, they watched in surprise and relief as Kagome landed like a graceful demoness on the floor below. Once she was safe, Kagome fell to her knees and said, "Don't you ever do that again Sora."

"_Oh god…that hurts…it hurt so much just doing that…damn demon weights…but at least I've almost mastered them.' _Kagome thought.

"Kagome!" Anna and Mia called as they ran to her side. They had walked in only to find Sora in mid air about to fall and Leon in great danger. Once they had reached her side, Sora and Leon walked over to the three. Sora looked at Mia and asked, "What's going on?"

"The boss was told to start the show earlier. Opening night is tomorrow. You guys are to stop your training and rest for tomorrow." Mia explained.

"We tried to ask him to give you more time but he said that the main investor of Kaleido stage wouldn't allow it." Anna added.

Kagome turned to look at Leon and Sora and said, "We can go to the stage so that I can show you the move that will out do me or we can rest and we'll do a half assed performance on the first night."

Leon turned to Sora and said, "I will not stop. If you need to rest I'll learn what needs to be learn and all you will have to do is trust me."

"I've always trusted you as a partner but I don't want to give up. It's just not me." Sora answered with a grin.

"If the boss finds out he'll be mad." Mia stated.

"About that, why did the opening night change?" Kagome asked.

"Something about one of the investors hearing that you were leaving so he wants to see if he should try to pay you off if you do a really good job." Anna answered.

"But is just rumors." Mia quickly added.

'_By the sounds of it uncle as arrived and will want to question me when I get back to the house about what had happened.' _Leon thought.

"Yeah besides you all really shouldn't push yourself that hard. I mean even May listened to the boss about taking a break." Anna added.

"Actually, she only listened because she is done with the training I put her through. I owed her that much so I decided to pay her back by training her." Kagome explained.

"Really?" Sora asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes, now if you two will hurry up, I have to slowly warm down so that my muscles don't get sore on me again." Kagome explained.

"Kagome, we're worried, ever since you began this you won't even speak to your father. Just what is going on?" Mia stated in a soft and gentle voice as her curiosity got the best of her.

"I'm fine and besides, I don't mean to sound like a bitch but what goes on with my family is none of your concern." Kagome stated in a cold voice before walking out.

"You guys really have nothing to worry about. She'll be fine, we will all be fine." Sora stated before she followed after the upset girl.

"Now if you will excuse us, we have to be going." Leon stated as he tried not to show that even his aunts training was slowly tiring him out.

"Sora this has gone on long enough." Layla's voice was heard as she blocked her way.

"We would like for you two to follow us. We'll help you warm down properly." Yuri added.

"No." Sora stated firmly as she took a step back and toward Leon.

"Move." Leon growled out as his demon blood began to surface.

Before anyone else could make a statement, Leon froze and put Sora behind him when Karlos and two of the investors walked in to face the four of them. Once they are all standing by one another, Karlos looked over at Leon and Sora before stating, "That is enough, and Kagome has been instructed to tone down her act so that you two will have to spot light. Go and get some rest."

"But boss." Sora began.

"We do not want to see anyone get hurt, therefore you will do as asked or be fired." Karlos stated as the investors stood by side him.

"Alright." Sora stated in a defeated voice.

"Leon, Sora we have high hopes for you and have always thought that you two will be Kaleido Stage's true starts. Please do not endanger your lives." His cold voice was heard.

'_Father you have no right to have gone this far.' _Leon thought as he reached for Sora and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Having nothing more to say, Sora and Leon stormed out of the room and left to their dorms. Well Sora left to her dorm while Leon made his way to his house. Just as they had reached Leon's car, they were met up by Kagome. Kagome looked at them with a grin on her face as she handed them a piece of paper. Before they could even ask what it was are why she was going against their orders Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I know what you are going to say but I really don't care. Please just make sure that each of you read the instruction and make sure that you understand it. I'll see you all tomorrow. Good night."

"Kagome are you really going to just leave?" Sora asked in a sad voice.

"I am but I promise I'll be back to see your next show." Kagome stated with a smile on her face. _'If only I could truly mean it…but I'll die before they ever get to see me again.' _

"Promise?" Sora repeated.

"Promise." Kagome stated before taking her leave.

Sota, Ms. Higurashi and Inuyasha had all just walked into the house only to be amazed by its beauty. Just as they had finished setting their bags aside, Inuyasha couldn't help but grin when he saw a smiling Rin walking down that stairs with a child in her arms. The child was a full blooded inu demon and looked more like her than his father. Once she had reached the bottom of the stairs, she set the boy down and said, **"Welcome to our home, treat this as you're home and please relax. I hope you all had a good flight." **

"**Hello, thank you for having us." **Sota stated as he gave a slight bow.

"**Please, you're family…Inuyasha…its good to see you healthy again." **Rin stated.

"**Feh, this is Sota, Kagome's brother and Ms. Higurashi, Kagome's mother." **Inuyasha stated as he introduced the two of them to Rin.

"**It's very nice to meet you…you have a very lovely home." **Ms. Higurashi greeted with a smile on her face.

"**Thank you…now how about I have Jaken show you to your room and give you all a chance to rest before dinner is served." **Rin stated.

"**Thank you…come on Sota." **Ms. Higurashi stated before turning to Rin and adding, **"You can just call me Kim." **

"**Thank you Kim, if you or your son should need anything please just feel free to ask." **Rin answered.

Once they had been shown up and to their rooms, Inuyasha turned to Rin and asked, "Where is he?"

"He had to step out, he'll be back in a while." Rin answered with a smile on her face. "I'm glad you can speak English, it would have been hard to learn within three days."

"Feh, it wasn't that hard…so how have you been?" Inuyasha answered as he looked around.

"I've been fine…come on, I'll show you to the study…he wants to speak to you about something that is rather important and I don't think it can wait." Rin stated.

"Did something happen to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a worried voice.

"I guess you can say that…but I have a feeling that Kagome's mother will want to join us since this has to do with her family as well." Rin stated in a calm voice.

"Feh, I'll go check on them, just send someone to go and get us once my brother gets back." Inuyasha told her before he followed after Sota's and Mrs. Higurashi's scent so that he could find them faster.

Just as he had reached the room they had been taken to, Inuyasha walked in only to find a sleeping Sota and a smiling Ms. Higurashi as she began to unpack her son's clothing so that he couldn't have to worry about it. Just as he had finished helping her with the last of it, Inuyasha turned to lock eyes with her and said, **"My brother needs to speak with us…something happened and Rin said that it would be best if you were also there since you are a part of this just as much as any of us are." **

"**I see…I guess I'll just go straight to bed after this little meeting. I'm not all that hungry since we ate on the plane so I think I'll just get some rest after words." **Kim stated.

Just as Inuyasha was about to tell her that he would let them know, Inuyasha and Ms. Higurashi were called out of their room and led to Sesshomaru's study. Once they had closed the door behind them, Inuyasha couldn't help but grin when he saw his brother and Rin sitting together. Next to him was an inu demon that looked so much like Sesshomaru it wasn't even funny. Once he had noticed that his brother would not say a word until he had introduced Kagome's mother to him, Inuyasha cleared his throat and said, **"This is Kagome's mother, Mrs. Higurashi." **

"**You all can just call me Kim." **She added.

"**It's nice to meet you but I'm afraid what I have to tell you both is not something that you will like." **Sesshomaru greeted.

"We could speak in English if you'd like…I do need to practice it a bit more since I will be greeting my husband soon." Kim stated.

"Very well than." Rin stated with a smile on her face.

"Who's the pup?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am Leon, it is good to meet you Kim…and it is good to see you again uncle."

"So what do you have to do with any of this and why do you have Kagome's scent on you?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Kagome has been training me and my partner for our up coming show." Leon answered in a calm voice. "But I'm afraid that you will only get upset."

"Alright what is going on?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha dear, please just wait and listen." Kim was heard.

"Well it would seem that my son here has been protecting Kagome and helping her stay away from her father since she was hit, well slapped by him a few days ago." Rin stated when her mate couldn't find the right words to say.

"What?" Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"Now Inuyasha, you don't want to get subdued again do you?" Kim was heard before she turned to Sesshomaru and Rin to ask, "I don't suppose you two know any good lawyers here in America?" in a sad voice.

Meanwhile, Kagome had just finished taking a shower when she walked out of the bath room only to find the spirit of the stage sitting on her bed. Knowing what it might be about, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I understand but I will prove that only a true fool can make fools that will replace me."

"That is not what I am worried about." Fool answered as he looked around only to find that most of her belongings had already been packed.

"Oh, so then tell me fool, what worries the spirit of the stage that chooses no sides?" Kagome replied with a grin on her face.

"Your fortune." He answered in a serious voice.

"Oh and what about it?" Kagome asked in a care free tone.

"It shows that if you cannot accept your pass and embrace it you will only fail and fall to your death." Fool explained.

"If you're talking about my old life I know that already. It is way I'm going back after the third night." Kagome explained.

With a grin on his face, Fool stood up and said, "Then I have no right to worry about you, for you are the true fool and will one day return to this stage to finish what you have started."

"I will one day return and when I do, I will make Sora and Leon into far greater fools then what I ever was." Kagome stated with a grin on her face. "That's if they end up needing my help…I have always wished to be a doctor and that's what I intend to become one day."

"Well now that that is settled perhaps you would like some help getting dressed." Fool offered with a grin on his face.

"Miro…Fool you really shouldn't say things like that." Kagome stated in a sad voice as she corrected her slip up.

"Then I will leave you to enjoy the rest of your day." He sated before disappearing from sight.

Once he was gone, Kagome dropped the towel and began to get dressed. A part of her just wanted to forget about everything she had been through in the feudal era while another part of her just wanted to go back and find a way to get Inuyasha back. _'If he is happy then I will be happy. No matter how sad I am, I will make a grave if the others haven't done so and look after it the rest of my life.' _Kagome thought as she began to get ready for bed. Once she was dressed, Kagome made her way to Sarah's room and went to see if she could get a hold of her mother before going to bed.

Just as she had finished dialing the number, Kagome waited for someone to pick up. Just as she was about to give up, Kagome was surprised to hear her grandfathers voice say, **"Hello Higurashi residents." **

"**Jii-chan? Where's Oka? And Sota?"** Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"**Oh good, I was starting to wonder when you were going to call, granted I didn't think you would call so late."** He replied.

"**What are you talking about? I'm sorry about the time but can you please tell me something."** Kagome stated.

"**Oh right, well you see your mother and brother have already left for America to go see you. They should be getting there about the ending of your first show. I think they said that they would look for you the day after that."** He explained.

"**How did they get the money when I haven't sent them any?"** Kagome asked. _'Something doesn't feel right…' _

"**I know, but your father sent her some, he said that he wanted to make sure that she and Sota were here at least to see you on your second night."** He explained.

"**I see, well I guess I'm going to go and have to thank my father. Jii-chan…"** Kagome was heard

"**Yes Kagome?"** Jii-chan answered.

"**Um..no nothing….never mind."** Kagome answered.

"**Alright than good bye Kagome…take care."** He replied before hanging up.

After hanging up with her grandfather, Kagome took in a deep breath and left her dorm just to go and return the phone to Sarah. Just as she had walked back in, Kagome glared at her father as he sat on her bed while looking through some of her hidden pictures. After closing the door behind her, Kagome let out a long sight and said, "I start work tomorrow and I don't need your shit right now so can you kindly leave my things along and get out."

"I don't see why you even packed if you're not even going anywhere." James stated as he put her photo album down and by her bed. "You're not going back with your mother to Japan."

"I am and there is nothing you can do about it…now can you kindly leave so that I can get my rest for tomorrows show." Kagome hissed as she began to glow a dark pink color before adding, "Or will I have to force you out of my room?"

"I am you're father and should be treated with respect, you have been allowed to do as you please for far to long, Emily is right, you need more discipline." James stated in a calm and stern voice as he stood up to lock eyes with her, "It is the reason I will not allow you to go back to Japan."

"I don't care what you're whore thinks of me now get out." Kagome hissed out in anger as she surrounded herself in a protective barrier so that her father would not get another chance to slap her again.

As she watched him walk out of her room, Kagome let out a long sigh before locking her door and going to bed. She was going to need her energy for the show and for the talk she needed to have with her mother. 

**A/N: Well there you have that is it for this chapter. I hope you all are liking the story so far. I'm going to be ending it soon so please let me know what you think of it. I will be posting the summary to my next story in the last chapter of this fic so place let me know if you would read it or if there is something specific you would like for me to come up with. And don't forget to REIVEW! PLEASE REIVEW! **

** Darkiceone**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After last night's talk with her father Kagome was now sure more than ever that he was not going to say a word to her mother. That she would have to be the one to tell her mother the truth, even if it would hurt her. After taking in a deep breath, Kagome opened her eyes and continued to get ready for the first show of the day. Although she was a bit nervous, Kagome knew that everything would be alright, that she would do fine and that she would soon be going back home in three days…two if they left in the middle of the night right after her last show. She had no idea why but all she knew was that she was starting to get very nervous. Just as she had finished getting into her custom, Kagome turned to the door as Ken walked in saying, "Kagome, you have someone in the lobby asking for you."

"Really? I'll be there in a bit." Kagome answered before looking for a robe to cover her costume. She didn't want anyone to see it until the show. She was going to surprise every since she and Ken had been the only one to work on it before the show. While Ken had been helping her with the costume she had made sure that it would look like a combination of Inuyasha's fur of the fire rat and her priestess outfit whiling using the colors you would normally find on a jester.

"Alright but don't take long, we're going to start our first show soon and it's a packed house so try not to be late…you are opening it after all." Ken replied as he turned to leave.

"I won't." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

After covering herself up, Kagome walked out of the room and made her way to the front. Just as she had reached the area that they were waiting for her, Kagome couldn't help but smile as she said, "I'm glad you got my tickets. I hope I send you enough for all of your children."

"Thank you very much miko." He stated in a low voice. "My children are with their mother inside and seated for the show."

"Are you leaving?" Kagome asked in a confused voice.

"No, I just wanted to thank you and tell you if you ever need anything please just let me know, I was also curious to see if you have mastered the advanced weights already." He replied.

"I'll be sure to do so, I have to get back but please enjoy the show." Kagome replied as she turned around to leave. "And to answer your questions, I mastered them this morning, but I feel that I should use them in today's show so that I know what my muscles are supposed to feel for my act…I don't want to jump to high and miss the trapeze."

"We will…" he stated with a surprised grin on his face as he watched her make her way back from where she had come from.

After going back to the dressing room to get her hat that would finish off her costume, Kagome made her way back to the top of the stage for the beginning of the show. She would jump down and do a small act while playing her song as Sarah sang the lyrics. _'It just had to be a love story.' _Kagome thought sadly as she removed her rode and got ready to jump down into the barely lit stage. Ten minutes before she was to jump down, Kagome slightly jumped when she heard her father's voice say, "I'm sorry if I haven't been the way you remember me but you have to understand, I care about you and I just want to make sure that you are making the right choices in your life. I also didn't want you to find out about the affair the way you did and for that I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me and you shouldn't be worrying about my choices but it's just as you said…it's **MY** life." Kagome hissed before adding. "You don't need to worry, just go to your mistress dear father. I'll be alright."

"Damn it Kagome I was going to tell you! But you never gave me a chance!" he yelled in a soft voice so that he was not heard.

"You were going to tell me? Ha, I asked you and you refused to answer my question. Besides you should have told my Oka the moment you wanted out. Maybe then it would have saved her the heart ache and maybe than I would have been hurt by you…" Kagome hissed as her own pain came out.

Before he could say anything else, Kagome was given her cue and jumped down on to the stage in her costume. Once she had landed on the tight rope, Kagome gave a slight bow and began her act. She would hear all of the kids laughing and smiling and knew that she was doing the right thing as she twisted and spinning on the tight rope while playing the song. However it wasn't until the final act of the show that Kagome had felt his aura in the city. Not realizing that at the sudden appearance of his aura, Kagome had been able to perform better and in the end she had given the audience the feeling of the jesters love for the prince and the loneliness that she felt after bringing the two lovers together.

After the show, Kagome had stayed on the stage not wanting to get down. Every time someone would try to get her down she would only jump higher and move faster to keep from getting caught. While a part of her was telling her that it was probably just another one of Sesshomaru's kids, another was telling her that it was his reincarnation while her heart told her it was the real thing. It wasn't until Kagome had been approached by Leon, Sora, Karlos and Sesshomaru that she realized she would have to get down and get something to eat before her next show that she began to make her way down. But before she could even say anything, she heard her father's voice ask, "Do you have any idea what you did today?"

"Yes but I would like to point out that it is not my fault. Furthermore father, I would like it if you did not address me until my Oka arrives. I know that she be getting here soon and I want to support her when you tell her what a cheating bastard you've been." Kagome hissed out in English not caring if Karlos, Sora, and Leon had just found out what it was that she refused to speak with her father.

"Do not speak to me in that tone young lady." James stated in a cold tone as he approached her only to stand next to her.

"Kagome…please you need to hear what Karlos has to say." Sora was heard as she tried to get her to forget about her father.

"Alright…what is it boss?" Kagome asked as she ignored her father and his attempts to try and take hold of her.

"I know that you told me that you wanted to leave the stage in three days but I would like for you to stay. Everyone would like for you to stay and some of the investors have offered you a higher pay check if it would get you to stay." Karlos stated.

"I can't I have to get home, besides I would just feel as if I was bought off." Kagome answered with a smile her face before adding, "But you can tell your investors that I thank them for their offer."

"You were told to stay here for six months. It will only be three before in a few days, you could just stay the remaining three months since the first three just flew by with you devoting yourself to your work." James stated as he tried to convince her with a different approach.

"I am well aware of that but I am perfectly fine to get back home. I will not be staying and you cannot make me." Kagome hissed in a much colder voice as she glared at her father.

"Well it would seem that you're jester of the stage knows what she is doing…Karlos there is nothing more we can say to this girl." Sesshomaru was heard as he looked over Kagome. "It would seem that there will be no convincing her."

'_What are you up to father.' _Leon couldn't help but think as he locked eyes with his father for a brief moment.

"Leon, let's go, we were only supposed to help them find her anyway." Sora stated once she realized that this was not something they should get involved in.

"It's alright, I'll be just fine." Kagome whispered in a low voice so that only Sesshomaru and Leon would have heard her.

"Don't listen to her, she will take the money and she will take the offers, she is going to stay for another six months." James was heard as he was finally able to take hold of her arm.

"Well then, I will need you to come by the office tomorrow so that you can sign for another three month contract." Karlos stated with a smile on his face knowing that James would keep his word.

"Is this a wise choice?" Sesshomaru was heard. "It is clear that she does not want to stay."

"I am her father and by law she will have to obey me." James stated as he locked eyes with Sesshomaru while applying more pressure to her arm.

"I am 18 and therefore am an adult and by law can make my own choices without your permission and without your approval." Kagome hissed as she tried to get free from her father's harmful hold. _'He's putting too much press on the weights on my arms…' _

"Maybe in Japan but here you will be under your parents care until you are twenty." James bit back while keeping his hold on her.

Having had enough, Kagome locked eyes with Karlos and said, "I will not be signing and that is that, I will be leaving with my Oka after my last show. If my father signs for me it would only be an illegal contract."

"Could you just give us a few moments? I'm sure I'll be able to talk her into staying." James was heard as he reached over and told hold of her other arm.

"I'll leave this to you than James…come Mr. Tashio we can finish our conversation in my office." Karlos was heard.

"Kagome you have got to listen, this can help you in life. You will never have to work anywhere else." James stated once the two were out of the room.

"He is right dear; you are already trained for this place." Emily was heard as she came up to the two of them. "You belong here.

"I don't need to listen to you, you are not my mother." Kagome hissed as she broke free of her father hold only to turn to face him before adding. "I will not do this. I have somewhere to go and I will not be held back by a father that doesn't even care about what I want any more."

"He cared!" Emily yelled as she reached Kagome only to slap her across the face so hard that it had forced her to turn her head.

"Kagome…you will do as I say." James warned as he stood alongside Emily as if she was his wife.

"I will not." Kagome hissed as she looked up to lock eyes with the two as she surrounded herself with her miko energy.

"Kagome," Emily asked in a scared voice as she stood behind James.

"Kagome stop this, this instance!" James roared in anger.

Kagome locked eyes with her father took in a deep breath and in Japanese said, **"Why? So that you can have your little whore slap me again or do you want to do that for her this time? I've had enough. Just leave me the hell alone!" **

Before James or Emily could say another word, they watched with open months as Kagome jumped up and off the stage only to land in the center of the stairs by the seats where the audience sat. They watched as Kagome ran out of the room with a speed that was not humanly possible. Once the shock had gotten over the two of them Emily turned to James and said, "I told you she was out of control; you'll have to make her understand that she has no choice…that she as to listen to her father."

"I'll have to wait until after the last show of the day to speak with her so that I can convince her not to say a word to her mother." James stated in a tired voice.

Meanwhile, Leon and Sora had just arrived at his parents' house to have a small lunch before going back to Kaleido stage to get ready for their next show. He had been able to tell what his father was trying to get him to do and knew that he would have to wait for him at the house to get the full explanation. But just as Leon had walked in, he ran forward when he heard his mother yell out, "That is enough!"

"Oka!" Leon growled out only to stand still at what he saw.

There in the living room, stood Inuyasha in his demon form with blazing red eyes. Realizing that it was too dangerous for Sora to be there, he reached for her and placed her behind him. Next to his uncle stood an elder woman and a boy about the age of thirteen. Before he could say or do anything, they all heard his uncle say, "How many times do I have to repeat myself. I did not lose control. She would have sat me by now."

"It's true. My sister sat him while he lost it at my house in Japan before we got here." Sota explained.

"**Please believe us…he is alright and will not harm anyone." **Ms. Higurashi stated as she tried to get everyone to stay calm.

"Than how is that possible?" Rin asked.

"Feh, I made a made my wish on the jewel a while back but since Kagome wasn't around the jewel is inside me and is waiting for me to get Kagome back to the feudal era so that my wish can be granted." Inuyasha explained before turning to Ms. Higurashi and adding, "I'm going to turn her into an inu miko hanyou."

"That's cool, I'll have a half demon for a brother and a miko hanyou for a sister." Sota was heard with a grin on his face.

"I suppose I approve since it will be the only way she will live through the centuries before coming back home to us." Kim was heard before turning to Leon and Sora and saying, "I'm sorry you had to walk into the house only to watch this."

"It's alright, Leon we need to hurry up." Sora answered as she turned to face Leon.

"Oh, you're dinner is in the kitchen, please make sure to have your fill." Rin stated with a smile on her face.

Realizing that Sora was right and that they would have to get back to the stage soon, Leon nodded before facing his mother and saying, "Thank you Oka-san."

"It's not problem dear." Rin answered with a smile on her face. Once he son and his intended had walked out of the room, she turned to Inuyasha and said, "Now can you get a hold of that power or will I have to do something about it. We don't want Kagome to go into shock since she sensed you now do we?"

"Feh, where is he? Where did my brother go?" Inuyasha growled as his markings began to die down.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, you know Sesshomaru's all work and no fun." Rin was heard.

"When am I going to get a chance to see my sister again? Is my sister going to meet us here when she's done with work?" Sota asked in a hopeful voice.

"No, but I'll have my son take you tomorrow to go see her before their next show." Rin answered with a smile on her face.

"If they go with us they will have to wait outside since they won't be seeing the show for another two days." Leon was heard as he and Sora walked back into the room with a fruit in their hand.

"Is that all you are going to eat?" a worried Rin was heard.

"We'll be fine I promise." Sora was heard.

"I don't mind the wait; I just want to see my daughter." Ms. Higurashi stated. _'I want to make sure that she has not been hurt again.' _

"I suppose that would be alright, Leon will you kindly take them with you?" Rin was heard as she understand Kim's hidden intention.

"We'll be back than." Sota was heard as he followed Sora out of the house and toward the car.

"Thank you." Kim stated before following after her son and the two that would take her to go and see her daughter. She didn't care about her own happiness, if her husband had started to abuse her daughter than she would not think about it for a minute, she would request the papers that Rin and Sesshomaru had prepared for her and she would leave her husband so that he would be unable to abuse Kagome anymore and so that he wouldn't get the chance to abuse Sota. _'My children come first…and if he has laid one hand on her…he will regret it.' _She thought as she sat in the back seat with her son at her side.

Once they had arrived at the stage, Sota got out of the car and ran around the large place. While Sora ran after the young boy to go and show him the back of the Kaleido stage, Leon turned to Kim and said, "If you'd like to follow them Sora will show you to the lobby while I go and get Kagome. It is almost time for us to get dressed so she will be unable to speak with you for that long."

"I understand…I just want to make sure that she is doing alright." Kim answered with a smile on her face before adding, "And I would like to thank you for looking after my little girl."

**A/N: we're almost at the end here people so please please let me know what you all think. Do you hate it, do you love it, do you think it's ok…do you think could be better? Please, please let me know I would love to know these things…even if you don't like it just pleases…please REIVEW! lol **

** Darkiceone**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

She had been alone after what had happened in the stage room. The more her father had tried to control her, the more he hurt her the more she grew to hate the stage since this was what it had turned her father to. This and the girl that he was with not, she knew that he was just following his heart it wasn't fair. As she continued to apply the make up to her arms and on her face to cover up the bruises she couldn't help but laugh. Just as she had dropped the make up, Kagome turned around when she heard the door open. No one should be getting her to get dressed yet so who was it that was coming in? Just as she had noticed Leon walk in, Kagome smiled and asked, "Why is it you always know where to find me?"

"Have you forgotten already? I'm my father's son…I am an inu demon." Leon answered with a grin of his own before let out an enraged growl once he noticed the bruises on her arms and on her face.

"Oh this? I'm fine, trust me…but if I heal them now I won't have enough miko energy for the last act since I make sure to use enough to make sure that everyone in the audience sees the jesters single tears." Kagome answered as she bent down to get the make up to finish covering it up.

"You are a miko and you have killed demons yet you will not protect yourself…I do not understand." Leon growled as he walked over to her and began to help her cover up the bruises so that she could go and see her mother.

"Yeah, I now…I've told myself the same thing…but after the one time of when I lost control I can't help it…I never want to use my miko powers for such a thing…I use them to protect people and myself…not to harm others." Kagome whispered.

"You truly have a bigger heart than what my mother has told me." Leon whispered before adding, "There is a women in the lobby that reminded me of your scent. I think you're mother is looking for you."

"Great, did you get a chance to get her to wait for me in the lobby?" Kagome asked as she allowed him to help her.

"Sora is with them, I believe your brother is here as well." Leon answered before pulling away and saying, "I picked up on that woman's scent when I made my way here. I suggest you hurry."

After giving him a light peck on his forehead, Kagome smiled at Leon and said, "thank you…" before she ran out of the room to go and meet her mother. The last thing she wanted was for her mother to meet the women before she got a chance to talk to her. _'Please, please don't let me be too late.' _she thought as she ran with her new found speed for the second time that day.

As she made her way to the lobby where she was sure to find her mother and brother waiting for her, Kagome began to sense to see if Emily was anywhere close to them. But just like Leon had told her she sensed Emily walking the same way toward them only through a different part of the building. Not wanting to have her mother in the same room with that woman, Kagome ran as fast as she could with the weights on her. Just as she had reached them, Kagome turned to her mother and hugged and as she said, **"Oka, you have no idea how good is it to see you."**

"Hey, what about me?" Sota asked in English so that he could prove to his sister that he really did learn a lot before coming to visit her.

"I missed you too Sota." Kagome stated as she hugged her brother also.

"Kagome?" Emily was heard.

"**Mama, can you go wait for me outside, I need to speak with my trainer."** Kagome replied as she turned to glare at Emily.

"**Nee-chan?"** Sota called in a worried voice when he noticed her sudden change.

"**Go with mama."** Kagome ordered in a protective voice as she began to make her way to the woman that had appeared.

Knowing that she had a reason to do this, Sota walked with his mother while Kagome began to make her way toward the Emily. Once they were out of ear shot, Kagome looked at Emily and asked, "What do you want?"

"Karlos just asked me to train you after this production for the next show." Emily answered as she looked at Sota and Ms. Higurashi walk away. "I wanted to know what you wanted to start."

"You won't be training me because I'll be leaving with my mother after the three days are up. And if you get near my family when I'm not around I will know and if you do, you should know that I will send you to the hospital." Kagome hissed as she turned to leave.

"The papers have already been filed, you're father made sure that you are staying." Emily stated with a grin on her face. "And I have very powerful friends that will make sure that the documents are not proven false."

With a grin on her own, Kagome turned to lock eyes with Emily and said, "Unless we have the same powerful friend you're friends won't protect you from me…I know the Taisho family and they owe me a favor so do not tempt me."

"Does your father know that they're here?" Emily called out as she tried to hide her sudden fear.

"Yes…so fuck off you whore." Kagome called back before she ran off to go and speak with her mother and her brother. _'I'm going to have to ask Leon to speak with Sesshomaru for me if I don't' get a chance to visit before I leave with Oka and Sota.' _

Before Emily could call out to her to stop her, she was stopped by James as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Before Emily could question him as to why he was letting her do all of this, James was heard say, "I love her because she will always be my daughter and my responsibility but I think it is about time I tell her mother the truth."

"Are you sure about this? I'm sure if we just tried talking with my friends we'll be able to keep her here." Emily answered in a worried voice.

"I'm sure, besides even if we're both sure that she doesn't really know the Taisho family I don't think we should call them unless we have no other method to get her to stay." James stated.

"If you're sure I'll do as you ask." Emily answered as she leaned into his arms.

"I'm sure…besides you are the most important person to me so you will be there when I tell them the truth." James stated before kissing her neck as he added, "I also want you there when I meet my son for the first time. He should be a man by now so I don't think he will hold anything again me."

With a smile on her face, she took hold of his hands and followed after her lover. She knew that what he was doing was wrong but she didn't care. She had fallen in love with him and knew that she would have to come clean soon and if that meant that she would have to fight for him than she would do so. Meanwhile Kagome had just walked out of the building when she found her mother and brother with Sora, May, Anna, and Mia. With a smile on her face, she walked up to them and said, "Hey guys, I see you've met my mother."

"It's alright dear; your friends were keeping up company and I must say, I'm glad that you found such great friends while you were here." Ms. Higurashi answered with a smile on her own.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to show my Oka and brother around. I'll see you guys at the show." Kagome stated.

"Alright, take care." Sora stated. "And it was nice to meet you both."

"Same here." Sota replied.

"Don't be late." Anna and Mia called before they walked off and with Sora at their side so that they could get dressed ahead of time.

As they walked away, Kagome turned to her mother and said, **"I'm so glad you're here Oka…Sota…you have no idea how hard it has been." **

"**You really should have called more you know. That is if you missed us so much." **Sota teased with a grin on his face.

"**Sorry about that but I ended up training a lot more then what I had planned." **Kagome answered with a grin on her face.

"**You did take care of yourself right?" **Ms. Higurashi stated in a stern voice as she got ready to ask her daughter what she wanted to know.

"**Ya mama, I did." **Kagome answered. **"So how we're your flight? Where are you staying?" **

"**The flight was alright and we're staying with a friend of the family." **Kim answered.

"**Yeah, Oka never told us but we have some pretty rich friends." **Sota added.

"Sota." Kim yelled.

"Sorry." Sota whispered.

With a smile on her face, Kim turned to ask her daughter about her belongings when she noticed it. There on her daughters face was a bruise that she had tried to cover up. Kim quickly turned to Sota and said, "Sota why don't you go and get us a cab so that we can start to sight see while you're sister gets ready for her job."

"Alright, see you later sis…" Sota stated before running off knowing that one of the demon that had been sent to protect them would be the one getting the cab for him.

"Oka? What wrong?" Kagome asked.

"**Why are you trying to cover up that bruise? Please don't tell me that you fell again." **Kim stated in a calm voice as she prayed to god that it had not been her husband to have given her that bruise.

"**About that…there is something I need to talk to you about Oka? Can I go and see you so that we can talk after my last show?" **Kagome asked with a sad smile on her face.

"**I'll come and meet you but you better bring your father with you. I want to know why he didn't make sure that you were properly watched." **Kim told her in a stern voice that left no room for argument.

"**Yes Oka…I'll make sure he's with me…just meet me here at…nine tonight. We'll grab some dinner and talk." **Kagome answered.

"**Good, well than I'll let you go since you're brother wants to go sightseeing. We figured it would be best to watch your last show and sight see during these two days that way we can all take a late night flight back home." **Kim explained.

With a smile on her face Kagome hugged her mother and said, **"Alright, just be careful…and I'll see you soon." **

As she watched her daughter run off to go and get ready for her second show of the day, Kim turned back around to find her son with a smile on her face and with a man standing next to him as he looked around to make sure that no one was going to come after them. Once she had reached the two, Kim turned to the man that had been sent with them and asked, "Can you take up home? I would like to speak with my children now."

"Oka…what's going on?" Sota asked as he realized that something was wrong.

With a sad smile on her face, Kim looked at her son and said, "Come on, I'll explain things to you on the drive. You're old enough to make your own judgments and I want you to know EVERYTHING about your father."

As she made her way to the dressing room, Kagome took in a deep breath and realized that she would have to 1. Heal her bruises so that no one would ask questions or 2. She would have to walk in, ignore every ones questions and just cover it up before getting ready for the show. Figuring that it would just be easier to heal herself and to just mediate after grabbing something to eat before the last show, Kagome healed herself and walked into the dressing room so that she would get ready for the show.

Just a she had walked in; Kagome couldn't help but smile and forget all about her family troubles as she heard Mia say, "Hey Kagome, now I know where you get your kindness from. You're mother is so nice."

"Thanks…" Kagome answered with a smile on her face. "Sorry if my brother was annoying."

"He wasn't annoying; he was fun to talk to." Anna answered. "You have a great family."

"Yeah, a great family…speaking of great…have you guys seen my father? I need to talk to him and pass along a massage that my mother asked me to tell him." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Let I heard he was with Emily on the stage making sure that nothing got lose after the first show." Mia answered.

"Do you want us to help find him?" Anna offered.

"No, I think I'll be able to track him down…miko remember?" Kagome answered as she got the last of her costume on. "I'll just track down his aura."

"Alright, well than we'll see you soon and at the show." Mia answered.

"See you later Kagome." Sora was heard with a sad smile on her face.

Once she was sure that she had everything with her and that she actually had her flute with her so that he wouldn't have to summon it so that she wouldn't have to risk the chance of not having any miko energy left for the last show, Kagome began to make her way toward her father as she continued to track down his aura. Just as she had found her father and Emily, Kagome cleared her voice as she turned around so that it would give them time to pull apart from one another. While Emily began to fix her hair and shirt, Kagome heard her father clear his throat and asked, "Kagome, how did you find us?"

"Miko remember? I tracked down you're aura…to think you would at least stop until after you've talked with my mother." Kagome hissed out in a low and angry voice.

"She's here?" James asked with a fake surprised voice since he didn't think his daughter knew that he had seen her run off and toward his wife.

"Cut the bull, I knew you were watching me and I know that you know my mother is here. Therefore I'll just pass along what my mother wanted me to tell you before I go and throw up so that I don't throw up at the show." Kagome stated in a calm and cold voice.

"That is no way to speak to your father!" Emily yelled as she as jumped to defend her lover.

"And you're not my fucking mother so butt out." Kagome hissed before catching her father hand as he was about to hit her. "None of that anymore."

"What do you want?" James as he tried not to show his daughter that he had been caught off guard by her speed and ability to stop him from slapping her once more.

"**Oka and I are going to meet for dinner tonight, she wants you to be there with me so I'll meet you after the show in the lobby before we go and meet with my Oka." **Kagome answered so that Emily would not be able to understand her.

"If she wishes to speak with me than I'll bring Emily to the dinner so that I can show her the truth." James was heard.

"What too big of a coward to tell her so you just want to show her you're fucking mistress? I don't want her at the dinner." Kagome hissed out in anger.

"It's not about what you want." James stated in a calm tone. "This is between your mother and me."

"Thank leave you're whore out of it!" Kagome roared in anger.

Having had enough of Kagome's insults and having had enough of the disrespect she would show James, Emily ran up to Kagome and threw her to the ground before she kicked her in the stomach. As Kagome struggled to get over the sudden loss of air, Kagome heard her father pull Emily back while saying, "That's enough…she has a show to do and you hitting her now will not help the boss."

"I'm sorry, I just got so mad." Emily's sad voice was heard as she leaned into James with a grin on her face.

As her tears threaten to overwhelm her once more, Kagome struggled to stand up so that she could face the two. Finally realizing that she had no more strength to deal with her now abuse father and his whore, Kagome glared at Emily and hissed out, "You will regret that…I give you my word that by the time I leave you will regret ever laying one hand on me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emily asked. "I know for a fact that you were lying when you said you knew the Taisho family. I am not scared of you."

"Kagome, Emily and I will meet you at the lobby to go and meet with your mother." James stated as he turned to leave.

"Worthless bastard…cheating son of a bitch, I'm glad I was raised by my mother than a fucking coward like you!" Kagome roared out in anger as she stood up straight and whispered out, "Leon help me…I know you're in here."

And just as her father was about to grab her by the arm to throw her to the floor, he and Emily watched as she was pulled back and placed behind Leon. Before James could come up with anything, he froze when he heard Leon's enraged voice growl out, "Get out…get out of here and stay away from her. If you so much as touch her again I will report this to Karlos and make sure that you and this bitch have no other job here or anywhere else."

As she allowed him to lead her out of the room Kagome took hold of Leon as she fought off her tears and said, "thank you…"

"You need to go and redo your make up before the show starts…you're not supposed to cry until the ending act." Leon lightly teased.

With a sad smile on her face, Kagome nodded her head in understanding as she allowed Leon to lead her to the dressing room where Sora was waiting for the two. As she sat still, Kagome allowed Sora to help her apply the make up quickly while Leon kept watch over the two to make sure that her father would not try to come after them once more. He was growing tired of not being able to protect his family and he could not wait to see his uncle take matters into his own hands once he found out that the bastard and the bitch had raised another hand at his mate.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

After she had explained things to her son, Kim had spent the rest of the car ride in silence as she allowed her son to think. If he wanted to say for a while to get to know his father than she would allow it only under the condition that he would stay and live with Rin and Sesshomaru since it would seem that she could trust them more than what she could trust her husband. After taking in a deep breath it was then that she realized that she would have to make sure that everything would be split evenly between her and her husband.

Once they had reached the house, Kim turned to her son and said, "I understand if you want to stay and get to know him and see for yourself but please just think about it. I need to go and talk to Inuyasha, Rin, and Sesshomaru and ask them if the paper work I need is ready."

Just as she was about to get out of the car, Kim stopped when she heard her sons soft voice answer, "I don't want to stay…I don't want to even know that man…he isn't my father…I only need you Oka…and I want to be there when you tell them…I'm not a little kid anymore…I want to be there for you."

As she tried to fight off her tears, Kim reached over and pulled her son into her arms. She couldn't help but be happy, her son would not know the pain that she had put her daughter through, she would not have to risk the safety of her second child because he had never met him and now refused to meet him after hearing what her husband had done to his sister.

After leading his mother into the house, Sota couldn't help but give a weak smile as he watched Inuyasha walk over to them to make sure that they were not physically hurt while Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the demon that had been sent to watch them before growling out, "Start explaining now."

But before the demon could say a word, Kim cleared her throat and said, "Nothing happened to us, I just lost control over my emotions…perhaps we should speak in privet."

"Feh, come on kid, you can go and play with Shippo and the others." Inuyasha growled.

"I'm coming with." Sota stated firmly.

"He already knows what you all told me…I had to tell him the reason I'm leaving his father." Kim answered.

"That man isn't my father." Was all Sota said before he stayed quiet and waited to follow after the adults to the study.

Once they had reached the study they had found Rin organizing some papers and making sure that everything was in place. Once she had seen her mate walk in with Inuyasha, Kim and Sota behind him Rin realized that this would not be a light or happy topic. After allowing her mate to take a sit and making sure that everyone had somewhere to sit down, Rin turned to her mate and sat down on him before she turned to look at Kim. When she would not say a word, Rin smiled and asked, "Is there something you wished to ask me," in such a gentle voice that it was sure to give her comfort.

Nodding her head, Ms. Higurashi cleared her throat as her son reached and took her hand in his and asked, "It would seem that Kagome has been abused. I just wanted to ask you if you had already gotten the paper work I would need to file in order to leave my husband."

"Oh my," Rin stated as she turned to briefly make sure that Inuyasha stayed calm before adding, "I have already made the call since you asked but I will not be getting the papers until early the next morning…would that be alright?"

"Actually I was hoping if you could have before nine tonight. I'm going to have dinner with my daughter and her father and I would have like to hand him the forms so that he could sign them before we left to go back to Japan." Kim answered.

"Inuyasha, you weren't thinking of following them…were you?" Sesshomaru growled out as he eyes his brother.

"Feh, of course not." Inuyasha growled as he looked away from his brother.

"I'm sorry to have to ask for such a thing and I know that I don't have the money to pay for such a thing but I will try my best to pay you back." Ms Higurashi explained once she had taken notice of Rin's silence.

"Don't worry about it Oka-san. I'll call my lawyer before you go and see your husband. He'll have the paper work faxed and ready." Rin stated as she sat by the women and took both her hands in hers. "It will be a very quick one. My mate is a very powerful man that could give me the moon if I wanted it however I still will not be able to get you the paper work until run raise."

"I see…what should I do then?" Kim mumbled.

"What you just cancel the dinner date?" Sota suggested.

"What, are you crazy?" Inuyasha growled.

"So you were going to follow after them.

"Yes, no…damn it…I just wanted to make sure that he would not hurt them." Inuyasha growled.

"Would you really have risking putting Kagome into shock again?" Rin asked.

"No." Inuyasha growled.

"Than its agreed, you will cancel and tell her that your friend has gotten ill and that you do not feel well going out since you wish to make sure that your friend is alright." Rin was heard.

"And that will give us the chance to make sure that we are all there to protect you, Sota and Kagome." Inuyasha added.

"It would seem that for once my brother had managed to think ahead and rationally." Sesshomaru teased.

"Ha, ha…" Inuyasha stated before he asked, "But how are we going to let her know?"

When no one said a word since they were all trying to think of a way to get a hold of her, Sota cleared his throat and said, "I'll do it…I can go."

"I will not let you go alone." Kim hissed. "I do not want to risk him hurting you too."

Sota turned to his mother and asked, "Do you really think my sister is going to allow that?"

"Well no…" Kim whispered.

"Besides we already told her that we were staying with a rich family friend so it wouldn't be a complete lie if I told her that you asked your friend if she could have someone drive me to go and explain things to her." Sota answered.

"May you have a very bright boy." Rin pointed out with a grin on her face.

"I guess it could work." Kim stated.

"So what the hell am I supposed to do while my intended is getting hurt." Inuyasha growled out in anger.

"My son is looking after her and I'm sure that by now she had asked to keep her safe." Rin was heard.

"Very well then, I shall have Jaken drive him." Sesshomaru growled.

"Feh and you call me stupid," Inuyasha growled before adding, "She would recognize him and the moment she realizes that she is staying here with you is the moment we'll have one pissed off miko at your door."

"Wow, it would seem that he has a point dear." Rin whispered.

After letting out a low growl, Sesshomaru took in a deep and calming breath and said, "Very well than, since the hanyou has made his point, I shall send Leo and Kaname with the boy. One to drive and the other to watch over him."

"Thank you very much for your help, I promise I will find a way to pay you back." Kim was heard.

"You are a part of this family; you do not need to pay us back." Sesshomaru stated in a stern voice.

"Well than I'm going to go and take a bath before I go and see my sister." Sota stated before he ran out of the room.

"And I'm going to go and start on dinner." Rin was heard.

"Please allow me to help you." Kim stated as she stood up alongside Rin.

"We'll see you boys later so play nice." Rin told them before she and Kim left the room.

Once they were left alone, Inuyasha was led to the back of the house where he could see the ocean and smell the fresh water. They were close enough to Kaleido stage and had a privet house by the beach. After a while of just standing in silence, Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he tried to short out his thoughts. Just as he was about to say something, Inuyasha a looked his brother over and couldn't help but ask, "How the hell did you get your other arm back?"

"It grew back a hundred years ago." Sesshomaru answered with a small grin on his face. "Rin and your mate were always looking for the right herbs that would speed up my healing abilities. Once they found one they cut another portion of my arm and tricked my body into growing another one."

"Feh, didn't think that could be done." Inuyasha growled.

"When we do take you, you will not be allowed on the stage nor will you be able to see her until after the show." Sesshomaru explained after a small moment of silence as he referred to the night he would take his brother to meet with his intended.

"Then why the hell are you taking me so early?" Inuyasha growled.

"Both Rin and I thought that you would like the show she is doing. It is similar to the history that she and you have." Sesshomaru answered with a grin on her face as he turned to face his little brother. "We also believe that it will help you get a better idea of what she is now capable of doing."

"What is that suppose to mean and what do you mean what she's capable of doing?" Inuyasha growled in anger.

"It means dear brother you will be able to see why she left so willingly and easily when she was tricked by that blasted miko and when you do, you will be able to understand her fair better then you had already." Sesshomaru explained.

"This better not be a trick." Inuyasha growled. "But what did you mean about capable of doing of doing?"

"This is not a trick. I would also appreciate it if you didn't jump and onto the stage up when she pretends to have fallen off of the rope. She is able to save herself now; you will just have to see the strong women she has become for yourself." Sesshomaru stated as he locked eyes with his brother to add, "She is able to save herself now and fair strong than you last saw since she is almost done with her training. She has been training with demon weights here so do not be surprised when she returns with the strength and speed of any demon alive. She will also have grown in spiritual power."

"I know what kind of strong women she is, I just don't want to lose her and if that means that I will have let her protect herself when she can than it is something I am willing to do." Inuyasha growled as he turned to leave. "Now, do you have a dojo in here or did you stop using a sword?"

"Perhaps you would like to spar little brother." Sesshomaru growled with a grin on his own as he caught up to his brother. "I do have my other back."

"Feh, even with both arms you won't be able to beat me…but I don't have Tetsusiga, I couldn't bring it with me." Inuyasha growled out in annoyance. "Damn laws and all."

"I'm sure you'll be able to find a katana to your liking, I have a rather large collection after all since my children do like to spar with me often." Sesshomaru answered as he led the way to the dojo.

Just as he had said he would do, Sota had taken a bath and gotten ready to go and meet with his sister. He wanted to make sure that his sister was alright and not drained. After what his mother had told him all he wanted to do was get his sister out of here and take her home. He knew that he would lose her since she would go back to the feudal era but after what Inuyasha had told them about the jewel he would have to wait a few weeks in their time…maybe a few months at the most for his sister to return to them. Just as he had walked into the kitchen to speak with his mother, Sota smiled when he heard Rin say, "Oh good, I was about to have someone call you since you hadn't come down yet. Dinner is ready."

"I was kind of hoping of having dinner with Kagome." Sota stated as he turned to face with his mother.

"I'll allow it as long as you don't stay out to late." Kim answered with a smile on her face. "But you have to promise me that if you're sister wants to take you out after dinner you have to call me first. Alright?"

"I promise Oka, I don't like staying out anyway. I told Shippo I'd wake up early with him and that I'd start training with him." Sota answered.

"Training?" Kim asked, "What kind of training?"

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll have a talk with my mate. But my mate likes to train our children to know how to protect themselves." Rin explained to Kim before turning to Sota and adding, "You do know that it is a training that is fit for a demon right?"

"Yeah I know but he didn't want to start off alone and I figured it give him the confidence to stick to it since he'll see that he is doing better than me and I'm older." Sota answered with a grin on his face.

"Alright, well since it's almost time for you to go and meet with Kagome I suppose you could leave now." Kim stated before turning to Rin and asking, "Where is he supposed to go to meet with the two men that are supposed to go with him?"

"Oh right…Leo, Kaname!" Rin called out throughout the house knowing that the two inu demons would appear soon.

"Oh may…that was quick." Kim stated as she noticed that the two appeared out of thin air.

"Cool." Sota stated with a wide grin on his face.

"Are they leaving already?" Sesshomaru was heard as he walked in alongside Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I'll be back." Sota stated with a smile on his face before adding, "thank you for the ride and the protection."

"Feh, just make sure your sister is doing alright…I want to know how she's doing and if she's not draining herself to much."

"Don't worry; I'll let you know the moment I get back." Sota stated with a grin on his face.

"Well than, off you go." Rin and Kim were heard before they began to serve the food for everyone else.

Kagome had just finished with the show and the moment the lights had gone out she had ran out of there like a bat out of hell to go and change. Just as she had finished changing, Kagome grinned as she walked out of the dressing room leaving everyone in shock and confusion as to how she had gotten there so fast and wondering how she had changed so quickly. Just as she had reached the front lobby, Kagome turned around when she head Ken call out to her, "Kagome! Kagome hold on!"

"Sorry Ken but I have to meet with my mother…what is it?" Kagome asked as she waited for him to catch up.

"The boss wanted to talk to you but I'll go ahead and let him know. Just make sure you report to his office as soon as finish having some breakfast in the morning." Ken told her.

"Thank Ken…see you later." Kagome stated before running out of the lobby just as he noticed her father and Emily walking toward her.

But just as she ran out and looked around, Kagome was surprised and worried when the only one she saw was her brother with an inu demon close to him. Just as she had approached, Kagome eyed the inu demon before her as she heard her brother say, **"Hey sis…don't worry he is ok, he just brought me here…well the guy that brought me here is in the car, he's a guy that works for moms friend." **

"**Where is mom?" **Kagome asked as she took a calming breath to ease her racing heart. _'Good, nothing bad happened.' _

"**Well about that, her friend got sick and she didn't feel right leaving the house so she wanted to stay behind and help her friend get better. She said that if you still wanted to that I could have dinner with you instead…but that's if you can." **Sota explained with a smile on his face.

With a smile of her own, Kagome hugged her brother and said, **"I'd love that…do you want dad to join us?" **

But before Sota could answer, Kagome quickly held Sota behind her as she turned around to see what her father wanted since he wouldn't stop calling out to her. Just as he peaked from the side of his sister, Sota noticed the women that was holding on to his father, if that man was his father. Just as they were about to reach them, Kagome took a few steps toward them so that they wouldn't get to close to her brother. Just as she had reached them, James looked at her and said, "What's going on? Where's your mother and who were you talking to," as he looked over the man that had been standing next to Sota.

Realizing that he had probably only seen the body guard and not her brother since she was much taller than him and probably blocking him from view, Kagome took in a calming breath since she did not want to fight with him in front of Sota and said, "I was talking with Sota. Turns out mom can't make it so if you don't want to join me and Sota you're free to do as you please."

"You shouldn't lie to James like that Kagome…that man is clearly too old to be your younger brother." Emily hissed as she glared at Kagome.

But before Kagome could say a word, Sota stepped out from behind her and said, **"She wasn't lying, I'm still a kid so it's not my fault that she's taller than me…Kagome is she stupid or something?" **

With a smile on her face, Kagome hugged her brother and said, **"Not stupid…but I'll give you the or something part…ne?" **

"Kagome you shouldn't be a bad influence on your father." James was heard with a stern voice before turning to Sota and saying, **"You need to be more respectful of others." **

After raising an eye brow at him, Sota glared at James and said, "This coming from the man that is having an affair. I may be a kid but I'm not stupid, I can tell right off the bat that you're cheating on my mom…what's worse and what give it away from the get go was the fact that you aren't wearing your wedding ring…you could have at least put it on since you knew you were going to see her…so don't talk to me about respect."

"I told you, she wasn't strict enough with them…James you'll have to make sure that he stays here for a while…just so that you can teach your boys some manners." Emily was heard.

Before Sota could say a word, he watched with a grin on his face only to put pulled back by the inu demon as he watched his sister slap Emily across the face before she was slapped across the face by James. As the inu demon held him back, he watched as his sister glared at their father and watched as she slapped Emily a second time before blocking her father's hand. Once she had pushed him back and knocked Emily to the ground, Kagome glared at James as her miko powers came to life, she growled out, "If you ever move to hit him again I'll do more than knock your whore to the ground and I'll sure as hell promise you that you won't only get pushed back. I suggest you leave…and now."

"**I'm your father…what makes you think you can talk to me that way?"** James roared as he helped Emily up and back on her feet.

With a grin on her face, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest as she answered, **"Well for starters there is the body guard that my brother was sent with, and then there is the very pissed off Leon that is standing right behind you with a look that says he is ready to kill you." **

After glaring at his daughter, James turned to Sota and said, "I hope we'll get a another chance to talk…just the two of us," before he walked around Kagome to talk Emily home so that he could make sure that she was alright.

Once they were gone, Sota looked at his sister and asked, "How did you know he was a body guard."

"One you said that mom had a rich friend here so that was a clue but secondly was his aura of protectiveness that gave it away." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Kagome!" Sora was heard as she ran up to Kagome once she noticed the small drop of blood that hung from the edge of her lip. "Oh my god…did he hit you?"

Knowing that it would only make matters worse if Sora found out, Kagome smiled at Sora as she whipped the blood away before answering, "Of course not my father would never hit me. I guess I just bit my lip a bit too hard when I didn't like what he was telling me," as she locked eyes with an upset Leon.

"Uh…sis who's he?" Sota was heard as he pointed at Leon so that it would seem as if they were meeting for the first time.

"Oh, this is a co-work also…this is Leon." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

**A/N: sorry about the somewhat cliff hanger but I just had to do it. It's almost near the end of the story so please let me know what you all think of it so far…review! Please, please review…lol **

** Darkiceone **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

After a small moment of silence, Kagome realized that Leon wanted to talk to her. After letting out a long sigh, Kagome turned to her brother and asked, "Can you give me like two minutes…I won't be long."

"Sure…I guess…but do you know where we're going to eat?" Sota answered.

"Yeah, I know you'll love the place…just give me two minutes and then we'll go ahead and leave…K?" Kagome stated.

"Sure…I guess I'll go wait by the car." Sota stated as he turned around and followed after the inu demon that would be dropping them off at the restaurant.

Once they were out of hearing range and after sending Sora to go and keep the boy company, Leon turned to glare at Kagome and said, "I had warned your father…I will not let this go."

"You have to…I don't really give a shit. He is not the father I once knew and isn't one that I'd respect all that much since he was never there." Kagome answered in a tried voice. "I just don't want to make this a big deal because I don't want Sota to regret meeting his father and I don't want my mother to worry about me when I'm the one that wants to be there for her when I tell her the truth or when she sees the truth."

After taking in a deep breath, Leon nodded his head and said, "very well, if it is the way you want it I will not do a thing against him."

"Thank you." Kagome whispered with a sad smile on her face.

"However," Leon added as he stopped her from making her way to the two that waited from them, "that does not mean that I wouldn't do a thing should you ever ask it of me in the future."

"And I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Kagome answered, "Now I suggest we get to the two before we are forced to eat alone while they make plans."

"Like I would lose my intended to a child." Leon teased.

With a smile on her face, Kagome and Leon walked over to Sota and Sora as the two talk away. After waiting for their current conversation to end, Kagome looked at her brother and asked, "What do you say we just get some take out and eat in my dorm. We can catch up and you'll be able to help me get my things out of the dorm and to mom since dad wants me to stay."

"Oh, but I thought it would be nice if we all ate together." Sora was heard.

"Come on sis…please…mom said that if I stayed out late that all I had to do was give her a call." Sota added.

Wanting her brother to forget about their father and wanted to forget about what was to come, Kagome smiled while nodding her head and said, "alright, where are we going and in which car?"

"It would be best if we all went in one car." Sora whispered.

"Alright," Kagome stated before walking up to the demon body guard and asking, "Um excuse me but is there a number that I could call you to? My brother will be joining me and my friends so we'll go ahead and just give you a call when he's ready to go back."

After giving a short nod of understanding, the body guard pulled out a silver cell phone from his pocket and said, "He could use this to get a hold of us. My mistress thought ahead and figured it would as a nice gift for the boy during his stay."

"Cool…I get a cell phone." Sota was heard.

"I promise t won't be miss used." Kagome stated before turning to her brother and saying, "Right?"

"Right." Sota mumbled.

"Very well then." The demon stated with a grin on his face. "We shall be waiting for your call."

After watching the car drive off, Kagome and Sota followed after Sora and Leon to Leon's car so that they would be able to go and get something to eat. Just as they had reached the place, Kagome and Sota smiled. Although she had always wanted to come here she had never gotten the chance to come. While Sota began to run around in excitement, Kagome turned to Leon and said, "Thank you."

"Kagome…look at all the games…and the prizes…we so have got to win something." Sota was heard.

Ever since they were little when their mother would take them to the festivals that were held around the city, Sota and Kagome would team up and take up one game and win a prize that they could both share. As she thought back to those time, she couldn't help but smile, it was after her father had left. After she had not been forced to continue her training and she had been glad because her mother had allowed her to have a normal childhood. After nodding her head, Kagome smiled at her brother and said, "Alright but let's get something to eat first…I'm hungry!"

"Kagome, Leon got us some good seats…its this way." Sora was heard.

"Hurry up Sota before we leave you behind." Kagome called as she turned around to follow after Sora.

Once they had gotten their seats and once they had ordered their food, Sota turned to Kagome and asked, **"Are you really ok? You did bleed?" **

"**I'm fine so don't worry, besides nothing I can't heal." **Kagome told her brother with a smile on her face.

Just as she was about to confront Kagome about it, Sora was stopped when she felt Leon take hold of her hand under the table as he said, "I already ordered us some of the cards we will need to play the games."

"Thank." Kagome said before turning to her brother and said, "So did you see anything you liked?"

"Yeah, but it's going to take a lot of points to get it." Sota answered with a grin on his face.

"I'm sure we'll be able to handle it…right?" Kagome asked.

"Right." Sota answered.

"What are you guys going to try to win?" Sora asked with a smile on her face.

"I want to get the psp…" Sota answered.

"Don't you mean we?" Kagome teased.

"**Of course I do…but you won't know how to play with it." **Sota told her with a grin on his face.

But before Kagome could say a word, their orders were brought and so were their drinks. While Sota and Sora ate in silence, the two tried not to acknowledge the fact that Kagome and Leon were growling at one another. Just as they were about to get up to go and play their games, Sota turned to the side as he hear a guys voice say, "Hey there babe, you're the girl that played the lonely jester in today's show right?"

"How about you let us buy you a couple of drinks and let us show you a good time so that we can make you a really happy jester." His friend added.

"I'm with my brother so you two can take a hike." Kagome hissed out in anger as Leon got ready to protect her.

"We'll be seeing you around than little jester." The eldest once hissed out in a cat like tone before he dragged his friend back to their table.

Once they were gone, Leon glared at Kagome and said, "I told you that they would have come over."

"And just like I had told you I took care of it, now if you don't mind Sota and I have a psp to go and win…right kid?" Kagome stated with a smile on her face.

"What about those guys?" Sota asked in a worried voice.

"One of them is a horse demon from here and the other one is a neko demon from a Japanese family…I'm pretty sure I'll be able to protect myself just fine so don't worry about k?" Kagome explained.

"If you say so." Sota stated before he got up and followed after his sister.

Once they were out of hearing range, Sora turned to glare at Leon and asked, "Why didn't you let me ask her about it. If she really did get hit than we need to tell the boss."

"And the boss would have just told us to but out of her family matters." Leon growled.

"But she is family…or were you wrong in telling me so." Sora pointed out.

"I was not wrong but it is all very complicated. Once my uncle, her intended, gives the word I would be able to do something but until then I have to listen to my aunt…she is the alpha female in the family and I have to listen to her." Leon explained.

It was then that Sora needed to speak with Kagome so she could explain some things that she was still confused about. However since Leon wouldn't take his eyes off of her, Sora nodded her head and said, "Alright, I guess I'll just trust you on this one…but that intended of hers better set things right once he gets here."

"Oh trust me…my uncle is not the type to forgive and forget that easily." Leon mumbled before leading Sora out to the games to join Kagome and her brother.

Just as they had found Kagome and Sota Leona and Sora couldn't believe their eyes, they were stuck at this one game and they had already managed to break the record for it. Just as they were about to run out of time, Kagome handed the basketball to her brother and said, "I know you can make the shot…hurry up…"

"Don't rush." Sota hissed as he took the ball before throwing it into the basket.

"Great job!" Kagome yelled as she shipped his card so that he could collect all the points they were owed.

"Thanks…so which one to next?" Sota asked with a grin on his face.

"How many time did you have to paly that game?" A surprised Sora was heard.

"Oh, that was the first time…" sota answered with a grin on his face.

"Sota and I use to play basketball when we were little a lot. It was the only thing to do since I didn't have that many friends during the first five years that my dad was gone." Kagome answered.

"I had to learn real quick since she wouldn't go easy on me." Sota pointed out.

"Hey, it's thanks to me and my training that you can make almost any basket now so there." Kagome pointed out she turned away from her brother.

"How about we go to a racing game?" Leon suggested.

"Sure, lets us my card for the games we don't get points on and we'll save all of the points on your card…deal?" Kagome asked as she face her brother with a smile on her face.

"Deal." Sota answered before turning to Leon and adding, "And you don't have a chance to bit me…I'm always playing video games back home…I love the racing kind."

"Sota, that wasn't very nice." Kagome yelled.

"It's alright; let him think he can win." Leon growled as he followed after her brother.

"Why do I get the feeling we're going to get stuck there until one of them accepts defeat?" Sora asked as she turned to face Kagome.

"Because you're probably right." Kagome mumbled before adding, "Come let's go catch up to the two.

And just as they had thought, Kagome and Sora were forced to watch the two race one another for the second time when they were caught up in a draw the first time. After the first three races, Kagome took her brothers card, lets hers with Sota and left Sota under Leon's watchful eyes knowing that he would be able to protect her brother. Once they were away from the two Kagome and Sora had continued their games.

It wasn't until Sota had fallen fast asleep that they realized how late it had gotten. Just as she was about to reach for her brother to carry him out, Kagome turned to Leon as she heard him say, "I'll take him."

"Alright…I'll call the guy that is supposed to pick him up." Kagome stated as she pulled the cell phone out of her brothers pocket.

"I'll go open up the car…Kagome what are you doing?" Sora asked as she watched her scan the card on the only game she could now use because of the low points.

Since no one had picked up yet, Kagome smiled and said, "Getting my brothers psp…I'll be there in a minute."

"don't take long." Sora stated before she ran up ahead to check up with Leon.

After calling the man and making sure that they would pick her brother up from her dorm and not from here, Kagome put the cell phone in her pocket and kept her eye on the game. She was only missing a good fifty five points and the psp would be hers. Just as she had let go of the ball, Kagome froze when she felt a hand wrap around her waist. After taking a calming breath, Kagome closed her eyes and said, "Kindly remove your arms from my waist if you know what is good for you."

"You here that man? Our little jester thinks she can take us on." The horse was heard.

"She was rely on her training a little too much…all she is trained to do is jump on ropes and on to a trapeze." The neko demon added.

When Kagome opened her eyes she couldn't help but grin when she found that she had won fifty six points. With a smile on her face, Kagome claimed her points before pushing the horse demon off of her and saying, "Fuck off…I don't have time to deal with you two."

"You're not going anywhere." The neko hissed.

"You should have stayed with your friend." The horse added as the two took hold of her.

"And you both need to learn how to pick your fight wisely." Kagome hissed as she used the last of her miko energy to knock the two out.

Just as she had reached the counter, Kagome smiled at the woman and said, "I would like to get the psp…you'll find the point on this card and I suggest you call the cops before those to get away…they just tried to drag me out of here against my will."

As soon as the girl had recognized her, she nodded her head, scaned the card, handed her the psp and called the cops all in under five minutes. Once she had gotten when she wanted, Kagome sneaked off and made her way to go and meet with Sora and Leon. Just as she had jumped into the car, Kagome let out a long sigh and said, "Drive, I don't want to get stopped by the cops."

"Kagome what happened?" a worried Sora was heard as Leon turned on the car and drove off like a bat out of hell.

"What about your brother?" Leon asked.

"They're going to pick him up by the dorms so you can just drop us off there…um Sora can I have your police mans number…I just got some guys arrested and I'd rather file the report with him." Kagome explained.

"I hope your risk was worth it." Leon growled out in anger.

"Oh it was worth it, I got what I wanted." Kagome answered with a grin on her face as she turned to face her sleeping brother. _'Just as planned and your right…it'll be all yours.'_

Once they had reached the dorms, Kagome thanks Leon for waiting with them as they waited for her brothers ride to arrive. After three minutes of waiting, Kagome got out of the car and picked her brother up and handed him to the inu demon before saying, "Can you leave this in his room? He really wanted it and I got it for him after he knocked out."

"I will be sure to put it by his bed where he will find it in the morning." The inu demon answered before turning to lock over Leon in a strange way.

"Oh don't worry about him, he is a friend of mine…and can you tell my mother that I'll call her…if she can call me in the morning…at about eight. I need to speak with her." Kagome stated.

"If you would like I'm sure you can keep the phone and return it to my mistress once you are ready to leave." The inu demon suggested as he carefully placed the sleeping boy in the back of the car.

"Um sure…thanks." Kagome stated before turning around to make her way to her room only to find Sora waiting for her.

Once she was sure that Leon was gone as well, Sora let out a breath she had no idea she had been holding and said, "I was hoping if we could talk…remember the questions I told you about."

"Oh, right, sure we can talk in my room. I have to make sure that I have everything packed and that my father didn't go through my room." Kagome explained.

"Sure, I don't mind." Sora answered.

Once they had walked into her room and once Kagome had made sure that everything was where it was supposed to be, Kagome turned to Sora only to find her sitting on her bed deep in though. Just as she had finished getting changed, Kagome turned to Sora and asked, "So what kind of question did you have?"

"Well it's more like questions." Sora answered.

With a grin on her face, Kagome sat down on her bed and said, "Alright, well how about I answer the more important questions and then I can give you some books I bought the other day that would be useful for you."

"I think that would be best." Sora answered with a smile on her face as she couldn't but feel relieved that Kagome had some answers for her about mates and such things.

By the time Kagome had finished explaining things over to Sora realized that it would just be best if Sora just stayed the night. After lending Sora some sleeping clothing and getting ready for bed, the two girls set their alarms for the morning so that they could go ahead and get something to eat and so that Kagome would get a chance to go and speak with Karlos about whatever it was that he needed to talk to her about. _'So help me god if he listened to my father Karlos will learn to fear a very pissed off miko.' _Were Kagome's lost thoughts as she slowly drifted to sleep with Sora at her side.

That morning, Kagome woke up on time, woke Sora up and got ready to go and make her way toward the Kaleido stage so that she could go and speak with Karlos. Just as Kagome had finished getting ready to go, Kagome looked over her shoulder before she called out, "Come in, it's open."

'_Sora said she'd meet me at the dining hall…I wonder who it could me.' _Kagome thought as she finished piling up her boxes so that she could ask her mother to send someone to come and pick them up after tonight's show. Just as she had finished stacking up her boxes, Kagome took in a deep breath when she heard Emily's calm voice say, "You really make sure you know who you let into your dorm."

"If I would haven known it was you, you can be damn sure I would have told you to go the fuck away. I don't have time for this and I have to go and meet the boss before I get something to eat so what is it?" Kagome hissed out in anger as she turned around to glare at the woman before her.

"You're father and I agreed and both think that it would be best if you were to 1. Give us back the instruments and 2. Ask your brother to come to the stage after your noon show since your father would like to speak with you." Emily stated in a stern voice that left no room for argument.

With a grin on her face, Kagome couldn't help but laugh a bit before she said, "First of all you aren't my mother so cut the crap and don't you dare think you can talk to me like that. Secondly I was going to return the instruments to you today but I hated the thought of having to speak to you that I had them sent back to the shop we got them from and lastly you can tell James that I refuse and will not, absolutely not allow him to spend one moment near my brother without me being present."

"Do not think that I'll allow you to talk to me like that anymore, you will do as I say because you have no choice in the matter." Emily stated as she took a threatening step toward her.

"I'll talk to you the same way you talk to me only worse since you are clearing teaching to act like my mother when you are not. Secondly fuck off and get the hell out of my room before I kick you out. I have to go and meet with the boss and if I'm late I'll be sure to make sure that he knows it was your entire fault." Kagome hissed as she walked passed her opened the door to her room and added, "Now get the hell out."

Just as Emily was about to try to pull her back in to teacher her a lesson, Kagome rolled her eyes, moved out of the way and pushed her father's lover to the ground before locking her door and taking her leave. Just as she had reached the office, Kagome ignored her father and slammed the door in his face before locking it. After taking in a deep and calming breath, Kagome locked eyes with the boss and said, "I do hope you asked for me to speak to me about something other than my father's wishes. Others wise you will be very disappointed."

"I take it he is still demanding that you stay?" Karlos asked as he motioned for her to take a seat.

"Yeah, but now I get the feeling that you now have something other than my father's wishes to tell me." Kagome mumbled.

After taking in a deep breath, Karlos looked out of his window and said, "I just wanted to let you know that I will no longer be siding with your father. After speaking with Mr. Taisho and realizing that he was protecting you and what you wished I figured it would be best if I didn't anger one of my investors."

"As glad as I am to know that you will be dropping the subject, I can only hope that you did not tell my father about Mr. Taisho's interest in me." Kagome stated with a small smile on her face. _'Note to self, make sure to thank Sesshomaru before going back home.' _

"I left that up to you, that would be between you and your family." Karlos answered as he turned to face Kagome to add; "Now I suggest you go and get yourself something to eat before the first show of the day."

"Thank you for understanding…" Kagome stated before she stood up and took her leave to go and meet with the others.

**A/N We're almost at the end people…let me know if you all want a speifice topic as a plot or theme and I'll try to make it happen. I'm trying my best to come up with new stuff but so far I have writers block…help…lol please review! **

** Darkiceone **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

By the time she had finished with the noon show, Kagome had found herself alone in the dressing room since she had stayed on the stage since something didn't feel right. Not wanting to tell her father she had kept doing her act over and over until she had found what was wrong. After she had found what was wrong, Kagome had asked Mike to look at it for her before the next show before she had made her way to the dressing room. Just as she had started to get changed, Kagome pulled out the cell phone she had been given to use and dialed the same number she had when she had called for someone to come and pick her brother up.

But just as she had heard someone pick up the phone, Kagome quickly placed herself in a barrier as she felt as if someone was about to hit her. While ignoring the shocked gasp from behind her, Kagome cleared her throat and said, "Yes, um this is Kagome, I was hoping of getting a hold of Mrs. Higurashi…I'm her daughter."

"Ah yes, if you would just give me a moment to find her." The man was heard.

"I'll wait and please don't rush on my account." Kagome stated before she turned around to find her father helping Emily up and off of the ground. _'I don't need this…I really don't need this right now.' _

"Kagome lower that thing now." James enraged voice was heard as soon as he had noticed the deep cut that Emily had gotten when she had been thrown back by the barrier.

"No, I'm not lowering the thing because now I'm sure that I'm going to get slapped again by you or by that whore and I will not have that." Kagome hissed out in anger. "Besides I'm calling my Oka and I would like to speak with her in peace."

"You better not tell her a thing." James hissed.

"Your sins are your to tell…now leave." Kagome roared as she turned her attention back to the phone in her hand.

"Tell her to send your brother here." James stated.

"No." Kagome just as she heard her mother's happy voice say, **"Kagome…are you alright…I figured you would be doing your show right now." **

"**No I have a break before the noon show and I wanted to ask you if you could as your friend if she could send someone for my things." **Kagome explained as she turned away to ignore the glares that she was reciving from her father and Emily.

"**I'm sure she wouldn't mind, in fact if you want I'll have someone go and pick up your things right now…if you still have time." **Her mother stated.

"**Thank Oka…just enjoy the sights…you and Sota both and I'll see you tomorrow after my last show…do you have the plan tickets yet?" **Kagome asked before she added, **"Or do you need me to pay for them?" **

"**No I've got it covered, I'll have someone there in about five minutes…is that enough time for you to double check everything?" **Kim stated.

"**Perfect…thank mom…bye I love you." **Kagome stated before she hung up the phone.

After hanging up and putting the phone down, Kagome turned around only to find her father and Emily both gone. Hoping that they had given up, Kagome took in a deep breath and finished getting changed before she made her way to her room. Just as she had entered the gates, Kagome ran up to Sarah and said, "I'll be handing you my keys to the room after tonight's show. I'm going to be leaving tomorrow so I want to make sure that you have them before I go. I don't want to accidently take it with me."

"Oh, well you have to promise to keep in touch and sure, I'll wait for you…but if you want you can always give me the keys before tomorrow's last show." Sarah offered her. "That way you'll be able to keep locking your door because of your things."

"Sure and I'll make sure to give you the keys before my last show…see you later." Kagome stated before she jumped up to the second floor before making her way to her room.

Just as Kagome had finished moving all of the boxes down from her room, Kagome smiled when she noticed the car from the night before, pull up and in front of her. Just as she was about to take a step toward the car, Kagome was pulled back and held in place as she heard her father's voice say, "She won't be needing your help after all but thank you for helping my daughter anyway."

"**Let me go." **Kagome yelled out in anger as she tried to get free.

"**Stay still." **Her father hissed into her ear as he used more force to keep her still.

"I'm sure you boys will be able to leave just fine if you just follow this road." Emily added as she appeared from the other side of the car.

"I'm sorry but we were told to only follow Ms. Kagome's orders…no one else's." The inu demon stated in a calm stay as he locked eyes with her. _'Just give me the word…I'll have you free in a blink of an eye.' _

"**James…let me go." **Kagome whispered as she stopped struggling. _'That's it I'm removing these damn weights the moment I'm alone.' _

"**I'm your father." **James told her before he turned to Emily and nodded her head.

It wasn't until she had noticed the small gun in the woman's hand. Unable to hold back her shock, Kagome locked eyes with the inu demon before she let out a low and demanding growl. Just as the inu demon had bent down and bowed down before her, Kagome couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when she noticed the bullet miss the inu hanyou. Before Emily could fire again, Kagome nodded her head and looked away as she twisted her body and got free from her father. After making sure that the gun had been taken from Emily and that she had been knocked out, Kagome turned to glare at her father and said, "You have no idea what would have happened to you if he would have been hurt. Just leave me the h ell alone, leave my family the hell alone and stay with your whore, I won't tell mom and I'll make sure that Sota doesn't say a word so long as you stay the hell away from us."

"Ms. Kagome." The inu demon was heard as he gently placed the passed out girl on the floor.

Understanding his silent question, Kagome shook her head and said, "No, just please take my belongings to my mother. Not a word to her about what happened her. I also want no harm to come to these too…is that understand?"

"Perfectly." He stated before he quickly picked her boxes up and put them in the back of the car. Once he was done doing that, he turned to find Kagome helping her father off of the ground and watched as she walked over and healed the small wound that he had left on the woman that had fired at her.

Once she was done doing so, Kagome turned to her father just as he said, "You do know that I'm not going to stop doing this. I'm worried about you. I want you here when I know you'll be safe, where you can learn the difference between right and wrong."

After ignoring her father's comment, Kagome turned to the inu demon and let out a low growl before she smiled as she heard him say, "My name is Kaname and I am in your service at the moment."

"Do you think you can take me to the stage then…before you go?" Kagome stated as she kept her back to her father.

"Of course, would you like to ride in front?" Kaname asked.

"No, I'll be fine in the back seat." Kagome answered before she turned to her father to say, **"you have no right to worry about me or to act like you car. You lost that right when you allowed that whore to hit **_**YOUR**_** child…you also lost that right when she allowed her to convince you to use a gun to try and scare me…I may be your daughter but that is only because your blood flows throw my vines…stay away from me and my family…that next time I will act on my threats." **

As he watched his daughter get into the car, James couldn't help but feel guilty as he began to regret what he had done. Not only was she right but she had stated it in a manner that almost made her seem older than what he was. After taking a calming breath and calming his emotions James made his way over to Emily as he began to wake her up. Although he would have to find a way to make it up to her, it still did not mean that he was lying about what he had told her. James wanted Kagome to stay with him not only so that she could have good life but so that he would be able to teach her things that he didn't think she had learn and should have learned from his wife.

As she allowed her silent tears to roll down the side of her face, Kagome slowly but surely began to remove the weights that she had already mastered and had yet to remove. Just as she had finished removing the weights on her legs, Kagome froze when a hand gentle took hold of her now shaking hand before she heard Kaname say, "Allow me to help you will those."

"Thank you." Kagome whispered as she turned away to try and hide her tears stained face.

Once he had helped her remove the weights, Kaname pulled his hand back and said, "We're here…is there anything else you would like for us to do?"

With a sad smile on her face, Kagome locked eyes wither Kaname as she stopped her tears before she said, "Well…I don't suppose you have any herbs I could use to gain back some of my miko energy…I need it for the show since I tend to use a lot so that everyone can see the tear at the end of my act."

With a smile on his face, Kaname looked to the front and said, "Leo, can I have the herbs please?"

"How did you know? Why did you have them with you?" Kagome whispered as she took hold of the herbs that were offered to her.

"After we realizing that you were drained the first time we saw you we figured we could help you. You have shown us respect, something young miko now a day's no longer do. Think of it as our way of thanking your for the respect you have shown us." Kaname explained.

"That and there is something about you that we grew to like…take care young miko." Leo was heard.

With a smile on her face, Kagome nodded and said, "I will…and thank you bother for understand."

After getting out of the car, Kagome watched as the two drove away knowing that she would be able to trust them and that they would not say a word to her mother about what had happened. After taking in a calming breath, Kagome turned around to start making her way to the stage so that she could go and make sure that what she had asked to be looked at and fixed had been done. _'I just hope that Mike doesn't notice my tears…I need some hot water for the herbs too.' _Kagome thought as she made her way to the stage room. After making sure that the stage was ready and that the herbs would take effect for the last two shows of the day, Kagome made her way to the dressing room and got ready for the noon show.

She had just finished the noon show felt his aura flare to lives. It was as if he was closer to her, as if he was slowly making his way to her side, as if he knew the pain she was silently going through and was coming to help her through it. She knew that there was no way that could happen when he was in hell with Kikiyo but she still clung a small bit a hope since it was the only thing that was keeping her from completely breaking down once more. Just as she had finished changing, Mia and Anna turned to her and asked, "Kagome do you want to go and eat with us?"

"Sure, May do you want to come with me?" Kagome offered as she turned to face her.

"No, I'm going to go and eat with Rosetta and her mother. Sorry." May answered with a sad smile on her face before adding, "But we'll have lunch tomorrow since it's your last day k?"

"Alright, than lunch it is." Kagome told May before she turned to Mia and Anna to say, "Let me just get my things, I'll meet you guys up front." Kagome replied.

"Alright, but don't take long." Anna called.

"I won't." Kagome called with a smile on her face.

Just as they had left the room, Kagome turned around to face fool and asked, "What is it now Fool, for the most part you are always by Sora's side where you belong."

"I felt that I could at least warn you." He answered as he began to fade away slowly.

"Warn me about what?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"You must not let sorrow and pain cloud your mind, you will need a clear mind for what lies ahead." Fool answered.

"I thought I told you that I didn't need you to read my cards." Kagome hissed as she turned around to face him.

"I didn't, I'm surprised that Sora didn't tell you, I can also look a bit into the future." Fool stated with a smile on his face as he began to fade away.

"**Baka…"** Kagome mumbled under her breath as she reached for her things before running out of the room so that she could go and meet up with the others.

After making sure that she had everything with her, Kagome ran out of the dressing room and to the dining hall where Mia and Anna were waiting for her. Just as she had walking in, Kagome smiled when there were some people that were telling her how they would miss her. Just as she had reached the table where Mia and Anna were waiting for her, Kagome smiled when heard Anna say, "I haven't seen your mom around? Has she seen the show already?"

"No, she's waiting for my last show so that we'll be able to have dinner together and so that she can take my brother sightseeing before we go back to Japan."

"Oh so she'll be here tomorrow night?" Mia was heard.

"Yeah, she will." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Are you really sure about leaving so soon?" Anna asked.

"Yeah I am." Kagome whispered.

But they could even ask her more questions, Kagome turned face Sora and Leon as they walked over to them with a try of food. With a smile on her face, Kagome greeted by silently while Mia smiled and said, "Wow, you two are actually eating here with us? That's new."

"I want to spend as much with Kagome since she'll be leaving soon." Sora answered. "It's thanks to her that I can move faster on the trapeze and tight ropes you know."

"Yeah, we were able to tell after the first of your training." Anna pointed out.

"You guys really shouldn't make a big deal out of it…really, I'll come back to visit whenever I can…I promise." Kagome stated in a happy voice as she tried to hide the sadness behind her voice.

"Well, just let us now ahead of time so that we'll be able to talk with the boss about putting on a show with the return of the jester…even if it would be for just a short while." Mia stated. "I'm sure I'll be able to find a happy ending for the jester by then."

"Thank, I'll be sure to do that." Kagome answered as she turned to face Leon only to notice his narrowed eyes and the anger hidden behind them. _'Great…he smelt the tears…and probably my father's scent on me from where he had me.' _

"It'll also have to be a funny one." Anna pointed out. "You know that I want to put on a funny act."

"That sounds great…a jester is supposed to make people smile and laugh anyway right?" Kagome was heard as she looked away from Leon. "I'm sure you can make a role that would make Anna my assistant or something."

"Don't get her going; otherwise she will never let you leave." Sora warned as she couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"That's true…" Kagome teased.

"That not true." Mia protested.

"Sorry but when you start writing and when you get on a roll there is no stopping you from finishing your work." Anna stated.

"It's true, seen it firsthand…you remind me of myself when I was still going through my miko training in the beginning." Kagome added.

Soon the whole table began to laugh. She wanted to laugh, she hadn't laughed in a while and she badly needed it since she no longer had the one thing that would make all of her hurt and pain go away as if it had never touched her. It wasn't until they had all gotten up to leave so that they could go and get ready for the night show that Kagome froze when she heard Leon say, "Can I talk to you? Mike told me that you asked him to look at the trapeze, I would like to know which had you worried."

"Leon, Mike does a good job, you have nothing to worry about." Mia pointed out.

"Yeah, besides we all have to get ready." Anna added.

"I'll catch up so don't you girls worry, see you in a bit." Kagome stated as she turned to face Leon to add, "It won't take long…right?"

"Right." He answered.

"Alright…see you guys soon…come on guys." Sora stated as she led her two friends away.

Once they were alone, Kagome took in a deep breath and said, **"I know you can speak Japanese so mind as well since the only other people that would understand us aren't going to be walking with us or near us." **

"**How are you so sure?" **Leon asked as he held the door open for her.

"**Do you really have to ask?" **Kagome asked with a grin on her face.

"**Very well then, I suppose I will just get to the point." **Leon stated as he followed her out of the building and after the rest that had left before them.

"**Before you even start, if you are going to ask me about my father and what his recent act against me was I will not answer. I have dealt with it and would very much like it if you just dropped so that I do not have the heartache with me while I am on the stage." **Kagome explained as she tried to get a hold of her raw emotions that threaten to overwhelm her yet again.

"**Very well then, I only wish to know if you are alright and if there is anything I could do to help you." **Leon answered.

Kagome stopped walking and turned to face the inu demon that stood next to her. She knew that he had been keeping an eye on her because of his father order but this time, his voice was filled with such worry and such honesty that she was certain that he was truly worried about her and that he was not just following his father orders. So, not caring what others thought or had to say, Kagome wrapped her arms around him as she jumped up and kissed him on the forehead before answering, **"thank you for worrying and thank you for offering but I'm afraid that the one thing I want, the one and only thing that can help me right now you are unable to obtain for me and won't be able to obtain no matter what you do." **

Before Leon could say or do a thing, he watched Kagome run off to go and join the other girls as they got ready for the last show of the day. _'Uncle…she needs you…and I don't think she will be able to last long.' _Leon couldn't help but think before he made his way to the male dressing room so that he too could get ready for the show.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After that night, and after she had given Leon her answer Kagome had made a promise, she would introduce her mother and her brother and her grandfather to Rin and Sesshomaru and request that they keep watch over them while she returned to the feudal era to raise her son up right. It hadn't been until her mother had called her that night that she had asked her if they could wait the two days before they made their way back to Japan.

However Kagome would have no idea that her request had only made matters simpler for her mother since Rin and Sesshomaru had both given their word that Kim's divorce would be finalized with in that time limit. She had just finished her morning show and hadn't want to go and see the others yet. Most people had already started to say their goodbye while others begged her to stay.

Those that begged her to say were the ones that had spoken with her father, she had been sure of it. After taking a calming breath and summoning the flute that she had gotten from the demon at the store, Kagome to play Asagi's song as loud as she could as she tried to get all of her pain, hurt, hate, and anger out of her through her playing. Just as she had finished playing, Kagome looked down when she heard Emily's angry voice say, "You told me that you would return all the instruments you had."

As she dropped down to the middle tight rope on the stage, Kagome rolled her eyes at the woman and said, "No, I told you that I would return the ones that I had gotten with you that day, this flute however is one that o got on my own and through my own means. If you don't believe me than I'm sure your care taker will be more than happy to confirm what I am telling you."

"I don't believe you, so why should I waste my time going back to see him when I could just demand that you return it to me at once." Emily hissed as she jumped up and onto the lower tight rope.

"I see…I was right…you're not all human." Kagome whispered as she jumped up and onto the trapeze she had just finished using during the show.

"What was that?" Emily yelled as she jumped up to the next tight rope as she tried to make her way to Kagome as quickly as possible.

To tried and unnerved to deal with the woman before her, Kagome dropped her flute into Emily's waiting hands before she jumped off the trapeze and landed on the middle of the seats where the audience had just taken their seats. Not bothering to look back at the confused girl, Kagome couldn't help but grin as she summoned the flute back into her hands before making her way to go and change.

Just as she had finished getting dressed, Kagome pulled out the cell phone she still had with her and said, "Hello?"

"Kagome?"

"Hi mama…are you sure you won't mind waiting just two days?" Kagome asked once more. When her mother had answered her rather quickly she had found it strange but had been unable to question her about it since her mother had insisted of changing the subject.

"Yes so drop it young lady." Kim stated in a serious voice.

"Alright, alright consider it dropped." Kagome stated with a weak smile on her face. "So what is it you want to ask me mama?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you would be needing us to wait for you to get your clothing out of the dorm or if you were going to have it with you at the stage." Kim answered.

"I'll have it with me so that we'll be able to leave right away so don't you worry about it. I won't have to go back after my noon show. I'm going to go and make sure that I have all my clothing packed up before I turn in the key after the noon show." Kagome explained. _'Strange how she wants to practice her English…I wonder what for?' _

"Alright, well we'll see you soon dear, I'll go ahead and let you go." Kim stated as she turned around to lock eyes with Inuyasha.

"Alright…and mama…" Kagome stated as he called her mother before she hung up.

"Yes dear?" Kim answered as she smiled at Inuyasha while allowing him to get closer to her so that he would be able to hear Kagome's voice.

"I love you." Kagome whispered.

"I love you too sweety…I'll see you soon…bye." Kim answered.

"Bye." Kagome stated before putting the phone down so that she could get dressed and go do what she had told her mother she had to go and do.

Once she had placed the phone down, Kim walked over to the sad hanyou and pulled him into her arms as she began to rub his ears for confort before she asked, "What wrong?"

"She sounded so sad…I need to get to her." Inuyasha whispered.

"You and I both know that you will have to wait to see her, we don't want to shock her and we certainly do not want her shock to cost her to make a mistake on the stage." Kim answered. "I know you want her back just as much if not more than what I want her back but you have to understand…since she has been trained for this since a young age she take pride in what she does and never likes to make a mistake."

"I now, and I won't leave early, its why I'm going to wait until night fall." Inuyasha stated as he pulled away.

"You have nothing to worry about…" Kim assured him. "My daughter loves you more than her own life…once she is finished yelling out you and crying she'll wrap her arms around you in relief and happiness."

"how are you so sure?" Inuyasha asked as he locked eyes with her.

With a smile on her face, Kim pulled away from the hanyou and answered, "Because if she didn't love you so much she would have not been able to subdue you back in the shrine."

"You lost control before her?" a shocked Rin was heard as he walked in with her mate at her side.

"Feh…only because I found out that her bastard of a father had lost her and let her get hurt." Inuyasha growled out.

"I'm amazed she was able to do such a thing…your intended is truly amazing." Sesshomaru added.

"I would have probably acted and said words I didn't mean to my husband if it weren't for his lost in control as you so kindly put it." Kim pointed out. "I owe him my thanks."

"Feh…" Inuyasha said before he walked out of the rom.

"He really can't wait to see her." Rin whispered.

"Give him time, I'm sure he'll be able to calm himself." Sesshomaru growled.

"Now than, I made us all some lunches." Kim stated with a smile on her face.

"thank you." Rin stated with a smile on her face.

"Now, where are those boys?" Kim stated as she looked around for her son.

"Sesshomaru." Rin growled.

"I saw go and get them…they are simply catching their breath after their morning training." Sesshomaru stated before he took his leave.

Once he was out of the room, Rin turned to Kim and could help but ask, "Do you really think that she will be happy to see him?"

"Yes, she'll yell at him and cry but in the end she will grab hold of him and never let go." Kim answered with a sad smile on her face.

"You shouldn't worry about tit…I'm sure once Kagome and Inuyasha had caught up with time they will come and see you." Rin stated.

"Oh, it's not the wait that I'm sad about…I sad since I won't be there to see my first few grandchildren as babies…I won't be able to spoil them." Kim answered with a grin on her face before the two women began to laugh.

Kagome had just gotten to her room and had just finished making sure that she had everything packed and ready to go. Sora and May had both offered to hold her two begs of clothing in their room for her but Kagome had told them that it would be better if she would have it with her so that she would be able to leave with her mother and brother faster. She didn't want to tell them that she was going to be staying for an extra two days because she didn't plan on seeing them before she left. It was not only better for them but in the end it would be better for her so that she couldn't have to cry that much in front of her mother, brother or Sesshomaru.

Kagome had just finished looking over the place and making sure that she had not left anything behind when she heard voices talking and Mia's panicking voice saying, 'What are we going to do? What are we going to do?' As she tried to hold back her smile, Kagome lifted her bags up and closed the door as she made her way to see Sarah and Mia so that she could offer her help and so that she could be able to leave the keys with Sarah. But just as she had reached them, Kagome looked at Mia and Sarah and asked, "What's going on?"

"Kagome…oh thank god you're here…we have a problem….do you think you can heal Sarah?" Mia was heard as she pulled her and toward the small group of people.

"That's true, Kagome healed Anna I'm sure she'll be able to do it." Another voice was heard.

"But what about her act…won't she be too tired after this?" a girls worried voice was heard.

"Who got hurt?" Kagome asked in a calm voice.

"Well she's not so much hurt but…Sarah has lost her voice." Anna answered.

"Has anyone called Kate yet?" Kagome asked as she walked over to Sarah and said, "Can you open your mouth?"

"What are you doing?" a male's voice was heard.

"I took some premed classes back home." Was all Kagome said before she began to feel Sarah's throat for any sign of inflammation.

"Well?" Mia asked in a worried voice.

"Um…I think Kate should double check but I think it's just that she used her voice to much…I can't heal her since she lost her voice so that her throat could rest." Kagome answered. "There really isn't anything that I can heal…she just needs to rest her voice.

"But I can sign." Sarah's small whisper was heard.

"No, I'm sorry to say but this girl is right…you have to rest." Kate was heard as she walked over to them with a smile on her face before turning to Kagome to ask, "Are you going to go to medical school?"

"Yeah…I figured it's what I always wanted and I've gotten a long enough break." Kagome answered.

"What about the show?" Mia asked.

"Um…I got an idea but I have no idea if the boss is going to like it or if Emily will want to do it." Kagome answered.

"We'll go look for James and Emily and meet you at the bosses' office." The same girl that had been worried about Kagome's energy was heard.

"Alright…come on Kagome, we better go and talk to him before you ask your father or Emily for a favor." Mia stated.

'_It's not a favor…she should be happy that I'm recommending her…this will give her the chance to start working with my father.' _Kagome thought bitterly as she and Mia made their way to the bosses' office.

Sora and Leon had just finished talking with Karlos about the next show they were going to do. They were going to be doing a small show since Kagome would be leaving them tonight and he had just thought that it would be pointless to put on the school without the jester that helped bring it all together when the three of them heard a knock on the door. Karlos took in a deep breath before he said, "Come in."

"Boss, we have a problem." Mia was heard as she walked in with Anna and Kagome at her side.

"What happened?" Karlos asked in a serious voice.

After taking a calming breath Kagome locked eyes with him and said, "Basically Sarah lost her voice since she used it too much. I think she forced herself to sign to loud but I can't heal her since she isn't technically hurt."

"We can cancel the show!" Sora was heard. "It's your last two shows."

"Sora." Leon growled out.

"Sorry." Sora whispered.

"But Kagome here says she has a plan so that we don't have to cancel the show." Anna quickly jumped in.

"Is that so?" Karlos asked as he looked at Kagome.

"Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean that I would be happy with leaving my work incomplete." Kagome hissed out in slight anger, "Besides I want to finish this…I don't want to leave like this when I have two more shows to do."

With a grin of his own, Karlos nodded in understanding before saying, "Alright than, what's this plan of yours?"

With a smile of her own, Kagome took in a deep breath as the six of them heard a knock on the door. After nodding her head to let Karlos know that she knew who it was that was knocking, Karlos took in a deep breath and for the second time said, "come in."

"Boss? You called us?" James was heard as he and Emily walked in.

"No, but it would seem that your daughter needs your help." Karlos answered as he turned to face Kagome to add, "Care to explain your plan now?"

"Of course…but just so that their caught up." Kagome answered as she turned to face her father and Emily to say, "Sarah has lost her voice and needs rest, I have an idea but I'll need your help."

"What do you need me to do?" James automatically asked.

"Not yours…hers." Kagome stated as she locked eyes with her.

"But she doesn't even work for Kaleido stage." James was heard.

"No," Kagome stated as she turned back around to lock eyes with the boss to add, "but she is the only one that knows that song I play on the flute and is the only one at the moment that would be able to play it perfectly."

"Are you suggesting she takes your part in the beginning of the show?" karlos asked.

"Of course not, I'm suggesting that she sits on the moon where Sarah is and plays the song while I do my act while signing…I did learn the song and I do know the lyrics better than anyone." Kagome answered.

"Are you sure about this?" Karlos asked after a short while of silence, "It will only be that much harder for you as you try to sign so that you're heard while doing your act. You'll also have to change where you breathe since you will be signing this time."

"I know what I have to do and I also know that I can do it. I want my last show to be different than the ones I have put up so far…please let me do this…you will not regret it." Kagome stated.

Thinking that Karlos was going to ask if it was alright with him for his daughter to risk so much, James took in a deep breath and quickly said, "If my daughter thinks she can and will have no problems doing this than I will allow her to do this."

"That was not what I was going to say, she is an adult and can do as she pleases." Karlos stated before he turned to Emily and said, "If you can do this you will have a spot here with us at Kaleido stage…do you want to do this?"

"Yes, I want to do this and I know that I will not let you down." Emily quickly answered with a smile on her face.

"Alright, Mia, Anna, take her to Ken so that he can have her fitted into the dress. I'll move the night so that it will go a bit over midnight."

"Yes boss." Mia and Anna were heard before they pulled Emily out of the room.

"Thank you…come on Sora, Leon…lets go and let Sarah know that she has nothing to worry about." Kagome was heard.

"Can you ask her to come and see me?" a worried Karlos was heard.

"Sure thing boss." Sora and Kagome stated before they walked out of the office.

Just as they had gotten ready to go and run to tell Sarah, the three froze when they heard James call out to Kagome. After promising them that she would be alright and that they should go and tell Sarah the good news before she felt back, Kagome turned to her father and asked, "Yes?"

"Why did you do it? Why did you recommend Emily when I know for a fact that you hate her? What are you planning?" James asked after a short while of shorting out his thoughts.

After taking a calming breath, Kagome locked eyes with her father and answered, "It's not that I hate her. I just don't like the way she tries to be my mother when I already have my Oka and there is nothing that she can do that will get me to see her as a second mother."

"You do know that with this job she and I will be able to stay together…why are you helping us stay together when you don't want me wither her, when you want me to stay with your mother?" James added.

"First of all I don't want you with my Oka since it's clear that you won't really care for her. Secondly if you love her than who am I to keep you two from being together. I may not like the fact that you didn't talk to my Oka before starting your relationship with that woman but there is nothing I can do about it now. I can only hope you are honest with my Oka before we leave." Kagome explained as she turned around to leave so that she could go and catch up with Sora and Leon before they got to worried. _'Leon probably won't believe me if I told him that we didn't yell at one another this time.' _

As she began to walk away Kagome help but laugh at her father when she heard him ask, "When did you grow up so much?"

Not wanting to answer her father and not wanting to let anyone see her sad and angry tears, Kagome couldn't help but whisper, "I never grew up…I just know what it's like to lose someone you just can live without and if Emily is that person for you…no matter how much you hurt me during my stay here…you are still my father and I would never want to see you hurting the way I am hurting right now."

**A/N: Well we are reaching the end here people. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I might make her dad into a good guy at the end but I'm not really all that sure. It depends on my mood when I get to that part. Anyway please let me know what you all think. I will be adding a summary of my next story in the last chapter so please let me know if you will read it and please, please let me know how you liked this story…basically…REIVEW PEPOLE! LOL **

** Darkiceone **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Inuyasha sat in the room as he waited for Rin to finish. It had not only taken longer then what they had planned but it ended up being that she would have to also hid the demons aura that remained in the jewel to make sure that no demons would come after him after sensing the power. The sun had set only two hours ago and he had been left in his hanyou form. It had been then that they had realized when had to be done in order for them to hide Inuyasha from Kagome as she did her last show. Of course Sesshomaru had stated that if Rin's seals were to fail Kagome would be the one to protect Inuyasha before anything could be done since her powers had grown. Inuyasha believe his brother when he had said that but he just had no idea how great her miko power had become because of her constant training with the demon weights Sesshomaru had told him about. _'Damn it Kagome…you better not go into shock.' _Inuyasha thought once Rin was done.

"There, that should be fine. At least it'll hold up until she can accept the fact that it really is you." Rin stated as she pulled away from him before sitting down on the chair. "What she does with my seals after she realizes it's you is beyond me."

"Oka, you should rest." A worried Shippo was heard as he stayed by his mother's side. After Kagome had saved him and forced his parents to realize what they had been doing, Shippo grew to understand where his parents had come from while they had learned from their mistake..

"I will dear, but first we need to get you all washed up so that can come with us." Rin answered with a smile on her face. "Unless you don't want to watch your brother and aunt on the stage."

"No! I want to go!" he cried out in fear as he thought of being left behind scared him.

"Don't worry about it Rin, I'll give the runt a bath. You rest." Inuyasha growled as he stood up.

"I am capable of giving my own pup a bath Inuyasha." Sesshomaru was heard as he walked in.

"Feh, alright…where are Kim and Sota?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oka-san and the pup are currently getting dressed, something you should be doing as well little brother." Sesshomaru answered as he lifted his son with his tail.

"Well whoever is going to give my son a bath better do it now before I go." Rin warned in a slightly tried and annoyed filled voice.

"I'll help." Inuyasha stated. "It's the least I can do since Rin did help me out."

"Finally, my brother is starting to sound more civilized." Sesshomaru growled with a grin on his face.

"Ha, ha, very funny dog." Inuyasha growled.

"You are one as well and do not forget that Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled as he tugged on the beads around his neck. "You even got yourself your own leash."

"Sesshomaru do not forget that my Oka-san gave me one for you too." Rin warned as she began to get tired of their little games. _'They're always like this…ever since they got closer after me and Kagome almost died that year…they have always been united.' _She thought with a smile on her face. _'Than again it might have been before…since this Inuyasha doesn't know about that little detail.' _

"Feh." Sesshomaru growled much like Inuyasha would before taking his leave.

Too shocked to ask if he really had done that, Inuyasha followed after his brother as he tried to get over the shock and help his brother with his son. While Sesshomaru began to help his son remove his clothing, Inuyasha began to set the water so that it was not that hot but not too cold either. Once the tub had been filled, Sesshomaru dropped his son into the water and said, "Hurry up."

"Feh, is that really all you're going to do?" Inuyasha growled out.

"I can do it myself…I'm not a baby anymore Uncle." Shippo growled out as he began to wash his own hair.

"Feh." was all Inuyasha had to say.

"Do not take long." Sesshomaru growled reminded his son.

"Have you figured out where we are going to go and eat as a family when the show is over?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"I have not figured that out yet. One of my eldest daughters has a restaurants and said she would reserve it for us should we want it." Sesshomaru stated. "I was planning on leaving the choice to Oka-san since I do not know that well what she prefers to eat."

"I think that sounds good." Inuyasha growled.

"I also like the sounds of it…" Kim was heard as she appeared at the door way.

"Oka-san." Sesshomaru greeted with a slight bow.

"Please I have already asked that you call me Kim." She answered.

"I would only be disrespectful of me to do so…I'm sorry that I can not accept your request of use a thing." Sesshomaru stated.

"You won't be able to get him to address you like that…at least not with the help of Kagome anyway." Inuyasha stated.

"Well Sota is almost ready…once we're done we'll be waiting for you all down stairs…no hurry." Kim stated as she turned to leave.

"Does she realize who you are staying with?" Sesshomaru asked when he noticed the slight scent of nerves from her scent.

"No, I'm just not sure how this whole ordeal with her father will end." she answered honestly. "A part of me really thinks that it's just one big mistake."

"Oka-san." Sesshomaru whispered as he found himself speechless for the first time in a long time.

"Well then, I'll see you both in a while…Shippo honey don't make a mess." Kim stated before she walked away to go and sit with her son.

"Inuyasha, you will not be able to meet all of my children." Sesshomaru growled out once Kim had left.

"Feh, I know that, but I want to see if there are any of them that will need my help once I wake up." Inuyasha answered.

"You need not worry brother." Rin was heard. "All of our children have already been helped by you. In fact most of our children are working for you back in Japan. My eldest son is running your business while you are currently ill."

"Rin." Sesshomaru growled.

"What, I don't like it when you let him feel as if he owes us anything when we are the ones that should be thanking him." Rin replied in a cold voice as she approached the two of them.

"Feh, you don't owe me anything." Inuyasha growled.

"Shippo honey, come on it's almost time leave. We need to get you dressed." Rin called as she turned to look at Inuyasha before asking, "Is Kim and Sota ready?"

"Yeah, they're waiting for us down stairs." Inuyasha answered.

"I'll get him out, you go and get dressed." Sesshomaru told his mate as he grabbed a towel to get his son out.

"Alright well I guess I'll go and get ready…Inuyasha can you go and make sure that the cars are ready for us for when we are ready to leave." Rin was heard a she turned to leave.

"Yeah, see you all down stairs." Inuyasha answered before he walked off to go and do what she has asked him to do.

Once he was out of the room and once her mate had gotten their son out of the water, Rin walked off with a smile on her face. She had no idea what was to come but that was all a part of life. She would be there for her family and she would stand alongside her mate if and when they would have to protect their family from harm. _'Kagome…I just hope you don't let all of this get to you…I hope this hasn't wounded you to the point where you'll give up on him…on your future.' _Rin couldn't help but think as she began to get dressed so that they could go to the show as one big and happy family.

Just as Kim was about to go and get Inuyasha and the others, she smiled when she saw the four of them walk down the stairs. While Rin held onto her human daughter, Sesshomaru held onto his demon son Shippo. Just as they had all reached the bottom of the stairs, Rin took in a deep breath and said, "Alright, time to go."

"About time." Sota teased.

"Sota." His mother hissed.

"Sorry Oka." Sota mumbled.

"Well, we have good seats so we don't have to worry about a thing…now Inuyasha remember that you are not to jump onto the stage unless there is a hundred percent chance that Kagome will get hurt." Rin was heard a she opened the front door.

"You don't need to remind me." Inuyasha growled out as he followed after Sota and Kim.

"Now Inuyasha, she is only trying to remind you of what you have to keep in mind, I'm sure she didn't mean it any other way." Kim was heard as she got into the large car after her son.

"Oh, which reminds me…do you have the paper work you had us get for you?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I have them in my bag but thank you for worrying." Kim answered.

Just as Sesshomaru had closed the car door, he turned to the two demons in the front and said, "Alright, let us go."

She had gotten changed long ago and had left the dressing room and any other places where she would be questions only to make her way to the top of the trapeze. Just as she had finished making sure that nothing would go wrong, Kagome landed back on the edge and by the door that would lead her down to the back stage, only to stop when she heard her father say, "I know you want to leave but I hope you understand why it is I'm doing all of this."

"Doing all of what ignoring what I want?" Kagome answered as he turned to glare at her father.

Even after what she had done for him, even after she had answered some of his questions, Kagome had been betrayed when he had told her that he was not allowing her to go anywhere. That he would make sure that she was stay and that he was going to also make sure that her brother be left with him so that he could teach them the proper manners her mother should have taught them. She had yelled at him and called him names she didn't even mean to call him but she had just been so angry with him and slightly hurt by his actions.

"I'm worried about you; I want to make sure that you aren't hurt again. And I want to make sure that your brother grows up to be a proper young man." James tried to explain. "Emily will help me; she is going to help me with the two of you."

"We already have a mother and like I told you…there is no way in hell you are going near my brother." Kagome out as she tried to walk around her father only to be stopped by her father.

"We are not done talking here." He told her as he kept his hold on her wrist.

"Yes we are…besides I need to go and remind your little whore about the pitch for the middle section of the song." Kagome hissed as she focused on pulling her hand free only to be slapped across the face.

"You will learn to respect her just as you will learn that you have to respect me." James told her.

"Should have seen that coming." Kagome whispered before looking up to lock eyes with her father even as the blood dripped from her lip to growl out, "I have a lost any and all respect I once had for you and if you think that I'll let this go by you have another thing coming."

"Kagome…you need to understand…this is all for the best…you'll thank me in the end." James told her as he reached out to gently whip the blood from her lip.

As soon as she had noticed his movement, Kagome took a step back and said, "I'm leaving them my mother and my brother…so just leave me alone like I asked you to."

Before he could even say another word to get her to stay and listen to what he had to say, James watched as she ran out and to the bottom to meet with the others. Their afternoon show had gone well, Emily had gotten the wrong pitch but other than that everyone had loved it. Kagome had made a point to rest her voice to tonight when she had refused to say a word after their 'talk' in the afternoon. Just as she had reached the back stage, Kagome walked up to Emily and said, "Make sure to get the pitch right this time."

"I will…" Emily stated in a calm yet cold tone.

"We're almost going to start." Ken was heard. "Ten minutes."

"Kagome." Leon was heard as he and Sora appeared with Anna and Mia.

"Hey guys." Kagome called back as she walked away from Emily.

"Are you ready? This is your last show." Anna asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, but I don't think it will be my last show…remember I promised that I would come and visit." Kagome stated with a grin on her face.

"True…but remember you have to call ahead first." Mia joked.

"OF course." Kagome stated right away in a serious voice.

"Are you ready?" Leon asked her out of nowhere which got the girl to quiet down.

"I'm ready…don't you worry….just make sure to outdo me tonight." Kagome whispered as she turned around to make her way to her spot since they would be starting soon. _'I can feel it…it feels like he's here…Inuyasha…but it can't be…you're with Kikiyo…so tonight I'll sign my heart out.' _

After they had arrived they had bought some candy for Shippo and his sister to share while Sota had gotten himself something to drink. After they had gotten that, they had all walked into the stage and made their way toward their seats as one big family. While Rin sat at the edge of the row, her daughter and son sat in between herself and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had taken a seat next to his brother while Sota sat in between his mother and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome jumped onto the stage. He watched her as she jumped down and landed perfectly after having twisted her body in mid air on her drop down. They watched in amazement as Kagome moved in between the tight ropes while twisting and moving her body at an incredible speed. But what had caught his attention most of all was when he had heard the flute being to play the song they had heard the hanyou children play. Inuyasha was left speechless a she sang her heart out as clear as day for all to hear and without making one mistake as she twisted her body and worked with the ropes that she used to jump high up into the air.

'_Kagome…god…you're beautiful.' _Inuyasha couldn't help but think as he watched with an open mouth as she continued her opening act.

However it hadn't been until she had finished the last bit of the son that he had noticed the smell of her dry blood and the slight bruise that was well hidden from most at the side of her face. As his blood began to boil Inuyasha couldn't help but think, _'I'll kill the bastard that hurt her…that thinks he can get away with it,'_ as he tried to control his demon aura and the power that the jewel was giving him in order to protect his intended.

Since she had started the show she had felt herself thinking of nothing but Inuyasha. While a part of her was sure she felt his aura the other part of her refused to look around to see if he really was in the audience, watching her from a distance while making sure that she stayed safe while on the stage. She had felt his aura flare and come to life before dying down just as she had finished the opening act with Emily. _'It can't me…it just can't be…I'm sure it's just my mind playing tricks on me…that has got to be it.' _Kagome told herself so that she could continue and finish the show without going into shock. After all if she really needed it could have and would have her little mental break down once she had finished her last show. Noticing her pale face and the look in her eye, Ken took in a deep breath before calling Kate to the backstage in case something were to happen they would be ready.

After taking in a deep and calming breath, Kagome jumped down and onto the stage as she joined Sora and Leon for their final act. She had already told them to be ready so that they could and would outdo her when and if she did change anything in the show just to make it that much better. It had been during the final act that Kagome looked out over the audience as she did her act. It had been in that moment that she had noticed her mother, brother, Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, and Suki**(Shippo's sister)**.

But just as she was about to jump and switch trapeze to finish the act she saw him, Kagome had seen Inuyasha sitting next to her mother and brother. Inuyasha sat there and was watching her with a grin on his face as he locked his eyes with hers. Having nothing else to do, Kagome jumped off the trapeze and without a second thought had used all of the strength in her legs to jump up and off of it. It wasn't until she had reached the top of the stage, when she had slightly hit her had that Kagome had realized just how high she had actually jumped. As she looked down while slowly descending, Kagome couldn't help but smile when she found Leon and Sora gaining the audience attention more then what she had done so by jumping up so high.

'_He's here…he's really here…what? Why? I thought…he left with…Kikiyo.' _Kagome thought as her mind began to blur as she slowly allowed herself to fall down as if she were doing the Angle's Act on her own.

"What's going on?" Ken asked in a worried voice.

"She's going into shock. We need to stop the show before she lets herself fall." Kate answered as she reached for her medical bag.

Upon hearing what Kate had said, James had Emily get ready to reach his daughters side as he quickly ran to go and lower the moon onto the stage so that she would have something to land on instead of allowing herself to fall down and to the ground. _'Damn it Kagome…please realize what I'm trying to do for you.' _James thought as he focused on helping his daughter instead of fearing for his daughter's life.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled out once he noticed his brothers movements.

"I know, only if she falls." Inuyasha growled back.

"Aren't you going to catch my nee-chan?" Sota asked in a worried voice.

"If she doesn't save herself yeah." Inuyasha whispered back to the worried boy.

If it hadn't been for the moon that Emily and Sarah had been sitting on in the beginning of the show being lower under her, Kagome would have never stopped herself from following down and on to the stage. Just as she had landed on the moon, he began to swing slightly as it made it look like she was leaning against it. It was in that moment, the moment that Kagome had allowed her miko filled tears to fall that Sora had leaned toward Leon and kissed him on the lips as a single tear escape her eye.

"Sora! Sora!"

"Leon! Leon!" the audience was heard as they cheered them on.

As the lights began to dim down, Kagome looked for him as she tried to make sure that he had not been a dream. That Inuyasha had really been sitting there and that he had really been watching her. As soon as she had locked eyes with him, Kagome smiled as she went into complete shock. _'Inuyasha…Inuyasha…' _Kagome thought as she fell off of the moon and down toward the stage. As the lights began to dim, everyone watched as the jester let herself fall off of the moon and toward the stage. Without a second thought, Inuyasha jumped out of his seat and ran as fast as he could to catch her and to make sure that she was alright only to leave his brother to get Sota and Kim onto the stage to meet him.

While everyone in the stage began to make their way to get everyone away from the stage, Kagome was caught just in time before she slammed into the stage floor. Just as everyone had made it to the bottom of the stage to make sure that Kagome was alright, Kate froze just a few feet before Kagome as she watched the girl grip onto a man they had never seen before while crying out in heartbroken sobs.

"I thought you left me…I thought you didn't want me….oh god….Inuyasha." Kagome cried out in heartbroken sobs as she held on to him for dear life.

"Shh…everything is alright now love…I'm here…I'm here." Inuyasha growled as he wrapped his arms around her.

But just as Kagome had began to get out of the shock, she was pulled away and given to Emily as James pushed and punched Inuyasha across the face while let out a low growl. Just as Sota was about to help Inuyasha, he was also pushed down and away from Inuyasha by his father. Noticing that both of her children were hurt and in serious danger, Mrs. Higurashi quickly pulled away from Sesshomaru once he had landed on the stage floor and slapped her husband across the face before saying, "You bastard, how dare you think you can hurt either one of my children."

"Our children." James corrected as he took a step away from her in order to add, "It's not my fault you did not make sure that they had proper manners."

"She did teach us proper manners, she also thought us to do the right thing." Sota's cold voice was heard as he was helped up by Inuyasha.

"James, we need to get her to a hospital…she's going into savvier shock." Kate was heard after she began to look over the girl in Emily's arms.

"Get your fucking hands off my wife." Inuyasha growled in rage as he glared at James for harming Sota and speaking so badly to his new mother.

"She isn't married to you, and now I will show you what you get for talking to me the way you did." James was heard as he glared at Inuyasha the moment he had recognized him as the owner of the voice that had told him off the day he had told his wife about Kagome's disappearance.

"I'll take her to the car." Emily was heard as she began to pick Kagome up so that she could take her away from the stage.

Mrs. Higurashi walked over to her daughter and the two women that were trying to take her daughter away from Inuyasha, the one person that could help her daughter at his point and glared at them. As soon as Emily had noticed how close Mrs. Higurashi was to them, she reached out to grab hold of Kagome only to have Mrs. Higurashi slapped her hand away before slapping her across the face and saying, "Get the hell away from my daughter you bitch."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 18

"Go mom." Sota whispered as he watched his mother slap the woman he had seen with his father. The woman that had spoken to his sister so poorly.

"Feh, now I know where the wench gets it from." Inuyasha growled with a grin on his face.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru was heard as he took to his brother's side.

"She needs medical care." Kate tried to explain as she began to check Kagome to make sure that she was not going to need some fluids in her any time soon.

"She's handed back to my brother-in-law." Rin was heard as she appeared next to Kim. She had had to leave her two pups with the two inu demons that had came with them.

"If you really care for your daughter you will let us go and you will let us take her to the hospital where she can be looked after." Emily was heard as she locked eyes with Mrs. Higurashi.

Before James could charge at Inuyasha again, they all turned wide eyes to see Mrs. Higurashi slap Emily across the face for the second time and with much more force then what she had used before. Once she had done so, she blocked the woman's punch; counter attacked and threw her away from her child before adding, "I will not tell you again, do not touch my daughter."

"Well done." Rin whispered over to Kim.

"Go mom!" Sota was heard from Sesshomaru's side.

"Mama…Rin?" Kagome mumbled as she began to go deeper into shock.

"Shh…everything is going to be alright sweet heart…Inuyasha hurry!" Kim called back as she glared at her husband.

"Inuyasha get your sorry ass over here!" Rin roared in worry as she noticed the medical signs that Kagome was starting to show.

Not having to be told twice, Inuyasha left Sota under the watchful eye of Leon and his brother while, in one leap, reaching Rin, Kagome and her mother. Kagome looked away from her mother and to her left once she felt his aura so close to her. As soon as she had seen him at her side, Kagome let go of her mother and jumped into his arms and began to cry once more as she began held onto him as if her life depended on it. After a while of whispering into her ear, Kagome began to come out of the shock. As he picked her up bridal style, Inuyasha turned to James as his eyes began to bleed red and growled out, "How dare you hit my wife while I'm not around you coward."

"You did what?" Kim hissed as she moved away from Rin and Emily and toward her husband.

"Well this is interesting." Anna and the others were heard.

"Inuyasha…take me home…I want to go home." Kagome whispered.

As she held onto him for dear life, a part of her began to fight against it, slowly but surely the part of her that had gotten mad at the sight of him began to surface and it was not a good thing. Just as Kim had thrown the documents that would legally get them divorced at her husband, all eyes were on Kagome and Inuyasha as she blasted him away from her while jumping up and onto the middle tight rope. Before anyone could ask how it was that she had been able to do so, Kagome looked down at the shocked hanyou and hissed out, **"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in hell with her…you chose her!" **

"**If you would have let me explained instead of jumping into the damn well you would have known that the bitch was lying."** Inuyasha growled as he jumped up to sit next to her only to jump off as she used her weight and jumped to the highest tight rope.

"**Lair! You would never call her a bitch…that mean…that means you're not Inuyasha! Give me the jewel back!"** Kagome yelled out in fury as she jumped back down and reached for the jewel only to be pulled back as Inuyasha jumped higher up before landing on the trapeze.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Kim was heard cry out in worry.

"Cool." Sota was heard as he was held back by Sesshomaru.

"It would be wise if you just stayed here." Sesshomaru growled.

"This is your doing! You are the one at fault here Kim not me!" James yelled in fury as he turned to his wife and added, **"It is your fault that she is in danger! At least I was showing her some discipline." **

"No! I chose you; she didn't like it and was just trying to see if you really wanted to be with me. She was testing you in her own way…why else would I learn a different fucking langue!" Inuyasha roared out in fury.

"**It is not my fault that you tried to force her before hitting her so that you can try to get her to listen to a father that was never around to begin with!" **Kim yelled back at her husband before adding, "It is your own fault for not speaking with her before presenting her the woman you have been having an affair with you cheating bastard!"

"Oka!" Sota called as he broke free from Sesshomaru's hold only to take the hit that his father had meant for his mother.

Upon hearing her brother fall and get hit by their father, Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and let herself fall as she allowed the power that was overtaking her from the jewel surround her. Just as James was about to hit her brother again for jumping in, Kagome landed just in time to block his hit and knock him to the ground. Once she was sure that he was not going to be getting up soon, Kagome turned to her mother who was holding her brother in her arms. Just as she was about to take a calming breath, she looked up when she heard Kate say, "I can look after him if you want. Karlos already called the cops."

"You're father will be taken to jail." May added before she turned to glare at James and at Emily.

"You little bitches look at what you did! He is going to leave me and is going to be sent away because of you!" Emily yelled out in fury as she charged at Kagome.

"Oh shut up." Kagome growled out in anger as she blocked the attack and handed her to her mother, whom knocked her out.

"Feh, Sesshomaru you got any kids in the police department?" Inuyasha growled as he walked over to Kagome.

"And your still not off the hook." Kagome warned as she allowed him to warp his arms around her.

"Kagome?" Kate called out in a worried voice.

"It's alright Kate, I got it." Kagome stated as she placed her hands over her brother while turning to Sesshomaru to add, "You better have someone to take care of everyone here expect for those I don't want forgetting this."

"How much do you want them to forget?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru waited for someone to pick up his call. He had been expecting something like this to happen and had started to dial the number when Kagome had handed Emily to her mother.

"Just the demon part, it's my father's fault for getting the title he now has since he was the one that didn't listen to what I tried to tell him." Kagome answered.

"Kagome?" Kim whispered in a soft and worried voice.

"I'm fine…I just want to go home…I want to go back my true home." Kagome answered as she locked eyes with Inuyasha.

"What is that supposed to mean?" a slightly hurt Sota was heard since he knew that his mother would not want to show what she was really feeling.

"I'm sorry mama but I have to go back, now that I know that I'll live long enough to see you again I'll go straight home as soon as I can." Kagome replied in her own whispered after she realized what it was that her brother had done.

"I understand." Kim stated as she reached to huge Kagome had finished healing her brother. "I just wish you wouldn't have to leave."

After closing his phone, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and said, "It has been done," before she could say another word to her mother.

"I guess that means its time for us to take our leave." Kagome stated with a weak smile on her face.

"Feh, you got that right wench." Inuyasha growled as he nuzzled her neck.

"Please don't tell me that I'll have to sit you just after we've gotten back together?" Kagome teased in a low whisper.

"They'll be here shortly, Rin you will need to put everyone to sleep." Sesshomaru growled as he tried to get everyone to start leaving. .

"Not me." Sora yelled as she turned to run off only to be stopped by Leon.

"I trust that she and I will still be together." Leon growled. "She has accepted my claim and is my intended." And with those final words all of the stage was surround in a brilliant pink light.

After they had all gotten something to eat, Kagome had began to question everyone that had been helping Inuyasha hide from her and had found out why they had all worked so hard to do so. In the two days they had spent making plans and enjoying their time together, Rin and Sesshomaru had had the paper work processed and done with. Kim was no longer married to James and couldn't be happier. Sota of course no longer cared if he knew his father or not because he wanted nothing to do with James vowed that he would never turn out like James.

By the time they had reached Japan, Kagome had felt some of the jewels power go into her and had not only been thankful when she found that she would keep her miko powers but had removed the jewel from within Inuyasha's body and had began to guard it and protect it like she should have done until Inuyasha had made his wish. After they had arrived in Japan, Kagome had hugged her grandfather and had explained her plans and had not only promised to return but had promised to take over the shrine once she returned.

After getting at least two days of rest at the shrine, Kagome and Inuyasha deiced that it was about time to get back so that everything could be put back the way it should have been. As Inuyasha led the way to the well house, he was followed by Sota and Jii-chan. Kagome and her mother were still making sure that had had packed everything Kagome would need and that she had enough information about the future with her so that they would stay safe and away from any major battles that were recorded in the history books. Once they had reached the well house, Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as she held onto his fire rat robe and said, "Come on my mate, let's get home."

"Feh, pushy wench." Inuyasha growled.

"For you…always." Kagome growled in a low voice. Although she still appeared to be human and a miko, Kagome and Inuyasha had become mates the night they had returned to Japan. But the both knew that the moment Kagome and Inuyasha would reach the other side of the well was the moment that Kagome would get her knew hanyou form.

"Kagome, you better not get hurt and you better return to me…just as you promised." Kim stated in a stern voice but with a smile on her face.

"Get me something nee-chan." Sota stated.

"Sota." Kim called with a smile on her face.

"I'll see what I can do…I'll see you all soon." Kagome stated with a smile on her face.

"We better." Kim warned.

"Well…I'll see you all later." Kagome stated.

"Come on wench, let's go, we're running out of time." Inuyasha growled as he lifted her bag over his shoulder.

Without a second thought, Kagome and Inuyasha jumped into the well. Once they were in the other side, Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome only to watch her transform into an inu hanyou. Her once raven hair was now a mid night blue color with silver/blue tips. On the side of her face she had the same purple strips that were not on Inuyasha. She had long sharp claws and fangs that would prove she was a demon and to her liking, on the top of her heard were a set of her own furry triangle dog ears. After getting use to the slightly changes, Kagome looked around and sniffed the air as she tried to remember as many scents as possible. While she began to get a hold of her new powers, Inuyasha looked at her and said, "The runt is missing."

"I could tell, but first we need to pay Kikiyo a visit. If I am to get all of my new powers, I'm going to have to my soul back." Kagome stated.

"It has taken you long enough to come back." Kikiyo's cold voice was heard.

At the sound of her voice, Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome and let out an enraged growl while reaching for his sword. Before he could attack, Kagome rolled her eyes pushed Inuyasha asked as she looked at Kikiyo and said, "I'm glad you got my point when I called my soul before coming here. Anyway, I need to know where my son is first."

"He was taken by Lord Sesshomaru; he stated that he would watch over the young kit until you returned." Kikiyo answered with a small smile on her face.

"Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"They are in the village; it was recently attacked however there were no injuries and no deaths." Kikiyo explained once she noticed the look of worry cross Kagome's eyes.

"Alright, well first we'll go and get our son and then we'll have the rest of our life together." Kagome answered as she met her mate eyes.

"No," Inuyasha growled as he got his mates attention, "We'll have forever, not the rest of our lives."

"I think I like the sound of that…forever." Kagome whispered before she ran off and ahead of her mate as she couldn't help but want to see her son and make sure that he was going alright.

**A/N: Well just one more chapter to go, next is the Epilogue and I'll be sure to make it a good one so please, please let me know what you all think of it. Also, at the end of the Epilogue I'll be posting the summary to my next story so please let me know if you would read it or not…I'm having trouble setting the whole and am currently open to any and all ideas **** please review….**

** Darkiceone **


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Sora and Leon had just gotten out of the plan and were currently making their way to Sora's home. She had promised her parents that she was going to go and see them so what better time than when Leon had asked to meet them so that he could properly present himself to them and the relationship he and Sora now had. After a small while of looking around, Sora turned to Leon and couldn't help but ask, "What was the last time you were in Japan?"

"I haven't been here in a very long time…I'm sure my parents will want to thank you as well." Leon answered with a soft smile on his face.

"Are we going to go meet up with them?" Sora asked.

"After we're done here we're going to go and stay a few days with them. My mother called me and asked that I come home…she said that it was something every important." Leon explained.

It had been six months since Kagome had left and Leon had refused to tell her why she couldn't have her number so that she could all them. She had yelled at him in anger and hurt when she realized that he had been keeping something from her but after he had explained that it was not something he could tell her without asking his parents' permission first she had understood and said nothing more on it. She still had the book that Kagome had given her to read and could still remember everything that Kagome had told her.

Just as Leon and Sora had walked out of the airport and toward their car they froze when they heard a familiar voice say, "I don't care what you think or want…I made a promise to my Oka and I intend to keep it."

"Feh, you should just get your rest, I'm sure she'll understand." His growl was heard.

"No she won't and you can bet your sorry ass to that she will wish to sit you a hundred times if she finds out that she could have help me through this pregnancy but that you had kept me locked up and away from her!" she yelled out as her miko powers flared to life.

"Oka…maybe you should sit down." An unknown males voice was heard.

"And you need to speak beign such a jerk to my Oka Otu…" a stern, female voice was head.

"Oi, I'm the parent here, I'm the one that is supposed to be telling you what to do here not the other way around." He growled.

Unable to hold herself back, Sora dropped her bags and took in a calming breath to stop her racing heart before she whispered, "Kagome?"

As soon as they had heard her name, the two younger hanyou's stuck to each of their mothers side in a protective manner while much older hanyou had straighten out let out a low warning growl. But as soon as she had locked eyes with her, Sora couldn't help but smile at her old friend before she ran forward to go and greet her before taking her into her arms. But before Leon could pull her back and away from the two younger hanyou's that looked ready to strike, Leon couldn't help but grin when he watched his uncle crash to the floor as Kagome easily jumped over her two children while saying, "If you want to end up like your father than by all means just keep growling at my friend like that."

"Sorry Oka." They mumbled before stepping back.

"Kagome…its so good to see you…and wow are you big." Sora stated after briefly hugging her friend.

"Yeah well…what are you two doing here." Kagome answered before she turned to Leon and said, "Its good to see you Leon."

"And it is certainly good to see that you have not changed. But you could have hurt yourself and your pup." Leon stated.

"Feh, wench is fine, she always does it with the pups before their born." Inuyasha was heard as he pulled himself off the ground. "Helps make sure that they are flexible and that they will be able to use their abilities better."

"Otu? Oka?" the two younger hanyou's were heard.

"Of right…Leon, Sora, theses are my two youngest at the moment, Riku and Yoko…" Kagome stated with a smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you." The two greeted as they gave a short bow.

"What are you two doing here anyway, last I heard Rin had called you back to the main house." Inuyasha growled.

"Well we're here to visit my parents since Leon wants to properly present himself to them before we tell them about our relationship." Sora answered.

"Oh, and are you going to tell them everything?" Kagome asked.

"No, my parents wouldn't be able to hand it…I wish I could but I won't." Sora whispered.

"Feh, well than we'll see you in a few days." Inuyasha growled as he opened the car door for Kagome and his two kids.

"Sorry but we really need to be heading out. I want to make it to my house before it gets dark…we will see you soon right?" Kagome ask she locked her eyes with those of Leon's.

Remembering how stick she could be and how she revealed his mother in some ways, Leon nodded his head and said, "As soon as we are done here we will meet with you and uncle at the main house."

"Feh, good answer pup…see you all soon." Inuyasha growled before walked over to the driver's side of the car and got in.

"Oka who was that?" Yoko asked her mother once they were a good distance away.

"Oh, just an old friend and once of your cousins…you'll have follow the rules once we get to the house." Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

"Just get some rest you two; we'll wake you once we get to the shrine." Inuyasha was heard when he noticed the tired looks in his children's eyes.

Once her son and daughter had fallen asleep, Kagome placed them in a protective barrier as she closed her own eyes as well. She knew everyone would probably be relieved to see the two of them. Once they had gotten close to the time Kagome had returned to her own time before Inuyasha had come to get her, Kagome and Inuyasha had left without a word and had gone into hiding. They had left years before Kagome would come back but that was so that they could try to avoid having to be watched as they slept.

Inuyasha had suggested that she try having another pup before then and see if that would help since they would be in over drive in other to protect their pups they would fight off whatever it was that would have put them to sleep and they would stay away and save their pups. Kagome had trust and had been wanting some more pups so she had gladly gone with his idea in hope of it working. And just as Inuyasha had said, they had once again changed a small bit of the future so that they wouldn't have to be watched.

Of course so that Shippo would still appear and speak with Inuyasha about their future selves and about what would happen if he didn't hurry and get Kagome back, Kagome had used up a lot of her miko energy and had created two perfect dolls of herself and of Inuyasha. As she opened her eyes to face her mate, Kagome couldn't help but say, "I'm so glad that everything worked out."

"Feh, if you would have listened to me in the first place we wouldn't have had to go through all of that." Inuyasha growled out in a calm voice that suggested he didn't really mean what he had just said.

"If I would never had left Shippo would have been killed and than we would never had had our children right now." Kagome stated.

"I know, I just hated being away from you." Inuyasha whispered.

"As did I…but as I seem to recall you made a promise to me and I intend to hold you to it." Kagome added with a grin of her own.

"Oi, and what promise are we talking about here wench. Every promise I have ever made you since you became my mate I have kept, I haven't broken one and I don't owe you a thing." Inuyasha growled out as he tried to figure out what she was talking about.

With a devilish grin on her face, face her mate as he reached the last red light before they could reach the small outer cities where the shrine could be found and said, "I seem to remember a certain hanyou that shall remain nameless promise me forever…was I mistaken?"

"Feh, I'm still keeping it…you just don't see it mate." Inuyasha growled out with a grin on his face.

"Just drive…the light is green and I want to see my Oka." Kagome whispered in a teasing voice as she turned around to look out the window.

"You know that everything thing that has happened is all your fault…right wench?" Inuyasha was heard as he sped off like a bat out of hell knowing that he would not be told a think for his sped.

With a grin her face, Kagome let out a long sigh and said, "No, I just like to believe that it was a small twist in fate that helped us get everything as it should be."

**A/N: Well there you have it, that's the end for you. If you think that it should have a different ending just let me know and I'll be more than happy to write an alternate ending and will send it to those who wish to see Kagome's big reuion with her mother and brother. PLEASE REIVEW! REIVEW, REIVEW, REIVEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REIVEW! LOL **

** Darkiceone **

**P.S: sorry but I didn't post up the summary just yet since I need to work on the structure of the story. I'll try my best to get my next story out to you guys…remember if you have any requests please feel free to ask me and I will try my best. **


End file.
